Destiny Works In Mysterious Ways
by Just Watch Me Fly
Summary: The what-if, might've beens, could haves and maybes of The Thing About Destiny. Everything ranging from alternate love interests, to family drama, and Anna doing what she does best. Getting in trouble. This will include The X-Men, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, and of course the Avengers. I will take requests for one-shots, just leave a review or message me with your idea
1. Five Times Anna Got Lost In Loki's Eyes

**Here we go the first of many one-shots to come. I hope all you Loki lovers enjoy this Anna/Loki fluff. I will take requests, it may take a while to get to them but I will gladly write anything specific. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

Loki and I were in the garden hanging out. He was showing me some of his magic and I was amazed by all of it. Loki lapped up the praise I gave him, loving every minute of it. After showing me several tricks, he suddenly vanished right in front of me. I knew it was just him trying to mess with me so I tried not to react, I failed.

"Loki, where are you?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around only to bump into him. His eyes were sparkling with laughter. Because I was so close to him I could really see what a nice color they were. But we both quickly realized the position we were in and jumped apart. I blushed and he just laughed.

"You are too easy Anna." I smiled back, thinking to myself that green was a lovely color.

* * *

I was rushing down one of the massive hallways because I was late for my lunch with Lady Frigga. In my haste I wasn't looking where I was going and ran right into one of the palace guards. He was also in a hurry so both of us fell down, the guard landing on top of me. Before either of us could say anything a very angry voice broke the silence.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

I looked up to see Loki standing in a nearby doorway, eyes snapping with anger. And was that a hint of jealousy? When neither of us answered him he jumped to conclusions.

"How dare you assault Lady Anna!"

He stalked over and yanked the poor guard off of me and pushed him aside, looking me over for injuries. Finding none he shoved me behind him protectively, whirled on the man and was about to blast him until I grabbed his arm.

"Loki stop!" He slowly turned around, confusion written all over his face.

"But Anna, he ju-"

"No, it was an accident. I was in a hurry to meet your mother for lunch and I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into him."

"Oh, I thought..."

He looked abashed and grudgingly apologized to the guard as the man in question scurried away.

"Are you alright Anna?"

His bright green eyes were full of concern, looking deep into mine.

"I-I'm fine, just being a spaz like usual." He smiled and stepped back.

"Good, you should be more careful though. I'm sure my mother can wait a few moments."

I gasped.

"Lady Frigga! I've got to go Loki, see you later."

I hugged him quickly and dashed off.

It had to be my imagination but I thought I saw his face turn pink when I hugged him. Oh well...

* * *

Due to my rotten luck, I had come down with an Asgardian sized cold, with a horrible cough to boot. So I was stuck in bed while the neighboring Vanir were visiting for some once a century get together. It was miserable.

I could hear the party from my room, I really wished I could be out there. The creak of the door opening jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Loki sneaking in.

"How are you feeling little dreamer? Any better?" I smiled at him.

"A bit but no-" I broke off in a coughing fit. Loki was by the side of the bed in seconds.

"Okay, not much, and I'm still burning up."

Leaning over me, I could see the worry in his dark green eyes. He grabbed my hand.

"I'll stay here with you for a while."

"But the par-" He rolled his eyes.

"The so-called party you speak of is a right bore without you. Thor and his friends are up to their normal foolishness and I couldn't stand being in there a moment more. So just don't, now try to get some sleep Anna."

I looked up at him, mesmerized by his eyes. He grinned at me.

"How about I read until you fall asleep"

"Alright."

I was lulled to sleep by the sound of Loki's voice.

* * *

I had been invited to a special feast that would host several foreign dignitaries and I was super excited. But it didn't go like I thought it would, I was seated next to Loki but on my other side was a snotty girl that looked around my age. She seemed to hold some kind of vendetta against me, treating me like I was a servant all night long.

All through dinner she continued to make snide comments about me like I wasn't there; Loki stayed silent throughout.

After the feast everyone began to dance. And who should come over to Loki and I but the horrible girl I had been sitting next to.

"My Prince, would you care to dance? I'm sure your time is better spent with someone of your own status."

She gave me a withering look. Obviously expecting Loki to prance off with her, she was shocked when he glared at her.

"You are right. I didn't say anything at dinner, so as not to embarrass my family but my time is better spent with one of my own status, which is why I will stay here with Anna and you will leave."

"But Prince Loki, she is jus-"

His eyes flashed, absolutely furious.

"Leave us now!"

She ran off quickly after that. I turned to Loki and smiled.

"Thanks, she was horrid."

His face softened and he grinned.

"My pleasure, now would you care to dance?"

"Dance? I'm not that goo-"

"Nonsense, you will have fun."

With that he swept me out into the crowd of couples dancing. After a song or two I started to loosen up and enjoy myself.

"Loki, did you mean what you said about status?"

He smiled broadly at me.

"Of course Anna, you are far above that girl."

The next part was a whisper.

"Much more than an equal."

For the rest of the night we danced, oblivious to everyone around us.

* * *

My lessons for the day had finished and both of us were just reading in the library, I was at a table and Loki had wandered off in the maze of shelves. Completely absorbed in the history of Asgard I had found, I never noticed when someone sat in front of me. So I continued reading for several minutes until I felt something off. I looked up from my book into a pair of inquisitive green eyes, eyes that were much closer than usual.

"Ahh Loki! I thought you left."

He grinned, his gaze never flinching.

"You thought wrong. Now what has you so intrigued little dreamer?"

"Oh, I just found this book on Asgardian history, I find it very interesting."

I bit my lip feeling my face grow hot under his studying look. So I just looked back and found myself becoming lost in his eyes. I couldn't pin down exactly what color green they were, sometimes a gray-green and other times a bright emerald green, but they would appear to be a slate green in a certain light. But no matter what color green I thought I saw, the brightness and mischief were always there. I must have spaced out, because I heard him chuckle.

"Sorry I just..."

"Just wandered off, I know."

Then to my great surprise he leaned forward until our faces were only inches apart. I was frozen, trapped in his stare. Then he whispered in my ear.

"You shouldn't bite you lip like that."

I frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because, it makes me want to do something that I really shouldn't."

I rolled my eyes, temporally forgetting his closeness.

"And when has that ever stopped you?"

A cat-that-ate-the-canary grin crept on his face.

"Hmm, you are right."

Then he darted forward and brushed his lips against the corner of mine, and then got up and sauntered out with a huge smirk on his face. I was in shock, speechless at what had just happened. After I heard the doors close I jumped up from the table and put my fingertips to the place Loki had kissed me. Did that really just...?

"I think I may have a crush on my best friend."

It was that day Loki became my new favorite color.

* * *

**I just edited the end a bit, not much of a change. But I liked it better this way. **


	2. Circus

**I'm _so_ sorry this has taken so long! I've been loaded down with homework, so I haven't had the time lately. But I am working on it, never fear. I should hopefully have TTAD updated sometime this week. I am taking requests for one-shots, just PM me or leave a review with your idea or prompt. This one goes out to .StarLord, I don't know if this is what you had in mind but the idea just wouldn't go away. So here is some short, cute, pointless fluff with Clint. Sorry if the quality isn't up to snuff.**

* * *

We found her on the side of the road, all alone in the rain. The circus was on the way to another city somewhere in Texas when we stopped for the night. After the falling out I had with my little brother Barney right before he left, I tended to stick to myself; so I was the one who found her in the ditch. At first I thought she was dead, but a small whimpering noise proved otherwise. She couldn't be older than six, and she was covered in scrapes from head to toe. How on earth did she end up out here? When I reached out to help she flinched away, it made me wonder what she'd gone through.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to help."

A pair of wide hazel eyes stared up at me in confusion.

"Y-you want to help?"

The look on her face was heartbreaking, like she couldn't understand why I was helping her.

"Yeah kid, I want to help. My name is Clint, what's yours?" She blinked at me.

"A-anna. My parents...they..."

Her lip started to quiver and tears began to drip down her face.

"Where are they Anna? What happened?"

"The car...we wrecked. Mommy told me to climb out and run...and then it blowed up. They were still in it."

We had passed a smoking pile of debris a couple miles back, but all of us assumed no one was still there. She must have walked all this way, poor thing. There were already a couple of other kids in the circus, some were runaways and a few were children of the performers. Looks like we might have another if there isn't anyone for her to stay with.

"Do you have any other family that I can take you to?" She shook her head.

"No, it was just us. What is gonna happen to me Mr. Clint?" I smiled at her.

"Why don't I get you out of this rain and into some dry clothes. For now you can stay with me, we can figure it out later. Now c'mon lets go."

"Really?! I can stay with you?" I just nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Clint, thank you!" I grinned.

"Just Clint alright? None of that mister stuff." I stuck my hand out and she latched onto it like a lifeline.

"Okay, just Clint." Then we headed over to the circus truck, to get out of the rain.

Looking back on that day, I realize that finding that little girl was the best thing to ever happen to me. She was the reason I started to heal from the hurt my brother leaving caused. Maybe, just maybe she could be my second chance.

* * *

Anna had been with the circus for nine years now and she had become an important part of my life. One of the acrobats had been training her so she was a part of the show now. She had even talked me into letting her be a part of the William Tell act I did. Somehow, I'm not sure how, she had wormed her way into all of our hearts, we were her family now. Even the crusty old ringmaster Nick Fury, came to love her.

There were a few that were closer to her than others though, like our resident strong man Thor and the escape artist Bucky. Both of them had little brothers around Anna's age, Loki a magician in training, and Steve a beginning acrobat. The three of them were inseparable, but as they grew older there was a noticeable tension growing between the two boys when they were around Anna. It was everyone's favorite thing to gossip about, the crush they had on her. I knew she liked one of them, but I wasn't sure which one. As her honorary guardian I was the one that teased her the most. Especially when Fury put the three of them together for an act.

It was a magic and acrobatic act; Loki would make her 'disappear' and she would reappear up in the trapeze with Steve. It was actually a good little act.

They were practicing when I decided to have a little fun. Steve and Anna were coming down from the trapeze when I spotted my opportunity. Loki was on the ring floor messing around with his magic box, so I hid behind one of the thick tent poles, and when Anna was close enough I stuck my foot out. As she tripped, I called attention to what was happening.

"Loki think fast!" He whirled around, only to have Anna fall in his arms.

"Er, hi Loki." Both of them turned red and jumped away quickly, while Steve glared at the two.

"Are you alright Anna?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Loki."

But I wasn't done yet. As she started to walk away I stuck my foot out again, only for her to fall into Steve's arms. If her face wasn't red before... Once again she jumped back and looked away.

"Careful Anna, you're going to hurt yourself." I smirked and stepped out.

"Yeah Anna, you should be more careful." The three of them snapped around to look at me.

"Uncle Clint! Don't sneak up on us like that." I grinned, I loved it when she called me that.

"You know me, I can't help myself. You should get going Janet was looking for you."

She rolled her eyes and ran off. Then I turned to the boys with a serious expression.

"I know about your little crush on Anna, everyone does. But you should know that if I ever find her crying because one of you broke her heart...well we'll be playing a little game of William Tell. And I just might miss. Are we clear?"

Both of them gulped and nodded quickly.

"Yes sir."

"Crystal." I snorted.

"Good, now you need to go find Bruce. He wanted to go over the technical details of your act."

I watched as they ran off to go find Bruce, chuckling to myself. There's going to a broken heart all right, just not hers.


	3. Be Back By Midnight

**Short but sweet. Here is some little Tony for you, this is about a year before she leaves for Asgard. Once again if you have any ideas for a one-shot let me know. Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

It had been forever but I was going on a date, that's right you heard me a date. One of Tony's friends had an older brother and he had asked me out. Tony was thirteen and was getting tired of having me chaperone all of his outings so lately I'd been hanging back and that was how I met Josh, he was at the roller rink watching his sister. I didn't like him per say but he was kinda cute and we had some similar interests so I said yes when he asked me out for dinner.

I was getting ready when Tony burst in my room.

"Lisey! Guess what?! I just made a- What are you doing? " I laughed.

"Don't you remember? I'm going out for dinner with Josh, Brittany's older brother."

He just stared at me and then frowned.

"You're wearing a dress. And you look nice." I rolled my eyes.

" I do dress up on occasion. This is my night off you know, so I figured I'd go out. That okay with you?"

"Not really, I wanted to show you something. And you never said you were going out tonight."

That boy, he really was possessive of me. He never liked it when I went somewhere without him.

"I did tell you, you just weren't listening. And I'm sure whatever you wanted to show me will still be here when I get back. I'll only be gone for a couple hours. Be back before you know it. Now why don't you let me finish getting ready."

He started grumbling as he went out the door.

"Whatever, I'll be downstairs."

I smiled as he left, Tony was always wanting to go off by himself but heaven forbid I wanted to. As finished I heard the doorbell but Tony got there before I could. As I was about to step into the entryway I heard the two of them talking, so I stayed back for a moment.

"You're Josh? Hmp, Lisey is too pretty for you."

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing, I could just see the petulant look on Tony's face.

"Uh...yeah I'm Josh. Is Anna ready?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Where are you going?"

"Er, we were just gonna go out to the movies and then get something to eat."

I peeked around the corner to see Tony with his arms crossed, glaring at Josh.

"You better not try and put the moves on her because if you do, I will find out. You work at that machine shop in town right?"

Poor Josh just nodded.

"Well guess who owns that shop? Stark Industries, so if I hear anything I don't like, well lets just say you can kiss that promotion goodbye. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

I took that as my que to come out. And as I walked out Tony dropped the glare and plastered on a fake smile. As for Josh, he was just staring at me, making me feel a bit self-conscious.

"What, do I have something on my face?" He shook his head.

"No, no. you look great, that's all." I could tell Josh was a nice guy so I just smiled at him.

"Thanks, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go or we're gonna be late." I turned to Tony.

"Okay, you know the rules, no using the welding tools after eight, no girls in your room, and absolutly no 'fixing' any of my stuff. Got it?"

He grinned at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill."

Then he looked at Josh with a very sarcastic smile.

"Be back by midnight." I rolled my eyes and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"See you later T."

As soon as the door closed Josh turned to me.

"Is he always like that?"

"Over-protective? Yeah pretty much, sorry about that." He smiled.

"It's fine, I'd be the same about my little sister. Sweet actually, a little scary but sweet."

I laughed and grinned.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Now lets go."

I looked back just in time to see Tony wave at me before shutting the door. After he shot one last dirty look at Josh. I just laughed, if he kept this up I would never get a boyfriend, not one that would stick around anyway. Oh well, that's Tony for you.


	4. I Don't Want To Pretend

**Okay here is the college one-shot I promised. Heavy Anna/Loki theme, as asked for by AvaWa and acompletenerd. This is my first attempt at this kinda stuff so _please_ let me know what you think. I have several one-shots in the works, so keep a lookout for them. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

It was a normal day, well as normal a day as I can have. I'd just gotten out of biology, it was my last class of the day and I was ready to put school far from my mind. I was on my way to meet up with my best friend Loki and get something to eat, we were gonna have a movie marathon at my place later tonight.

It was funny, when we first met I wouldn't have thought we'd end up being friends but we really hit it off. He was a law major, I was an English major, and we lived in completely different worlds. The only reason we did meet was because I was tutoring Thor in English, just barely keeping him from failing.

One night he invited me over to his girlfriend's apartment to hang out and Thor had dragged Loki along. So when I got there and he was sulking in a corner I had to talk to him. Thor warned me that he could be cold and aloof, but I ignored him and went over anyway.

"Hi I'm Anna. Your Thor's brother?" He looked blankly at me.

"Unfortunately yes." Oh, he had a lovely accent.

"So...what are you studying? I'm an English major." He rolled his eyes.

"Not surprising."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you look like you'd be studying English."

"Oh okay, what about you?" A bit of a smile crept on to his face.

"I am studying to become a lawyer with a minor in business." I grinned at him.

"Well you defiantly got the brains in the family, even with my help Thor is just barely passing English."

A real smile made its way on his face.

"I can't believe he even finished high school, much less get into college. You wouldn't believe how bad he was, this one time..."

* * *

And we had been friends ever since. That was a year and half ago and we had only gotten closer, but with our schedules the way they were it had gotten harder to find time to hang out. Tonight we were having a movie marathon and I was so excited. But for the last couple of months he'd been acting strange, especially when Darcy set me up on a blind-date.

It turned out to be all-American nice guy Steve Rodgers, one of the cutest guys on campus.

Steve and I dated for a couple of months but it just didn't work out so we broke up. Mostly because he had started crushing on the exchange student Peggy and Steve wasn't the type to cheat so we ended it. I won't say it didn't hurt but I was fine, Steve seemed to think I was devastated and felt sorry for me. He was wrong though I'd moved on and didn't feel that way anymore and it drove me crazy when he would tiptoe around me. So I tried to avoid him as best I could, but sometimes he was unavoidable.

So that is why Loki found me hiding behind a bush, Steve was coming around the corner and I didn't want him to see me. So when Loki found me behind a bush he felt it was a good idea to sneak up and startle me.

"Is this what you've come to?"

I spun around and in the process fell backward on my butt. I scowled at him.

"Shhh! I don't want Steve to see me and start acting weird."

He just rolled his eyes and crouched down next to me.

"This is ridiculous Anna."

"I don't care, all he ever does now is treat me like a piece of glass that will break. It's been over a month since we broke up, I've moved on. Just because I'm not dating someone right now doesn't mean that he needs to act thins way; this is driving me crazy!"

Loki looked at me for a second before he started smirking, eyes sparkling.

"Well then we can't have that now can we?" He stood up pulling me with him.

"Loki what are you doing? He'll see me!"

"I know, now follow my lead." He slung his arm over me and walked out from the bush.

Of course Steve saw us and waved.

"Hey Anna...Loki."

Steve and Loki didn't really like each other, I don't know why they seemed fine before Steve and I started going out. Before I could say anything Loki beat me to it.

"Oh hello Steve, I didn't see you there." I frowned at him. What is he doing?

I opened my mouth to say hi but Loki cut me off.

"Actually we need to go, Anna and I have a movie to catch. Date night, right love?"

Both Steve and I looked at him in surprise, luckily I picked up on what he was getting at before I looked like a complete idiot.

"Uh yeah, yeah...date night. Right, yes."

I internally cringed at my awkwardness, while Loki just sighed. Steve shook himself out of the stupor he had been in.

"Oh, well good for you. Have fun then."

I smiled at him and started to walk away with Loki when he stopped us.

"Wait!"

I turned around to see him rubbing the back of his neck, something he did when he was embarrassed.

"Yeah Steve, what is it?"

"Friends?" I looked at him confused.

"We can still be friends right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, friends. See you later Steve."

Then I went back to Loki, who had been waiting a few feet away. After Steve left I turned to Loki and hugged him.

"That was awesome! Pretending to be my boyfriend, why didn't I think of that, you are the best Loki!"

He smiled at me, but for some reason he looked a bit disappointed.

"Well you know me, I'm the best. Now let's get going we have a date to keep."

* * *

Later that night about halfway into move number two I got really freaked out. Loki insisted we watch this stupid horror movie and dumb me agreed. So after the idiotic teenagers went into the creepy old house I had had enough, and pulled the hoodie over my face. He looked over at me and laughed.

"Are you scared? Come here."

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over next to him. I started to protest but a lunatic with a chainsaw ran on screen and I buried my face in his shoulder with a squeal. He chuckled and put his hand over mine.

"Is it over yet?"

I risked a peak at the screen. Bad idea, the bad guy was in the process of hacking up one of the stupid teenagers. I whipped my head around and clung onto Loki even harder. A few minutes later I felt him pull on my arm, trying to get me to let go.

"Anna, love it's over now. You can look."

Cautiously I looked at the TV and sure enough the end credits were rolling. I looked up at him and scowled at him and punched his arm.

"That was a horrible movie!" He smirked at me.

"Oh, I don't know. I rather enjoyed it." I narrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What could you have possibly enjoyed about that? Me freaking out?"

He rolled his eyes as he untangled himself from me and got up.

"No, that's not it. Now I've got to go, I have a test to study for tomorrow."

I frowned, not wanting him to leave.

"Oh, alright then. See you later, text me." He smiled as we stood on the porch of my little apartment.

"I will, see you later Anna."

I leaned against the door as he started to leave. When I started to go back inside he turned around and quickly walked over to me, a look of determination sparking in his eyes. Before I knew what was happening Loki had pushed me up against the door, looking deep into my eyes.

And then he was kissing me.

It was nothing like anything I'd ever felt with Steve.

Loki's kiss was full of fire and passion. So I responded in kind, wrapping my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my waist. We continued, oblivious to the world before he pulled away, leaving me flushed and flustered. We just gazed into each other's eyes until he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to pretend Anna."

Then he turned around and started to leave. I just stood there, tingling from head to toe, unsure of what just happened. But before he could get away I stopped him.

"Loki, wait!"

Slowly he turned around with a nervous look on his face. I walked over to him and stopped right in front of him. In a snap decision I grabbed his jacket and pulled face to mine, smashing my lips to his. After I pulled back I smiled shyly.

"Then don't."

For a second he looked shocked but it quickly turned into a cat that ate the canary grin.

"Okay, for real this time."

He bent down and lightly kissed me on the forehead before turning and walking away. I watched him until he was out of sight and then practically floated back into my apartment.


	5. More Than You Know

**Okay here is the edited version of this, I just wasn't happy with the way I ended it. Thanks to AvaWA for her advice. So I hope you like it, this was a bit hard to write. Let me know what you think and if any of you have an idea or prompt just let me know. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

Five Years Old

We had just come inside after making snow angels and I was waiting on the kettle to boil for the hot chocolate.

"Is it almost done? I'm freezing!" I laughed and turned around.

"Almost Tony, it'll be done in a minute."

I looked down to see Tony pouting before he began to pull on my arm.

"But I'm cold now."

"Come here, maybe I can help." I scooped him up into a hug and squeezed him tight.

"That better T?" He giggled and hugged me back.

"Yeah, better."

"Good." I felt him lay a slobbery kiss on my cheek.

"I love you Lisey." Grinning I kissed him back.

"I love you too Tony." He then became very serious, well as serious as a five year old can get.

"When I grow up I'm gonna marry you." I blinked in surprise.

"Well I don't know about that." He started pouting again.

"Yes! You're my Lisey."

"Okay, okay…we'll see about that. You have to grow up first." Pacified, he smiled at me.

"Okay. Is the hot chocolate done?"

* * *

**Crush**

Sixteen Years Old

It was one of the most annoying times of the year. Valentine's Day, or as I like to call it Singleness Awareness Day. I wanted to ignore the holiday completely but Tony insisted I participate.

He had long ago decided that he didn't want to hold my hand anymore and I couldn't hug him in public. But for some reason he wanted to get candy for Valentine's Day. It was kind of weird, he knew how much I disliked this holiday. Not wanting to be around all the lovesick dorks, I suggested we make the candy and he seemed all for it. So I wasn't complaining, if Tony wanted to spend time with me I was up for it.

By the time we were finished in the kitchen we were both covered in molasses and powdered sugar. Throwing it at each other probably didn't help. It looked like a bomb had gone off in the kitchen, one filled with sugar that is.

"Haha, look at your hair!"

I put my hand to my head and sure enough there were clumps of molasses scattered throughout.

"Yeah, but look at you."

He had a thick covering of powdered sugar all over him with a few bits of molasses on him. We looked at each other for a second before we both burst out laughing. After catching my breath I smiled at him.

"You should go get cleaned up before your dad see you like that."

He rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're right, I'll be back in a little bit."

"You better be back, you have to help me clean all this up." He smirked.

"I don't know about that."

With that he ran off down the hallway, leaving a trail of sugar behind him. I sighed and shook my head, before going to get cleaned up myself. When I got to my room I immediately noticed a small rectangle wrapped in some of Tony's graphing paper tied with wire.

Weird, Tony must have left this here. Curiously I picked it up and unwrapped it to find a cassette tape.

It was a mixtape titled 'My Lisey'.

He hadn't called me that in while. I put it in the tape player so I could listen to it while I was in the shower. And I loved it! It had all my favorite songs on it and the little message at the end was adorable.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lisey."

After finishing getting cleaned up I went to go find Tony. He was in his room fiddling with some techy thing he'd built. I stood in the doorway for a second, just watching him work before knocking on the doorframe.

"Hey you busy?"

He jerked around, eyes widening when he saw the tape in my hand. His face started to turn a bit red, but I couldn't be sure because he ducked his head down.

"So you found that, huh."

I grinned at him.

"Yeah I did, thanks Tony. I love it."

"Yeah, well it was nothing. Glad you like it."

I walked over and hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"I love you Tony. Thanks for making Valentine's fun this year"

As I turned to leave I could swear I heard him mumble something.

"Love you too Lisey."

* * *

**Invisible**

Twenty Two Years Old

I was excited and nervous at the same time. My boyfriend of over a year had just proposed and I was over the moon, the only thing that could bring me off of this high was Tony. He knew I was dating Loki but he had no idea we were this serious and I was worried about what he would say. He never got along with Loki and he'd disliked Steve (my ex) just as much, really he instantly hated any guy I went out with.

So tonight we were all going out for dinner at some fancy place. I would tell him then, hopefully he would be happy for me and not throw a fit. He said he had something important to tell me anyway, so now was a good a time as any to get together.

Loki couldn't get off work in time to go with me, so I was meeting him there. When I got there it wasn't hard to see that Tony was already there. He was in one of his most obnoxious cars, some flashy foreign thing parked right in front of the restaurant. I had never been here before so I was too busy taking in my surroundings to notice the person right in front of me. So I walked right into them, and I would have fallen backwards if not for them catching me.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to see I had run into a nice looking man about my age.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Thank you, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Before either of us could say anything I heard someone calling me.

"Lisey, there you are!"

We both turned around to see Tony coming towards us. After grinning at me, he turned to the guy I bumped into and glared.

"Well we'll just be going now."

I elbowed him.

"That wasn't very nice Tony. He kept me from falling on the floor, there was no need to be rude."

He rolled his eyes.

"Nice, more like handsy. No come on, they have a table waiting for us."

"Alright, Loki can find us. "

At the mention of Loki, his face seemed to fall.

"Right…Loki."

I followed him to the table and sat across from him. He fiddled with the silverware for a moment before blurting something out at the exact same time I did.

"I have something I need to tell you!"

We looked at each other a second before laughing.

"What did you want to tell me Tony?"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, you go first."

"Okay, well I-"

Before I could finish, I spotted Loki near the entrance talking to the hostess. So I waved at him, in doing so the ring he had given me only last night caught the light.

"Sorry Tony, I just saw Loki and wanted to make sure knew where we were."

"What is that?"

I looked back at Tony and he looked pale. I held my hand out for him to see.

"This is what I was trying to tell you."

He took my hand in his to get a better look.

"Loki proposed last night, I'm engaged! Isn't this exciting?"

He looked down for a second, then met my eyes.

"Are you happy Lisey? Does he make you happy?"

I beamed at him.

"I've never been so happy Tony."

He sighed and then smiled at me.

"Well if you're happy, that's all that matters."

I squeezed his hand as I started to get up to meet Loki.

"Lisey wait."

I turned back to Tony and I don't think I'd ever seen him so serious.

"Yeah, what is it T?"

"I love you. I just wanted you to know that."

I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"I know that Tony. I love you too."

As I went over to get Loki I thought I heard him say something else.

"More than you know."

Must just be my imagination.

* * *

**Wedding Day**

I'm a selfish person, I admit that. But I could never be so selfish as to deny her from the happiness he clearly gave her. So when she started talking wedding plans, I decided to pay for everything. That way she could have it the way she'd always dreamed of. The bigger the better right?

As the months passed and Lisey got more and more caught up in the planning, I started watching her with Loki. And as much as I hated to admit it, they were perfect for each other. I still didn't like him all that much but for her sake I put up with him.

Before I knew it the day was here. Lisey had insisted on me being in the wedding party. She wanted me to be her maid of honor or best man. She said and I quote:

"I wouldn't want anyone else standing next to me."

Sure she had a couple other bridesmaids but obviously none of them were maid of honor material. So to keep me from escorting Loki's brother down the aisle I stood opposite Lisey, on the groom's side. She seemed to be fine with that, so I complied. The rehearsal had gone off without a hitch and it was minutes til the ceremony, but no one could find the bride. As everyone started to panic, I went to look for Lisey. I found her in a broom closet wringing her hands together.

"Hey, everybody's looking for you. What are you doing?"

She looked up at me, eyes close to tears.

"I don't know if I can do this Tony."

"What do you mean?"

She stopped wringing her hands and stood up.

"This is forever we're talking about. What if it doesn't work, I mean look at how things turned out with Johnny."

I rolled my eyes.

"Johnny, the idiot who cheated on you? Rhodey helped me kick him into next week, but that's not what this is about is it? What's going on here Lisey?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just worried. What if it happens again?"

I sighed and grabbed her hands.

"Do you love Loki? Do you want this to work?"

"Yes, I love him so much. And of course I want this to work."

"Then I don't see the problem. Loki is crazy about you and he would never do that to you, so stop worrying about things that happened in the past and start thinking about your future."

She looked at me for a second before smiling at me.

"That was incredibly mature for you Tony. Thanks, you're right I worry too much."

I smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"You always have. Now, let's do this thing!"

She laughed and followed me out of the closet, hurrying down the hallway to the awaiting groom.

The ceremony flew by and before I knew it I was looking at the new Mrs. Loki Odinson. It was a bit surreal if you ask me. So here I was skulking by the minibar (my idea) downing a martini. So I didn't notice when someone sat down next to me.

"Hi, your Anna's brother right?"

I turned to see a pretty redhead looking at me.

"Yep, that's me. Brother of the bride, BOB not SOB."

I may have had more than one martini.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pepper."

Hmm, Pepper where had I heard that name before?

"So how do you know Lis- my sister?"

She smiled and I found myself thinking how pretty she was.

"Ha, well I'm friends with Natasha and through her I met Anna. She was you former assistant right?"

A position that was vacant at the moment.

"Yeah she was, one of the best I've had. Too bad she had to leave."

I looked at her appraisingly.

"So, you want to get out of here?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"No, you're drunk and I'm not that kind of girl."

My eyes widened, no one had ever turned me down before. Maybe I had more to drink than I thought.

"Okay…how about tomorrow you swing by Stark Industries and we talk about you being my new assistant?"

She looked at me brows raised before smirking.

"I'm busy tomorrow, but I'm free on Friday. It just so happens I' m in between jobs right now."

With that she walked away, leaving behind her number on a cocktail napkin. I just stared after her, not understanding what just happened.

I walked over to Lisey, who was talking to her new mother-in-law. I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, she made an excuse and followed me over to the bar.

"Hey T, what's up?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know. Who was that redhead, Pepper?"

She grinned and elbowed me in the ribs."

"Oh Pepper, she awesome! I haven't know her all that long but she was a big help with all the wedding plans. Great organizer that one. Why?"

"I think I just offered her a job."

She smiled at me.

"Good, I think she'd be great for you Tony."

I shrugged, trying not to read to deeply into her words. I watched her walked back to her waiting husband. And I found that I was happy for her. Like not just happy because she's happy, but happy for the both of them. I love Lisey, but I don't think I'm 'in love' with her.

I glanced down at the napkin in my hand, wondering if Pepper had anything to do with that. I guess I'll find out.


	6. Halloween Through The Years

**Okay, okay. I know I'm horrible, I haven't updated in forever. Life has been encredibly stressful lately and I haven't been able to do any writing. But I'm back and I should be updating on the main story soon. This is a short one and a bit late but I wanted to do a Halloween one-shot, so here it is. A little bit of little Tony and a little bit of Loki, hope ya'll like it. I have a few holiday themed ones in the works. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! =D**

* * *

Halloween through the years

Tony at Six years old

I had put my foot down this year. Tony and I were going trick-or-treating and that was final! For the past couple of years Howard had said that Tony was too young, insisting we just 'wait until next year'. So understandably Tony was really excited, and at his prompting I dressed up with him.

He decided to be Captain America and after a lot of begging on from Tony I was dressed as one of the girls that were in the promotional shows Cap did before he was fighting. And it was no rag-tag costume either, apparently Howard had somehow got a hold of one of the original outfits from the forties. I t just barely fit but I could tell a tantrum was gonna happen if I didn't wear it. And Tony's costume was nothing to sneeze at either, he got really into it with a shield he made himself.

Seeing as there were no close neighbors I took Tony over to one of the nicer subdivisions outside of town. But before we left I snapped several pictures with the Polaroid I'd gotten for the previous Christmas. For the first few he really hammed it up, but after a while the good old Stark impatience kicked in.

"Lisey stop! We're gonna miss out on the good candy."

I smiled at him and his adorable pout.

"Just a couple more, then we can go."

After taking several more pictures I put the camera in my bag. Just as we started to leave the voice of Maria Stark stopped us.

"Wait! I want one with both of you in it."

"Mom! Do we have to?"

Both of us laughed at him.

"Only a few more, for me?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay."

I handed the camera to Maria and crouched down by Tony and poked him to get a smile out of him.

"Alright you two, go have fun. See you later."

With that we left to go get our fill of candy. And boy did we. The next morning I was regretting eating all that I did, but Tony was already talking about next Halloween.

* * *

The time in Asgard ran differently than on earth, so every once in a while I would ask Loki what day it was on earth. It just so happened that morning at breakfast I decided to ask.

"Hey Loki what day is it?"

He smiled, knowing what I meant.

"It is the 25th of October on earth."

"Really? That means Halloween is right around the corner."

He furrowed his brows.

"Halloween? Is that some midgardian custom?"

I laughed, but after taking a look at Thor and Frigga's faces I could tell that they really had no idea what I was talking about.

"Wait, you don't know what Halloween is?"

Thor's vacant gaze and Frigga questioning look answered for me. Upon insistence from Loki I explained what it was.

"That sounds splendid Anna! I haven't had a costume ball in ages, we will make preparations immediately."

With that she walked out of the room, all the while giving out instructions to the many servants.

I looked back at Loki and Thor in shock.

"Did I just…"

Loki smirked.

"Yes I believe you did, once mother gets an idea in her head there is no stopping her."

As I was about to respond, Thor interrupted me.

"So now we must find costumes, right?"

Grinning, I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

* * *

It was the evening of the ball and I was putting finishing touches on my costume. I had decided to go for something simple, so I dressed up as a black cat. I found a nice black dress that frilled out at the bottom and I drew on some whiskers. It was the ears and tail that I was having trouble with, back on earth it would have been no problem to find a headband with ears on it and a belt with a tail. Deciding to forget about it, I went to see if Loki was ready. I knocked on his door wondering what he had dressed up as.

"What are you supposed to be?"

I glanced up at Loki to tell him what I was, only to try not to laugh. He was dressed as Thor.

"I didn't think you would take me seriously when I suggested you dress as each other. Although I must say it's not a bad look for you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Mother overheard your idea and insisted it was wonderful, so this- He gestured to his outfit -resulted. Thank you for that, now what are you?"

"I'm a cat, isn't it obvious?"

He looked me over and smirked.

"What kind of cat doesn't have ears? Or a tail for that matter?"

"Well this was the best I could do."

I started to back away as I saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes. But before I could get the door closed Loki waved his hand and a puff of green smoke surrounded me. As I was coughing I glared at him.

"Loki, what did you do?"

He grinned and conjured up a mirror. As I looked at my reflection I gasped. On top of my head were a pair of black cat ears. Before I could say anything he motioned for me to turn around. Doing so, I saw that I now had a fluffy black tail.

"Speechless I see, well you're welcome. You look much better now."

My attention was still captivated by the tail which I found I could move. And the ears which I could also control. After a moment I looked up at Loki.

"As cool as this is, it's not permanent is it?"

After he stopped laughing at my reaction, he shook his head.

"No it's not, don't worry Anna."

"Well that's good, now come on we don't want to be late."

He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Wait, there now we can go."

I looked in the mirror once more to see what he has added. Around my neck was a black choker with a tag dangling from it. In bold letter was ANNA. It resembled a collar. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks Loki."

As we head toward the ballroom, all I could think about was how ridiculous Thor would look dressed as Loki.

* * *

It was that time again, Halloween. I was home alone this year, everyone was out doing something. Clint and Natasha were both on missions, Thor was back in Asgard, Tony and Bruce were busy working on a breakthrough, and Steve was stuck at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

But I wasn't going to let that stop me from having a good time, so I rustled up a costume and went out for the night. There was nearby club that was having a costume contest with all kinds of other fun stuff so I headed there. As I walked in I could instantly see that the Avengers was a popular theme this year, there, so I decided not to enter the contest seeing as I had 'borrowed' one of Tasha's suits.

I wandered over to the bar and ordered a drink, only to run into someone. I looked up to apologize but stopped short, it was Steve! He was in his Captain America suit, so I probably couldn't have spotted him even if I was looking for him, as there were so many people in the same outfit. So I grinned at him.

"Hey, I thought you were busy. If I'd have known you got off we could have gone together."

For a second he looked confused before smirking at me.

"I'm never too busy for you beautiful."

I could feel my face heating up, so I quickly looked down. This was strange, Steve never acted like this.

"Oh, t-thanks. Nice costume by the way, hiding in plain sight."

The look of confusion flashed in his eyes again before changing to something I couldn't quite identify.

"Yeah, I thought so too. So…you want to get out of here?"

Now I was the confused one. I had never seen Steve talk like this. But before I could answer him a group of people walked over to us. An obvious couple, a pretty blonde and a tall dark haired man, along with a very exasperated looking rock guy.

"There you are Johnny! We've been looking everywhere."

"Aww Sue, I was in the middle of something here."

The blonde, who I'm assuming is Sue frowned at him.

"Too bad there is a level 5 fire on the other side of town, we've got to go."

It was then that things connected for me. This was certainly _not_ Steve, but someone named Johnny. And looking at the four of them together the pieces fell in place. This was the Fantastic Four, and more to the point this was Johnny Storm one of the most well-known playboys in New York.

"Johnny? Johnny Storm?"

He turned back to me with a grin.

"The one and only babe. Sorry looks like I'm gonna have to cut this short. But here's my number."

He handed me a little scrap of paper with a number scorched on it. I smiled at them, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing you just look exactly like a friend of mine, I mistook you for him."

At this the other three started cracking up, while Johnny pouted.

"Who could possibly look like me? I'm one of a kind!"

I smirked at him.

"You bear a striking resemblance to Captain America and I would know seeing as we live in the same building. The costume was what really threw me, sorry about that."

All four of them gaped at me. It was Reed who spoke up.

"You live in Avengers tower? I had heard rumors that one of them had a relative staying there."

Internally I frowned, wondering how that got out.

"Yeah, not a lot of people know. Tony doesn't want the press to know, he claims there are enough reporters around as it is."

Sue smiled at me.

"Well it was nice to meet you…"

"Anna."

"Anna. Maybe we'll see you again sometime."

Johnny finally getting over his shock jumped in.

"Yeah, call me sometime."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll think about it."

With that they rushed out of the club, to go do their thing.

* * *

**Once again, if you guys have any specific ideas for a one-shot let me know!**


	7. Dancing in the Rain

**Short and sweet Anna/Bruce bonding. I'm not all that great at writing fluff, so I apologize ahead of time. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

It was a rainy old day, so I had holed myself up in my lab. I put a movie in for Anna so I could have a little time to get some work done. And it had been going fine until the laughter and off-key singing quieted, it was never a good sign when she was this quiet. So I got up to go see what she was up to.

Anna was a very mischievous five-year-old, always into something. As a single parent it was never easy, but I wouldn't give her up for anything. After her actual parents died in an accident, I was the only living relative left. Some distant cousin twice removed that I never knew about apparently. I thought I couldn't do it, raise a child and conduct my research at the same time. But the moment I saw her any thoughts of foster care flew out the window. She was just four at the time and I knew right then she was coming home with me.

So here we are only a year down the road, and I knew she was what I had been missing. Anna made me want to be a better person, a better father seeing as mine was no example. So I was starting to worry when I looked in the TV room and found it empty, the credits rolling. I checked in her room and then glanced in the lab to see if she had snuck in when I wasn't looking.

For some reason though she loved coming in the lab with me, it made me wonder if she might want to be a scientist when she grew up.

Still unable to find her I was about to start panicking, until I looked out the window.

Outside in the rain, without a raincoat or shoes, was Anna. She was dressed in her favorite green and gold pj's, dancing and splashing in the puddles. I chuckled as relief filled me, she was so cute. Grabbing an umbrella off the front porch, I walked over to her. Looking up through her wet hair, she grinned at me.

"Daddy, come dance with me!"

I froze. She had never called me that before. The car wreck had been traumatic for her, for months afterwards she would wake up from nightmares asking for her daddy and mommy. When I suggested she call me daddy, she threw a fit. So I never tried again.

"Come dance with me."

Looking at the little girl before me I smiled.

"Sure, I'll dance with you."

I started stepping side to side.

"No not like that."

She put her hands on her hips causing me to laugh.

"What then?"

A pout appeared on her face.

"You have to get wet. Like me."

Reluctantly I closed the umbrella and set it down. The feeling of cold pelting rain was exhilarating, it had been ages since I had done something like this. She looked up expectantly. So I started to dance, I think.

Then I heard laughter. She was laughing at me!

"You are a bad dancer daddy."

A ridiculous grin was spreading across my face, hearing her say it again.

"Oh really? Let's try it like this."

I picked her up and stated slowly spinning in a circle, kind of like a waltz.

It was there, in the rain I came to the conclusion that Anna was my whole world. I don't know what I would do without her. My little princess.

I looked down at her and smiled. She started to smile back, but her nose wrinkled up and she sneezed instead.

"Okay I think you've been out here long enough, time to go inside."

"Aww, do we have to?"

"Yes we do. After you dry off I'll make you some hot chocolate okay?"

Her face lit up.

"Okay!"

As we went inside, I heard her sneeze again.

If I got her sick, Tony was going to kill me.


	8. There's Not Gonna Be A Next Time

**I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, it just sorta happened. I wasn't bullied like this as kid but I know what it feels like to be hurt by other people's words. In this I imagine Anna to be a sophomore in high school. And I don't know maybe just like the avengers adopted her? I wasn't sure how that worked. So if this is terrible I apologize. Let me know what you think and any requests or ideas ya'll have i would bee happy to hear. **

* * *

I went to one of the best private schools in Manhattan, and I couldn't stand it. Everyone knew I lived in Stark Tower with the Avengers, and you'd think that would make me popular. It was exactly the opposite, because I was a Stark I was known as a spoiled rich kid and a stuck up brat. If any of them would get to know me they'd find that was not the case at all. All the most popular kids were absolute jerks to me, all because I had superheroes for a family. It made no sense to me, maybe it was because they knew I would never say anything.

Today it had been that snotty girl Ashley and her stupid boyfriend Jason, self-proclaimed king and queen of the school. We were in the last class of the day, history and the topic was medieval weapons. So when the teacher started talking about the bow and arrow I got excited. Uncle Clint had a really cool collection and he had showed it to me several times, and he was giving me lessons on how to shoot. He said I'd gotten pretty good. Of course having to burst my bubble, Ashley piped up.

"Bow and arrows are the lamest! Only losers use them."

Both of them knew I was on the school archery team, so she said that just to tick me off. Then another kid spoke up.

"What about Hawkeye? He's an avenger, and he uses a bow and arrow."

I grinned at Ashley as if to say 'yeah what about that'. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and he's the lamest avenger. He's only human and not even that cute."

She knew he was my uncle, so that gave her even more pleasure in seeing my glare. This wasn't the first time they had trashed my family, but Clint and Tasha pick on because they were only human and didn't have powers. Tony for some reason didn't count as human because he 'was freakishly smart and had a weird metal suit'.

Gritting my teeth so I wouldn't say anything, I started angrily taking notes for the rest of class. As soon as the last bell rang I rushed out, not wanting to run into either of them. Sadly for me that didn't happen, when I got to the bottom of the steps, someone tripped me. In turn causing me to drop everything I was carrying, and scrape my hands. I looked up to see Jason towering over me.

"The heck! What was that for?"

Ashley came up behind him with a smile, as I picked myself up of the ground

"Aww, look at that, poor little rich girl. Do you need someone to come save you?"

"Shut up!"

"You're not still mad about class are you?"

Jason sneered at me.

"Yeah, did it bother you? Cause the bow and arrow is stupid and so is your dumb uncle."

I was so done with these losers! I snapped and punched him in the face. Watching him fall back and yell in pain was immensely satisfying. I shook my hand, I think I might have broken his nose.

"You are such a freak!"

I scowled at her.

"So what? At least I'm not a plastic self-absorbed Barbie! And I don't get off on making other people miserable. Quit trashing my family!"

She gasped.

"Why you…little!"

Taking me off guard, she shoved me hard. I was standing on the second step to the bottom, so I went flying off. Trying to catch myself, I landed on my hands and knees, further bloodying my hands and ripping my jeans. As I was about to get up, Jason (who was still holding his nose) got up and had no problem hurting a girl, kicked me in the side. I wheezed, feeling something crack. This was probably the worst I'd ever been hurt. Struggling to get up, I glowered at them. I landed harder on one knee and now it hurt to stand on that leg.

"You need to learn your place Anna. We rule this school and it's time for you learn that."

Both of them laughed and started to walk off. Panting I went to sit on the bench that Happy would meet me at. Tony had insisted I ride to and from school in the limo, much to my chagrin. Only minutes later I saw him pulling up, so I started limping over. Thank everything holy I got to the door before Happy did, that way he wouldn't see how bad it was this time.

"Hey kid are you okay?"

I glanced in the rearview mirror, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, it was just a rough day."

"Do you want to tal-"

"No Happy, I just want to go home."

Silencing him, the ride home was fast and before I knew it I was in the elevator up to the penthouse.

I covered my mouth as I started coughing, and to my horror when I pulled my hand back there was blood. I don't know if I could hide this time. Hopefully I could just get past everyone and take care of it myself.

If I was lucky J.A.V.I.S. wouldn't rat me out.

"Miss Anna would you like me to inform Dr. Banner you need medical assistance?"

I glanced up at the ceiling, even after having gotten used to it I still looked up.

"No! Uh, no I'm fine. Don't tell anybody anything please."

"Are you sure, my sensors indicate you are bleeding."

I coughed again, wincing at the blood in my hand.

"No, I'll be fine."

"If you insist"

Soon enough the doors dinged open and with a quick scan to check that no one was there, I limped out. Flipping up the hood on my oversized hoodie, I snuck to the kitchen to get some ice, stopping when I heard a voice behind me.

"Anna, how was school?"

I froze, it was Uncle Clint and that meant Aunt Tasha wasn't far behind. I thought everyone was out today. Without turning around I answered.

"Uh, it was fine. When did you get back from your mission?"

Since he was standing there I couldn't get any ice so I settled for some water.

"Sometime last night, I slept in this morning."

"Oh, okay."

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked over to the cabinet that the water glasses were in.

"Are…are you limping?"

"No! I mean no, why would you think that?"

Trying my best no to wobble, I started to fill my glass.

"Because you are limping, we can spot these things."

I jumped at the sound of Aunt Tasha, I can never hear her coming. I felt her hand on my shoulder, slowly she turned me around. I kept my head down, embarrassed.

"Take the hoodie off Anna."

I shook my head, not wanting them to see. Suddenly dizzy I grabbed my head as I started to cough. I made my hand into a fist, trying to hide the blood

The deadly calm voice she normally reserved for bad guys and Tony was turned on me.

"Let me see. Now."

Sighing, I slowly and painfully removed my hoodie leaving me in only a sports bra. With the hoodie gone you could see where Jason had kicked me, it left a burse that was slowly turning a nasty blue purple color.

"Hands too."

Reluctantly I showed them my ripped up hands. Clint shut his eyes and turned around, while Tasha came closer to assess the damage.

"How did this happen? And no lies."

I looked up at him, surprised to see he was shaking with anger. And glancing in Tasha's eyes there was a storm behind the calm façade.

"Well, I got in a fight after class let out and I lost."

"Who did you get in a fight with?"

I looked away from him.

"Uh…the quarterback and his girlfriend."

"Any reason why?"

I winced as Tasha, who had produced bandages from nowhere started wrapping my side. Knowing I was caught I told them the truth.

"They were trashing you. Going on about how you were lame and stupid because you didn't have powers. Said that only losers used a bow, and this wasn't the first time they've done this. They talk trash about you guys all the time."

Both of them looked at me with upset faces.

"You got your butt kicked for sticking up for us?"

I scowled at her as she grabbed my hand and started wrapping them up.

"Not fair! I broke his nose, so it wasn't a total loss."

A small smile crossed Clint's face.

"That's my girl! Next time bre-"

The smile faded when Tasha glared at him.

"This isn't funny Clint! There's not gonna be a next time. Because she's never going to have to have that problem again. We're teaching her."

I gaped at her, only to receive a smirk in return.

"That's right, if there ever is a next time this kid's not gonna know what hit him."

Slowly a grin crept on to my face.

"Thanks guys, you're the best!"

Clint ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, yeah we know. But you should have told us about this, we can't do anything if we don't know. Now, you better call Bruce, because I'm certainly not doing it."

Tasha rolled her eyes.

"And don't forget about Tony."

I groaned. Both of them were at S.H.E.I.L.D HQ today.

"Aww man, they'll freak!"


	9. Just Play Along

**This is a continuation of the last one, it needed a better ending. I should have more time to write because of Thanksgiving break, so hooray! Let me know what you guys think, I love hearing from ya'll. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

It was another torturous first day of school, the only thing to break the monotony was the assembly on self-defense. Ever since Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint found out I was bullied they had been training me, not just regular defense moves but some awesome spy stuff too. One of the coolest thing I learned was how to fight blindfolded, I wasn't all that good at it but I was getting better. I'm talking parkour and CrossFit, I was in the best shape of my life. After doing hardcore workouts for a solid year and a half I was, if do say so myself pretty kickass. I wasn't really planning on paying attention. I mean come on, what could a random guy teach me that my favorite super spies hadn't already showed me?

So I was shocked when I heard the principal announce the self-defense instructors.

"Give a warm welcome to two of New York's own superheroes, Hawkeye and the Black Widow!"

I felt all the blood drain from my face as half the auditorium turned to look at me. Before I could do or say anything, both of them stepped up onstage.

Aunt Tasha had the smile that made you wonder if she really was smiling on just standing there next to Uncle Clint who was grinning and waving. I groaned and put my hand over my face, hoping if I just closed my eyes this wouldn't be happening. Three seconds later they were still there, so I just resigned myself to the fact.

For the first half-hour it was like any other self-defense workshop, so I stopped paying attention. They had showed me this stuff the first couple of weeks of training. As my thoughts wandered, I started thinking about the math homework my teacher had assigned. Over the summer Tony had tutored me, I wasn't anywhere near his level but now calculus was a snap. Only when Clint's voice boomed into the microphone did I snap to attention.

"That's all well and good but what do you do if someone bigger than you attacks you?"

Tasha smirked at him.

"Well let's find out. You over there come up here."

I looked to see who she pointed to, to see if I knew them. To my surprise it was Jason, he was grinning as he strutted up onto the stage.

"And you, you're pretty small."

I started looking around to see what poor sap had been picked, when I realized it was me that she was looking at. I pointed at myself and she nodded, so reluctantly I got up and made my way to the stage. Whispers and snickering could be heard as I passed.

Jason took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"Her? You've got to be kidding me, this is just too perfect! Ashley, make sure you get this on video."

Tasha came over to me with a tight smile on her face.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just play along Anna."

With that she shoved me forward, into the middle of the stage. I glanced over at Clint, who only winked at me.

"Okay Jason, just attack her like you were trying to hurt her."

"No problem. You ready to get your butt kicked loser?"

I smiled, realizing the opportunity before me.

"Yeah, show me what you got princess."

Face scrunching up in anger, he yelled and rushed at me. I guess my reflexes had gotten better because sidestepping him was easy. With his back to me I swept my leg out and knocked him off his feet, then I jumped on him and pinned his arm behind his back. I held fast as he struggled to get up, only letting go when Tasha nodded at me.

He got up and looked at me with a half furious half shocked expression on his face. Before anyone could say anything he growled and ran at me again. Smirking I let him get close enough for me to grab his arm and flip him, twisting his wrist as I did. Howling in pain, he jumped up and in blind rage he swung at me. Deciding to show off I jumped in the air and roundhouse kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. He raised a hand and groaned, when he didn't get up I became nervous. I looked uncertainly at Clint what was I supposed to do now? He just grinned at me, no help at all.

There was complete silence in the auditorium until someone in the back started clapping, before I knew it the whole school had joined in. In disbelief I smiled, this was the best first day of school ever!

* * *

Later that afternoon when I got home I found Bruce and Tony in the lab. They didn't notice me come in because both of their attention was fixated on one of the holo-screens.

"Look at that! He's down for the count. Play it again!"

I quirked a brow, neither of them like wrestling to my knowledge. I came up behind them to see what it was that they were watching.

It was me!

Someone must have videoed the assembly because there in HD, I was kicking Jason's butt.

"So, whatcha watching?"

Bruce turned around and smiled sheepishly. But Tony without taking his eyes from the screen shushed me.

"Shhhh! This is the best part."

I sat down on the bench next to them and grinned.

I don't think anybody is gonna mess with me after that.


	10. Kitten

**The idea for this came from catsandorchids, so thanks for sparking it. My internet has been down so I wasn't able to post anything but I should have the next chapter out soon. I hope you like this one, it took forever and I'm still not quite happy with it. Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

I woke up with a headache. Dizzy, I made a move to get up but I found that I couldn't, my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied the chair I was sitting in. What was going on? Confused I blinked in an effort to clear my vision, slowly my surroundings came into focus. I was in the middle of a dirty looking storeroom, lit by a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I think I'd been drugged, trying not to panic I wondered how I got here. I tried to remember what had happened before I blacked out.

I was on my way home from the convenience store, Thor was visiting and he had eaten all the pop tarts. Tony was driving me crazy so I volunteered to go get some more. It took some convincing but they let me go by myself, it was getting dark so I promised to hurry. Getting there and grabbing some blueberry (specifically requested by Thor) pop tarts took no time at all, I was on the way back to the tower when someone grabbed me and then it was black.

I had been kidnapped!

Realizing my situation I started to struggle, trying to get out of my bindings.

"Finally you're awake! Oh I wouldn't bother those aren't coming untied."

I jerked my head up to see who was there,Okay only making myself dizzy.

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

Suddenly there was a red and black masked face merely inches from mine. I shrieked and tried to pull back, but my momentum tipped the chair backwards. I would have fallen backwards if the unknown red and black clad person hadn't caught me.

"Easy there, what's your name hot stuff?"

I glared at him, well I'm assuming he was a he.

"I asked you first. What do you want with me?"

I got the feeling he was grinning at me.

"Sorry kitten, can't tell you that, bosses orders."

Completely ignoring the fact he had been hired to kidnap me, I focused on what I had just been called.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me kitten?"

Going by his attire, the guy in front of me was some kind of assassin and he also couldn't seem to stay still.

"You don't miss a thing do you? Kitten, that's what I'm gonna call you."

"Why?"

I got the sense he was grinning at me.

"Because you're a firecracker and black cats are a type of firework. I can't call you Black Cat, that's already taken, so kitten it is."

Mind reeling at his absurd logic, I shook my head trying to think of how to get out of this situation.

"Look mister, I-"

"Deadpool, Wade Wilson, the Merc with the mouth. Take your pick."

"Wade then, why am I here?"

He jumped up and struck a pose, much like the Thinker.

"That is the question, isn't it? What's so special about you? Why don't you tell me because I get bored easy and you don't want me to get bored, people tend to die when I'm bored."

I felt a wave of fear rush through me, this guy was crazy!

"W-well my name is An-"

"Kitten, your name is kitten."

Looking at all the dangerous equipment he had on him I decided I could live with kitten.

"C'mon let's get to know each other, then we can be BFF's!"

A thought suddenly came to me, maybe I could scare him into letting me go.

"Alright, I have an extended family. Both of my little brothers are scientists, so is my dad."

"Do they make things explode? I like things that explode."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's a surprise when something doesn't explode."

I watched as he started playing with the twin blades that were on his back.

"And my boyfriend was in the army, he's probably worried sick."

He looked up and clasped his hands under his chin.

"Aww, do you loooove him?"

No matter the situation, thinking about Steve would make me blush.

"Kitten and army boy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Hey cut it out!"

"Why? Do you want to be kissing somebody else?"

Even though he had a mask on, I could feel his eyes on me.

"No!"

"All the ladies love Deadpool, well the ones that are still alive that is."

I glared at him.

"Look Wade, I just want to go home."

He scratched his chin.

"Lemme think about that…no."

"You know they are probably going to come looking for me and you don't want to make them mad, believe me. Maybe you should let me go."

He scoffed.

"A couple of nerd brothers and your army boyfriend isn't gonna make me let you go. When I get paid is when this is over, you're hot so I don't really want to kill you but I'm no babysitter. And I'm getting bored."

I started to panic.

"Wait! Can I least know who paid you to do this?"

"I haven't been paid yet, but sure not like you can tell anybody. Some crazy rich girl said you were in the way, of what I don't know."

Trying to think of who he was talking about, I gasped when it hit me.

"What did she look like?"

He raised a hand in the air.

"About yea high, bottle blonde, kinda slutty looking."

I suppressed a scream of rage. That scank!

"What's up pussycat, you know who it is?"

"Yes, Tanya Anderson. Brattiest socialite in New York, she had it out for me because she thought I wasn't good enough for Steve. She always gets what she wants and I guess she wanted Steve."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he turned her down before we started going out. But I had no idea she would do something like this."

"Hmmm, you're right that is pretty crazy, and I know crazy."

I looked up at him hopefully.

"So you'll let me go?"

For a second I thought he might do it.

"Sorry kitten, I've still got to get paid. But if she doesn't come through soon well…"

Grasping at straws I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What if I could double what she's paying you?"

His head snapped around.

"What did you say?"

"How much? I can double it."

I swear I could see his expressions through the mask.

"No way you have access to that kind of money."

Drawing on courage I didn't know I had, I smirked at him.

"Try me."

I shivered as he pulled out a knife and started twirling it in his hand.

"Two million, if you could double that then we might be in business. But if you're lying to me, well nobody who does that lives very long."

I thanked all that was holy that I was paying attention to Tasha when she was teaching me how to keep calm in tight situations. If I could keep this up I might get out of here alive.

"I never told you who my brother was."

"And here I thought we were BFF's."

I sighed, trying not to glare at him.

"I'm Tony Stark's sister, I'm sure he will pay you anything you want."

He stopped playing with the knife and just stared at me.

"Tony Stark doesn't have a sister, you're lying! And I told you what happens to liars."

"No, I'm not! I'm his sister I promise!"

Walking forward, holding the knife menacingly I closed my eyes. Before he could do anything though, my phone rang blaring Iron Man. It was Tony!

"See that's him now! Just let me answer it."

"I don't think so."

In the blink of an eye he had darted forward and grabbed my phone, which was sitting on a table plugged into a strange looking device. Then just as fast he stuffed an old rag in my mouth.

"Mmff!"

"Hold that thought, I have a call."

He slid the bar to accept the call.

"Where are you Lisey? Capsicle is driving me crazy, he's freaking out. It's been two and half hours, it doesn't take that long to get Pop Tarts. Will you hurry up and get back here?"

I must have left the speaker phone on from my last call.

"Sorry she's a bit tied up at the moment. Haha, tied up, that's funny."

All the chatter in the background halted, he must be on speaker phone too.

"Who are you and where is my sister?"

Tony sounded furious! I'd never heard him this mad.

"You're Tony Stark?"

"Yeah and Iron Man. Where is she?!"

He looked over at me.

"Huh, I guess you are related to Tony Stark."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well she's right here with me, nothing to worry about."

I could hear scuffling and it sounded like the phone was dropped.

"Anna are you alright?!"

It was Steve, he sounded so worried.

"Kitten can't come to the phone right now but can I take a message?

"Bruce keep calm, you can't help Anna if you get mad. Let me speak to Anna."

Tasha, she would know what to do.

"Why should I do that?"

I glared at him.

"Because you could have just stolen her phone."

He crossed his arms in a pouty manner.

"Stealing a phone? Way too low profile for me. Say hi kitten."

The rag was ripped out of my mouth.

"I'm okay, don't worry."

There was a strangled noise on the other end.

"I'm going to get you out of there Lisey."

"I demand you release Lady Anna!"

Oh, Thor must feel awful, he was the reason I went out in the first place.

Before I could reply, the rag was stuffed back in my mouth.

"Mmff!"

"Alright that's enough chit-chat, let's get down to the money. Missy here told me you would double what I was offered in the first place. That's four mill-"

"Someone put a hit on her!?"

"Tony don't interrupt the kidnapper! Continue."

"Your sexy sounding friend is right, you shouldn't interrupt."

If I could've I would have laughed, if she were here Tasha would bash his face in for saying that. Or Clint would do it.

"As I was saying, I want four million in an off-shore account in one hour."

There was complete silence for a second, until Clint broke it.

"If it's not there in an hour?"

The sound of knives grating against on another answered him.

"Well, I would hate to kill such a knockout but I've got a living to make."

The sound of something breaking could be heard.

"Bruce no! You have to calm down!"

If Bruce hulks out now, he's gonna tear the city apart. Trying to get Wade's attention I started wiggling back and forth in the chair. It worked, he sighed and pulled out the rag again.

"Geez tell him to calm down would you?"

"Dad, it's me I'm fine. Don't go green on me."

The crashing sound stopped, only heavy breathing was heard.

"What do you have against recycling?"

I glared at the red and black clad man.

"Anna, sweetheart are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad."

He sighed and I heard the phone changing hands again.

"Are you hurt?"

Deadpool scoffed.

"Hurt a lady, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"A crazed psychopath!"

"Tony don't antagonize him!"

I rolled my eyes, it was almost like they were here, but with me tied to a chair and a crazy mercenary. Fun times, fun times.

I glanced down, the rope around my ankles was beginning to cut off circulation and my arms were aching from being in the same position for so long. I'm no crybaby but the severity of the situation was getting to me, I could feel my eyes watering. I sniffed, trying my hardest not to cry, it wouldn't do for them to hear me crying. Unfortunately Deadpool noticed my struggle, so he interrupted the squabbling Avengers.

"While this has been fun and all I'm gonna have to call you back. Oh and don't bother trying to trace the call, if you do all you're gonna find is an empty piñata factory in Jersey. Buh-bye."

"Wai-"

He hung up, just like that. He must have muted it because I could see it vibrating with another call. I looked up at him in shock as he moved closer, what was he doing now?

"What are you doing?"

I swear he was rolling his eyes at me.

"What does it look like?"

He bent down and loosened the rope binding my ankles, after running his hand across my leg of course.

"Watch the hands!"

He started snickering.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

I shook my head, I guess I should have expected it.

"Thanks, my feet were going numb."

His head jerked up to look at me

"What did you say?"

I bit my lip, confused.

"Uh, thank you? The circulation was getting cut off, so thanks…"

He sat in the only other chair (or piece of furniture other than the rickety looking table) in the room and just stared at me. His gaze was starting to make me uncomfortable so I just as I was about to say something stupid he got up and crouched down so we were eye to eye. Er, mask.

"I like you."

I blinked, not understanding.

"Huh?"

"I like you kitten."

I furrowed my brow.

"You like me? What do you mean?"

Then I frowned.

"I already told you Wade, I have a boyfriend."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Just what I said, I like you, not as much as chimichangas. I don't like anything more than those. But you're alright, I mean come on your brother is Iron Man. How cool is that?"

Just then my phone buzzed. He picked it up and grinned, well I think he did.

"Looks like I'm four million richer, time to go."

I felt my lips curve up, I was going home!

"Where do you live?"

"What?"

He sighed.

"I gotta know where to drop you off."

"Oh, sure. Stark Tower."

While I was distracted with thoughts of my family, Wade was digging through one of the many pockets in his suit.

"Well it's been fun."

Before I knew what was happening he had shoved a sweet smelling rag to my face covering my mouth and nose.

"Hey!"

"Shh, shh; calm down. It's easier this way."

I tried to resist, but whatever was on the rag (chloroform I'm assuming) started to take effect. Everything got blurry and my eyes started to droop, but before I blacked out I heard Wade say something to me.

"See you around kitten."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of New York traffic, opening my eyes I saw that I was no longer tied to a chair but laying on a bench and the bag of Pop Tarts was in my lap. I rubbed my wrists, both of them raw from the rope. Sitting up I realized I was right in front of the tower, I made a move to get up but I was still dizzy from being knocked out so I pitched forward.

"Hey Anna!"

Looking up I saw a tall lanky kid on a skateboard coming towards me. Peter, thank god! I pulled myself up and gave him a wobbly smile still feeling a little loopy.

"A little help here?"

A frown on his face, he rushed over and helped me up.

"What happened? I've tried calling you, I even called Tony but no one was answering. I got worried so I decided to come over and see if you were alright."

I know I must have looked awful, so I tried to unconsciously straighten my dress and hair.

"It kind of a long story, I'll tell you when we get inside."

Trying to head for the tower doors, I stepped forward but swayed still feeling the effects of whatever it was Wade drugged me with. Peter put a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, you look like you're about to pass out! Here, let me help."

He grabbed the bag from me.

"No, its fine I ca-"

Cutting me off he scooped me up in his arms bridal style and proceeded to carry me inside despite my protests. The second we stepped inside J.A.R.V.I.S. announced our arrival.

"Sir, Miss Anna is in the lobby along with Mister Parker."

I smiled, glad to hear my favorite A.I. Peter looked worried as I yawned completely worn out from all that had gone on.

"Hey stay awake, don't pass out on me."

I blinked, trying to remain conscious.

"Sorry, I've had a tiring night."

It was less than a minute later when everyone came pouring out of the elevator.

"Oh my god! Lisey are you okay?!"

I looked up into frantic brown eyes.

'Never better T. Peter let me down."

He looked uncertain, but set me down. Only for another pair of arms that I would know anywhere to pick me up.

"Steve, it's alright. I'm fine."

He just held me, not saying anything.

I looked into his pretty blue eyes and smiled, all inhibitions gone. Must be a side effect.

"God you have the bluest eyes."

"Um, Steve if you could…I need to make sure she's okay."

"Oh, yeah sure."

Gingerly he put me down, only for my knees to buckle.

"Here sit down, before you hurt yourself."

I sank onto the bench behind me with a sigh. I started rubbing my wrists again, my skin stinging.

"Let me see Anna."

Bruce grabbed my hands, looking them over with a professional eye. The longer he looked the more upset he got, his face was tinted green by the time he was done. I put my hand to his cheek.

"Dad, its fine, I'm fine."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"I guess you are."

He turned to look at the others.

"She a bit out of it, I think he used Chloroform on her."

Peter who was getting more and more confused spoke up.

"What is going on? What happened?"

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"I was kidnapped by a crazy mercenary named Deadpool. He called me kitten."

Clint and Tasha who had been silent so far both exploded.

"WHAT?!"

I frowned.

"He said his name wa-"

Clint cut me off.

"Wade Wilson is the most insane gun for hire on the market. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. He did hit on me and try to cop a feel, but besides that…"

Thor who had also been quiet, spoke up.

"This man hit you?!"

I quickly shook my head.

"No, no he didn't hit me. He just um, flirted with me."

"Oh and what does 'cop a feel' mean?"

I blushed and looked down.

"Uh, well it means…Tony you want to take this one?"

His face was a cross between furious and amused.

"I think you've got it covered."

I scowled at him.

"Um, it's when uh… He just touched my leg when he was loosening the rope around my ankles, that's all!"

Clint and Tasha seemed a bit relived that that was all he did, but everyone else looked livid. Trying to do damage control I attempted to make it better.

"Hey, he was more annoying than anything else. He wouldn't shut up really."

Before anyone could say anything else I yawned again. Bruce smiled at me.

"I think we can go over everything tomorrow, Anna needs to sleep it off."

As I began to object, Clint who was right behind me rolled his eyes.

"That's enough kid, it's been a tiring night for all of us. Come on."

He picked me up and with a look from Steve handed me over. Then everyone squeezed into the elevator and the last thing I heard before passing out was Steve whispering in my ear.

"Don't ever do this to me again Anna."

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my bed, feeling much better. If I didn't know better, last night was only a bad dream. Deciding to put it behind me, I got up and started getting dressed. I stopped in my tracks when I saw something strange on my bedside table.

It was a folded red piece of paper.

With trembling hands I unfolded it, revealing a note written in black crayon.

_"Dear Kitten, _

_Be seeing you soon. Shh, our little secret._

_Your Friend Deadpool"_

* * *

**Let me just apologize now, I tried my best with Deadpool but he is so hard to write. So if its terrible oh well.**


	11. If Only In My Dreams

**This is the first of probably many Christmas themed one-shots. I hope you guys like it and if any of you have an idea for on let me know. This is dedicated to all of our brave men and women who can't be with their families this holiday season. I thank you for your service, you are true heroes!**

* * *

Humming as I walked, I tried to keep my spirits up. I knew what I was getting into when I started dating Steve, but that didn't make it any easier. It was Christmas Eve and he was still overseas.

For the past year and half we'd been counting down the days till he was on leave, he'd been saving up his days so he could come home for a solid month. So I was super excited to see him, so I was extra peppy when he called me for our weekly Skype two nights ago.

I practically ran over to my laptop when I heard it ding, signifying he was online. I grinned when I saw his face pop up.

"Hey you, how've you been?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you. How are things on the home front?"

I moved my webcam so he could see the little Charlie Brown Christmas tree I'd put up.

"Do you like it, I wasn't sure if should get one without you but Tony insisted. But I left the star off, I know that's your favorite part so I thought you could put it on when you get here."

His smile fell.

"It's perfect, you did a great job. But about that…"

"About what? Is your flight getting in at a different time?"

I could tell he was nervous, because he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're not gonna like it."

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm sure it's not that bad."

For a second I thought he wasn't going to tell, but then he sighed giving in.

"Anna, I won't be able to make it. Only so many men can get off on Christmas and Erik's mother is dying. This would be his last Christmas with her and I said I would stay so he could be with her. I'm sorry Anna."

"Oh, okay."

Of course I did my best to stay positive, it would just make him feel worse if I got upset in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't let him miss that. If there was anything I could do to be there too you know I would."

I could feel my eyes start to water, so I looked down not wanting him to see me cry.

"I know you would, I would too."

"Hey, don't cry. I'll be home just as soon as I can."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry, I just really miss you. But I'll be fine, we'll get through this we always do."

He smiled.

"That's my girl."

Then he narrowed his eyes.

"Please don't be alone, go stay with one of your brothers. I don't want you to be by yourself."

I smiled faintly, he knew me so well.

"Alright, Tony was begging me to come over anyways."

He put his hand to the screen as he did at the end of every call. Mustering the biggest smile I could, I put my hand up to his. It was our little way of holding hands when we weren't together.

"I've got to go Anna, I'll call you the next chance I get."

I reached up and wiped a few stray tears off my cheek.

"Be careful soldier, I love you."

He grinned at me.

"Love you too. I'm always careful, I've got you to come back to. Bye Anna."

"Bye Steve."

After we disconnected, I did my best not to cry. He wouldn't want me to, so I cranked the Christmas music and started to make gingersnaps. They were Steve and my favorite so I thought I could send him some. Gradually I started to feel a bit better, I was still devastated Steve wasn't coming home but for his sake I tried not to think about it.

So on Christmas Eve I packed a bag and headed over to the tower. Tony was ecstatic I had come, of course he said he was sorry about Steve but I knew he was secretly pleased I was with him and Pepper for Christmas. So he did everything he could think of to cheer me up, including taking me skating at Rockefeller Center even though he was a terrible skater. Watching Tony hold on to Pepper like a lifeline and wipe out like five times brought my mood up. I know Steve would want me to be happy so I was, even without him I would have a great Christmas.

* * *

**Alternate Ending**

* * *

Sitting on the couch, completely stuffed from dinner, I gasped. I had left all the gifts in my apartment!

"Lisey, what's wrong?"

I glanced up at Tony, who was just waking up from his food coma.

"I forgot everybody's presents at home."

He looked up a small smile on his face.

"Why don't you just run over and get them? I can wait."

In the back of my mind I wish I had a recorder, because I know I'll never hear that again.

"Besides, I need to make sure your present is ready."

"Really? That would be great, it'll won't take long I'm just around the corner."

Pepper who was cuddled up with Tony smiled.

"Take your time, you should be careful with all the snow out there."

A bit confused I just nodded.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a little while."

Chalking it up to the spiked eggnog, I put on my coat and got in the elevator.

"Shall I have a car brought around for you?"

I looked up and smiled.

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S., but it's just two blocks I can walk."

"As you wish. Merry Christmas Miss Anna."

"Same to you."

Making my way out of the lobby and into the falling snow I smiled. I loved snow, and a white Christmas was just what the doctor ordered. I took a second to gaze at all the people oblivious to the wintery beauty. I grinned, Steve would have loved this.

So here I was on my way to my apartment, upon getting there I fumbled with the keys, finally succeeding in unlocking my door. Not wanting to make Tony wait too long I hurried over to my locked linen closet, I had to take precautions to he wouldn't peak like last year.

After gathering them up in a big bag, I stopped in the kitchen thinking that I could grab some of the cookies I made the other day. Just as I finished boxing them up and throwing them in the bag with the presents there was a knock on my door.

I frowned, wondering who that could be. Wouldn't everyone be with their families today?

Then I remembered, Clint told me he and Tasha were gonna send me something. Instead of staying at the tower like the last couple of years, they were somewhere in Europe on vacation. Tony only let them go if he got a promise they would be back by New Year's, so they were off together somewhere.

But nobody delivers mail on Christmas. Maybe they got some poor S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to do it. Figuring I'd answer it on the way out, I grabbed everything and opened the door.

I could barely see over the overflowing bag of gifts, so I almost dropped it all when the person at the door handed me one of those clipboard thingy's.

Shuffling everything around so it wouldn't fall, I grabbed it looking for the pen to sign. But there wasn't one, just a few words.

"Lisey, I took the liberty of giving you my gift now. Merry Christmas and all that jazz, enjoy."

Only one person called me that, this had be Tony. What is he up to this time?

"Need some help with that?"

I gasped and dropped everything, I would know that voice anywhere.

"Steve?!"

He took off his hat and I looked up into clear blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas Anna."

Without further ado, I threw myself into his arms.

"You're here, really here! How, I thought you couldn't get back, wha-"

He started laughing.

"I missed you so much!"

I looked up but didn't pull away.

"I missed you too."

He smiled.

"You're right, I wasn't going to be able to come home. But your brother pulled a few strings and here I am."

I felt my eyes start to water, out of everyone Tony knew just how much I missed Steve. He knew what this meant to me.

"Oh Tony…I don't know what to say, I'm just so happy to see you."

Grinning, he leaned down until our faces were inches apart.

"Well I don't know about you, but I've been waiting a long time to do this."

Then he closed the distance between us and he kissed me softly. It was like the piece of me that had been missing for so long just fell back into place at his touch. My arms crept up to his neck as I melted into the kiss. His hands came to rest on my waist just as he pulled away, leaving me flustered to the point where I was having trouble standing upright. Breathlessly I stared up at him.

"I love you Steve."

He brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face tenderly.

"I love you too Anna, so much."

Bringing his face back to mine, I, somewhere in the back of my mind remembered that I told Tony I would be right back.

"Should I call Tony and tell him I'm not coming back?"

When our lips were brushing against each other he shook his head.

"I think he'll understand."

All thoughts of Tony left me as our lips collided again.

Best Christmas ever!


	12. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Alrighty, I felt a need for some Loki/Anna fluff so this was born. I hope you guys like it, I know it's a bit silly but I really liked the idea so... Anyways I'm going to try and have TTAD updated before Christmas, key word being _try_. Let me know what you think, I love getting feedback! =D**

* * *

11:45.

That was what the clock read. It was a couple days before Christmas and I was over at my boyfriend's apartment. I should have left an hour ago but I couldn't seem to. It had been ages since we had some decent alone time, and he didn't want me to leave.

"I really can't stay Loki, I've got to get back."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to give up any time soon. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back down on the couch beside him.

"But Darling, its cold out, you shouldn't be out in that."

I tried to get up again, I managed to get my coat on and started to wrap my scarf around my neck.

"Tonight has-"

As I spoke he took the scarf from my hand.

"Come now, it's a blizzard outside."

"Been wonderful, but I need to go."

He smirked and started getting closer when I backed up. Internally I knew he would win but I had to try. But Loki didn't ever have to do much to get his way, he was a charmer through and through. And when he wanted something I usually never had a chance.

"It's been forever since you came by, stay awhile."

I sighed.

"Bruce will start to worry."

He began to tug my arms out of the coat as he laughed.

"Anna dear, what's your hurry?"

He spun me around into his arms back onto the couch, coat thrown haphazardly on the arm of a chair.

"Tony will be pacing the floor."

I squirmed out of his grasp and made for the door.

"Don't you take a single step more."

With a grin he grabbed my hat and gloves, tossing them aside.

"Clint and Tasha will be suspicious."

He darted forward until his face was inches from mine.

"You know you look absolutely delicious."

I blushed and looked away, giving him opportunity to snatch my purse.

"Peter will be waiting at the door."

Reclaiming my coat and gloves, I put them on and turned towards the door. Loki stopped me by grabbing my hands.

"Just stay one moment more."

I pulled my hands away as he yanked the gloves off.

"You Pepper's mind is vicious, the things she'll say!"

He leaned in a pecked me on the lips, while shoving the coat off again.

"I was right, you are delicious."

Flustered I sat down as Loki slid beside me.

"Maybe just a second more."

He grinned and pulled me into his lap.

"That's right, I've never see weather like this before."

His proximity was faltering my resolve, so just as he leaned into kiss me I jumped up.

"I simply must go."

Standing up he put his arms around my waist, tugging me close.

"But Anna, its cold outside."

Trying to resist the hypnotizing pools that were his eyes, I pushed him away.

"Loki, I said no."

A predatory smirk appeared on his face. I felt like a mouse that was being stalked by a cat that was thoroughly enjoying himself. He came up behind me and began to kiss me on the neck, to the point where I was having trouble standing. After leaving me breathless he put his hands on my shoulders as he whispered in my ear.

"But darling, it's so cold outside."

I felt shivers run down my spine, as he practically purred.

"I really _ought_ to say no."

Surprising me, Loki pulled me down into his lap again as we fell back into the couch. A new light entering his eyes when I gasped.

"Come here, get a little closer."

Unconsciously I snuggled nearer to him as his arms tightened around me. Looking at his mischievous eyes, I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

He scoffed.

"Darling, you'd hurt my pride."

Giving it one more try, I escaped his arms and started to grab my scarf.

"I've had a really great time."

I dropped it when he grabbed my other hand and brought it to his lips, softly kissing it.

"What a thrill you give me when I hold your hand."

Internally cursing my red face, I pulled my hand back.

"Don't you see, I've got to go?"

He sighed and smiled.

"Don't you see just what you do to me?"

Deciding it wasn't worth the fight I finally gave up, slowly sitting down. Before I could blink Loki was sitting next to me with his arm around me.

"I really can't stay."

Before he could retort I slammed my lips on his, promptly quieting whatever he'd been about to say. When I broke the kiss and met his inquisitive look I just smiled.

"But it's cold outside."

He grinned and pinned me to the couch, trapping me between his arms.

"Good, now where were we?"

I smirked up at him.

"Keeping warm, I believe."

He chuckled before closing the distance between our lips.

* * *

**Remember I do take requests, and I love getting new ideas!**


	13. Up To Something

**This is a follow up to the last one, it just needed a little more. This is from Loki's POV, which is much harder than I thought so let me know what you think. I have one more Christmas idea and maybe a New Year's Eve one and then I'll move on to the requests that are piling up. I haven't forgotten about them, I will get to them eventually. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes, smiling when I saw Anna asleep on my chest. Last night, after as she would say 'kissing her senseless' we stayed on the couch watching Christmas specials. I didn't really pay attention, playing with her hair held much more interest for me. About thirty minutes in she fell asleep on my shoulder so I shifted to where she would be more comfortable.

She was so imperfectly perfect. The way her nose turned up just the slightest, the premature worry lines, the light spattering of freckles across her face. The way she could trip over anything, how cute she looked when she was mad at me, and the way she always had her head in the clouds. My little dreamer.

I glanced over to the little tree she had insisted upon. There were a few things underneath but the small square box was what my gaze lingered on. We'd only been together for a little over a year, but it felt right. I had been planning on proposing last night but I got distracted. So after she woke up and we had breakfast I would ask her. I had it all planned out, last night after she fell asleep I went over everything. I was going to make her favorite, crepes with strawberries and cream, and then ever so casually have her go over to the tree and find the box. Yes, it was just right.

I squinted as a soft buzzing noise reached my ears. Hearing it again, I located the source Anna's phone. Careful not to wake her I grabbed the phone off the coffee table, it was Tony. And there were several missed texts from various members of her family. I'll let it go to voicemail, he can wait.

I grinned remembering the first time Anna had me over to meet her family, it was interesting to say the least. If only my oaf of a brother hadn't come along. What started off as a disaster turned out quite nice by evenings end, although Anna would tell you different. Even though I didn't quite get along with them, it was worth it for her. Dr. Banner, who for such an unassuming man was very intimidating. So getting permission was a bit nerve-racking, not that I would ever admit that. He was the only one who knew I planned to propose.

As I was reminiscing my phone started to buzz, I rolled my eyes knowing already who it was. If her brothers were any more protective of her I never would have even been able to ask her out. It was hard enough, what with them never leaving her alone.

I closed my eyes, deciding to get a bit more sleep before Anna woke up, seeing as she could sleep till noon if I let her. She was a ridiculously heavy sleeper.

But a knock at the door ruined any thought of more sleep. Before I could get up to answer the door, the doorknob started to jiggle. Instantly alert, all thoughts of sleep gone I tensed. No one but myself and Anna had a key so whoever it was, was not welcome.

Before I could get up the door creaked open, revealing Anna's annoying brothers.

Tony was first to speak, big surprise there. The man never shut up.

"Loki have you seen Anna she isn't answering her phone an-"

I glared at the intruders, which consisted of Tony, Peter and Clint.

"Shh! You're going to wake her."

All three pairs of eyes widened at the sight of us. Inwardly I smirked, Tony looked shocked, affronted and very angry all at the same time. Clint had his usual poker face on but I could detect a hint of disapproval, and Peter had a giant grin on his face. He was one of the only ones that seemed to support our relationship and he delighted in catching us doing anything.

Tony finally found his words in a burst of unintelligible whispered sounds. I glared at him when Anna started to stir.

"Tony shut up, you don't want to wake Anna."

Peter who was still grinning elbowed him in the arm, as Anna snuggled closer.

"What happened here?"

I looked over at Clint and rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, it was late and I didn't want her to go out in the snow last night so she just stayed here."

Much calmer than before, Tony looked between the two of us and narrowed his eyes.

"That better be all that happened princess. If you ever did anyth-"

I rolled my eyes at his stupid nickname, a tad offended at his implication.

"I would sooner jump off the top of your precious tower than ever hurt her in any way!"

At the thought of me jumping off of a building his eyes brightened.

"If only, I mean good. Well now that we know she's alright I guess-"

"You'll leave."

He looked like he was about to protest until Clint grabbed him by the arm.

"Anna will kill us if she wakes up and all of us are standing here."

I tried not to laugh as his face paled ever so slightly. Anna could still put the fear of god in him, I don't know how she did it but I'm just glad someone could.

"Yeah, that would be bad. Let's go then."

He looked back at her once more. The one thing I could say for the narcissistic man was he genuinely loved his sister, albeit very overprotective and possessive but he loved her like I did. And though I doubt we'll ever get along, I would tolerate him for her.

"Come on guys, we need to let the others know that there's nothing to worry about."

"Peter's right Tony, we need to get back."

A sudden thought struck me.

"Wait, how did you get in?"

Tony smirked at me.

"I copied the key, you know how Anna is always losing things."

I sighed, now I need new locks. Wonderful…

"As nice as it was to see you all again, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now."

And preferably not come back.

"Yeah, yeah we're going."

I watched as they came back the way they came, locking the door behind them. Finally, and just in time it seems.

"Mmm, Loki?"

"Yes love?"

She smiled, eyes still closed. Wrapping her arms around me, she pulled herself closer.

"I thought I heard something, was someone there?"

"No, just us. What do you say to breakfast?"

Yawning, her eyes fluttered open. They always fascinated me, at first glance they were hazel but upon looking closer you could see that they were flecked with an olive and amber. Some days they were greener and some days more amber, but today it was a perfect mix of the two. I kissed her on the forehead softly.

More awake now she smiled up at me.

"I think that sounds wonderful."

"Good, because after that I have something for you."

She scrunched her eyebrows together and frowned.

"But Loki, I thought we were going to wait until Christmas."

I scrambled for an excuse she would buy, before smiling as I remembered something.

"It's an old tradition to open one gift on the solstice."

She stopped to think about it before nodding.

"Alright, but that means you have to come over later so you can open yours."

I grinned as I helped her up, following her into the kitchen.

"I don't think that will be a problem, not at all."

Her voice wafted out of the pantry, where she was getting out supplies for breakfast.

"You seem especially happy today, what's going on?"

I bit back a laugh.

"Oh nothing."

She came out, arms full of ingredients.

"You have that look in your eyes. You are up to something, I know it!"

Oh you have no idea.

"Quite the contrary darling, I'm just glad you're here."

A suspicious look crossed her face before she smiled.

"All right, I guess I just have come to expect it. You usually are up to some kind of mischief."

"Guilty there, but not today. Now let's get started."

I grinned to myself, I couldn't wait to see how that ring looked on her hand.


	14. It Is Tradition

**Okay, I couldn't get to updating my main story in time. So I present you with this, one last Christmas one-shot featuring little Tony. I hope you all have a very merry Christmas! Thanks so much for reading! =D **

* * *

I worriedly glanced over at the six year old in the back seat. Tony hadn't said anything since he found out his parents wouldn't be home for Christmas. It was Christmas Eve and they couldn't make it back from one of their many business trips. He tried his best to make it seem like he didn't care but I knew better. So in an effort to cheer him up I was taking him to see Santa at a local Christmas village thing. I know he didn't really believe in Santa, he was too smart for that but he played along for me. But this year he just didn't seem to care, at all. The whole ride he looked like he was about to cry and I just couldn't take it. So that was why I couldn't shut up, singing with the Christmas music on the radio and spouting off random Christmassy facts.

"Tony look, see that? That's mistletoe, it grows in bunches in the tops of trees."

I looked in the rear view to see him, he glanced out the window and nodded but didn't say anything. I sighed as we pulled into the parking lot. I hope this brings that smile back, he just didn't look right without it.

"Okay, we're here lets go."

For it being Christmas Eve it was strangely empty. Where there would usually be long lines, there were only a few people milling around. At least this way I wouldn't lose Tony in a crowd, I hope. I turned around to make sure he was still behind me.

"Tony? Where are you?"

In the seconds it took to get out of the car he had disappeared. Thankfully he hadn't gone far, he was standing under the tree I had pointed out on the way in. I walked over and crouched down by him.

"Hey T, whatcha looking at?"

He didn't look at me.

"It looks different on TV."

I frowned.

"What does?"

He pointed up.

"The mistletoe, it looks funny."

I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"TV isn't always right Tony. Now come on lets go."

He turned around and looked at me. It was heartbreaking, his eyes were filled with tears and his lower lip was trembling. Without hesitation I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tight.

"Why can't they come home? Is it not important?"

Inwardly I cursed Howard and his workaholic tendencies. Maria was no better, she went along with it all. No I shouldn't think that, it won't help anything.

"Oh Tony, of course it's important! Sometimes things just can't be helped, I know if they could they would be here."

"But it's not fair!"

He was right, it wasn't fair. I have to word this right or I could bring on a full out tantrum. And I did not want that.

"That's just it Tony, life isn't fair. Believe me I know. A lot of times things won't go the way you want, but you have to learn to roll with the punches. But I can promise you one thing."

"What's that?"

"I will always be here for you, I promise."

He sniffled and wiped his face with my scarf. A tiny smile on his face.

"Pinky promise?"

I grinned and held out my pinky.

"Pinky promise, Tony."

A real smile appeared on his face as we locked pinkies.

"Now are you ready to go have fun?"

"I guess so. Race ya!"

Then he took off, towards the entrance.

"Tony, wait for me!"

* * *

As the day progressed a few more people trickled in but with the exception of a few families and the odd couple we had the place to ourselves. I was just glad Tony was in a better mood, watching him run around and laugh was gift enough for me.

"Hey Lisey!"

I walked over to the hot chocolate stand where he was.

"Yeah, what's up T?"

I picked up a cup myself, it was getting chilly.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

I almost spit my hot chocolate out.

"Where did that come from?"

He pointed at something behind me. I turned to see a happy couple kissing under the mistletoe.

"Why don't you have someone like that? They look really happy."

I sighed, wondering how I got myself into these situations, at the same time wishing (not for the first time) that Tony wasn't so observant.

"Well, I'm so busy taking care of you I haven't had time. The right guy just hasn't come along yet. Besides I'm perfectly happy right now."

That wasn't exactly true. Of course I loved being Tony's nanny but I can't say that I wouldn't like to find the person I was meant to be with.

"So you just need the right person?"

I can't believe I'm discussing my love life (or lack thereof) with a six year old.

"Tony, don't worry about it. Oh look there's Santa, why don't we go over there."

His attention sufficiently averted, I smiled at the thought of Tony worrying about finding me a boyfriend.

Just as we got to the spot where Santa was, a man came up to me.

"Excuse me Ma'am are you driving a blue Capri?"

I nodded confused.

"Well I think you left your lights on."

"Oh thank you very much!"

I groaned as he walked away, this wouldn't be the first time I'd done this. I couldn't let the battery run down again, I had to go turn them off.

"Hey Tony, I left the lights on. Do want to come with me or will you stay here?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Again? No, I'll stay here."

I frowned, the last time I left Tony alone something caught fire. I still don't know how he managed to do it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be right here when you get back. Hurry up and get back."

"Alright, you'd better be right there when I get back."

Reluctantly I made my way back to the car.

* * *

I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore. Then I ran over to where 'Santa' was sitting, I knew exactly what to ask him for. Good for me there wasn't anybody else there so I wouldn't have to wait.

"Hey there little guy, come on up."

Santa helped me up into his lap and I stared at him. The beard was so obviously fake, but he had to at least be old.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want my sister to find the perfect boyfriend."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Your sister? You don't want anything?"

I laughed at him. Like Santa would be able to get his hands on an advanced circuiting set.

"I already have everything I want, and I can get whatever I want anytime."

His eyes narrowed.

"Sounds like you might be on the naughty list."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know that, but Liesy isn't. She's the nicest, so can you help me? You must have a grandson or something."

I looked closer at him and upon further inspection I saw that he wasn't even old. I frowned and pulled his beard down.

"Hey!"

He yanked it back up quickly.

I almost started to laugh, this guy was Lisey's age! I looked behind me to make sure she wasn't back yet, seeing she wasn't I started to question him.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Did you go to college? Why are you Santa, you're so young? Where do you work? What's your name? Do you like redheads?"

"Whoa, slow down! What's with all the questions kid?"

I sighed, well at least he wasn't smarter than me.

"I already told you."

He glanced to see if there was any other kids around before pulling the beard back down.

"My name is Steve, the guy who is regularly Santa was sick. I couldn't let all the kids down so I offered to fill in."

I smiled, so far so good.

"I'm Tony, I don't really believe in Santa anymore but it makes my sister happy so I pretend for her."

"Nice to meet you Tony, you're pretty smart for…"

"Six and a half. And I know, Lisey says I'm the smartest kid on the planet."

He looked surprised, well of course he was I'm a surprising kid.

"Sounds like your sister loves you very much."

I grinned.

"She does, she's the best! Now answer the rest of my question."

"Well, I was in the army."

"Why are yo-"

"I was honorably discharged, I got hurt and couldn't fight any more so they sent me home."

He looked down with a frown. I felt a little bit bad for him, he sounded sad.

"Hey its okay, life doesn't always go the way you want it to. You have to roll with the punches."

"Thanks Tony, you're right."

"Lisey told me that."

He smiled at me.

"Your sister sounds like a very smart lady."

"She is, now keep going."

He chuckled.

"Alright, let's see. I work at the police station, filing and paperwork mostly. But next year I'm going to try and get into the academy."

He seemed to be loosening up a bit.

"So what about school?"

He started to rub the back of his neck.

"I went to art school for a year, then I enlisted."

I stared at him appraisingly.

"So what about a girlfriend? Do you have one?"

I smirked, he looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, no, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Last one, what do you think of redheads?"

"They're great I guess."

Hmm, well he's not perfect but no one would be. I guess he'll have to do.

Before either of us could say anything, I heard my name.

"Tony! I'm back, where are you?"

Both of us turned around, to see Lisey looking for me. I grinned and waved at her.

"Over here!"

She looked over and smiled.

"Oh good I thought you'd run off. Did you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?"

I elbowed Steve, who had gone silent.

"Uh, yes he did."

I climbed off his lap and ran over to hug her.

"Oof, careful Tony. What did you ask for?"

I glanced at Steve and then back to her, an idea forming.

"Catch me and I'll tell you!"

Then I ran off, laughing at her.

* * *

I sighed, I knew this would happen.

"Tony! Come back here!"

The only answer was his childish laughter. He was soon out of sight.

"Um, do want help? Finding him I mean."

Startled, I whirled around. It was Santa, but without the beard and hat I could see that he was around my age and very cute. He had short blonde hair and striking blue eyes, I quickly realized I was staring so I looked away.

"Oh, yes that would be great. Wait, don't you have to stay and be Santa?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"There's not many kids here today, and it's about time for my break anyway."

He was much taller than me so I had to look up.

"If you're sure, I'd love the help..."

"Steve, and I'm positive, let's go."

"Thanks, I'm Anna by the way."

So we walked in the direction Tony had gone. The awkward silence was killing me, so when he spoke I was thankful.

"So you're Tony's sister?"

I smiled.

"Yeah I am, well not technically. I'm really his nanny but he's like a little brother to me."

"He loves you a lot, I can tell."

Just as I was about to respond I heard Tony.

"Lisey! Come on, you're faster than that."

Both of us looked for the source of his voice. But I couldn't spot him anywhere, I tried my best not to get worried when I didn't see him.

"Tony where are you?"

"Come on Tony, don't worry your sister."

We had reached the end of the village and Tony wasn't anywhere.

"Just a little further."

Not thinking I grabbed Steve's hand and to my surprise he squeezed it. Still holding hands, we continued to walk forwards until Tony stopped us.

"There stop!"

I was getting frustrated now.

"Tony, cut it out. Come on out."

"Okay look up."

I looked up and gasped, Tony was hanging from a low hanging tree branch. He had a devious smirk on his face and in his hand was a chunk of mistletoe.

"Now you have to kiss."

I felt my face slowly turning a bright shade of red. I looked over at Steve to see his face was flushed as well.

"Tony come down right now!"

He just grinned wider.

"No, not until you kiss."

I put my hand to my face and sighed, when he made up his mind there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"If it's alright with you."

Clear blue eyes met mine, asking a silent question and I found myself smiling.

"It is tradition."

We both leaned forward until our lips met. It was a soft innocent kiss, tender and sweet. Here I was kissing, basically a stranger and all I could think was how perfect it was.

I pulled away and put my hand to my lips, why did I feel this way?

"Wow, I uh."

I couldn't meet his gaze.

"Yeah, me too."

Tony's laughter interrupted whatever he'd been about to say. I glared at him, not really angry.

"Now get down from there before you fall."

It was like my words made the tree mad. Right then a sharp crack was heard and Tony's amusement disappeared. A look of fear crossed his face as the branch started to break. Then he fell.

"Tony!"

Steve moving quickly, darted over and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Gotcha, are you okay?"

He nodded, still a bit dazed.

I rushed over and checked him over to make sure he was alright before I grabbed him into my arms.

"Don't scare me like that! If Steve hadn't caught you, you could have seriously hurt yourself."

He pulled out the puppy dog eyes and his I'm-so-adorable-don't-be-mad-at-me-pout.

"Sorry Lisey."

I sighed, I couldn't stay upset at him.

It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay."

He grinned and wiggled out of my arms and took off again.

"Meet you at the hot chocolate stand!"

I pinched my nose and called after him.

"Just don't go anywhere else."

"Mind if I join you?"

I glanced over at Steve and smiled.

"Not at all."

He held his hand out and I grabbed it, grinning all the while. He laced his finger between mine and on a sudden whim I pulled him down to my height and pecked him on the cheek.

"What wa-"

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him."

"Any time. Hey what are you doing New Year's Eve?"

Smirking I looked up at him.

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

Rubbing the back of his neck with the hand not holding mine, he laughed nervously.

"Well if you weren't busy, I was wondering if you wanted to come watch some fireworks with me."

On the inside I was freaking out, but I tried to play it cool.

"Yeah, I'd like that Steve. Tony can do without me for one night."

His face lit up.

"Really? Great, I'll come pick you up. You'd be okay with riding on a motorcycle right?"

"I've never ridden one before but I'm sure I can manage."

We came up to the stand where Tony was busy loading up his cup with marshmallows. He looked between us and then to our joined hands with a huge grin on his face.

"I think you've got enough there T."

"If you say so Lisey."

I ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Lisey, is that a nickname?"

I winced as Tony glared at Steve. Poor guy, he had no idea what he'd just done.

"Nobody but me calls her that! No one, got it!?"

Steve, shocked by his outburst just nodded.

"I'll be by the car."

We watched as he stalked off, shoveling marshmallows in his mouth angrily.

"Does he always react like that?"

I laughed.

"No, usually it's much worse. I think he liked you, so it wasn't nearly as bad. He claimed that name day one and according to him no one else can call me that."

"Understood. What is it short for?"

"Annalise is my full name. Most people call me Anna though."

He grinned at me.

"Well I'll never make that mistake again, that's for sure. See you later Anna."

"Yeah, oh here."

I handed him a scrap of paper with my address on it.

"Bye Steve, see you later."

Smiling I followed Tony back to the car, excited about New Year's Eve for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**For my super cool awesome friend AvaWa, I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas! **


	15. You Really Shouldn't Have Done That

** I would have had this out earlier but my Wifi went out for a while. I just couldn't stay away from this character, so you'll probably see more of him in the future. Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading1 =D**

**Note: This is slightly more violent than usual, nothing graphic but I thought i should say something before hand.**

* * *

If I could've I would have screamed in frustration.

Not that I would tell him, but this was all Tony's fault, he probably felt bad enough anyways. Ever since he let it slip I was his sister I hadn't had a moments peace, from the paparazzi to my coworkers at the hospital no one would leave me alone. It wasn't until today that I realized how much weight the title 'Tony Stark's sister' held.

Once again I was tied to a chair in a nasty looking room but this time instead of a crazy but funny black and red clad assassin, I was surrounded by two thugs in ski masks. Wade tied way better knots, I was able to slip my hands out but I kept them behind my back.

Speaking of the chatty mercenary, he'd left me a few more notes. I never knew how he got them in my room without setting off security, but he did.

The taller of the two men walked over to me and pulled his mask off, stupid now I can identify him. The other started to protest.

"Don't show your face boss!"

Ah, so he was the leader.

Big and ugly smirked at his partner.

"I want him to know who did this."

I rolled my eyes, they had no idea what they got themselves into by kidnapping me. It wasn't until the awful tasting rag was yanked out of my mouth could I speak.

I glared at them.

"You are in so much trouble when my brother gets here."

Instead of answering me, the man who had removed his mask slapped me across the face. I gasped, and brought my hands to the right side of my stinging face.

"I don't want any attitude from you. Got that?"

I nodded dumbly, shocked. He sneered at me and grabbed my wrists tightly.

"You're just like your brother, bitchy and self-important! I'm so sick of people like you!"

He got right in my face and twisted my arm until he heard something crack. He dislocated both my wrists.

The sadistic smile on his face as I screamed was terrifying.

It was dawning on me that they weren't just in this for ransom money, this was personal. What did you do this time Tony?

With tears of pain running down my face I looked into cold, hard blue eyes.

"You don't even know me, how can you say that?"

Before I could blink he slapped me again, this time on the other side.

"I said no attitude!"

Whimpering, I just looked down. A brick forming in the pit of my stomach, as far as Tony and Bruce knew I was out trying to find Pepper a birthday present. And I wasn't supposed to meet Peter until tonight, he knew I was out so he wouldn't bother calling for a while. They wouldn't realize I was missing for hours, this was really not good.

"That's better, learn you place."

Then the other man spoke up.

"Harris, maybe you shouldn't, Stark's gonna be pissed when he finds out we took his sister. I know we hate him but I don't want to hurt a girl. She's got nothing to do with this."

I looked up to see a hint of compassion in the younger man's eyes, so I tried to smile at him. It came out more like a grimace though.

"Shut up McPhee! She's got everything to do with this. He needs to suffer like we did. If she's the way to get to him, so be it."

He grabbed my arm, causing me to shriek at the throbbing pain. Tears freely streaming down my face now, I grit my teeth and looked him in the eye.

"Why do you hate Tony so much?"

A look of pure rage entered his eye. I flinched back, afraid he would strike me again but he back away and started to pace.

"I hate Tony Stark because he killed my wife."

"Tony would nev-"

"Shut up! You know nothing, nothing of my pain!"

He looked like he was about to hulk out, in a manner of speaking so I shut up. Then McPhee started to explain, hatred gleaming in his eyes.

"There was an accident in one of the chemical labs last year, it resulted in five deaths. The head researcher was his wife and my sister."

I had heard about that, but Tony made sure the families of the deceased were taken care of.

"Tony felt horrible about that, he sent out a check to everyone who was effected to cover any costs."

Incensed the Harris froze and stalked over to me.

"You think his money will change anything?! My wife is dead because of him and nothing is ever gonna bring her back. There wasn't even a body to bury, I never got say goodbye! The only thing I can do is make him feel what I felt."

He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a knife, a vicious grin across his face.

He was insane, totally off his rocker.

Eyes wide with terror, I could only sit there as he came closer, his partner doing nothing to stop him.

"There you are!"

He stopped and looked behind him in confusion.

"What was that? McPhee was that you?"

McPhee shook his head.

"No, wasn't me."

Boss man shrugged and continued to walk towards me.

"When I'm through nobody's even gonna recognize you."

I closed my eyes not wanting to see what he was about to do. Hissing as I felt the stinging cut on my cheek, I prepared for the worst.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He looked up angry at being interrupted again.

"Alright, who the hell keeps talking?!"

"That would be me."

There was a loud thud and when I opened my eyes I thought I'd never be so happy to see someone in my life.

"Wade, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

I'm positive he was grinning.

"I'm sure you are Kitten, everyone always is. Now are these guys bothering you?"

I nodded, glancing at the two stunned men in front of me.

"How bout I fix that?"

Before I could say anything, with a hateful look on his face Harris lunged forward and stabbed the knife into my stomach. I let out a bloodcurdling howl, the pain was unbelievable.

"Fix this!"

Then he twisted the knife in further, a vicious smile in place all the while.

With a snarl, Wade grabbed his twin katanas.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that."

I knew I shouldn't close my eyes, because if I did I might never open them again. So I fought to keep them open, it was a losing battle. I felt my eyes start to droop, the darkness calling my name.

I hardly felt the rope around my ankles disappear, nor being lifted from the chair.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stay with me Kitten, open your eyes."

Forcing my eyes open, I looked up into Wade's masked face. If you could look worried with a mask on he managed to. He moved my hands to the knife still imbedded in my stomach.

"Here, hold this. Don't let go until I tell you to.

Doing as he said, I grabbed on to the knife to keep it from moving.

"You saved me Wade."

In my subconscious I registered that he was moving, fast at that.

"Of course, I'm the only one who gets to kidnap you. No, no, no! Don't close your eyes!"

I tried to shift to a less painful position, but that only caused more pain.

"That's it, the pain will keep you awake. Just a little longer Kitten, almost there."

"Where are you taking me?"

He laughed.

"Why, home of course! You do live at Stark Tower right?"

I nodded, wincing as his grip slipped, jostling me.

"Sorry babe."

He cradled me closer to his body, running faster.

My vision was starting to blur, so the only indicator we had arrived was Wade yelling at J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Sir, you are not authorized to be in this elevator. I must ask you leave."

"Ooh, you're new! Are you a new voice in my head?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Wait, you must be Stark's robot butler. So you can take me to him, do that. Now."

I tried to motion to the keycard in my pocket, but I couldn't.

"Once again, you are not authorized. Please leave before I alert security."

"Authorize this, you robotic piece of junk. Stark's sister is bleeding out in my arms as I speak, if someone doesn't do something in the next five minutes she's gonna die."

There was a second's pause and then the elevator lurched upward.

"Mr. Stark doesn't believe you but he said it must be important to use his sister to get his attention."

I felt his grip tighten as I closed my eyes.

"Moron rich people. Hey stay awake!"

In moments the doors dinged open and I heard Tony's voice around the corner.

"I don't appreciate these kind of tactics, what do you want?"

Wade sighed, clearly exasperated with Tony.

"I said what do yo-"

"Oh my god, Anna!"

I opened my eyes just in time to see Tony and Bruce come around the corner. Tony stopped in shock, but Bruce fell to the floor, green beginning to show.

"No Bruce! You can't do this now, she needs you!"

After a momentary struggle he stood up, although there was still a green tint to his face.

"We need to get her to the lab now. Tony call the others they should know. You follow me."

"Sure thing Oscar."

I felt him start to move again, and as soon as Wade set me down on a bed in the lab I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up everything felt murky like I was stuck at the bottom of a swamp. At the sound of voices I tried to wake up and see who was there.

"It's almost been two weeks, you have to let me see her!"

Peter.

"No, nobody gets to see her until she wakes up. Not even Tony, that's why he keeps blowing stuff up."

Dad. He sounded so tired, I strained to open my eyes and tell them I was awake.

"What about that weird guy in the jumpsuit? He's been in there the whole time."

Finally I was able to crack open my eyes for a second and across the room was Wade. He put a finger to his mouth, signaling me to be quiet.

"The only reason he's in there is because we couldn't get him to leave. He claims it's for his kitten's protection. Don't ask, please."

"But I wa-"

"NO! Nobody goes near her, the only way you're getting in that room is when she wakes up. I'll have J.A.R.V.I.S let you know the second she's up, now go before I lose my temper."

I heard Bruce sigh as Peter stomped away before he came back in the room.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Please wake up Anna…I can't take this much longer."

I forced myself to open my eyes but he didn't see me, he'd put his head down on the bed next to my arm. So I gathered what strength I could and squeezed his hand.

His head shot up, eyes widening when he saw me looking at him.

"Anna!"

The corners of my lips pulled up just the slightest.

"H-hey dad."

His eyes, which had been a startling green slowly began to fade back to brown.

"Princess, you had me so worried."

It was starting to get easier to talk.

"'Mmm sorry. What's the damage?"

The green crept back.

"You almost died Anna. If I had been any later…"

"Hey, I'm gonna be fine."

He sighed.

"I know, that doesn't make this okay. You had both your wrists dislocated, you have a hairline fracture in one. The stab wound was small but it was deep, you're very lucky. Somehow it missed anything really important, you did have a punctured stomach but you should be fine."

"All thanks to me."

I almost forgot Wade was still in here, it seems as though Bruce had not.

"Yes, if he hadn't got to you in time…well let's just say you wouldn't be as okay."

Bruce tensed up when Wade got up and came to stand on the other side of the bed. His grip on my hand got stronger when the assassin leaned down next to me.

"See you around Kitten."

Then he opened the window and jumped out. I repeat jumped out!

"He just…did you see that?"

The heart monitor started to speed up as I strained to lean up and see out the window.

Bruce started to fuss over me.

"Calm down Anna, I'm sure he's fine."

I fell back on the bed, wincing.

"Sorry dad."

Then both of us looked up.

"Mr. Banner, should I alert the others that Miss. Anna is awake?"

He put his hand to his face and groaned.

"You might as well."

He looked back at me after adjusting the brace on my wrist.

"Are you up to having visitors?"

"I don't think I'm gonna have a choice in the matter."

Just as I said that, a commotion out in the hallway could be heard.

"Get out of the way kid! Move it, now!"

Then the door burst open, Tony and Peter fighting to get in first. Tony winning, rushed over and practically jumped on the side of the bed.

"Lisey, you're awake! How do you feel? How do you know that weird red and black guy? Do you know who took you? Can yo-"

Peter and Bruce pulled him off, glaring at him.

"Shut up Tony, let her breath! She only woke up a few minutes ago."

Deciding not to anger Bruce, Tony huffed and plopped down in the chair next to the bed.

"You guys suck."

I couldn't help myself, I giggled at the pout on his face causing him to grin at me.

"Hey Stripes, how do you feel?"

"Better I guess. How long have I been out?"

He frowned.

"Twelve days, we were so worried. What happened?"

I froze, remembering the horrible man who did this. Seeing my hesitation dad came to the rescue.

"I think that's enough, Anna needs to rest."

"But Brucie, she's been asleep for so long already!"

"Don't make me repeat myself, both of you out!"

With much grumbling from both of them, Bruce shooed them out the door.

All I really wanted to do was get up and away from this bed but my body betrayed me as I yawned.

"See you need to rest, the more the better."

I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so dad."

He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"I do, if you need me I'll be rig-"

"No, go get some sleep. You look like you're about to drop."

"But I sh-"

"Go, I'll be fine. See you when I wake up."

"Alright, just for a little while."

I smiled as he yawned on the way out the door, who knows the last time he got a good night's sleep.

Stretching the arm not in a brace I noticed something itching me under my shirt. Carefully I reached under my shirt expecting to find a wire or something like that. Instead I found a small scrap of paper tucked under the side of my bra.

Pulling it out, I unfolded it, the red crayon giving it away immediately.

I scowled, the jerk must have put it there while I was out cold. He better not have done anything else.

_"You sure know how to show a guy a good time Kitten._

_ Ha, the look on those jerks faces when I un-alived them, priceless! _

_I'll be around to collect on the favor you owe me. _

_ The hot guy who saved your butt,_

_ Deadpool" _


	16. Family Is Everything To Me

**Okay this idea is courtasy of AliceInTheCountryOfClover, sorry it took so long. So this is set in a time where Anna is mostly stationary and lives in Stark Tower. I tweaked her back story a bit, make of it what you will. I'd love to know what you all think, so let me know! =D**

* * *

I was practically giddy, my entire family was going to be together today!

After much pleading I was able to get Thor to bring Loki with him on one of his visits, and I was ecstatic to see him again.

The last time we talked we kinda got in an argument, so I hope things are okay between us. Loki and I never stay mad at each other for long though. I probably should have told everyone else that Loki was coming, oh well they'll just have to get over it.

Both Clint and Tasha were back from their latest mission, Steve was using some of his seventy years' worth of well-earned vacation time.

Peter just got out of school for spring break, so he was free to do whatever. I tried to convince him to bring Gwen along but he refused. Said he didn't want to scare her off, he just might have a point there.

Tony and Bruce had been up in the lab for the last week, so after I pulled them out we could all be together.

Nothing could ruin this, or so I thought.

A couple hours later everyone was in the penthouse hanging out and I was out on the balcony waiting for Thor and Loki to get here.

"Come inside Stripes, they'll get here soon. You look like a popsicle, you're freezing out there."

Peter had a point, it was early march, and standing outside without a coat wasn't the smartest idea. I was totally shivering, but I tried my best to cover it up.

"I-I'm f-f-fine P-Peter."

Epic fail there.

"Sure you are."

I squealed as he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me inside.

"Peter, stop it put me down!"

My answer came in the form of him dumping me on the couch, right on top of Tony.

"Oof! Lisey what's the big idea?"

I just pointed at Peter, who had a giant grin on his face. Tony rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around me.

A loud crack of thunder had me running back to the balcony. It was only Clint grabbing my arm that stooped me.

"Careful kid, just wait a second."

Too excited, I squirmed out of his grip and ran outside as soon as the biofrost cleared away.

Thor beamed at me.

"Hello Anna, it has been far too long."

I smiled back, it growing even larger when I saw Loki step out from behind his brother.

"Good to see you too Thor."

He smirked.

"Now then, I think you're far more excited to see someone else."

He shoved Loki forward, causing the trickster to glare at him. Forgetting that everyone else was watching, I ran and tackled him in a hug. Well I would have if I had the strength to tackle someone.

"Loki, I missed you!"

He didn't say anything, so I pulled back and looked up at him.

"You're not still mad at me are you?"

He sighed, a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"I can't stay mad at you for long. It was you who convinced Thor to let me out, if only for a little while."

Before I could reply a rather upset Clint spoke up.

"You asked Thor to let him out?! After all that he's done?"

I felt Loki tense behind me, the air around us was buzzing with his magic. After a while I had become sensitive to it.

I grabbed his hand in a hope to keep him from doing something he shouldn't.

"Don't give them a reason Loki, they'll take whatever chance they can."

He huffed and looked away.

"Wait a second, you planned a family gathering and invited him?!"

I glared at Tony, it wasn't only Loki's magic that I could feel now. My bracelet was letting off a weird hum.

"Yes I did, do you have a problem with that?"

"Hell yeah I do! He's the guy who let an alien army loose on the city, destroying half of it! Ring any bells?"

Peter looked at me strangely, while Tasha stood there expressionless but had a hard glint in her eyes.

"Stripes, you hang out with supervillains?"

It was the look that Steve and Bruce sent me that set me off though. They just looked disappointed in me.

"Really Anna, Loki?"

I glared at Bruce as Loki stiffened beside me at those words.

Trembling with anger, I balled my hands into fists and threw them to my side.

"Stop it! Loki is important to me, so don't talk about him like that!"

"But Stripes, he's a bad guy!"

Loki put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Lisey, you have us. Why would you want to have him around?"

I froze, a deadly calm coming over me. I was so livid that I paid no attention to the white-blue sparks coming from my bracelet.

"Anna, calm down."

Glancing back at Loki, he looked worried but I paid it no mind.

"You don't know what it's like, being ripped away without a moment's notice. Loki was there for me when I needed him, before I even met most of you!"

The air was crackling, a metallic taste filling my mouth. You could almost see Loki's magic reacting to the power of the bracelet.

"We're your family kid, you don't need him."

My voice was almost a whisper.

"I've lost too many people that I care about, so I'm not losing anyone voluntarily."

Of course Tony had to open his mouth again, never knowing when to stop.

"No fudging way! He needs to go, I don't want him anywhere near you!"

At that Tasha glared at Tony and Clint, knowing they'd both gone too far.

That was it, my temper skyrocketed. The bracelet started giving out flares of light, finally drawing my attention.

I gasped, instead of the familiar hot sensation there was a cold burning.

I was able to get out one last thing before a blast of light knocked me out.

"Family is everything to me, you have no idea."

* * *

**_Tony_**

What happened? Oh right, Lisey happened. I forgot how mad she could get.

I looked around and saw everyone sans my sister picking themselves up off the ground.

"Uhg, where are we?"

"I don't know birdbrain, what do I look like? Google maps?"

Tasha put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Whatever, spies and their creepy mental conversations. Then Clint turned to look at the two Asgardians.

"This is all his fault!"

We all looked at Loki, who was dusting off. How can such a jerk look so elegant and composed all the time?

He glared at all of us.

"I assure you, I had nothing to do with this. Anna's bracelet was reacting to her emotions, which is what caused us to be sent here. Why and where, I'm not sure."

Thor clapped his brother on the back.

"Loki would never do anything to harm Anna, I can promise you that."

Clint huffed and scowled at the ground.

"I doubt that, he probably kicks puppies when nobody's looking."

Loki shoved Thor away from him and advanced toward Clint.

"Are you implying that I would hurt Anna? Because if you are, I would retract that statement. Nothing could cause me hurt her."

If this came to blows, I'm betting on Legolas. He has enough pent-up anger towards Loki to take down the hulk.

Of course Spangles just had to ruin the fun before it could even get started.

"Hey now, fighting isn't going to help. We need to figure out where are and how to get back. If Loki is right then we could be anywhere."

God I hate it when he's right.

Taking a further look around, I could see that we were on the side of a road. An empty intersection in the road to be precise, with a town off in the distance.

"Look here comes a car, maybe they can help us."

We all looked in the direction Bruce was pointing, and sure enough there was a car. Before any of us could signal it, another car that was traveling very fast in the intersecting lane rammed into it, t-boning it on the driver's side.

The impact set the first car rolling, the other was crunched to the point where you'd never recognize it.

Steve took off running towards the first car before it had even stopped rolling and after a glance the rest of us followed.

He reached it just as it stopped rolling, and as we reached it the sound of a kids cries could be heard.

"Both the front seat passengers are gone but there's a little girl in the back seat."

I looked away. This was how my parents died, I didn't really want to think about it.

"What are you waiting for Cap?"

He looked back and glared at me before starting to climb in the car but instead fell right through it.

"What?"

He stood up and tried to touch the upside down car but his hand ghosted through it like there wasn't anything there.

Before the rest of us could come up and try, the little girl started to climb out the broken window. She had a little green backpack on that got caught on the window, but after a minute or two she tumbled out. By the looks of it she couldn't be more than eight or nine.

The same thing happened when Cap tried to help her, she didn't seem to see any of us at all.

"It seems we are to observe only. This is powerful magic indeed."

I sighed.

"Good observation Thor, I never would have guessed."

Finally succeeding in getting out the little girl walked a few yards away and sat down crying. She held her arm close to her, a large cut on it.

I think everybody was shocked when she pushed her hair out of her face.

It was Lisey.

The hair color should have given it away, but those golden eyes were unmistakable. It was definitely her, a much younger her but still her.

Peter who still seemed a little dazed, crouched down in front of her.

"Why can't we help her?"

No one had an answer for him.

"Momma, daddy! Come out, I'm scared."

I could feel my heart shatter, she looked so lost.

"Look, someone's coming."

Tasha, speaking for the first time nodded toward the road. The sound of sirens could now be heard and in minutes an ambulance had arrived.

"Over here sweetheart, we're here to help you."

She took one look at the paramedics and ran back to the car.

"No! I won't go without them!"

The medic took one look in the car and grimaced.

"We need to go now, it's not safe here."

He grabbed for her, but Lisey was fast and ducked back inside the car. With a sigh he started to pull her out of the car.

"Let go of me! No!"

We could only watch as she was dragged, kicking and screaming back to the waiting ambulance.

Soon enough everyone had gone and we were left standing next to an empty car.

"Why did we have to see that?"

I looked back at Peter and frowned.

"I don't know kid."

Bruce looked aghast, a hint of green showing in his eyes.

"This didn't really happen did it?"

"I'm afraid so. These appear to be memories."

I stared at the car, not looking at Loki.

"She never told me about this, she only said her parents died never told me how."

"Poor Anna."

I glanced over at Steve, he looked like I felt, horrified.

Before anyone could say anything more, a stinging icy sensation washed over me and the white light that brought us here flashed bright wiping away the current scenery.

* * *

**_Loki_**

When the light faded, we were all standing in a large room that had several bunk beds.

"Ugh, if that happens every time I feel sorry for Lisey because that sucked!"

I was still a bit disoriented but that didn't stop me from glaring at the infuriating man Anna called brother.

"This is an orphanage. огонек…I never knew." *

I looked over at the redhead, a frown fliting across her face.

"Why would we be here?"

I rolled my eyes, for someone so who was supposedly smart Stark sure could be stupid.

The answer to his question ran in the room, right through him. He shuddered and crossed his arms.

We all turned to look at who it was that came in the room.

"Leave me alone!"

It was Anna, she looked older here maybe ten or eleven. She ran to the bed in the corner and pushed herself against the wall.

"Sure thing nerd. Oh here, wouldn't want to get caught with this."

I turned around and at the doorway there were two older kids a boy and a girl. In the hands of the boy was Anna's green backpack. With a sneer he tossed it across the room towards Anna, several things flying out.

The youngest of the group flinched as it passed through him. I think his name was Peter.

"You say anything, you're dead got it?"

She just nodded without looking up.

I clenched my fists, incensed that there was nothing I could do. The look on her face had me cursing myself. Just the other day, she and I got into an argument. I told her that she would never understand what it was like to feel like an outsider. That she couldn't possibly sympathize with me because she wasn't adopted. She never said anything to lead me to believe that she in fact could.

"Those bullies! You can't let them get away with that Lisey!"

I took a step back when I saw the doctor who turns large and green sigh. He looked upset, his hands were fisted, shaking by his side. I was still wary of him, I would not soon forget what he was capable of.

"She can't hear you Tony. She can't see or hear any of us."

Before he could reply Anna came to pick up the spilled contents of her backpack. She started stacking what looked like some type of books.

"Why can't they just leave me alone? If you guys were here they'd never do that."

Upon closer look they were thin paperback books, and it seemed that they were comprised of only illustrations.

"What's the kid doing? Why is she talking to her comic books?"

Frowning, I wondered what a comic book was, most likely the type of book she was holding.

I smirked as the fierce black-clad woman smacked him on the back of the head and glared.

"Shut up Clint."

He just huffed and looked back at Anna.

"I wish I was strong like you, I wish I was a superhero too."

At the sound of a new voice, in unison we all took up a protective stance around her. It didn't matter, the child walked over to her like we weren't even there.

"Hey are you okay? I saw those two kids chasing you."

She sniffed and looked up at a boy who looked about her age.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've gotten used to it. Are you new?"

He smiled and sat down next to her.

"I'm Danny, what are you reading?"

A bright smile appeared on her face. It seems no matter her age my little dreamer could light up a room with that smile, even if it was a bit crooked.

"My names Anna. These are my comic books, my dad gave them to me."

Danny grinned at her.

"That's so cool! Who's you favorite?"

She started to dig through the large pile.

"It's so hard to pick. I guess I'd have to say Spiderman."

I think Anna mentioned something like that. It seems he saved her from one the many times she found herself in trouble.

"Why him? Daredevil is way cooler!"

I looked at the others to make sure they were as confused as I was. They were.

"What is going on?"

No one answered Peter because Anna started talking again.

"Well, he's super brave. I mean he's only a teenager and still goes out and saves people. Besides his costume is the best! But all the Avengers are awesome. Black Widow is so cool, she could probably kick all their butts and not break a sweat."

"Yeah, she's really pretty too."

I couldn't help myself, I started snickering at the look on everyone's faces. All of them looked offended while the said woman just smirked.

Danny picked up a different one and grinned.

"Awesome, you have my favorite! Captain America is the best."

She smiled and grabbed a different one.

"Yeah, I like him but the wings on the side of his helmet are kinda silly if you ask me."

I glanced over at the captain as did everyone else. He was looking away and anywhere but Anna.

"It was a phase!"

"Yeah right Capsicle, your phase of bad fashion choices isn't ending any time soon."

I laughed, while he just looked embarrassed, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"So you don't think the horns on Loki's helmet are dumb?"

My smirk fell as the attention turned to me.

"Okay you're right they are pretty ridiculous. So is Hawkeye's mask, he looks so much better without it."

I scowled at the ground. Of course she did tell me once that they were a bit ostentatious, but no one else needed to know that.

The archer frowned at Anna.

"I don't wear a mask but if I did it wouldn't be ridiculous."

The redhead next to him raised a brow while Thor started laughing at me.

"I've been telling you the same thing for year's brother."

I glared at Thor and sneered at him.

"But I like him, green and gold are my favorite colors. And you have to admit his magic is awesome."

A grin crept back onto my face.

"See there, even as a child Anna likes me."

Stark rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So it started young, shame on you Lisey."

Danny wrinkled his nose.

"I guess, I like Thor better though. Nobody can beat him!"

I rolled my eyes as Thor smiled.

"Typical."

She smirked and shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, Hulk kicked his butt. It's so cool how he can be an invincible giant and then go back to being one of the smartest guys ever. Being smart is like a super power by itself."

The doctor smiled fondly at her.

"That's my girl."

Danny sighed.

"Whatever, Thor is still awesome. So you must like Iron Man if gold is one of your favorite colors."

The man in question puffed up and grinned at us.

"Finally, saving the best for last!"

Anna furrowed her brow.

"He's alright I guess. How Pepper puts up with him I don't know."

He visibly wilted, a pout forming on his face.

"What?! I'm just alright?"

Even I joined the group in laughing at him. But before he could say anything else the sound of approaching footsteps cut him off.

A very worried looking couple rushed into the room followed by a frustrated employee.

"Daniel James Harrison! Your father and I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Sheepishly Danny looked up.

"Oh, sorry I was here the whole time. This is Anna, we were looking at her comic books."

Their expressions softened when they saw the two of them sitting on the floor surrounded by a mess of comic books.

The man, a brunette with glasses smiled at her and sat down next to Danny. His wife, a tall blonde sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at them.

"You've got quite the collection here Anna."

She beamed at him.

"Thanks, they were my dad's when he was a kid. Are you Danny's parents?"

The adults glanced at each other before responding.

"Yes we are, I'm David and this is my wife Amanda. Anna sweetie, how old are you?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annalise but you can call me Anna. I guess you already knew that though. I'll be ten in two months."

The boy, Peter nudged Stark.

"Looks like she's still just as awkward now as in the future."

He smiled.

"Yeah, same old Lisey."

Having had enough the orphanage worker that had come in with them cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry about this, if you'll just follow me I ca-"

Amanda stood up and cut her off.

"Actually, I think we've seen all that we need to. What do you think David?"

After handing the comic book he'd been looking at back to Anna, he got up and nodded.

"I agree completely, we're done here."

Flustered, the sour looking woman gaped.

"You're sure?"

Narrowing her eyes, Amanda nodded.

"A hundred percent, if you will…"

"Of course, I'll go get the paperwork."

With that both of them left leaving Anna with David and Danny.

David knelt down nest to Anna.

"Anna?'

She looked up with a smile.

"Yes Mr. David?"

"I have a very important question for you. Would you like to come home with us?"

Her eyes widened comically.

"What do you mean?"

Danny grinned and threw his arms around her.

"For you to come home and be my sister!"

She seemed stunned for a second before wrapping her arms around him.

"I would love that Danny."

With a grin on their faces, the two of them started putting everything back in her backpack.

David grabbed her hand and smiled down at her.

"I might have a few to add to that collection."

"Really!? You like the Avengers too?"

He laughed and shook his head as they headed for the door.

"No way, Fantastic Four is where it's at. I'll show you when we get home."

She looked back over her shoulder at the room.

"Home, that sounds good."

As they left someone started sniffling.

"Stark are you crying?"

We all turned to see Tony furiously wiping his eyes.

"No, shut up! I just have something in my eye."

He crumbled under the archer's unwavering gaze.

"Okay, okay but are you really gonna tell me that after watching that none of you felt anything?"

Thor clapped a hand on Stark's back.

"It was most touching, Anna has done much of all of us. It is good to see her happy."

I nodded in agreement, that was the first thing the oaf had said I agreed with all day. Although the whole thing only served to make me feel worse about what I had said to her. After seeing all this, if anyone could understand it would be her.

Before I could think on it any longer the now familiar light flared bright and the room before us vanished in an instant.

* * *

**_Steve_**

I blinked, white spots dancing in my vision. As it cleared I could see a medium sized house with a large tree in the front yard. In the tree was a treehouse, a rope ladder dangling down from it.

"Where are we now?"

I looked over at Peter. He was a good kid, I'm glad that Anna found him.

"Exactly I'm not sure, but we're somewhere in the south."

We all looked at Dr. Banner, who was looking at the ground sheepishly.

"I recognize the climate, I hid out in Louisiana until for a while. Just until I could get out of the country. You didn't think that huge mudslide several years back happened itself did you?"

Tony barked out a laugh.

"That was you? For being green, the big guy sure isn't environmentally friendly."

Just as Clint was about to pile on, the front door burst open. It was Anna and Danny, both looked a little older but not much. They streaked by us, heading toward the base of the tree.

"Ha I got here first! You know what that means Anna."

Getting there right after him, she leaned against the tree a pout forming on her face.

"Not fair! You got to use it yesterday, it's my turn."

Danny picked up a blue bike helmet and a…garbage can lid? As he turned it around, it was clear to see my shield design painted on it. Obviously done by one of them going by the crooked star.

"Nope, fair's fair. I get to be Captain America and you have to be captured by Nazi's so I can save you."

"But I don't wanna."

Nat snorted and Clint grinned, elbowing me in the side.

"Looks like she doesn't want to be rescued by you Cap."

"Yeah, tough luck Spangles."

I rolled my eyes at Tony's ridiculous nickname. But I smiled, Anna had never made it easy for me. So not wanting to be 'saved' by Captain America was par for the course for her.

"Well there isn't anybody else you can be, Black Widow doesn't team up with Cap until way later. And don't you dare say She-Hulk!"

She frowned.

"She-Hulk is awesome and you know it."

Dr. Banner flushed as everyone looked at him.

"I have no idea what she's talking about!"

Tony smirked at him.

"Something you want to tell us Bruce? The big guy been out having fun?"

Peter faked a cough to cover up his laughter, even Loki looked amused. I intervened before Tony took it further than he had already.

"That's enough, leave him alone."

Tony glared at me.

"You just have to suck the joy out of everything."

A loud crash drew out attention back to Anna and Danny, he had dropped the make-shield.

"No way! You can't, you're a girl!"

Nat glared at the little boy.

"And?"

I smiled at her and the glare lessened a tiny bit.

"Why not? I could so be Bucky, I could be…Beca Barnes the first woman sergeant in the 107th! Best pal to Steve Rodgers and Nazi butt kicker. "

I froze, thoughts of my best friend flooding over me. He would have loved this, he and Anna always had a good friendship.

"Are you alright Captain?"

I looked over at Thor, who was the only one who noticed me stiffen.

"Yeah, just thinking."

Danny seemed to contemplate it, before slowly nodding.

"Alright, you can be Bucky."

"Beca."

He rolled his eyes.

"Beca, whatever. Now grab you weapons and let's go save the world!"

She giggled, picked up a stick from the ground and held it like a gun.

"Okay Captain, where to now?"

Finally grinning back at her, and pointed at a doghouse several yards away.

"To liberate the prisoners of HYDRA's top secret base!"

Then he ran off holding the shield high in the air, Anna hot on his heels.

As odd as it was, I couldn't help the giant smile on my face.

"She looked so happy. Why do you think she never talked about this?"

Clint was frowning in confusion.

"I think she doesn't remember it."

Tony's voice was so soft that I almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean? Why would she not remember this? It is plain to see her love for the young Danny."

Not glancing up at Thor, Tony frowned.

"A couple of years ago she called me in a panic. She kept saying she couldn't remember, I didn't know what she was talking about."

Dr. Banner looked at him, recognition, understanding and horror dawning on his face.

"That's right, Anna was hysterical. Later that night she had a nightmare, I tried to wake her up but she started screaming. She kept saying 'I want to go back' and when she woke up she clung to me like a lifeline. All she would say is she thought she lost us, all of us. You don't think…"

Tony nodded grimly.

"That' exactly what I think. How is that possible though?"

I sighed.

"Please explain, not all of us can communicate telepathically."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Right, I forgot. To put it plainly, all of this is real. These really are her memories but for some reason she doesn't remember any of it. It has something to do with that bracelet. Hey chuckles, you got any ideas? The thing is Asgardain, you've got to know something."

All eyes turned to Thor, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Loki knows much more on the subject of Asgardain relics."

I narrowed my eyes, wonderful.

"That's because I actually wanted to fill my head with something other than mindless violence."

Clint glowered at him.

"Do you know something or not?"

Loki smirked.

"Of course I do. Anna's bracelet is ancient, older that Asgard itself. Very little is known about it except for myths passed down through the centuries."

Seeing the glares being leveled at him, he continued.

"It was thought that the bracelet was made for an adventure seeker, someone who wanted to be needed. Whenever the wearer was needed it would take them there regardless of the place, time or realm. So I find it entirely plausible that Anna could have been born in a reality different from our own, as for forgetting it might be the power of the bracelet at work. The place that needs her most became her only reality."

I was gob smacked and so was everyone else.

"So let me get this straight. Lisey is from a completely different reality? One where we are all comic book characters?!"

Loki deadpanned.

"So it would seem."

Peter was gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

"The science…impossible! How!?"

We all turned to Loki again, who just sighed slightly frustrated.

"There were probably many different places that she could have been sent. The need was greatest here, so here she was sent."

I glanced over at Anna, she was on top of the doghouse her 'gun' held high. I was suddenly very sad that she couldn't remember this, the smile on her face was blinding. She looked so happy, it was criminal that all of it was gone.

"You know I don't she forgot everything."

I snapped around to look at Clint.

"What do you mean?"

He frowned.

"I think some of it is still there, or repressed. This one time I was following her-"

At the looks being shot at him, he raised a hand.

"Hey it was right she got kidnaped, do you blame me? Didn't think so, as I was saying…she was in Central Park and there was this kid that looked a lot like Danny. He was lost and she stayed with him until his parents came back looking for him."

Tony scoffed.

"So, she would do that anyway."

"No, it was different. It was like she knew the kid, I think some part of her was remembering Danny."

Now we all looked at the two of them, it was bittersweet. The Anna that I ha-all of us had come to love had no memory of this.

"Poor Stripes, it's not fair that we get to see this when she doesn't even remember. No wonder family is so important to her, when she said she'd lost people this must be what she meant. The only thing she remembers is that she forgot."

Just as Tony was about to comment a stinging chill swept across me. I squinted as Anna and Danny faded from sight, the bright light wiping them out.

* * *

**_Bruce_**

As the light disappeared, we were in the same yard. The only difference was the tree next to the driveway was bigger and there was another car sitting in the shade.

Anna was leaning against the tree and I had to do a double take to make sure it was her. She had to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen, I had always imagined what she would look like at that age but I never thought she'd look like this.

For one she had braces, I was surprised. She had such a beautiful smile but I suppose this is why. It really just made her look cuter than normal.

Her long hair had been cropped to a short bob that framed her face, but it was the color that really caught my attention.

It was dyed a deep green, almost black. It was only when the light filtering through the tree branches hit could you see the true color.

It looked so wrong on her, but I guess all teenagers go through a rebellious stage. Apparently I was not alone in my thinking.

"What the hell did she do to her hair?!"

Tony was stunned, in fact the only one that didn't react was Natasha.

"I think the real question is why the hell did she do that?! Why kid, why would you do that?"

Even Loki looked disturbed.

"As much as I like green on her and as much as I hate to agree with anything you say, it does not suit her."

Clint grunted.

"A broken clock's right twice a day, although in your case I'd say twice a year. Maybe."

Before Loki could rise to the insult a large yellow school but cam rattling up the road. Anna perked up at this and ran to the end of the driveway. When the doors opened and Danny jumped out, she grinned.

"Hey Danny how wa-"

She stopped short seeing the bruise on Danny face.

Two other boys got off with Danny and going by the looks of his face they weren't friends.

"Hi, are you friends of Danny's?"

Danny was frantically shaking his head causing Anna to glare at the boys.

"So you're Danny's sister. Why weren't you at school today?"

Her glare darkened.

"I had an orthodontist appointment."

Both of them laughed, the taller of the two smirking.

"You really are a freak! I heard you were adopted but no one said anything about the stupid hair or the braces."

Now the entire group was glaring at the two boys.

"Why did you get off here if all you're gonna do is be jerks?"

"Didn't you hear, we just moved in down the street. This is our stop too."

Ignoring them, she turned to Danny.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

She smiled.

"Good, go inside and get some ice on that. I'll be inside in a minute."

He looked like he was gonna protest, but the look she gave him silenced whatever he would have said.

"Dang, Lisey had been using that look to get people to listen for a long time."

I rolled my eyes, of course Tony would get that look.

I watched as Danny hesitantly walked inside, Anna's eyes didn't leave him until he had closed the door. Then she whirled around, absolutely furious.

"Which one of you hit him?"

The shorter one sneered.

"I did, he was asking fo-"

Cutting him off she grabbed his collar and pushed him against the tree.

"Way to go Stripes, you tell him!"

I smiled at Peter, Anna did good finding him.

"Listen here, you little piece of crap. If I ever find out you laid a hand on my brother again, you're gonna regret it."

She shoved him hard and let go, turning on the other now frightened boy.

"That goes for you too! And before you leave and never come back, I've got something to tell you."

Trying to look unafraid he glared at her.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

A positively evil smile crawled on her face.

"My parents picked my out special, yours just have to put up with you. Now get lost and quit picking on people!"

Both of them took off down the street, not looking back.

She grinned and shook her fist.

"That's right! No one messes with my family!"

"Good to know."

She jumped in surprise. None of us had noticed her father come up behind, we were so busy watching Anna.

"Oh hi dad, you saw that?"

Now, not in the dim light of the orphanage I got a good look at him. Anna wasn't lying, I bore a striking resemblance to him. Apparently the others noticed too.

"Wow, didn't know you had a twin Bruce."

"Shut up Tony."

She rubbed her hands together, a nervous tic I had noticed over the years.

"You're not mad are you? They were picking on Danny and I ju-"

He chuckled.

"No, I'm not mad. But you really shouldn't be threatening the neighbors before we've even met them though."

She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just lost it. I don't care if they make fun of me, but I draw the line when Danny gets hurt."

"It's alright princess, you're a good sister. Life wouldn't be the same without you."

I froze, that was my special name for Anna. No wonder she started crying happy tears the first time I called her that, she must have remembered.

She beamed up at him.

"Thanks dad, I love you."

I couldn't help feeling an irrational spike of jealousy. Seeing her with him reminded me that Anna was never really mine.

"Don't you dare go there Banner!"

I looked up to see Natasha glaring at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Her glare only hardened.

"You mean the world to Anna, she would kick you for thinking that you didn't. You should feel lucky, Anna has already lost two fathers. The fact that she thinks of you like that should honor you, so don't negate that."

Stunned, I just nodded.

"Yeah Brucie, Lisey loves you almost as much as me. That should tell you something right there."

Finally I smiled.

"Okay, okay I get it."

As they started to go inside the arctic tingling flowed through me, the house and yard disintegrating before my eyes.

* * *

**_Clint_**

Having gotten used to the unsettling sensation of changing locations, I started scanning the area immediately. We were in a very opulent room, almost royal looking.

"This is Anna's room. We are in Asgard."

I looked over at Thor, he looked excited to see what would happen.

"Phff, I've seen nicer hotel rooms. Not impressed."

Leave it to Stark to find an alien world lackluster.

"She loved it, did she not brother?"

Loki only nodded, looking paler than usual.

"I remember this night."

As if on cue the lump I had noticed on the bed when we arrived started to move. After throwing off the covers, Anna was revealed to be tossing and turning. She was crying in her sleep, I think she was having a nightmare.

"Oh god, Tony I'm so sorry!"

Stark stiffened, but before he could say anything Loki came in the room. Well that won't be confusing at all.

He rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Anna, wake up! Anna!"

She jerked awake and threw herself on him, sobbing loudly. They just stayed like that for a while, with him holding her while she cried.

"It must have been really bad for her to cry like that. Do know what it might have been Tony?"

Stark looked at Peter and shook his head.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him, he was there after all."

All eyes turned to Loki, who was looking at the ground uncomfortably.

"Well, what happened?"

He glared at Peter.

"If you just watch all your questions will be answered."

I narrowed my eyes and was about to snap at him but Anna interrupted me.

"I-I'm a terrible person Loki."

He ran his hand over her hair in a soothing manner.

"Shh, that is in no way true. Why don't you tell what made you so upset?"

She pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes were red and puffy. I hated seeing her like that, as much as I like to pretend I didn't I really cared for the kid.

"It was Tony, he was all alone. I promised I would never leave him, I pinky promised!"

She looked like she would start crying again.

"It's not your fault, you didn't choose to leave did you?"

Shaking her head vehemently, she frowned.

"I would have done anything to stay. He was my everything, I was don't know what I would have done if he hadn't found me."

Tony was frozen, a look of horror and shame all over his face.

"He sounds like a good person."

My eyebrows shot up, Loki complementing Stark?

She finally smiled a tiny bit.

"Tony was exactly what I needed, he's my brother."

His gaze softened.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard for you."

Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I think about him every day, I try to hide it so Lady Frigga doesn't worry. But at night I cry myself to sleep, thinking about the last thing he said to me."

Tony gasped.

"No, I didn't mean it!"

Sniffling, she wiped her eyes.

"What was it Anna? What did he say?"

He face crumpled in distress.

"He said…he told me he didn't need me anymore. He called me Anna, he never does that. He was so mad at me."

Loki frowned, anger in his eyes, in fact all of us were looking at Tony in anger. He looked like he wanted to disappear, Nat and I giving him the death glare probably didn't make him feel any better. The real Loki was shooting daggers at Stark.

"Out of all the people Anna cares for, it doesn't shock me that it was you who hurt her like this."

He winced and looked back at Anna and memory Loki.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. People say things they don't intend to when they are angry."

A few more tears ran down her face.

"I know, I just can't help but feel that he did. I'd never seen him so angry before, he must hate me."

Poor kid.

Having had enough, Peter punched Tony in the stomach.

"How could you do that to her!?"

Not expecting it he doubled over in pain. Slowly he stood up with the most sincere face I've ever seen on him.

"I spent every day after that regretting what I said that night. I'll never forgive myself making her feel like that."

Somewhat satisfied Peter nodded and turned back to Anna and Loki.

"No one could ever hate you Anna, you're too likeable. I'm sure he would understand."

"I hope so… I just miss him."

Memory Loki sighed, while Stark drew in a ragged breath.

"You love him that much is clear, I find it hard to believe that he didn't hold the same sentiment for you."

"I know, sorry for dumping all this on you. Surely you hadn't planned on spending the evening with a crying female."

Funny, here in Asgard her speech was decidedly more…formal.

He raised a brow.

"Anna, I like spending time with very few people and yet I still find you tolerable."

She giggled, although it came out more like a hiccup.

"That's true, I would have thought I was too bubbly for you."

He grinned.

"What can I say, you grew on me. Not many are so keen to be my friend in the first place, I would have thought you would like my brother better."

Can you say awkward? The real Loki was looking at the floor and Thor was staring at him, hope for reconciliation in his eyes.

"Thor is great but I was drawn to you. Besides Thor is too much of a flirt to be my best friend."

At that Cap and Bruce started glaring at Thor. Tony was still too busy wallowing.

"This was before I met Jane! But you cannot fault me in saying Anna is very beautiful."

Nodding in reluctant agreement both looked away and Thor sighed in relief.

Memory Loki smirked at her.

"It's good I'm not like my brother then."

"Yeah it sur-Hey you're trying to distract me!"

He grinned.

"Is it working?"

A small smile came on her face.

"Yes…I don't know what I would do without you Loki."

She wrapped her arms around him and put her head against his chest.

I frowned, it was obvious that he cared for her. Maybe he was capable of something other than death and destruction.

I looked over at the real Loki, he had a hint of a smile on his face as he looked at Anna. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You actually care about her don't you?"

He glanced at her and then to me.

"I know you don't like me, hate me even. But Anna is as much a part of my life as she is yours, and that will never change."

Before I could reply, Nat beat me to it.

"He's not lying, he really does care for her."

Loki just turned back to the memory playing out in front of us, ignoring everyone's incredulous stares.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now?"

Anna pulled back, yawned and nodded at him.

"I think so."

He let go of her and stood up.

"Sleep well little dreamer."

She watched him until he shut the door.

"You too Loki, goodnight."

It wasn't long before she had drifted back to sleep, a peaceful look on her face.

Tony walked closer to her and rested his hand right above her hip.

"I am so sorry Lisey."

As soon as he said that the freezing cold, intense light returned. Then the room and Anna vanished before my eyes.

* * *

**_Peter_**

With a bright flash, we were all back on the balcony of Stark Tower. I was still reeling from all that I'd just seen, it gave a whole new insight on Anna. Speaking of, she was sprawled out in the middle of the floor in front of us. Faster than the others, I rushed over to her and knelt down next to her.

"Come on Stripes, wake up."

In a heartbeat Bruce was beside me, checking her for a pulse. He sighed, relieved that she was just knocked out.

"Anna is fine, it seems she is only unconscious."

Just then she began to stir, blinking slowly.

"Uhg, what happened?"

Before anyone could come up with a reasonable excuse Tony dashed over and picked her up in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Lisey."

She pushed him back and frowned.

"What for T?"

He faltered for an answer for a second before responding.

"Uh, for making you trip. You fell and got knocked out, so um…sorry about that."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, no big deal. Now can you let go of me?"

He abruptly let go of her and grinned. There was an unspoken agreement between all of us not to tell Anna what had really happened.

As she looked around, a large grin appeared on her face.

"Loki, Thor, you're here!"

"But Lisey th-"

Natasha's hand shot out and covered his mouth.

"Don't worry, they just got here a second ago."

Tony glared at her as she removed her hand. Then it dawned on me, she didn't remember anything. The fight, the bracelet, none of it.

"Oh, good."

Leaping up she rushed toward Loki and much like she had before, she threw her arms around him. Loki smiled down at her and responded in kind.

"I missed you Loki."

She peaked up at him.

"You're not still mad at me are you?"

His answer was immediate.

"No, I could never be truly angry with you Anna."

Grinning she let go and turned to Thor.

"It's good to see you too Thor."

He smirked at her.

"It is good to see you as well lille." *****

Tony sighed, drawing her attention. She frowned at him.

"Do you have a problem Tony?"

His eyes widened, as he frantically shook his head.

"No! Ah, I just think we should take this inside before Cap turns back into a Capsicle."

Surprise flited across her face before beaming at him.

"Of course, now who's up for shwarma?"

Chattering the whole time, she led the way inside.

I grinned, I had the best sister in the universe.

* * *

***This is Russian for little light. It also translates to twinkle, ginger, and and lively. It will show up again, I plan on doing a Tasha/Anna bonding one-shot in the future.**

***This is Norwegian for little one. I have several ideas for Thor, Loki and Anna, so I thought it fitting. **

**Oh and for all of you that have sent me requests, I have not forgotten them. I have a list and will get to it eventually. Thanks for reading! **


	17. Colors

**Okay this was requested by rahp j. It turned out longer than I thought it would but I really lived the idea. I'll most likely add on to this in the future, so if anyone has a specific idea let me know. I have put all the requests on a list and I'll usually ask for more detail when I start on it. So I will get to all of them eventually. Hope you enjoy, next update will be for TTAD. Let me know what you think, thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

I jolted awake as the car stopped. Looking out the window, I shuddered. The large manor was tall and imposing, it did nothing for my already frayed nerves. The chauffeur grabbed my little suitcase from the trunk and set down on the gravel drive. Then he opened my door and motioned for me to get out.

I did and tried my best to smile at him, he had driven halfway across the state to pick me up at the airport.

"Thanks for the ride."

He glanced down at me and smiled politely.

"My pleasure Miss."

Then he got back in the car and drove off without a backward glance. Leaving me standing there with my raggedy suitcase, wind whistling around me. I wasn't really cold though, the coat, gloves and hat keeping me warm. The chill I felt had nothing to do with the weather.

I balked at the thought of going up and knocking on the enormous front door.

My parents said this was the best place in the country for people like me, that I would be around other kids my age. But I couldn't help but think they wanted me gone, that they were scared of what I could do.

At first I didn't even realize I was any different from anyone else, but I began to notice the odd looks people would give me when I commented on their color. When I was younger, my parents just thought it was a game. But as I got older they started to worry, they didn't believe me when I told them what I saw.

Ever since I was a little girl I had been able to see the colors, or I guess you could call them auras. Every person had their own unique shade, sometimes a mix of colors. It always gave me an idea of what kind of person they were, mom just thought I was good at reading people.

I thought everybody could see them until my brother, Danny told me he couldn't see anything. When he realized I saw something he couldn't, he made it a game to try and guess what color everybody had. He usually never got it right, but it was fun. If I concentrated really hard I could make them visible for a moment, but it was very tiring so I didn't do it often.

But it was what happened at the beginning of summer that made my parents see I wasn't lying.

* * *

I'd been feeling strange all day but I brushed it off as nerves for finals. Everyone's colors seemed much more vivid, like I could reach out and touch them. I left school feeling almost nauseous, Danny kept looking at me like I was gonna puke.

"Are you sure you're okay Anna?"

I smiled and nodded, even though I felt sick.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it."

He just shrugged and continued walking home.

It was later that evening and I had totally forgotten that we had invited our new neighbor to dinner. She was a pretty young woman recently widowed in her late twenties. She had a rather sad shade of navy surrounding her, it looked like a starless night's sky. After my dad had introduced everyone I reached over to shake her hand. The instant our skin touched it felt like someone shocked me.

A sharp pain filled my head.

In a split second I saw everything, all her hopes, fears and dreams flashed before my eyes. I saw her marry her high school sweetheart, land her dream job, and then receiving a phone call to inform her of the car wreck her husband had died in. All the highs and lows in her life were burned in my mind, it felt so intimate and personal. I was intruding on something I shouldn't.

In that moment I couldn't just see the colors but it was like I could see straight to her soul.

Gasping, I ripped my hand away. Horrified I looked at her and she looked just shocked as I felt.

"You…I just."

If it was possible my eyes got even wider. One look at her face and I could tell it was a two way thing, everything I just saw about her she saw about me. Unable to say anything, I ran from the room to go hide in my room. Voices stopped me in the hall.

"Lindsey are you alright?"

I guess that was her name, I was too freaked out to remember. Her breathy voice answered my mother.

"I-I think so, did you see that? Her eyes were glowing!"

Scared out of my mind I put my hand to my face, tears starting to flow. What was happening to me?

My parents did their best to calm her down and then continued on to have dinner without me. Later that evening Danny cam in my room to fine me huddled in the corner.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

I sniffed and wiped my face.

"No, no I'm not alright."

He came and sat beside me.

"Hey it'll be okay. Tell me what you saw."

I looked over at him, the beautiful bright yellow that usually surrounded him almost overwhelming me with the brightness.

"I saw everything."

He wrinkled his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything, all her hopes, fears, and dreams. It was like the important moments in her life were out for display. It felt so wrong, I could see her. I saw the core of who she was, her true self."

He sighed and tried to smile.

"This just means you can do more than you ever thought."

I curled in on myself.

"But the worst part was she could see me too. It was like being in my underwear in front of the whole school, she saw everything. I couldn't hide anything, it was awful!"

"You can get through this, I know you can."

I flinched back when he set his hand on my arm. All the memories we shared and some we didn't started to play in my mind. It was painful, the flood of my brother's life experience barraging my brain.

"Don't touch me!"

At his hurt look I tried to fix it.

"I'm sorry Danny, I-I just can't control it. It hurts, there's too much to see."

He frowned.

"It's fine Anna. I just wish I could help."

Cautiously he put his hand on the sleeve of my shirt and then grinned at me.

"There, you see it only happens when it's skin to skin contact."

Slowly I smiled back.

"Yeah, hey I have an idea!"

I jumped up and rifled around in my closet. After finding what I was looking for, I turned back to Danny.

"If I wear these nothing will happen."

I had found a pair of elbow length gloves I used for dress-up as a kid.

He laughed.

"You mean you're going to go around wearing those old things?"

"Well yeah, I never want that to happen again. If that means I have to wear these, then I will."

Just as he was about to reply our parents came in. I looked down not wanting to see what they thought of me now that they knew the truth.

"Danny will you give us a minute, your mother and I have to speak with your sister."

He nodded and smiled at me as he left. I finally looked up, instead of fear and disgust I saw worry and concern in their eyes.

"Princess, I think we need to talk."

* * *

After that night everything changed. I was barely able to finish school, all the accidental touches and intensity of the colors made me want to scream. The worst part was how everyone started to treat me.

I wasn't popular per say, but I had a lot of friends. Or so I thought, when news got out that I was a mutant people avoided me like the plague. It hurt me a lot more than I thought it would, I knew people wouldn't understand but shunning me altogether…

After the first couple of times someone brushed up against me in the hall, I was instantly labeled a freak. Falling on the ground clutching your head in pain wasn't all that normal, especially when the other person flipped out and ran away as well. And I mean come on, it was pretty freaky. Exchanging your life story with a touch was unnerving, even the teachers avoided me. That was when I started wearing long-sleeves and long pant, as well as the elbow length gloves full time.

I had quickly realized that my mutation was tied to my emotions. The calmer I was the easier it was to not get overwhelmed by the colors. But the more fearful I was the easier it was to lose control and have a panic attack. I started meditating and learning breathing exercises, it seemed to help a little but I still found more peace away from others.

The thought of never being able to touch another person again without the painful repercussions sent me spiraling into depression. So after school let out I locked myself in my room all summer, only coming out for meals and the few occasions Danny dragged me out.

It was a week before school was supposed to start again when my parents told me.

They were sending me away, to a private school for people like me. It hadn't been around that long but already it was the best in the country for mutants.

Using the word mutant to describe myself was odd, no one had ever called me that until recently.

Both Danny and I kicked up a fuss, but there was no changing their minds. We promised to call each other, even write letters, and before I knew it the driver was at our door to pick me up.

So here I am, standing in front of said school. I tugged on the new gloves Danny gave me before I left, absolutely terrified to go inside. I was seriously considering running into the wood to live with the squirrels, but before I could make up my mind the door opened.

The swirling mass of color hit me first, a deep purple with bits of rich earthy brown and a dark red with hints of black throughout.

Blinking I tried to look past the overwhelming colors, barely managing I could see two people. A tall lanky blonde and a curvy girl with dark red hair. Both looked to be around eighteen or nineteen

"Hey kid, you gonna stand out here all day?"

The girl frowned at him and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! Tasha, what was that for?"

She smirked.

"You were being a jerk and I wanted to."

Tuning to me she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Natasha and this is Clint. The professor is away for the day, so we're in charge of welcoming you to the school."

I smiled shyly.

"Oh, I'm Annalise."

I could feel their curious gaze on me as I looked back at the ground.

"How old are you kid?"

I looked up to meet his piercing blue-grey eyes.

"Uh, I just turned fifteen a couple of months ago."

Nodding, he grinned at me.

"If you're ready, let's go inside. Everyone is excited to meet you, we didn't have many new students this year."

Oddly my hesitation to go inside melted away at her suggestion. So I followed them inside, wondering what colors I would see.

As the door closed behind me I gasped, the room was bursting with color. There were several kids of different ages standing in the foyer. Almost like they were waiting for me to get here, the colors started to thrum with excitement. I started taking deep breaths to keep calm, feeling a headache coming on I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

As if noticing my distress Natasha started introducing everyone.

"Calm down, you're going to scare her away! Okay everyone, this is Annalise sh-"

A very bouncy boy who looked to be eleven or twelve, the youngest here, interrupted her.

"Do you have a nickname? Annalise is kinda long."

Uncomfortable with everyone staring at me I quickly answered him.

"Well, most people just called me Anna."

He grinned.

"Hmm, I'll come up with something better but for now Anna it is. I'm Tony."

I smiled at his enthusiasm, it reminded me of Danny.

"Nice to meet you Tony."

"So what can you do? I'm a te-"

Natasha cleared her throat and frowned at him.

"That's enough Tony, she just got here."

He started pouting.

"Aww Tasha you're no fun!"

Ignoring him she turned back to me.

"Anyways, this is Bruce."

She pointed to a shy looking brunette with curly hair. He looked around the same age as Clint and Tasha, or a little older. Looking up from the book he was reading, he smiled as me.

"Hello Anna, I hope you like it here."

I smiled at him, he seemed really sweet. Then Tasha, pointed to boy next to him.

"And this is Peter."

Peter was a tall lanky boy with fluffy brown hair. He was a bit older it seemed, like sixteen or seventeen.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

Then she looked over on the other side of the room.

"That is Thor and his brother Loki. They are from Norway, our first out of country students."

Following her gaze I saw a muscly blonde with bright blue eyes and a lean blacked haired boy with startling green eyes. Both looked to be my age, Thor beamed at me and swiftly walked over to me.

"My lady, it is a delight to meet you."

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips kissing it.

"Oh, nice to meet you as well."

I tried my best not to look to eager to pull my hand back, even with the gloves I was hesitant to touch anyone. His brother came up after him and took my hand in his, bowing slightly.

"A pleasure Miss Anna."

Once again I tried not to yank my hand away, it would appear rude.

"Lovely to meet you too."

Tasha put her hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but flinch away, forgetting I had a long-sleeve shirt on.

"Steve is the only other new student, but shouldn't get here until later tomorrow morning. So that's everyone, what do you say we go eat dinner now?"

At the mention of food all of the boys took off in the direction of what I'm assuming is the kitchen.

"Hey Anna wait a sec."

I turned around to see Tasha looking at me.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I just wanted to warn you, the boys will probably start showing off for you. Do you just want to go and get settled in?"

I felt touched at her kindness to me.

"No, I need to get used to all this. It's just that my mutation makes it hard for me to be around so many people."

He eyes softened in understanding.

"I understand, I had trouble getting used to mine too. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"Not right now, besides everyone's gonna find out what I can do eventually."

She smiled.

"Yeah, like I said all those boys will be showing off for you. I wouldn't be surprised if they want to know what you can do."

Gulping, I did my best to smile.

"Lead the way then."

* * *

Tasha was right, if she hadn't yelled at them to calm down they would have been showing off all though dinner. At her insistence they waited until after we were done eating.

So now we were all in what I found out was the rec room. The boys had made the decision to get to know me better by going around in a circle and showcasing what we could do. Tony insisted on going first.

"Okay, watch this!"

He closed his eyes in concentration and the radio next to him started to float. Then it burst into pieces and started to reassemble into something else. The finished product was a futuristic looking toy car with a remote. He opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"Ta-da! I'm a technopath, I can control machines and all other forms of technology. Isn't that cool?"

I smiled at him, his expression begging for acknowledgment.

"That's really cool Tony."

Then Clint scowled at him.

"Hey, that was mine! Turn it back right now!"

Tony sighed and started to change it back to a radio.

"There happy?"

Clint just rolled his eyes and went back to playing with Tasha's hair. She was sitting in his lap, legs kicked over the side of the chair he was sitting in. It was obvious they were dating, honestly I would have been surprised if they weren't. I smiled, it was really cute.

"My turn now!"

Peter jumped up and walked over to the wall, then he started to climb up it. When he reached the ceiling he jumped off and did a backflip on the way down, landing perfectly.

"I guess that's pretty self-explanatory."

He shuffled back to his seat and shoved Bruce forward, causing his glasses to slip down his nose.

He glared at Peter as he fixed his glasses.

"I'm not going to show you, my mutation is too dangerous."

Then he looked over at me and explained.

"When I get angry I change into something else. I don't have control, it could hurt people."

He just sat back down awkwardly and picked his book back up.

Breaking the silence that had fallen, Thor stood up.

"I have control of lightning and most other forms of electricity."

He raised his hand and the lights flickered and went out. Then, with the room in totally darkness, little sparks of electricity danced along his hand. I gasped when the sparks took the form of a horse galloping across his hand and onto his arm. With the finesse of someone who knew what they were doing, the tiny horse disintegrated turning the lights back on.

"That was amazing!"

I clapped my hand over my mouth, realizing I'd said that out loud. Thor looked at me and grinned.

"Thank you milady. Now brother show us what you can do."

Loki scowled at his brother and stood up. I got the feeling that they didn't get along very well.

"You must understand, my brother has no problem with such small quantities of electricity. Any larger and something will certainly catch on fire."

Thor glared at him, upset at being outed. Loki ignored him and began speaking again.

"Professor says what I can do is called matter manipulation…among other things."

In the blink of an eye there were three identical copies of him. They smirked and walked into the middle of the circle and stood in a line.

"Which one is real?"

Clint sighed.

"Not this again, we all kn-"

"Quiet! I wasn't asking you."

I looked hard at them, there wasn't a single difference. I was about to concede defeat when I noticed something, only one of them had a shadow. I grinned and got up, completely forgetting my aversion to being here in the first place.

Walking up to one of the Loki's, I pointed at the real one.

"This one is real, you're the only one that has a shadow."

His eyes widened as the other three disappeared.

"Well done, shadows are hard to project due to their constant flickering. Soon enough though, I'll be able to fool you all."

He smirked at me and waved his hand, a rose appearing in his palm. As he handed it to me I blushed and sat back down.

"Alright now it's my turn."

After Tasha got out of his lap, Clint stood up and he disappeared. I almost started laughing when Bruce's glasses floated off his face. He just looked bored like this happened all the time.

"Really, again?"

He snatched his glasses and put them back on.

Clint reappeared and grinned.

"I can turn invisible, although it's really bending the light to appear that way. I can do this too."

He grabbed Tasha's hand and then both of them disappeared. But her clothes were still there, so it looked like a pair of jeans and a shirt were just floating there. The shirt swatted at him.

"Clint, cut it out!"

He must have moved his hand because both of them re-materialized.

"You boys have had your fun, now I get to play."

Tony perked up and started grinning.

"Ooh, chicken dance this time!"

She nodded and smirked at Clint, who was groaning.

"Come on Nat, not again."

Then she looked at me with a big smile.

"I can persuade people with only my voice. Clint do the chicken dance."

Without hesitation Clint started dancing, a scowl on his face.

"Don't forget to smile."

He gave her a very fake looking smile, I couldn't help but laugh along with the others. He was an awful dancer, I wasn't even that bad.

"Okay you can stop now."

Abruptly stopping, he huffed and sat back down.

"It's not that funny you guys."

He glared at Tony and Peter, who were practically rolling on the floor laughing.

Tasha plopped back down on his lap and smiled.

"It was kinda funny, you suck at dancing."

He just stuck his tongue out at her and went back to playing with her hair.

"Well that was all of us, what can you do Anna?"

My eyes darted over to Peter, the panic creeping back in. Throughout the whole evening I'd slowly started getting more comfortable, the colors fading into the background. But when everyone started looking at me, I felt a wave of nausea pass through me. All the colors bright and overwhelming again like earlier.

All I wanted to do was run form the room, but I forced myself to stay put. I had to say something, everyone has been so nice to me. I began to wring my gloved hands together as I looked up at them.

"Well, I…my mutation is a bit hard to explain."

Peter smiled encouragingly at me.

"Just try your best."

I nodded and searched for a way to explain.

"Okay, I can see people."

Tony frowned and interrupted me.

"What does that mean? I can see people too, what do-."

Receiving a loud shush from everyone, I took that as my cue to continue.

"Every person has a color or aura, it encompasses who they are completely. Each shade means something different, even two identical colors can mean something different depending on the person. My first impression is usually based on what color I see. I can see what kind of person you really are."

Quite interested now, Bruce sat up and looked at me.

"Will you tell us what color we are?"

Loosening up a bit, I remembered something I had done for Danny a few times. I smiled at him.

"I can do you one better."

I raised my hand and concentrated, suddenly a deep green mist with a hint of dark purple appeared around him. He gasped and reached out to touch it, his hand passing right through it.

"What does it mean?"

I looked down, embarrassed.

"The green means safety and healing, and the purple means wisdom."

Peter gaped at me and elbowed Tony.

"Did you see that!? Her eyes were glowing, that is so cool!"

I felt a smile growing on my face as I lowered my hand, the mist fading away. A low whistle caught me attention, I looked up at Clint.

"Wow kid, that's really something. You nailed it with Bruce, that describes him perfectly. What's mine?"

I raised my hand again and both Clint and Tasha's colors materialized. The mixed together in effortless harmony. Tasha looked at it in amazement.

"Which one is mine?"

"The black and red one. The red means courage and strength, and the black means elegance and mystery."

Clint grinned like a little kid.

"What about me?"

Forgetting my nerves, I smiled at him.

"Your purple is different from Bruce's, it means ambition and creativity, the brown represents friendliness."

As I let the couple's auras vanish, Tony who had been quiet jumped up.

"Me next, do me!"

Ignoring the fatigue I was starting to feel, I stood up and willed Tony's color to appear. A swirling mass of orange, red and yellow curled around him

"Awesome! Look at that, I have three colors! What do they mean? Am I better because I have more? Does that mean you like me better? Why can't I tou-"

"Tony shut up!"

At Tasha's words he slapped a hand to his mouth and glared at her. I had a feeling this had happened before.

"Um, well some people only have one color while others can have many different ones. Sometimes they can change, depending on the person. I don't have any control over what they look like. The orange means energetic, the yellow means intelligence and the red stands for passion."

Tasha raised a brow and Tony ripped his hand off his mouth.

"Really?! That's me exactly, I'm super smart and I have lost of energy and I ge-"

"Be quiet Tony, your turn is over."

I tried my best not to laugh as he clapped a hand over his mouth again and sat down with a scowl on his face.

"I am most curious to know what color you see in me Miss Anna."

I smiled at Thor, his color was nice it fit him well from what little I knew of him.

"Sure thing Thor."

Starting to feel a bit dizzy, I closed my eyes and concentrated. A delighted laugh told me that I had succeeded in making it visible once again. It really was quite pretty, a base of steel gray with splashes of red and pockets of deep indigo. Thor ran his hand through the cloud around him.

"Most wonderful, what do they mean?"

I grinned, a real one. No one but Danny had ever told me what I could do was wonderful.

"The grey stands for dependability and stability, and the red different from Tony's means determination."

He furrowed his brow, his hand still trying to grasp the mist.

"What then of the…purple?"

I laughed.

"That isn't purple, that's indigo much different from purple. It represents integrity and sincerity."

He smiled at me, and pointed to his brother.

"Thank you, will you now show us Loki's?"

I nodded, Loki's color was beautiful. Letting Thor's aura dissipate, I turned to Loki.

"Is that alright with you?"

He seemed surprised I was asking his permission.

"You might as well, they will not give me a moment's peace if you don't."

I wiped my brow of the sweat that had gathered there, once again ignoring the woozy feeling. I heard a gasp as Loki's color came into view. It was a mix of turquoise, dark blue, light, almost white blue and small streaks of gold.

No one had said anything, so I started to explain.

"The turquoise means inner strength, the dark blue is knowledge and expertise."

I looked up to see Loki staring at me, so I faltered.

"Go on."

He was still staring at me but a hint of a smile graced his lips.

"Well the white blue stands for sensitivity and the gold means cunning and resourcefulness."

With everyone still looking at me, I started to babble.

"Ah, I can usually tell more than that but those were the main things I picked up on. For every good quality I see there is an opposite. I'm sorry if I offended anyon-"

Someone clearing their throat stopped me from continuing to ramble. I whipped around to look at Bruce who was next to me.

"That was amazing Anna, don't apologize."

As I let Loki's color fade away I smiled. Just as I was about to say something I felt extremely dizzy. I put a hand to my face and staggered where I stood.

"Oh, I think I need to sit down."

Bruce caught my arm as I swayed.

"Anna, are you alright?"

I nodded and fell back into the chair behind me.

"I'll be fine, I've just never done that for so long or for so many people."

Tony grinned at me, getting right up in my face.

"Good I like you. Oh yeah, I was wondering why do you wear those gloves?"

I felt the blood drain from my face, I had hoped to avoid this. But I found I couldn't lie to them, not after how kind they had been.

My voice trembling, I looked down.

"What I showed you is only part of what I can do, the other requires skin-to-skin contact. I can't control it. Every time it happens I-I…"

I flinched back when I felt a hand on my knee, slowly I looked up at an understanding pair of eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. All of us have struggled with control, some of us still do. The professor can help you, that's why you're here."

Bruce was right, I was here to learn control not hide myself away. With effort I wiped my eyes of the tears that had gathered there and smiled.

"Thank you Bruce, all of you. It's been awhile somebody could understand."

There was a moment of silence, it wasn't awkward just comfortable. After a second Tasha spoke up.

"Alright everybody, time for bed. The professor will be back tomorrow and I don't want him thinking I let all of you stay up late, that we can't handle it alone for a couple of nights."

A chorus of complaints rose from Tony, Clint, Peter and Thor. Bruce and Loki just rolled their eyes and started to get up. Unsure of where I was to go, I looked over at Tasha.

"Um, where should I go?"

After I saw her smack Clint on the back of the head she turned to me.

"That's right, you haven't been to your room yet. Follow me, it's across the hall from mine."

Making sure all the boys were on their way to bed, she headed up the stairs. We turned down into a hallway full of doors.

"There, that one's yours, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Goodnight Anna."

Pretty soon after that everyone quieted down and went to bed. Inside, my bag was already there waiting for me. So I quickly got dressed for bed and tried to go to sleep. Instead of tossing and turning like I thought I would, sleep came easily. Maybe, just maybe I could get used to this.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early, I peaked out my door to see if anybody else was awake. Seeing no one, I decided to see if I could find the kitchen. After a bit of wandering I found it and decided to make breakfast for everyone, it was the least I could do after how wonderful they had all been.

Finding the pantry and fridge well stocked, I started to mix up some pancake batter. Glancing around I decided to take off my gloves, the last thing I wanted was to get them dirty. So after putting them out of the splash zone I got to work, hopefully I would be done before anyone came downstairs.

Truly happy for the first time in a long time, I began to hum. A big kid and hopeless romantic at heart, I was humming _Once Upon a Dream_ from Sleeping Beauty. Since no one was here to hear me I started softly singing, while I worked.

"…visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do…you love me at once the way you did once upon a dream…I know you, I walked with you once…"

The sounds of someone stirring above me made me go back to humming. It really was nice to be out of those gloves, after wearing them all the time they got stuffy. After pouring the batter on the griddle, I started on whipping up some eggs and bacon. The noise from upstairs was gone so I resumed singing.

"…the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…its true visions are seldom all they seem…you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream…"

When the pancakes were mostly finished, I started looking around for some plates while keeping an eye on the eggs. Finding them I stacked them up and started to carry them over to the large table, still singing as I set them down.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…"

After finishing with the plates I hurried to make sure I didn't burn the eggs or bacon, seeing they both were done I started arranging everything on the bar.

"I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream…"

As I finished the song and breakfast, I heard someone behind me clapping. I yelped and spun around to see who was there.

"A lovely voice to match a lovely girl."

Loki was smirking at me and a tall blonde boy who must be Steve stood there looking at me. His color was predominately white but there were splotches of bright blue and a deep cranberry red. Huh, kinda like the American flag.

"I-I didn't know anyone was there, I'm sorry."

Steve smiled at me.

"Don't be sorry, you sounded beautiful. I'm Steve Rodgers."

Shyly I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anna. Good morning Loki."

"Yes it is, thank you."

Flustered by the attention, I turned to go get some silverware. But being the clumsy person I am, I tripped on the edge of the rug. I braced myself from the fall but it never came, both boys had rushed forward and grabbed my arm to keep me from falling. Because I didn't have my gloves on, there was nothing I could do to prevent what was about to happen.

Instantly I felt the splintering sensation of seeing two people at once. I tried my best to block out the intense emotions but the pain was too much, so I let go and just let it happen. Once I did that it felt different than all the other times, it stopped hurting and flowed smoothly. It almost felt…right, like I had some semblance of control.

From Loki I saw his feelings of inferiority and jealousy towards his brother. From Steve, I saw the pain of losing both his parents at a young age and the love he had for his friend who took him in. Every high and low mixed together in a beautiful symphony of emotion.

All the fear of rejection, loneliness, sorrow, pain, and loss swirled in with my own. Then all the happy moments of love, friendship, acceptance, joy, and success mashed with mine as well. In the span of seconds I knew everything there was to know about both of them, and they knew everything about me.

Breathless, I pulled away from them. Putting my hands over my face, I started taking deep breaths to keep from having an anxiety attack.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"Is this what you were talking about last night?"

I nodded, unable to look either of them in the eye.

I gasped when Loki grabbed my hand, Steve grabbing my other hand.

Flowing through the connection was a deep sense of understanding and acceptance. It wasn't as intense the second time around, I could feel their auras gently brushing against mine instead of slamming into it.

"We know what it's like Anna, you won't find any judgment from us."

Slowly looking up, I saw only sincerity on their faces.

"Really, you promise?"

Loki rolled his eyes and Steve grinned as they answered in unison.

"Promise."

Finally smiling I stood up.

"So are you guy's hungry? I made breakfast for everyone."

As we began to fill out plates the other started to trickle in. I stifled a laugh, almost all the boys had terrible bedhead, but Tony's was the worst sticking up every which way. Then again the other were no better, Peter still looked half asleep and Bruce seemed to be in a semi-conscious state as he started to make some tea. Thor was in a dark blue robe yawning and Clint was being dragged in by Tasha.

"I see you meet Steve."

I nodded, smiling at Tasha. She was the only one who looked like they didn't just wake up, I wonder how she manages to keep her hair perfect all the time.

"Yeah I did, you should grab a plate before those boys eat everything."

She grinned at me.

"Thanks for doing this, it's been awhile since we had something other than cereal and pop tarts."

"No problem, I used to do this at home all the time."

I felt a tap on the shoulder, without turning around I knew it was Steve. His aura had a warm comforting feel to it.

"Anna, you left these over there on the counter. I thought you might want them back."

Turning around I saw he had my gloves in hand. Surprised that I had completely forgotten about them, I smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks Steve, I totally forgot."

As began to pull them on, he grabbed my hand again. It was different because it was only one person, it was more personal.

"Maybe someday you won't need to wear them."

In the back of my mind I noticed that his eyes were the same color of blue that was swirling around him.

"Maybe someday."

He let go and I tugged the gloved on. When turned back around he was sitting at the table next Loki, whatever had happened earlier had created a mutual respect between the two of them.

Sitting down next to Bruce and Peter, I started making a plate before it was all gone.

"Oh! I thought of a better nickname for you."

I glanced across the table at Tony.

"And what's that?"

He smiled ear-to-ear.

"Lisey…it's great right?"

I pretended to think about it for a minute.

"Hmm, I like it. Thanks Tony."

I grinned as Tasha stared to scold Clint for making Peter's food disappear.

I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

**Oh, I finally came up with some sort of schedule. Two one-shots and then a chapter update, how fast I can't say. But it should give you some sort of idea, I know not as many people read the one-shots so I'll put this up on the next chapter update. **


	18. Anything But

**Okay, so I'm a dirty liar. I had every intention of writing the next chapter of TTAD but this idea wouldn't let me. This is for anyone who has ever felt invisible or overlooked, just had the urge to write this up. Personally I think I could have done better so I hope you all like it, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! =D**

* * *

It wasn't easy being a princess, especially when you had Thor and Loki for older brothers.

Mother and Father said I was a surprise, they didn't think they were to have any more children. So my birth was celebrated all throughout the realm, people from far and wide came to see the unexpected princess. That only made it all the harder, growing up with the expectations of an entire kingdom of what I should be.

Thor and Loki were the best big brothers a girl could ask for. Thor was the embodiment of an overprotective big brother. He took great joy in showing me off to all his friends, he claimed I was the most beautiful in all of Asgard. At his insistence I was never left without some form of protection. He and Loki, with Father's approval personally picked out a bodyguard who stayed with me at all times. He called me Lille, meaning little one. It was his favorite pet name for me, he always called me that unless ceremony called for my given name.

Loki on the other hand was the reason I got into trouble, he showed me all the things Mother taught him about magic. I helped him plan many of the tricks played on Thor and the unfortunate place guards. He called me his little dreamer, saying I was always lost in daydreams. Loki found great joy in my amazement of his gift with magic, but he never bothered to teach me. He thought it too dangerous for me, it was one of the things he and Thor agreed on completely.

Being the first Asgardian princess, I was treated like a porcelain doll that might break at any moment. It was hurtful that they thought I was so precious that I was unable to do anything that could even be considered dangerous. I knew it was only out of love but secretly I dreamed of doing all the thing they had forbade me to do.

As much as they tried to hide it, it was obvious to all that my parents had favorites. Thor was favored by Father, they had much in common. He took much joy in teaching Thor the ways of combat and how a king was to act. Loki was Mother's chosen one, she loved Loki's inclination for magic. It was an unusual gift and she found an apprentice in him. I know my family loved me ever so much but at times it felt like I was only a jewel that needed polishing, a prize to be looked at. Never loved for my true self, never anyone's favorite.

Invisible.

It seemed that I had a talent for magic as well, but Mother and Father were against me learning. They were overly protective of me, for good reason I suppose. Several years before Thor was born they had another child, a girl. For some reason she was born sickly and didn't live a week after her birth. So my parents had always feared something would happen to me, telling my brothers to protect me with their lives. I loved my family but they never let me do _anything_ that could endanger me.

That didn't keep me from practicing magic in secret though, I was nowhere as advanced as my brother but considering I had no teacher I was doing quite well. Decades upon decades of teaching myself and I was able to many of the things Loki could. If only he would teach me then I would really advance.

* * *

After years and years of close calls and near misses to go out and practice magic and weaponry, I was finally found out.

It was when both Thor and Loki caught me in the dead of night practicing with my throwing daggers that I had had enough. Given to me for protection and ceremonial purposes only, it was unexpected for me to want to actually learn how to use them. I snuck out to the target range most every night and no one ever noticed my absence. But that night was one of the rare times they were working together to plan a trick on the captain of the guard, it must have required some preparation so they inadvertently saw me in the training arena.

So focused on keeping my aim true, I never heard them coming. Tonight was the night I would hit the center every time, I hadn't missed yet. As I drew my arm back to throw the last dagger, a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Lille, what are you doing?!"

Whirling around, I met the horrified and shocked faces of my brothers. I rolled my eyes at them.

"What does it look like brother?"

Sputtering he turned to Loki for some explanation.

"Annalise, what do you think you are doing? In the middle of night no less!"

He must have been very angry with me, neither Loki nor Thor ever called me by my full name. I ripped my arm our Thor's grasp and before they could stop me I threw the little dagger, I smiled as it hit center. Then I turned back to them, a victorious grin on my face.

"That, brother dear is what I was doing. I must say, I've gotten quite good."

The shock had quickly melted into white hot fury.

"You could have injured yourself or been attacked! Neither of us would have been here to help you!"

Before I could reply, Loki continued where Thor left off.

"And furthermore, you are here alone! Against the direct order of Father to never go anywhere without your guard Vali!"

Again I had no time to reply, Thor plowed right on.

"Did you even think of how we would feel if anything had happened to you? I would never forgive myself if you were hurt and I was not there to protect you."

They glanced at one another and then spoke in unison.

"We forbid from coming here again!"

I was livid, how dare they take this from me! Both must have been expecting me to accept their edict like the meek and mild princess I was supposed to be. So the surprise on their faces when I lashed out at them would have been funny if I weren't so mad.

"No, you both treat me like I'm going to fall to pieces any moment, you forget I too am Aesir! Annalise Odinsdottir, my title, given to me at birth is goddess of protection and healing! I am not weak or breakable, like you seem to think. If you really loved me, you wouldn't stifle me to the point of going behind you backs."

I had never yelled at them before and understandably they were in a state of shock at my words. For a moment I felt hope in my heart that they would understand and change their ways. But that hope died as quickly as it came when both of them glared at me.

"We do this out of love Lille, you were not meant for this. Vail will be informed that he is not to let you leave your room at night."

Loki and I had always been closer, so I looked at him pleadingly. However his hard gaze did not waver.

"Thor is right, you cannot ever do this again. I will not worry Mother unnecessarily, so we will not tell anyone of this but it is not to happen again. Do you understand?"

I will always love my brothers with all of my being but at that particular second I loathed them. Instead of seeing how trapped and smothered I felt, they only saw their little sister who didn't know what she was talking about. My true self invisible to who I had hoped could see.

I narrowed my eyes, willing away the tears that wanted to fall.

"Very well, if that is your wish."

Both of them smiled at me and moved closer as if to hug me. I snarled at them and pushed them away.

"Don't, you wouldn't want to break me; not any more than you already have that is. If you wish no one to know of this, then fine! But no Asgardian will ever truly know their princess, just as you do not really know your sister. You say you do this out of love, if that is how you love me I'd rather you not love me at all."

I could tell my words hurt them, but that was my intention. As I started to walk away Thor called out to me.

"Anna, wait! We mean no harm, we only wish to keep you safe."

Finally letting a lone tear slide down my cheek, I turned back to them.

"Please brothers, leave me be. I wish to be alone right now."

Loki reached out and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be angry little dreamer, we only want what is best for you."

My anger had faded and now I only felt pain at the way my brothers thought of me. I sighed and looked up at my brothers.

"I know and I love you for it. But did you ever think that what you want is not what I want?"

With that I left, not wanting to hear them list the reasons why they knew better. Slowly I walked back to my room, glancing at Vali my faithful guard whom I had magically put to sleep. After I closed my door I lifted the enchantment, not wanting him to get in trouble. That night I slept fitfully, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I found a bouquet of my favorite flowers in front of my door, next to it was a beautiful piece of polished alexandrite made into a necklace. Loki's magical fingerprint was all over the necklace and Thor knew how I loved that particular flower. Sighing I turned to Vali who stood vigilantly next to my door.

"Good morning Vali. Would you find me a vase to put these in? I will wait here until you return."

He nodded, smiling at me.

"A good morning to you as well milady. I will be right back with a vase."

I watched as he left to find me something to put the flowers in, for a brief minute I thought about leaving without him. Deciding against it, I picked up the gem. My anger had faded somewhat overnight, the only thing I felt now was a deep disappointment. I suppose it was nice of them to try and apologize, but I was still hurt by their decision. All I really wanted to do was throw the necklace out a window along with the flowers, either that or set them on fire with my magic. But before I could do anything with them Vali returned.

"As you requested."

Silently I took the vase from him, wrapping the necklace around the vase and putting the flowers in it. Then I placed the vase in front of the connecting chamber my handmaiden lived in, it would be a nice surprise for her.

"Thank you Vali, I suppose I should go to breakfast before my brothers come looking for me."

He fell into step beside me, after a moment he frowned and stopped me.

"Excuse my asking but you seem upset. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I smiled softly at him, Vali had always been so kind to me.

"Nothing much, I had a disagreement with my brothers last night. I just feel a bit down-hearted this morning, it will pass."

His frown deepened.

"I apologize for asking princess. If there is anything I can do…"

An idea coming to me, I nodded.

"Actually there is, later this morning I would like to go outside the palace. And if at all possible, without my brothers knowledge. If you would accompany me I'd would appreciate it."

A smile crossed his face.

"Of course princess, it would be my honor. Your brothers will never know you were gone."

Excited at the prospect of getting away from the palace, I grinned at him.

"Thank you Vali."

My smiled dropped as we entered the dining hall and I saw Thor and Loki. They were both looking at me, Thor smiling like nothing had happened and Loki with a bit of dread in his eyes. Loki was the smarter of the two, of course it would be him to realize I would not so easily forgive them.

Instead of sitting in-between my brothers like I had done since I had been old enough to sit there, I sat across from them next to Mother.

"Good morning Father, Mother."

Both smiled warmly at me, as they did every day.

"Good morning Anna. Why are you not sitting with your brothers today?"

Looking over at my siblings, I tried my best not to glare.

"I just wanted a change, is that alright Mother?"

Slightly surprised she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Perfectly fine dear, I was merely curious."

As the meal progressed, I didn't speak to Loki or Thor purposely. If I had to, it was short and to the point. I could tell Mother knew something was wrong, but she didn't say anything. I finished first and as soon I got permission to leave I made my way out. The voice of my Mother scolding Thor and Loki could be heard as soon as I stepped out of the dining hall.

"What have you done to upset your sister?! She looked positively miserable this morning."

I stood outside the door for a moment, wondering what they could possibly say without revealing what happened last night.

"Lille is angry with us because w-"

I peaked around the corner just in time to see Loki step on Thor's foot and interrupt him.

"We played a trick on her. Isn't that right Thor?"

Catching on, Thor nodded.

"Yes, she did not take kindly to it."

Mother stared at both of them for a moment.

"It would take more than that to anger Annalise, but if that is the story you say is true I believe you. Go apologize right now, before she disappears in the library."

I took that as my cue to leave, but they spotted me before I could get away. I nodded to Vali, who was waiting outside the dining hall.

"As soon as my brothers leave we can go."

"Yes milady."

He want to stand at the end of the hallway, so as to give us some privacy. Seconds later they caught up to me, flanking me on both sides. Sighing I stopped and looked up at them.

"What do you want?"

Thor frowned.

"Did you not receive our gifts?"

Beginning to get angry again, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, my handmaiden thanks you. Now may I leave?"

I started to walk away but they stopped me.

"Why are you being this way Anna?"

Getting fed up, I brushed them off.

"Why indeed Loki? Have you never considered that this could have been prevented?"

He raised a brow.

"How do you think that sister?"

I smiled tightly.

"Did you ever think that all the supposed danger I was putting myself in could have been avoided if you had ever bothered to teach me yourselves? Loki I've asked you for many years to tutor me in magic. Every time you said no, I devoted an hour of trying to learn on my own. I encountered more danger trying to conjure fire, create duplicates of myself, and other such illusions than I ever would have if I had a proper teacher instead of forgotten musty spellbooks. And you Thor, if you had ever bothered to show me the proper way to throw a knife I wouldn't have learned all the ways not to do it."

I waved my hands and let the glamor charm fall away, showing several spidery scars from knife cuts as well as a few small burns from failed magical endeavors.

Their eyes grew wide, faces pale.

"Lille why did you not go to the healers?"

I looked down at my hands in pride.

"They were reminders, something to motivate me to try harder until I got it right."

Loki took my hand in his, examining the burns and scars.

"Why did you not say anything? I would have helped you."

I laughed bitterly.

"Would you though? Would you not have had the same reaction you did last night?"

For the first time in many years I had struck my silver-tonged brother speechless. Thor looked like he wanted to break something after seeing my scars and Loki seemed furious with himself upon seeing the magical scorch marks.

"If that is all, I will be going now."

Neither said anything so I took my leave. Glad to be away from my thick-sculled brothers, I headed for my room to get a cloak. After grabbing a fur lined hooded cape I joined Vali and left the palace for the first time in much too long.

* * *

Upon my request we strolled through the city streets, I wanted to see everything. Upon his insistence I kept my hood up, Vali was willing to go anywhere I wanted. After a bit of just walking around, I headed toward the city marketplace. It was buzzing with people, only at royal gatherings had I seen so many in one place. There was much to see, I had trouble taking it all in at one time. The vendors hawking their wares, precious gems sparkling in the sunlight, mothers calling for children, customers haggling for the best price, and of course the smell of freshly baked goods. It was amazing, I loved the citizens of Asgard they were so full of life, this would have to become a weekly habit.

I stayed in the market for several hours, until I finally started to feel overwhelmed by everything. I really enjoyed being around the people, but I was beginning to get hot and Vali refused to let me take off the hood. As I was getting ready to leave a small figure bumped into me, causing me to stumble backwards. Fast as a whip Vali reached forward and kept me from falling, his other hand on his sword ready to defend me at a moment's notice. I looked down to see who had run into me and sitting on the ground was a young girl. Brushing Vali off, I knelt down to get a better look.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

She looked up, tears in her eyes. It looked like she'd scraped her knee in the fall.

"I'm so sorry miss! I didn't mean to run into you."

I smiled at her, she really was a pretty little girl. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes were a common trait in Asgard, but her eyes were a pretty dark brown matched with a deep chestnut unruly mane.

"It's alright, but it looks like you've hurt yourself. Let me help."

I put my hand on her knee and let the magic flow through me. Healing came easily to me, it was my title after all. She gasped and looked at her now perfectly fine knee and then back to me.

"You...you just fixed it! Are you a goddess?"

Every royal when born was given a title, a domain to rule over. Thor was god of the storm and victorious battle. Loki was god of mischief and trickery, he was also known as god of lies. We never called ourselves god and goddesses but the mortals on Midgard coined it for us. It just stuck around, instead of being a noble person you were given the title of god or goddess.

I grinned and put a finger to my lips.

"Yes, but you mustn't tell anyone. What is your name little one?"

A brilliant smile came across her face.

"I won't tell, I promise. My name is Kari."

Standing up I waved my hand, a small stone woven into a necklet appearing. Carved on it was runes spelling out her name.

"Well Kari, I'm afraid I have to go. Here I want you to have this."

I handed her the simple piece of jewelry as I moved to leave. To my surprise Kari threw her skinny arms around my waist.

"Thank you milady! I will treasure it always."

I watched as she ran off into the crowd until I finally turned away to leave. As Vali and I headed back to the palace, I was stopped by the sudden urge to look at the bifrost. Many years back, I rode with Father down the rainbow bridge. It was a sight I've never forgotten, and today I wanted to see it again.

As we reached the edge, I could see a figure at the end. It was Heimdall guardian of Asgard, owner of the Farsight. For some reason I had the feeling he wanted to speak with me, intrigued I took a step forward. Making a snap decision I looked at Vali.

"I'm going to speak with Heimdall. Wait here for me, I'll be back shortly."

Immediately he began to protest.

"Milady no! The Allfather gave me orders never to leave your side unless he or one of his sons was with you."

Frowning, I folded my arms.

"You will be able to see me the entire time. Do you not trust the Guardian?"

His eyes darted to where Heimdall stood and then back to me.

"It is not that princess. I feel that I would be letting the Allfather down."

I rolled my eyes.

"I assure you, you will in no way let him down. I will return as quickly as I can."

He looked as though he was going to object but then he sighed.

"Very well, I will wait here for you."

I returned my attention to the lone figure and concentrated. I was amateur at best when it came to teleporting, but the bridge was miles long. So hoping for the best I let the magic free and aimed for the end of the bridge. When I opened my eyes I was yards from the observatory, Heimdall standing tall in front of it. Now that I was here, I didn't know what to say.

"You wished to speak with me?"

His gaze never faltered from the vast expanse of space as he spoke.

"I did. It has been some time since I last saw the princess of Asgard in person."

I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off.

"I've seen your struggles, you feel lonely and overlooked."

The anger and hurt I felt last night and this morning came flooding back. He was right, that was exactly how I felt.

"Yes! Father prefers Thor and Mother favors Loki. I am invisible until needed, left in the shadows for my own protection. I'm no one's favorite."

I looked down at the colorful bridge, not wanting him to see the tear slide down my face.

"That is not true."

Glancing up, I saw that he was now looking directly at me.

"You are beloved by the people, the light of Asgard they call you. The child you helped today will never forget what you did, you were named Healer and Protector for a reason."

The corner of my lips twitched upwards.

"Really?"

He smiled, his face becoming warm.

"I know, I see it all."

A feeling of affection spread through me, a genuine smile on my face.

"Thank you Heimdall, I needed to hear that today."

Just as I closed my eyes and started to let loose the magic needed to return me to Vali, he spoke again.

"Princess, you have always been my favorite."

When I opened my eyes, I was at the other end of the bridge. I hadn't realized how much energy it would take, I needed to practice more often. Thankfully Vali caught my arm when I stumbled forward.

"Are you alright milady?"

Feeling rather dizzy I smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm wonderful."

After making sure I wouldn't fall he let go of my arm.

"Did you speak with Heimdall?"

I started to walk back to the palace, Vali falling into step beside me.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for coming out with me today, I'm feeling much better."

He grinned.

"Anything for you milady."

For the rest of the way back we fell into a comfortable silence, I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

It was only when we arrived back and I saw both of my brothers waiting at the gates did my smile start to drop. I turned to Vali, stopping before they spotted me.

"I think I can manage from here."

Before he could dispute my decision I motioned to the two idiots waiting for me. He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Good luck princess."

As he left, I sighed as I approached the gates. Maybe I could sneak past them, I still had enough energy to make myself invisible. Quickly I snapped my fingers and I felt the ripple of magic cover me, rendering me undetectable. Tip-toeing I tried my best to get past without them noticing me. I almost bumped into Thor, who was pacing back and forth.

"She has been gone all day. When do you think she will be back?"

"I do not know brother, Anna is ver-"

Loki stopped suddenly and turned to look in my direction. I froze hoping he couldn't feel my presence.

"You are going to have to better than that if you want to fool me."

He waved his hand and my illusion shattered. I gasped at the sudden loss of cover, it hurt when the illusion was broken.

"Lille! Where have you been?"

Refusing to let my siblings ruin my day, I looked at them coolly.

"Out, now if you'll excuse me."

Loki reached out and grabbed my hand before I could slide past him.

"Anna wait, there is a better way to conceal yourself."

I pulled my hand away and turned around to look at him, raising a brow.

"And?"

I'd never seen my trickster brother look remorseful before, the sincerity on his face was odd.

"And…if you want I could show you."

Loki elbowed Thor in the ribs prompting him to step forward.

"Ah, if there is anything you haven't already learned through your own trial and error I will be out in the training grounds tomorrow. I'd be glad to teach you."

Taken aback I couldn't say a thing. Seeing my astonishment Loki smiled.

"I'll only say this once, I was wrong Anna. I was blinded in my need for your safety, I never considered what you might want. That it might not be what I did, for that I am sorry."

Not to be outdone Thor took my hand.

"I only ever wanted to see you safe and happy. It seems my desire to keep you safe caused me to bring you sadness, can you forgive me Lille?"

I blinked, still in shock of what they'd just said. Was this real?

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you forgive us little dreamer."

Their words finally sunk in and I was ecstatic, throwing my arms around him I hugged him tightly. I heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around my slight frame.

I pulled back and looked up at him, beaming.

"Of course I forgive you!"

Thor cleared his throat, grabbing my attention.

"Am I also forgi-"

Laughing I grabbed his arm and tugged him towards me and Loki.

"Oh come here you!"

Much to Loki's discomfort Thor squeezed us together in a bone-crushing hug.

"I am so glad you are no longer angry with us Lille!"

Loki scowled and wiggled his way out of Thor's embrace, leaving only me. I rolled my eyes, would they ever get along?

"Don't ruin this for me Loki, play nice for once."

His lips teased a smile.

"Maybe just this once, for you."

I smiled as the chill that always accompanied my trickster brother enveloped me. I leaned into the hug, Loki didn't often show his affection for me in this fashion so I enjoyed it while I could. Sandwiched between my brothers, I felt happier than I had in decades. Finally letting go, Thor ruffled my hair and grinned at me.

"Thank you brothers, I thought I was to continue being invisible forever."

Thor frowned and Loki narrowed his eyes.

"You are anything but invisible Lille."

Putting his hands on my shoulders, Loki forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Why would you ever think that that you were invisible?"

I tried to pull away from his piercing stare, but he was having none of that.

"Answer me Anna. Why do you think that?"

Very uncomfortable, I sighed. When Loki wanted something there wasn't much that made him stop.

"If you must know, after years of being in the background it just became normal to think that. I've never been allowed to do much of anything, so I came to the conclusion that I was not all that important. Invisible, in the shadows."

Loki's grip on my shoulders had become rather tight, he only let go after seeing my distress. I could tell he was upset, Loki always paced when he was unhappy. I squeaked in surprise when Thor grabbed me in another crushing hug.

"Never! You have never been and never will be invisible, you shine too bright."

Abruptly halting his rapid curricular stalking, Loki turned back to look at Thor.

"It seems our sister is the only thing we can ever agree on brother."

Then he focused his gaze on me, glaring slightly.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that you're invisible again. You are much too important to think that. Do you understand?"

"I think so, you may have to remind me though."

He smirked.

"Good, now then if I'm to teach you there will be some rules and boundaries."

Thor threw an arm around Loki, much to his chagrin.

"Yes, I agree. When you are practicing with me we will use wooden or blunt blades. We should probably start with simple forms and defensive maneuvers."

Shrugging out from under Thor's arm, glowering all the while, Loki nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, yes. I won't have you doing anything too complicated or dangerous without my presence. And of course we would start with the basics."

I rolled my eyes, I guess some things never change. It will be fun surprising them with all that I already know.

As they started to bicker about when my lessons would start, I began to walk away. It was only when I was all the way down the hallway and almost around the corner did they notice.

"Lille wait! Tell Loki that you are going to have lessons with me first."

Glancing back over my shoulder, I saw the two of them racing down the hall.

"Come back Anna, tell this great oaf you are to study with me before him."

I grinned, waiting until they reached me.

"No, she likes me better. Therefore Lille will be my student before you."

Loki growled, a sneer on his face.

"I think not, my little dreamer would much rather be my pupil than yours! Learning magic is much more interesting that swinging around a sharp piece of metal."

It seemed this had just turned into an extension of their never-ending argument of which one of them was my favorite. Ever since I could remember they had been fighting, each one saying that he was my favorite. I just didn't have the heart to tell them I didn't have a favorite, they seemed to enjoy it too much.

I cleared my throat, catching their attention.

"Tell this buffoon I am righ-"

"Will you let our daft, pretentious brother kno-"

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing at them. It was quite humorous to see the two princes squabbling, resorting to name calling.

"Enough you two! I think by now you would know better than to assume what I think. I want to learn from both of you, but once again you underestimate me. Do remember I've been teaching myself for many years."

Both of them looked abashed, Thor more so than Loki. I was getting tired, my trip out was more exhausting than I thought.

"I think I will retire to my rooms. Tell Mother and Father I was tired and had dinner brought to me, I'll see you both in the morning."

Thor looked down at me with the big blue eyes that no one could ever deny.

"But Lille, who do you wish to train with first?"

Smirking, I started walking down the hall calling over my shoulder.

"I guess that depends on who gets there first. Goodnight brothers."

Without turning around I could hear them start arguing. I smiled as I entered my room, for the first time I was looking forward to what the next day held.

I no longer felt so invisible.

* * *

**Alright, next update will be for TTAD for sure. Oh, check me out on Tumblr! I will be putting up all the fanart of Anna I get there so everyone can see it. I'll put this notice up on my profile and the next chapter update, not as many people read the one-shots as they do the main story. You can find me as Finding Beauty In My Pain. Thanks guys! =D **


	19. I Can't Help If I Don't Know

**Hey, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, schools been keeping me pretty busy lately. So this little AU is kinda based of the one-shot I did a while back _Dancing in the Rain_, same deal as that. Only difference is it's a little later in the timeline, all this happens after the Avengers. So just go with me on this one. If you've requested something, I promise I will get to it...eventually. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! =D**

* * *

I'd always been able to ignore it, but today I'd had enough.

Junior high was supposed to be fun, before things got hard. I guess my school never got that memo. Peter was the only thing that made it better.

Peter Parker was a junior in high school and tutored me in science. We met when Midtown high (the high school I'd be going to) matched us up, extra credit for him and homework help for me. But it turned into something else entirely, we turned out to be friends. Even after I pulled my grade back up we still hung out, we were both kinda misfits and just clicked. Over time he became more like another big brother, Peter was an only child and said he'd always wanted a sister. Being adopted, I soaked up his brotherly affection like a sponge.

My dad, was really a distant relative, he took me in when my parents died in a car crash. It happened when I was like two and I couldn't remember any of it, or my parents so Bruce was the only dad I ever remember having.

Some said it wasn't a good idea or safe for a little girl to go live with a scientist, especially since he worked with such dangerous chemicals. Not to mention his green alter ego. But Bruce Banner wasn't one to listen to the opinions of others, so he proved them all wrong by being the best dad in the whole world. Not that the world would see it that way, several times people who had no right to butt into our lives tried to have me taken away. They said it was child endangerment but every time a court case came up Tony would shut them down with the best lawyers money could buy.

Tony was my dad's best friend, and he was always around. So I grew up with him around as an annoying older brother, even though dad said he was more of an uncle. Tony said that made him sound old and uncles have to be responsible, that goofy older brother fit him better. I can't really think of a time when he wasn't there, Tony had been there for me and dad since as far back as I can remember. Although dad was always getting onto him and Pepper for trying to spoil me, Tony would always pout and say he needed to share.

Of course I living in Stark Tower with my dad meant that my life was different from the normal kids. My family extended to the others that lived there as well. Even though they weren't there all the time, I had found a home with the Avengers.

Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint were the coolest, they always brought me something back from their missions. And when I started taking an interest in archery a few years back Uncle Clint was so proud. He kept rubbing it in Tony's face, that I wasn't a nerd like him. Aunt Tasha would just roll her eyes at their antics. And when dad wasn't looking show me the best way to throw a punch to break someone's nose. The tiny smile she would get when I finally got it right was the best feeling.

It was always like that though, they'd try and outdo each other whenever I got curious about something like that, turning it into a competition. Of course the boys always lost, especially when Pepper and Tasha teamed up on them. Although, when Thor was around they had a better chance.

He wasn't around all that much, but I loved it when Thor came to visit. Dad was not all that happy with him when he gave me a dagger for my tenth birthday though. Thor just laughed and said I would be a mighty warrior someday, that almost started a fight between the two of them. Dad didn't want me to have anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D., superheroes, or violence of any kind. It took a lot of convincing for him to let me learn how to use it.

The only one that never participated in their shenanigans was Steve. Our relationship was special, he was the one who encouraged me to keep drawing when I felt like giving up. We would go hang out in Central Park and sketch whatever came to mind, he'd point out things that would help my technique.

He thought my fixation with his shield was hilarious though, for some reason (much to Tony's disappointment) ever since I was little I thought it was really cool. When I was still small enough it was my favorite hiding place for hide-and-seek, behind Steve's shield. The first time he found me there, I'd fallen asleep waiting for dad to find me. I woke up to Steve cracking up, he couldn't stop laughing.

Tony's way of one-upping him there was to make me my own shield, of course it was red and gold instead and nowhere near as cool as the original. But I never told him that, it was Steve and I's secret.

Tony tried for the longest time to get me to call Steve gramps, but it never stuck (not for lack of trying though) he was just Uncle Steve to me.

For the most part I had a great home life if a bit weird.

School…not so much.

The bullying started in started when I was 12, now I was 14 and about to enter high school. At first I just ignored it, but only got worse over time. Since it was only ever verbal and wasn't physical I never told anyone about it, I didn't want anyone to know. I guess I just thought if I left it alone they would stop, I was wrong.

* * *

Today I hit my breaking point, and that was why I was sitting in the principal's office with Mark Johnson. He was twice as big as I was, but I'm not the one with a bloody nose now was I?

It was in between classes and Mark cornered me at my locker.

"Hey dweeb! Where do you think you're going?"

Sighing I turned around.

"To class, like I do every day. You should too. "

I really didn't want him to ruin my good mood, today everyone was at the tower and I was excited. Mark being a jerk was the last thing needed.

"Whatever freak, just thought I'd tell you what a loser you are."

Peter must be rubbing off on me because I slammed my locker shut and glared at him.

"I'm not a freak, so quit calling me that!"

His eyes widened, I usually never stood up to him. He grinned maliciously and knocked the books out of my hands.

"You're as much of a freak as your dad is."

A day didn't go by that without him or one of his friends saying something about my dad. Trying my best to ignore him, I started to pick up my books.

"Yeah, wouldn't surprise me if you turned out just like him."

As I stood up, I narrowed my eyes.

"What? A hero? Cause that's what he is."

He just laughed.

"No, a mistake that's all you are. And a monster, that's all he is."

That was the word I just wouldn't tolerate.

"What did you just say?"

"How stupid are you I sai-"

Something in me just snapped and I punched him in the face just like Aunt Tasha showed me.

The satisfaction I felt as he fell to the ground howling and clutching his nose was immense. Of course it was short lived as the hall monitor rounded the corner and stopped short at the sight. Mark started sniveling and lying about how I just attacked him and that was how we ended up missing last period sitting in the principal's office waiting for my dad to get here. I could have been home by now.

When the door opened I looked up expecting to see my dad's disappointed face, but instead it was Peter. He glanced at me and then looked over at Mr. Smith with a smile.

"Anna's dad wasn't able to get away, so he called me. What seems to be the problem?"

After frowning at me and Mark, Mr. Smith turned to Peter.

"It seems Miss Banner attacked Mister Johnson, we think his nose is broken."

A look of pride flashed in Peter's eyes before smoothing his expression into a disappointed one.

"Anna, why did you hit him?"

I glared at Mark, not caring anymore as I answered him.

"I'd finally had enough of his bullying, today was the last straw."

Mr. Smith looked shocked, I don't think he thought honor roll Mark had it in him to be a bully.

"Is this true Mister Johnson?"

Caught he just nodded without looking up.

After a second of silence Mr. Smith looked over at Peter.

"Since this is the first time Miss Banner has ever acted out like this and apparently it was warranted…I'll let it slide."

Then he looked at me and Mark.

"Just this once, I expect not to see either of you in here again."

I jumped up and followed Peter out of the school. I was starting to get worried when he didn't say anything.

"Peter…are you mad at me?"

He looked down at me in surprise.

"Mad? No, I'm not mad Anna. I guess I'm just sad you didn't say anything about this."

I frowned.

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone to know."

He stopped and sat down on a nearby bench and ran his hand though his hair.

"Why not? You didn't even tell your dad?"

I sat next to him and sighed.

"It's embarrassing. And it would just make my dad feel terrible, he'd think it was somehow his fault. I can handle it."

He looked up with a frown on his face.

"How long?"

Mumbling, I answered him.

"Since I was 12."

"WHAT? Over two years?"

I crossed my arms and looked down.

"It's no big deal Peter, just drop it."

He got up and threw his hands into the air.

"Of course it matters! If someone is bullying you, tell me about it. I can't help you if you don't say anything."

Looking in his eyes, I didn't see the pity I expected but just concern. Unwanted tears started running down my face, as I thought about all that I hadn't told them about.

"Oh come here."

I squeaked in surprise when he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. After a moment I relaxed and hugged him back.

"Thanks Peter, I'm sorry I should have told you."

He let go and smiled.

"It's okay, I just want to be able to help and I can't if I don't know about it. Now, you ready to go home?"

Wiping my face I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I think I need to talk to my dad."

He grinned and hopped on his skateboard.

"Well let's not keep him waiting then."

* * *

It was an accident, I just happened to overhear Bruce's conversation with the school. He looked upset and then called Peter and asked him to go to the school for him because he couldn't get away. And he couldn't, if he left what he was doing right now it might explode. So curiosity got the better of me, I hacked into Lisey's school security system to see what was going on.

"Hey Tony, Anna got called to the principal's office. What do you think hap-"

Of course Bruce would have the worst timing, he came over to my side of the lab just as I pulled up some kid knocking all her books to the ground.

I moved to turn it off, but he stopped me.

"Leave it, I want to see."

Sighing I let it play, if this made him hulk out…

We watched as she picked up her stuff and said something to the jerk. There wasn't any sound so I don't know what it was he said back to make her so mad but it must have been bad because she flat out socked him in the face. I started to laugh when he fell back and started crying but stopped short at the look on Bruce's face.

"Am a bad parent?"

Why did it always come back to this? If there was anything he was doctor of it was self-doubt and insecurity.

"What? Not this again!"

He frowned and looked back at the screen.

"She's obviously being bullied. Why wouldn't she tell me about this?"

I sighed.

"I don't know, she's a teenage girl. Why do they do anything?"

Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes.

"I just…sometimes I think I'm not doing enough. I'm always busy, we never have time like we did when she was little. She spends more time with Peter than me nowadays, this is my fault."

Getting tired of the pity party, I rolled my eyes.

"This is probably why she never said anything. Lisey hates when you do this, go all emo on her. Everyone hates it, so cut it out! You are a great dad so stop thinking you're not."

A hint of a smile crossed his face.

"You think so?"

Exasperated, I went back to the security footage and looped the wonderful moment when she punched him in the face. Quickly e-mailing it to the rest of the team and Pepper, I deliberated on whether or not to plaster it all over the internet. Nah, I don't think that would earn me any points with her. But this is gold, I'm definitely keeping it.

"I'm not repeating myself Banner, now get back to that before it blows up the lab…again."

I heard him chuckle as he headed back over to whatever it was he was working on.

"Thanks Tony."

Turning back to my tinkering with the latest upgrade to my suits, I just smirked.

"Don't mention it, seriously don't. Can't have anybody thinking I've gone soft."

"I think you went soft when you let a little girl talk you into playing dress up Tony. Remember, you looked so good in a tiara."

I smiled, thinking of years gone by. And all the blackmail pictures I'd gotten that day. I mean who could forget Capsicle getting stuck in a tiny chair during a tea party? Priceless!

"Yeah, I seem to remember you just loving the feather boa. What was it king of the stuffed animals?"

At the same time we both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny guys?"

We'd been laughing too hard to hear Peter and Lisey come in. After we finally stopped laughing, Bruce got up and hugged Lisey.

"Nothing sweetheart, how was school?"

Her eyes grew wide and she looked back at Peter. He only smiled and nudged her forward.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that."

* * *

**Talk to someone if you're being bullied, don't go through it alone. Not saying anything will only make it worse later on down the line. Keep your chin up, things always get better. =) **


	20. Calling In A Favor

**Okay you guys, this one kinda got away from me. Sorry it took so long, but I'm working on some of the requests I've gotten. Hope you like it, Deadpool is always fun to write. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! =)**

**Oh this one has a little language in it, just thought I'd tell you. It is Deadpool though, had to keep him in character. **

* * *

It had been three months since the kidnapping incident and I was starting to get stir crazy. Since that day I hadn't gone anywhere without one of the Avengers going with me. Not that I could really blame them, I mean according to Bruce a few minutes more and I would've been a goner. I understood the concern but now it was just starting to get annoying.

Dad wouldn't let me out of his sight, Tony and Peter had ganged up on me and refused to let me leave the tower except for work, and Clint and Tasha worked me harder than ever on self-defense once I was able. Thor felt the worst, so gifted me with an Asgardian dagger for protection. He said Loki was enraged when he heard about what had happened and after Thor picked out the dagger Loki charmed it so that I couldn't lose it. And Tasha was more than happy to show me how to use it properly.

And Steve, well…

We weren't speaking at the moment.

He wanted me on house arrest and I wanted to have my freedom back. With everyone else on his side there wasn't much I could do but try and sneak out when I could. Not that it was easy with Tony having J.A.R.V.I.S watching my every move, I had to wait for the monthly server updates Tony did. It was the only time I didn't have an AI butler watching me, even then it was hard.

* * *

So last night was the tipping point for me and Steve, I had gone out for a much needed night out with my closest friends from work. And when I got back he was there waiting for me, pacing in front of the elevator.

The second the doors opened I found myself being pulled into Steve's arms. He held me tight for a minute before releasing me to check for injuries.

"Are you okay?"

I sighed, not this again.

"Yes, I'm fine Steve. Nothing happened, I just hung out with Ava and Alice from work. You met them remember?"

He scrunched up his brows, trying to place faces to the names.

"Oh yeah, they were nice."

I smiled, hoping that would be the end of it. I wiggled out of his grasp intending to go back to my room.

But he stopped me before I could.

"But why did you leave without telling me? You're not supposed to go out at night."

I put a hand to my face and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I needed to spend some time away from the tower that's all."

And away from my overprotective family and boyfriend…

He frowned at me.

"It's not safe for you to go out alone, Anna, you can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

I could tell he was losing his calm.

"You know exactly what! This is the third time you've gone out by yourself without telling anyone. I thought we talked about this."

Starting to get frustrated with him, I rolled my eyes.

"No, you talked about it. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. I'm tired of the security detail, if I want to go out with friends then I will."

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"No, you won't."

I mimicked his stance and glared up at him.

"Excuse me? What do you mean I won't?"

From the look on his face I could tell he had shifted from the Steve who was my boyfriend to the Steve who was a solider, the man who was Captain America.

"Just what I said. When you aren't at work or with one of us you will be here. If that's what it takes to keep you safe, then that's what I'll do."

For a fraction of a second his face softened.

"I can't lose you Anna."

Then it was back to Captain Overprotective boyfriend

I'd just been staring at him in shock, I knew Steve had a different mindset ingrained from growing up in the forties but this was way crossing the line. And I think he knew that too, because right after the finished speaking and saw the look on my face he uncrossed his arms and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Anna…I just want to ke-"

I yanked away from him.

"I know Steve, but right now the only thing hurting me is you!"

He let his hand fall to his side, looking very upset. No, not gonna give in just because he looks like a kicked puppy.

"I can't live like this, staying trapped inside. All of you looking at me like I'm going to break any second, its killing me."

He sighed.

"I get it, I do. But you have to stay here where you'll be safe."

He really wasn't getting it! I need to get away before I say something I'll regret later.

"Whatever Steve, I'm not going to apologize for being me."

I started to go back to my room but he grabbed my hand and followed me.

"I'm not asking you to Anna. But you should know better than to go where someone could grab you, again."

Feeling my temper beginning to reach its boiling point, I tried my best not to yell at him as we reached my door.

"If I think like that any random person could be a potential kidnapper. I can't hide for the rest of my life Steve."

He frowned, I could tell he was getting angry again.

"That right there is why I don't want you out alone, you never seem to think about your own safety!"

I don't know what it was but I had had enough.

"That is not true! I train with Clint and Tasha all the time and I always carry around Tony's little gadgets he gave me. I just don't see any and everything as a threat Steve! I can't even be around you without you acting like someone will swoop in and take me away at any moment!"

Heated he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Well it sure seems like you don't! Going out at night without telling anyone, real smart move there. Anything could have happened to you, you are way too trusting. Not everyone is going to be your friend Anna!"

Oh he did not just go there! I'm not so stupid that I think that.

"The only reason I didn't tell anyone is because if I did you wouldn't have let me go!"

His face was flushed with anger.

"You're right I wouldn't have let you go. I don't want to find you dead in an ally because you were too stubborn to listen to me!"

Totally pissed off, I lost it.

"You really think that? Fine then, if you can't trust me then…"

I saw a hint of worry behind the anger appear in his eyes.

"Then what Anna?"

I sighed, and pushed down my anger.

"Then…I think I need some space."

His eyes widened and the worry I spotted took over his expression.

"What do you mean? Are you…"

Even though he was making me really mad, I rushed to reassure him.

"No I'm not breaking up with you, I just think we both need some time to cool off and think about this. I trust you explicitly, we're not going to work if that trust doesn't go both ways Steve. And believe me, I want this to work."

I could tell he understood but the hurt look on his face almost made me take back everything and promise to never leave the tower without him. Almost, in the back of my head I could hear Tasha screaming at me to stand my ground and not give in. So I didn't, no matter how much I wanted to wipe that sad look off his face.

"Alright then, I'll give you some space and think about what you said."

Always wanting things to be okay, I reached over and put my hand on his arm and smiled.

"Thank you Steve."

A tiny smile came on his face, not the normally huge knee-weakening grin but it was good enough for me at the moment.

"Anything for you doll."

* * *

That was a week ago and true to his word Steve was giving me space and plenty of it. If the others caught on that we weren't really talking to each other they didn't say anything thankfully.

But it was starting to get to me, I was beginning to feel trapped again. I hadn't been out since my girl's night out, like out just to go out. Not just work and it was getting to me. Board out of my mind, I decided to go thru my desk drawers to keep myself entertained. I was this close to going to find Steve and put all this not talking to each other nonsense behind us, when something stopped me.

And that's when I found it, a small wadded up piece of red construction paper. At first I moved to throw it away but something stopped me. Slowly I unfolded it and I shook my head, not at all surprised at what I found. The messy handwriting and the fact it was once again written in crayon gave it away immediately.

_"Sup Kitten, _

_Time for me to call in that favor of mine. I need some help getting in, you know what? I'll just explain it when I get there. All you need to know right now is to be ready by eight tonight. Wear something sexy, I bet you look great in black. Yeah wear black! And don't even think about backing out on me, I saved your butt so you owe me. See you later tonight Kitten._

_The only assassin in your life worth thinking about,_

_Deadpool"_

I looked up from the note wondering how he got in in there and how he would know I'd even find it.

"How am I supposed to get out of here without everyone knowing?"

I glanced back at the wrinkled red paper and noticed something else.

_"P.S. I know they've kept you on lockdown, so don't worry about getting out I've got that all figured out."_

It was almost as if he knew I would ask that. Funnily enough I was looking forward to getting out of the tower even if it was with Wade.

In the weeks after he rescued me, I'd find little notes in the most random places. For some reason no one ever noticed and I never told them, not like it would do any good. If Wade wanted in I figured he would find a way in. So it became a little game between me and Wade, he showed up a couple times never for very long though. I think he thought it was fun to see how many times he could sneak in without Tony realizing. I don't know how he did it but J.A.R.V.I.S. never caught on so neither did anyone else.

After finishing with cleaning out my desk, I started putting together an outfit for tonight. Ignoring his instructions to wear 'something sexy' I pulled out the dress I wore to one of Tony's fundraising galas. I don't remember what charity it was for but I do remember loving the dress.

It wasn't too short, it hit a couple inches above my knees. It basically looked like a simple strapless dress except it had long sleeves made out of lace, lace that covered the whole thing. And it was black, not that I was taking that into account I just really liked it.

Before I knew it the clock read ten til eight, not really knowing what to do I waited in my room. The last thing I needed was for anyone asking where I was going. So while I waiting, I wrote a little note just in case anyone came in and I wasn't back. Short, simple and to the point.

It wasn't like I really had a choice here, if Wade wanted me to go with him he'd find a way to make me go no matter what I did. I could tell everyone but that might make him mad and the last thing I wanted was a mostly crazy assassin ticked off with me. I really didn't want to be knocked out again so going willingly was the best option here.

"Whatcha doing, you writing your boyfriend a love letter?"

I jumped in fright and would've fallen right out of my chair if he hadn't grabbed my arm.

"Whoa there, I knew you'd be happy to see me but no need to fall all over yourself."

I straightened up, flustered at his sudden arrival.

"What was…NO I'm not…how did you…what are you wearing?"

The red and black mask was still ever present but instead of the body suit he normally wore, Wade was wearing a tuxedo. I'm assuming he had the suit on under it though, as his hands were still covered in red material. Before I could comment on what he was wearing he pulled me closer and twirled me around.

"You like it? You do don't you?"

I smiled at his antics, as I pulled away.

"It's different that's for sure. Now where are we going and why am I all dressed up?"

Even with his face covered I could tell he was smirking at me.

"You don't look to bad yourself Kitten. You dress like this for solider boy, or is that just for me?"

I blushed and looked away. Deciding not to give any of his remarks get to me I ignored it as best I could and tried to get him to give me a straight answer. He tossed something at me before I could though.

It was an awful looking bleach blonde wig and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Put those on, don't want anybody to recognize you."

Instead of arguing with him, I put them on. I looked terrible, there was a reason I wasn't born a blonde. But I could see his point, I didn't need anyone with a camera spotting me. I was missing the anonymity I enjoyed before the world knew I was a Stark.

"Where are we going Wade? And how are we getting there?"

He grabbed my hand and started fiddling with something in his jacket pocket.

"It's a-"

As he was speaking I felt a weird sensation in my stomach and then everything twisted. Dizzy I blinked and we were somewhere completely different.

"Secret."

We were standing in front of a fancy looking mansion, there were lots of people there and it looked like everyone here was very rich judging by all the super expensive cars. I turned over to Wade when I heard him snickering at me.

"Cat got your tongue? Ha, that's funny cause your name is Kitten."

I took a deep breath to keep from yelling at him.

"What was that?"

He looked down at me.

"Oh that? Just a little gadget from a friend, isn't teleportation cool?"

My eyes widened, did he just say what I think he said?

"Did you day telepo-"

Having never let go of my hand he tugged me forward, towards the enormous house.

"Nope not time to explain! We have to go, don't want to be late."

I could barely keep up as he practically ran up to the large fancy front door, myself in tow behind him. He stopped short and whirled around and looked at me.

"Oh right, need to tell you what's going on. I was hired t-"

I ripped my hand away and glared at him.

"No, absolutely not! Favor or no favor, I am not gonna help you assassinate somebody!"

I swear he was rolling his eyes.

"I do more than killing, just cause I'm good at it doesn't mean it's the only thing I'm good at."

I furrowed my brow, confused.

"Then what ar-"

He sighed and cut me off.

"Shadup a minute and I'll tell ya. I'm here to get blackmail on some rich dude and…hey don't look at me like that!"

I looked down, covering my mouth with my hand to hide a smirk.

"Money is money Kitten, and things have been a little slow lately. As I was saying I just need a couple pictures of some old sleazebag, his wife had the right contacts, is pissed off, and rich."

I was once again confused.

"Then why am I here? Sounds like you've got it covered."

He looked away and started fiddling with this pockets.

"Did I forget to say?"

I wasn't positive but I think he sounded uneasy, like he knew I wasn't going to like what he said next.

He motioned to the doors, still not looking directly at me.

"This is a meet up for douchebags who run or are looking to get into the sex trafficking network in New York City. It was invite only."

He whipped out a black envelope and waved it in my face. I frowned, an idea of why he needed me here forming in the back of my mind.

"Wade…why am I here?"

He started laughing nervously.

"Well…I needed more than the invitation to get in. I had to um, I had to bring my own addition."

I crossed my arms, the reason why I was here becoming clear. I knew he was a little…pervy but really?!

"Do you mean to tell me that you brought me here fo-"

"Hey stop right there! Sure I only found out about this because some old broad had the cash but this whole thing is going down tonight. I may be a bad guy but I'm not that bad. You gonna help me or what?"

My glare lessened a bit.

"If it means all of this…horribleness stops, then yes. But you are never, I repeat never bringing me on one of your jobs again. Got it?"

If I wasn't so mad right now I would have laughed at how fast he nodded his head.

"Sure do, I promise. No more bringing you along. I'll just have to find another reason to kidnap you."

I sighed as he put his arm around my waist and tugged me closer to him.

"Just play along, the other girls here want to be here even less than you do. When I tell you get them out of here, I'll take care of the rest."

I slapped at his hand when it started wandering where it shouldn't.

"Just cause I'm going to play along doesn't mean you have license to get handsy on me."

He shook his head and I'm ninety nine percent positive he was smirking.

"Whatever, just make sure you get out of here when I tell you kay?"

I glared up at him and quit trying to get his arm off of me and let him open the door.

I sighed as he handed the invitation to a butler standing in the entryway, this was going to interesting that's for sure. But then again it always was with him.

* * *

As soon as we got inside I could see at least fifteen men standing around in a large room, I'm assuming it was some type of meeting hall. There was a long table set with a ton of food, looks like these guys didn't have much a conscience. I wouldn't be able to eat if I did the things they did. For some reason no one batted an eye at an obnoxious black and red masked guy, in fact there were a couple of other masked people there. Probably because they were public figures and didn't want anyone to know who they were, filthy scumbags.

My attention was brought to the fattest man there when he spoke up, he seemed to be the leader.

"Now that we're all here, take a seat. We have a few new people to show the ropes so let's get to business."

Then he looked over at all the other women who were just standing there waiting to be told what to do.

"You all go over there and let the men talk."

That misogynistic pig! I can't believe people like him are successful.

Soon enough all the other girls, there were about twenty, including me were sent to a smaller table. There was decidedly less food there, this whole thing was making me sick I wouldn't have been able to eat anyway.

"You want to sit here?"

I looked up in surprise, a girl who couldn't be more than twenty had tapped me on the shoulder.

"Uh, sure thanks."

She smiled at me as I sat in the chair next to her.

"No problem, I've never seen you here before."

I could hear the question in her voice, so I smiled back.

"No it's my first time coming. The one over there in the red and black mask brought me. My name i-"

I stopped short, maybe it'd be best if I didn't say my real name.

"It's Kitten. "

A few of the other girls were looking over at us now with smiles. A chorus of hi's sounded around me, the original girl that welcomed me grinned.

"Cool, I'm Kayla. They'll be awhile so we've got plenty of time to talk."

And talk we did. I was blown away by the kindness these girls showed me, it was like I'd known them for years. I found out all kinds of things, like Kayla dreamed of someday being a teacher. And Ashley another sweet girl who was very shy, wanted to go to college. So many hopes and dreams, and none of them ever thought they'd get the chance. But they were all so willing to share the little bright spot they held onto with the others.

Right then and there, I made a silent promise to make sure each and every one of those girls had a chance to follow those dreams. They were getting out of here and they would get their chance.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Kayla grabbed my arm.

"Kitten, isn't he who you came with?"

I looked up and saw…you know I don't know what I'm seeing. Wade was up from his chair and had dumped fat leader man out of his. He looked over at me and winked, or I think he did it was hard to tell. My eyes widened as he started to take off his suit jacket, this had to be his way of telling me to get them out of here.

I jumped up and grabbed Kayla's hand.

"We need to get out of here now, come on. All of you, we have to go."

For a second I was afraid they would argue and want to stay, but something in my voice must have conveyed the urgency of the situation. As they followed me out of the room I could hear Wade laughing, it was scary if I'm being honest.

"You sickos are lucky I'm here with someone or this wouldn't be nearly as quick."

It wasn't five seconds after I got the door closed that you could hear screaming, grimacing I lead the terrified group of girls farther away from the bloodbath I assumed was happening behind the doors.

"W-whats going on?"

Poor little Ashley was shaking, I grabbed her hand.

"You're getting out of here, that's what."

I decided not to go into more detail than that, it probably wouldn't help anyway. I just settled for keeping all out hysteria from breaking out.

Only a few minutes later the loud slam of a door echoed thru the house, and Wade came walking into the entryway we had gathered in. He had his jacket slung over his shoulder in a nonchalant manner, but the twin katanas on his back and two different handguns on his belt did nothing for the shaken group of women. Where he had those hidden all night was beyond me, I just wanted to get out of here.

"Heya Kitten!"

I almost laughed, he was waving animatedly taking no notice of the blood splattered on his shirt. It finally hit me of what Wade reminded me of.

A puppy.

A deadly schizophrenic puppy that is.

I let go of Ashley's trembling hand and walked over to him before he got any closer.

"Wade, you're scaring them."

He glanced down at himself and back over at the group of girls.

"Oh, oops. You ready to get out of here?"

"What about them? We can't just leave them here."

He sighed.

"I know that, that's why I called in an anonymous tip to the cops. They've been trying to bust these guys for a long time, in fact…"

He put a hand against his ear, listening.

Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"See there? Now we gotta get out of here."

I knew he was right but I had to do something first.

I ran back over to Kayla and Ashley and threw my arms around them. I don't know if it was because they were scared but they hugged me back tightly.

Quickly, because Wade was getting antsy I grabbed a nearby pen and hastily wrote my number on both their palms.

"Whatever it is, if you need anything call me. Okay?"

The just nodded, still in shock.

"Well this has been fun but it's time to go now."

Before I could say anything else I heard Wade huff inn impatience and grab my arm. Then the same twisting I felt before returned and we were gone.

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes and I could see we were in an alleyway, somewhere close to the tower. I could see its tall structure nearby, so if I needed to I could get home from here.

"I'm hungry, how bout you?

I didn't get much of a chance to answer.

"Actually I'm no-"

Grabbing my hand he started tugging me out of the alley.

"Good! I know this great place, they have the best chimichangas. Let's go."

After walking about a block we came to a hole-in-the-wall Mexican restaurant, we were one of the only ones inside. Wade immediately ordered for both of us, even though I'll just end up snacking on the chips.

"Soooo, did you…kill them?"

His head snapped up.

"Why did you want me to?"

Eyes growing wide, I quickly shook my head.

"No! I just…I don't know. I wanted to know what happened."

There was a dark tone to his voice.

"No, all of those bastards will live. But whatever reputation they had before tonight is gone, there's enough evidence to put them all away for a long time. They deserved worse, but however many months in the hospital will have to do. For now."

I could feel the corners of my lips turning up, as much as he seemed a bad guy Wade could be pretty good.

"You did a good thing Wade, albeit in a violent manner But those girls…you saved them."

He chuckled.

"Whatever Kitten, as long as I get paid at the end of the day."

I rolled my eyes and started to tell him I wasn't buying it, but the waiter came back with the food. I almost gasped, I had never seen that much Mexican food before. It looked like enough food to feed Steve, Thor, Bruce, and Peter. And they could eat a lot!

Just as I was about to comment on how no one could possibly eat that much, he rolled up his mask to where just his nose and mouth were showing.

I knew there much have been a reason he never took his mask off and I was right. He was disfigured, I would've said burns but it looked more like scar tissue. It almost looked like the scars were shifting, not in one fixed place. Personally it didn't look so horrible that I was freaked out but it was still pretty bad.

"You got something to say?"

I realized I'd been caught staring, I met his gaze sheepishly.

"No Wade, I don't. It's none of my business."

He nearly dropped the taco he was holding.

"Really? Nothing? You're not even a little bit freaked out?"

There was a vulnerability there, long hidden pain shining though.

I smiled softly at him.

"Why would I be? My best friend can turn blue, takes a little more than that to freak me out Wade. Just cause you don't look like Ryan Reynolds doesn't mean I'll go running for the hills."

He just looked at me for a second in shock, before recovering with a huge grin.

"I thought I was your best friend."

I laughed.

"Nope, that spots already taken. You do remind me of an old friend though."

I was just now seeing it but Wade sometimes reminded me of Howard Stark, his constant flirting and bad boy routine. And crazy, there was no denying Wade was a bit crazy.

"I'm cooler right?"

It was kinda nice not to have to guess if he was smiling or not.

"Yeah sure you are Wade."

* * *

It was later that night and Wade had just brought me back home. I got cleaned up and was about to go to bed, when I got the sudden urge to go see Steve even though it was late. I just missed him and wanted to see him. Screw giving me space! I needed to see him.

I opened my door to head to his room, only to find him standing there about to knock. Before he could say anything, I hugged him. He responded immediately, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"I missed you, I missed this."

He laughed and squeezed me a little tighter before letting go.

"Same here. But I did have time to think about what you said."

I looked up into the pair of blue eyes I couldn't get enough of.

"You did, did you? What did you decide?"

He smiled at me.

"I want this, us. So…I trust you. You were right, I can't expect you to be in danger every time you walk out that door. It's not fair of me."

"Steve...thank you. You were right too, I need to be more careful."

He had leaned down and now our faces were only inches apart now, I was having trouble concentrating.

"Anything for you doll."

I beamed up at him and then closed the gap between us, kissing him soundly. He knew how much I loved it when he would pull out his 40's pet names. We finally pulled away from each other for air.

"I love you Steve, I love you so much."

He grinned and captured my lips again, pushing me against the door. I melted into the kiss, the things he did to me!

"I love you too Anna."

* * *

**I've been thinking about doing some crossover one-shots, what do you guys think? Most of the ideas I have are for Supernatural and Sherlock. I might do them anyway but let me know if you've got any ideas on that.**

**Oh and the awesome cover pic was made by grapejuice101 Thanks for that! =)**


	21. It's What They Would Have Wanted

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ FIRST!**

**Okay first off, sorry for this. I am a mean writer, so many feels. **

**Second, this is my first attempts at a crossover with Supernatural. So if you hate that show, or just don't watch it I'm sorry. I tried not to have many spoilers and it's kinda set in an AU where my favorite angel is still alive. If rumors can be believed he actually is, fingers crossed on that. **

**Lastly, none of this is cannon for the future of the MCU. So don't get worried, I'm just playing with things here. **

**Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think. I'd love to know. And if you've got any crossovers you'd like to see someday let me know. Most of the fandoms I'm in are on my profile page. Just ask and I'll tell you if it's a possiblility or not. Thanks so much you guys! =)**

* * *

I had felt loss before, it wasn't a new concept for me. But this…this had shattered my whole world.

The fallout of what is now being called the 'Meta-human Civil War' was devastating. Many people I'd come to call friend were now dead, there were many lost in the fighting. But I never thought it would end like this.

Steve was…dead.

And so was Peter.

My relationship with Tony would never be the same, after what happened he couldn't look me in the eye. I still loved him and always will but…some things you just can't move past. Not easily and definitely not quickly anyway. This was one of those things, I could only hope with time things would get better between us.

Dad had gone off grid early on, not wanting to get involved. I understood, conflict wasn't his thing. He did try and send me letters every once in a while though. But I would have given anything for him to have been there, I know it was hard for him too. He and Peter had gotten so close…

Clint was avoiding Tasha, their relationship was rocky after choosing different sides. I could tell he felt terrible about everything and hated how it had all turned out. So I hadn't seen much of him or Tasha, both of them had steered clear of me after the…after the funerals.

All I really wanted was for Clint to ruffle my hair and shoot me the rare affectionate smile. And for Tasha to slap him on the back of the head and start talking about everyone in Russian. I wanted Bruce to roll his eyes and scold me for getting in too late and give me a hug that made me feel safe again. I wanted Tony to get that crazy look in his eyes and show me his latest invention. I wanted to see Peter grin and laugh when I tripped, just one more time.

I…I wanted…

I wanted to see Steve go down on one knee and ask me to marry him with the beautiful ring I found when I finally forced myself to clean out his room. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him one last time.

I wanted things to go back to when we were all happy.

And still alive.

My once tight nit family was broken, I was broken.

* * *

When the dust cleared, I went back to Asgard with Thor. I couldn't stay here, not with the ghosts that haunted me every day.

I was surprised to see Lady Frigga there waiting on the rainbow bridge. She didn't even have to ask me what happened, the second she saw me she just knew and hugged me tight and let me cry into her arms. It was the first time I cried since everything happened, it was the first time I let myself feel. Only then did I realize just how shattered I really was, there was no coming back from this.

For the first few days there I didn't come out of my room, not even to eat. But eventually I was lured out with the promise of getting to see Loki, it must have been specially arranged because when I got down there the guards let me right past.

It must have been the doing of the Queen because one of the guards quickly lowered the barrier and then shoved me inside.

Loki had his back to me and when he turned around a look of shock blossomed on his face.

"Anna? What are you d-"

Before he could finish I ran over and threw my arms around him, breaking down. For a while he just held me, stroking my hair and murmuring comforting things into my ear. It was several hours later when I finally looked up at him, my eyes red and puffy.

"What has happened to make you so upset Anna?"

It took everything not to start crying again.

"Steve and Peter…they're dead."

His eyes widened, he knew who they were and what they meant to me. Quickly he pulled me close again, saying nothing. Because what was there he could say?

It was only when one of the guards rapped on the barricade, signaling it was time to go that Loki let go of me. After glaring at the guard his eyes softened and he helped me up.

"I am so sorry for your loss Anna. Whatever I can do, let me know."

Somewhere deep inside I found a tiny smile for him. Nothing like the joy filled ones of days gone by but it was all that was there.

"Thank you Loki. I'll be back tomorrow."

Then I left to go thank Lady Frigga, for without her I'm sure I would have stayed outside of his cell. And come back the next day I did and every day after that.

I also spent time in the healing room, it made me feel useful again. I learned of techniques not known on earth, so someday if I ever decided to go home maybe I could still help people. It was one of the things that kept me from becoming hard and bitter inside, Steve wouldn't have wanted that for me. He'd have wanted me to be happy again, so would Peter. But home had been with my family and now I wasn't sure where that was anymore.

A few months turned into two and a half years, the pain still there but slowly dulling into the background. I only went back to earth twice a year. At Christmas time to see dad and Aunt May and to try and make things better with Tony and everyone else. And to visit Steve and Peter on the anniversary of their deaths. It got easier over time but it was only when Loki sent me to the one place he thought might be able to make my pain go away and make me forget, was the crazy lifestyle I thought I'd left behind set into motion once again.

The library.

He knew I'd always get lost in a book so he pointed me in the direction of books that would keep me off of my more painful thoughts. And to my surprise I found a whole world hidden on my own, things on earth were not as I always thought they were. Myths and legends became truth, monsters, demons and angels a reality. I read everything I could find on the abnormal and supernatural things I never knew walked the earth and how to destroy them. I even learned that there was a group of people that took it upon themselves to protect the human race from all the things hiding in the shadows. They were, very unoriginally called hunters.

I wondered how I'd never noticed all the little things that made all of these monsters seem very obvious. Probably just because I hadn't thought it possible, now I know better. Because of my interest Loki had a necklace made that had all sorts of sigils and runes carved on it, just like all the ones I'd seen in the books. I took to wearing to all the time, along with Steve's dog tags which I never took off.

Loki even said because of the affect the bracelet had on me I might be able to see things normal humans couldn't now that I knew what to look for. I wasn't too sure about that though.

* * *

Lady Frigga had convinced Odin to let Loki out every once in a while, of course he still had to be chained but it was nice to see him outside of the dungeons.

It was one of those mornings that the Queen, Loki and I were in a little nook in the gardens reading. It was so peaceful, I had resigned myself to this being the happiest I would get. Spending time in a beautiful place with my best friend and surrogate mother, it almost overshadowed everything in the past. I could be content living here.

But that was not to be.

In the middle of reading a book on shapeshifters, I started feeling hot. I looked up to see if it was bothering anyone else and when I saw that they both were still reading I assumed it was just me and ignored it. It was only when Lady Frigga pointed it out did I notice.

"Annalise! Your bracelet, it glowing!"

I gasped in realization.

It had been so long since the bracelet activated I had forgotten what it felt like. Loki had jumped up and was at my side in an instant, which made the nearby guards jumpy when he moved that fast.

"Anna."

I just looked up at him, willing away the tear that wanted to roll down my cheek.

"I'm guess someone needs me."

He snorted and rolled his eyes before pulling me into a hug.

"It seems so, although I wish you could stay here."

I sniffed and moved out of his embrace.

"Yeah, me too."

Lady Frigga came over and grabbed my hand.

"Wherever it is that you end up Heimdell will still be able to see you. I'll ask him to keep an eye on you."

I smiled at her.

"Thank you my Queen, I will miss you."

She tisked and wrapped her arms around me in a motherly hug.

"None of that Annalise, you are family here."

The light got brighter and the heat intensified, the gardens started to fade.

"Goodbye my little dreamer, until the next time."

Then the Queen and my best friend vanished from sight.

* * *

I woke up in a dark place, and upon further inspection I discovered it was an alleyway. Groaning, I assessed myself for damage before trying to get up. Finding none I started to stand but stopped suddenly when dizziness almost made me fall back down. I guess it had been a while since I jumped and this one was harder because of it.

Looking up at the dusky sky I frowned.

"I know you can hear me Heimdall, tell them I'm alright will you?"

I didn't really expect a response but I could swear one of the slowly appearing stars shined brighter for just a second.

Staggering slightly, I braced myself against the grimy brick wall and took inventory. I was no longer wearing my long Asgardian dress but jeans and a t-shirt and to my surprise I had my healing bag with me. Over time in the healing room I had put together a grab bag of supplies, things not easily found on earth. Loki had put a charm on it, extending the amount of things I could put in it.

It was then I heard muffled voices, definitely male and coming this way.

"…from over here…sure of it."

The first one was low and rough, very serious.

"…don't have time for this…bleeding pretty bad…back and fix him up."

This one sounded weary but tough, and a little frustrated.

And they were getting closer.

"…fine. We should check whatever this out while we're still here."

This voice also sounded tired and it was laced with pain.

Then the owner of the voices rounded the corner and three men came into view. The first thing I noticed was all of them were extremely tall, my 5'3 stature making them look like giants. The second thing I noticed was one of them had wings. Wait, what?

They all stopped when they saw me, I took this opportunity to study them.

The one closest to me was wearing a tan trench coat and a crooked blue tie, he had dark hair and vey blue eyes. But the defining feature was a pair of jet black wings behind him, they crackled with power and it was beautiful. For a split second I was almost reminded of Steve, his blue eyes were distressingly familiar to the stranger standing there.

The other two stayed back a bit, the shorter (although not by much) of them taking a protective stance in front of the taller one. They had to be related, only a sibling would act that way.

I looked up to see piercing green eyes staring at me, he had short dirty blonde hair and was wearing a leather jacket. Ripping my eyes from his, I looked behind him at the tallest one. He had long brown hair and had big brown eyes. Before I could be painfully reminded of Peter and his puppy dog eyes, I noticed his shirt was ripped and he was bleeding.

Straitening up, I took a step forward intending to help him. I stopped quickly when I realized all of them had weapons pointed at me.

"Don't move!"

I gulped as trench coat man moved closer, a strange somewhat familiar looking blade in his hand. The other two right behind him, green eyes with a gun and long hair with a jagged dagger. Being nervous I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're bleeding."

Green eyes glanced back at long hair and swore, then went right back to pointing his gun at me. But it was then, when green eyes moved out of the way for a split second I saw it.

There was an anti-possession tattoo on the tall ones chest, just like the one on my necklace.

They were hunters, they had to be.

But before I could say anything, trench coat man darted forward and grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall.

"What are you?"

I gasped in surprise, the other two standing menacingly on either side of him.

"I'm a girl, human if that's what you're looking for."

He just tightened his grip on my arm and narrowed his eyes.

"No, a human could not give off the powerful presence I felt. I will only ask one more time, what are you?"

I just stared at him. What was he talking about? I'm not powe…the bracelet! And I was starting to think mister trench coat wasn't human himself, I remembered where I'd seen his blade before. It was an angel blade. That would explain the wings, maybe I wasn't going crazy. Still, it might not be a good idea to say anything just yet though.

"You heard him, answer the question!"

I jerked over to look at green eyes, he was starting to look angry.

"I'm just a girl, it's this bracelet you felt."

Slowly, I grabbed trench coat's other hand and brought it to touch the bracelet. He gasped and let go of me immediately.

"What is it Cas? Is she dangerous?"

Green eyes looked to Cas (AKA mister trench coat).

"No she isn't."

I felt relieved when his blue eyes stopped boring into mine, it felt like he could see straight to my soul.

"She wears a very old and extremely powerful relic though. It was thought to be lost centuries ago, the angel assigned to guard the wearer was devastated, they cries of anguish could be heard by all of my brethren. Heaven has been looking for it ever since, but with all that has happened lately it must have gone unnoticed. She is not to be harmed."

Angel assigned to guard me? What was he talking about, I'm sure I would have noticed a guardian angel by now. At least he stopped looking at me like I was a threat.

I was starting to get uncomfortable, this Cas guy obviously didn't have much of an idea what personal space was.

"Um, can you give me some space please?"

All three of them took two large steps back.

"Thanks. Uh you're still bleeding. I'm a nurse, I can take a look if you want. I have my bag with me… "

Long hair looked down at his still bleeding chest and then at green eyes, who was still looking at me warily. Whatever mistrust he had for me was overridden by his concern for his long haired companion. Grudgingly he moved out of the way and let me approach them. I looked up and do I mean up, at long hair, before starting to dig in my bag.

"What's your name? I can't keep calling you long hair in my head. And do you think you could bend down or something, you're really tall."

His lips twitched in something resembling a smile, as he knelt down.

"Sam Ward and this is Dean Ozbourne. That's Castiel or Cas, but you probably figured that out."

I looked at the two of them and started to laugh.

"Yeah right, if you didn't want to tell me your real names fine. But come up with better aliases than Black Sabbath members."

For the first time since I'd met him Dean (if that was his real first name) cracked a smile.

"You're right, but I wouldn't have you pegged a fan."

I smiled sadly and finished getting out what I needed.

"That was one of my brother's favorite bands."

They got quiet as I started working on Sam.

"What is your name?"

Startled I looked up to see Cas looking at me again and was unexpectedly close to my face. It was like he was trying to read my mind or something. I tried my best not to stare at his wings, but they were so pretty. Not at all what I though angel wings would look like though, I'd imagined then with fluffy white wings and halos. His were black with pure white at the tips of his feathers, and there were traces of a smokey grey all throughout.

"Oh sorry, I'm Annalise Harrison. But call me Anna."

Over time I had dropped Harrison, it wasn't like I had much of a connection to it anymore. And it would have been weird to be Annalise Harrison-Stark Rogers, not that it mattered now. But it might not be wise to give out my real (and very recognizable) name to strange men who hadn't given me theirs.

Before any of them could comment, I finished.

"There all done. You should be totally back to normal in a few days."

And I had done well if I do say so myself. The bio-bandages from Asgard were fantastic, they grafted right onto skin and cut the time it took to heal in half. His cut now looked like a week old scar.

Sam touched his chest in shock, and then frowned at me.

"How did you do that? You couldn't do that unless…"

I saw Dean grab for his gun again, a dangerous look on his face. While Sam quickly stood up and found the hilt of his strange knife.

Wow what gratitude, I save you from bleeding to death and you point a knife at me...again.

Cas moved closer again, glaring at them. And strangely, one of his wings curled around me protectively.

"I said she is not to be harmed."

Dean glared right back.

"The only things that can do that are angels and de-"

Frustrated, I cut him off.

"Look I'm not an angel or a demon."

Dean looked at me, surprised.

"How do you know about that?"

Slowly I pulled my necklace out from under my shirt to show them my anti-possession symbol on the necklace Loki had given me. Sam's tattoo matched it exactly.

Dean leaned forward to get a better look, distrust still in his eyes but now I could also see curiosity

Growing uneasy under his gaze, I turned to Sam.

"I saw your tattoo and I realized it matched."

Right, now this was getting awkward. They were all staring at me again.

"Thanks, for doing whatever you did."

I smiled at Sam.

"Glad I could help, it may itch a bit but if you leave it alone you should be golden."

After a beat of silence Cas cleared his throat and subsequently relaxed his protective stance.

"Where are you staying Anna?"

I looked down at my feet.

"I don't know, I just got here. But I kinda end up where I'm supposed to be."

Both Sam and Cas looked at Dean, I almost laughed at the puppy dog eyes they were sporting. Stepping away, a whispered conversation ensued. About me I'm sure.

The only words I picked up on were fate, responsibility and powerful.

After a moment Dean rolled his eyes at the other two, and looked at me.

"Since you fixed up my little brother Sammy here, the least I can do it get you dinner. And there are a few more things I want to ask you anyway."

I knew it! Brothers made total sense, it was sweet of Dean to be so protective of Sam.

I smiled, for the first time in a long time I felt needed. Less empty inside. This would be good for me.

"I'd like that. I'd be happy to answer what I can."

Sam frowned as we started walking out of the alley.

"It's Sam, not Sammy."

* * *

I think I sealed the deal with Dean when I saw his car. It was a sleek black 67 Impala, I would recognize it anywhere. I always had a thing for muscle cars.

"Wow that is a beautiful car! Is she yours?"

Sam groaned, while Dean grinned at me.

"Okay, I like you. You know Black Sabbath and you like baby. What's the catch?"

I smirked, for some reason finding it funny. There were a lot of catches with me.

"Ah let's see, I'm a bit of a nerd. I love to read and learn new things. Used to get on my brothers last nerve."

Sam started laughing at Dean, who had started scowling.

"That is perfect! What else? Say you hate pie, come on say it!"

I looked over at Cas, who was also amused at the brother's antics. I got the feeling that happy moments like this were few and far between for them.

"No, I don't. Actually my dad said I made the best apple pie he'd ever eaten, although he may have just been saying that to make me feel good."

Dean looked at me, a new light in his eyes.

"She makes pie Sam, today just got a lot better."

I rolled my eyes as we all piled in the car.

"There's a lot of things I can do, making sub-par pie is only one of them Dean."

Both Cas and I got in the back seat while Sam got in the passenger side and Dean the driver's side.

"I'll be the judge of that."

I smiled at Dean in the rearview mirror.

"I don't know, I've been on this health kick for the last couple of years. It's been a while since I've tried to make a pie. Much less eat any."

I watched as the two brothers started squabbling about pie versus salad as we took off down the road. It was endearing, there was more than meets the eye with this pair.

Now Cas's wings were much more noticeable as they were in a confined space. He was pulling them closer to himself, not letting them touch anyone. It looked really uncomfortable.

I reached over and touched his hand. He didn't move away but looked at me.

"Hey if you want to stretch out that okay with me."

He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean Anna?"

I glanced at the brothers in the front seat and then back to Cas.

"It must be awkward to keep your wings cramped up like that. If you want you can spread out, it doesn't bother me."

He stared at me, shocked.

"You can see them?"

By now we had grabbed the attention of both Sam and Dean.

"Wait, what can you see?

I briefly met Sam's gaze and then looked back at Cas, wondering if I should ask his permission to tell them. As if he read my mind he nodded slightly.

"I can see his wings, it looks uncomfortable to keep the-"

I stopped as Dean hit the brakes, making me jerk forward before he kept going.

"Hold up. You can see angel wings? Is there anything else you can see that we should know about?"

I shrugged.

"I really wouldn't know, and Cas is the first angel I've met."

Dean started laughing.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

Smiling I looked back at Cas, his wings barely touching my arm.

"You have no idea."

Dean just rolled his eyes and got back on the road. Since Sam was still wearing a ripped and bloody shirt, he'd decided to just go back to their place. For some reason I was strangely okay with that, I felt safe with them. I always ended up where I was supposed to be anyways.

Cas smiled appreciatively and slowly unfolded his wings, letting them spread across the entire backseat. They gently brushed against me, and unconsciously I let my hand skim over the black feathers petting them softly. They were so soft! He didn't say anything so I assumed it wasn't bothering him, so I left my hand there for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

When we arrived at wherever it was we were going, I was starting to wonder what all I should tell them. I was positive they had a lot of questions but I wasn't sure if I was ready to answer all of them. But all that was forgotten when I stepped inside.

They lived in a giant underground bunker, and it had a huge library. All three of them got a kick out of my reaction I'm sure, it was probably similar to Loki's when I first saw the library in Asgard. While I geeked out over all the books, Dean disappeared off to go make something to eat. At least that's where I'm guessing he wandered off to.

Browsing through all the books, I came across many I had read in Asgard. It seemed they were missing some though.

"Hmm, this one was very informative."

I hadn't realized Sam and Cas had followed me until Sam startled me.

"You've read that? The comprehensive history of unnatural weapons?"

I whirled around, surprised someone so ginormous could sneak up on me.

"Uh, yeah. But this one doesn't look to have as much on Heavenly weapons. This is abridged, the unabridged version is much better."

Sam's eyes widened and Cas frowned.

"Unabridged? Where on earth would you find something like that?"

I smiled knowing it wasn't anywhere on earth that I'd come across it.

"How about we wait for Dean before playing twenty questions?"

He just nodded, I'm sure he was thinking up all kinds of things to ask me. And could you blame him? I'd have tons of questions for me if I was them. I went back to looking at the books while Sam sat down, looking at me like I was some kind of puzzle for him to figure out.

Before I knew it, Dean was hollering that dinner was ready. I thought it was kinda funny for a tough looking guy like Dean to be such a good cook, looks are deceiving because this burger is amazing. All the boy finished quickly, eager I'm sure to interrogate me.

"So Anna wh-"

I cut Dean off, there had to be a few rules to this.

"Hold on, I have a few conditions. There are some things that are not mine to tell and some are still too painful to talk about. I can tell you still don't trust me, but if I'm gonna be straight with you, you be straight with me. Deal?"

There was a brief silence, as they all looked at each other before Dean nodded.

"Alright, fairs fair. We'll be honest if you will."

I smiled at them.

"Okay then, shoot."

Sam leaned forward.

"Where did you find that book?"

I knew he would ask that.

"Well, my best friend has a library that as every book ever written in it. I found it and many others there."

He frowned, not satisfied with my answer but as he opened his mouth to ask another question I beat him to it.

"Is Sam and Dean your real names?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes. How old are you?"

I grinned, this might just be fun.

"I'm twenty four. Are you guy's hunters? I mean you've got to be, look at this place."

All three of them frowned slightly.

"Yeah we are. How do you know about that?"

I looked at Sam, wondering if any of them would believe me.

"I needed something to take my mind off of…my past. I found the supernatural interesting enough to do so."

Dean looked skeptical but moved on.

"I guess that explains your amulet, somewhat. But how did you fix Sam so fast?"

Sam perked up.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask that too."

I smiled, glad for the subject change.

"It was an advanced form of science, the bandage grafted right into your skin. It speeds up the time it would normally take to heal. Don't worry it's perfectly safe."

Before they could ask where I got them, Cas sucker punched me with his next statement.

"You talked about your brother in the past tense."

I smiled sadly, thinking of Peter and then of Tony who was still very much alive.

"Yes I did, it was almost three year ago that Peter…died. Tony on the other hand is fine, physically at least. You have to understand though, my family is very complicated."

A look of understanding entered both of the brother's eyes.

"How so Anna?"

I looked at Sam and laughed, where to start? What isn't complicated in my life?

"Well first off, I'm adopted. My real parents died in a car crash long ago, but I found the best people in the world to take me in."

Dean smiled, as if he knew just what I was talking about.

"What happened?

Here goes nothing, I said I'd be honest.

"There was a war, it was all over the news. You might know it as the Meta-human Civil War, me and everyone I loved were right in the middle of it."

Sam's eyes lit up in recognition.

"I remember that! We were pretty busy with….uh other stuff so I really didn't keep up with it. Though I heard New York was pretty torn up. Meta-humans aren't really what we deal with so we tend to steer clear of that kind of thing in the first place."

I get that, probably a smart move on their part.

"Understandable Sam, it got really bad. Too bad for me both of my brothers were major players, each on different sides."

A suspicious look on his face, Sam leaned forward.

"Who are your brothers?"

I looked at Sam, a smile on my face.

"I lived in Avengers Tower Sam, make an educated guess."

He still looked confused and Dean was totally lost. I sighed, guess I had to spell it out for them.

"My last name is really Stark, if that helps."

It must have finally clicked for him.

"No way! Your Iron Man's little sister?"

Dean was just now catching up.

"I thought you looked familiar, that crap was all over the tabloids, which I only look at to find cases. But I remember seeing you."

I rolled my eyes, remembering how annoying the paparazzi was.

"What can I say, when you have family like mine there is no such thing as privacy."

Cas looked deep in thought when he spoke up again.

"What about your other brother? The one that died."

The smiled dropped off of my face.

"Oh, you mean Peter. He got caught in the crossfire and there wasn't anything I could do. Peter was my little big brother, younger than me but always looking out for me. I still can't believe he's really gone."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances but I continued before they could say anything.

"He wasn't the only one I lost though."

I let my hand drift up to the dog tags hanging around my neck.

"Steve, you might know him as Captain America. We had been together for three years."

I smiled, this was the first time I had talked about him without crying. Maybe I was finally reaching closure.

Dean coughed, catching my attention.

"You've got quite the story sweetheart."

I grinned at him.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, my best friend is a Norse god."

I stopped Sam, who looked ready to start rapid firing more questions at me by holding my hand up.

"But it's my turn now."

I leaned forward and looked at Cas.

"So what's all this about me having a guardian angel?"

Subject and attention successfully shifted, I waited for him to answer me. He seemed to think about it for a second, staring at my bracelet.

"When it was first made, the power inside it sent out a ripple through the cosmos. In the wrong hands that power could be very dangerous, so an angel was sent to look over whoever was wearing it. It was a special assignment, one of heaven's most formidable warriors was charged with protecting it...ah, you."

Before I could ask him to elaborate he frowned and continued.

"Not much was known, not the specifics anyway. But a pattern developed, every person who came across the bracelet was a reincarnation of the first wearer. All pure souls, who were given the chance to change fate for themselves and those around them. It was whispered that the angel who watched over them…you, had a very close relationship with all of them, no one really knows though. But the distress and grief he felt when the last wearer was lost…it was felt by all."

I scrunched up my nose in thought.

"I've been wearing this for a very long time, are you sure about that? And you don't know who it was, like not at all?"

He nodded sharply.

"Positive, it may be with all the upheaval in heaven the…your return was not noticed. And it might have been hard to pin down if you were around something that could have masked the presence."

That made a lot of sense. I was almost always near stuff like that.

"Technically since you are the current wearer, you should still have a tie to the one guarding you."

Frowning at the bracelet, I wondered why I'd never seen him at all. There were certainly times I could have used a guardian angel on my side.

"So which one of those winged douchebags are we talking about Cas?

I looked over at Dean, he looked irritated at the idea of dealing with more angels.

"I do not know. I only know whoever it is, is very high-up."

Curiously I looked at Dean who still looked ticked off.

"Was there a certain angel you didn't want to deal with Dean?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't really like any of them, Cas being the exception. But yeah, there was someone I thought of that I definitely don't want to see again."

Sam seemed to be on the same wavelength because he laughed.

"That would be just our luck, wouldn't it?"

Even Cas appeared to know who he was talking about, because he frowned.

"Who are you talking about? Should I be worried?"

Dean grimaced.

"I can only think of one angel who fits all in all three of those boxes. Powerful, preoccupied with heaven or hiding from it, and actually likes humans."

Still in the dark about who they were talking about, I scowled.

"Come on guys, clue me in would ya?"

In unison they all spat a name, in a varying degree of distaste clear in their tone.

"Gabriel."

Okay then.

"He can't be that bad, I mean Gabr-"

Before I could finish Dean reached across the table and clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Don't! Angels can always hear when someone says their name. He wouldn't come running if we said it, but he might take interest in you. I really don't want to deal with him if we don't have to."

I narrowed my eyes and nodded, he'd better take his hand off real fast though.

He removed his hand slowly, like he was thinking I'd blurt out the archangels name the second his hand left my mouth.

"Don't do that again."

He shrugged and smirked.

"Sorry sweetheart, just a precaution."

I huffed, doing my best to swallow a yawn. Suddenly I realized I was really tired.

"I don't know about you but I'm about to fall asleep, can I crash here for tonight?"

Sam smiled at me as I failed and a large yawn escaped.

"I've still got a lot of questions for you, so I wasn't planning on letting you go anywhere."

Dean elbowed him.

"Way to sound like a creepy stalker Sammy. You're gonna scare her."

Sam glared at him.

"Whatever I'm not the one putting my hands over her mouth."

I laughed sleepily as the brothers squabbling about who was creepier. For some reason I didn't find Sam's statement stalkerish at all, he was just curious.

Cas rolled his eyes and got up.

"Here I'll show you a place to sleep."

He threw one last glance back at the brothers.

"Assbutts."

I giggled, that was a new one. But it sounded right coming from him. I followed him down one of the many hallways, hopefully to a bed. Finally reaching a room, he started to leave but stopped for a minute.

"Anna?"

"Yes Cas, what is it?"

"If you want, tomorrow I can help you contact your guardian. He should know you've been found."

Smiling I opened the door.

"Thanks, I'd like that. Goodnight Cas."

He merely nodded and walked off. Sighing I entered the small room and fell back on the bed, thinking.

In the last few years I had been less forthright with my trust, it wasn't as easily gained as it had been in the past. But Sam, Dean and Cas had me trusting them almost instantly. It had been a long time since I had felt so comfortable around someone, maybe it was a sign.

Maybe, just maybe I could start to move on. It's what Steve and Peter would have wanted, I was disgracing their memories by not doing so.

Just as was falling asleep, I promised myself that whatever tomorrow brings I would stop living I the past and get on with my life.

It's what they would have wanted.

* * *

**Also, sorry for not having a chapter out for TTAD yet. I am working on it, hopefully I'll have it out in the next few days. Math is kicking my butt right now and I really have to pass so extra time on that and less on here. =(**


	22. Guardian Angel

**I'm back! =D**

**Okay, I'm really sorry it's been so long but there were a lot of things going on. My dad was in the hospital (he's fine now), I got really sick (I'm fine now too), my birthday, finals and life in general. But I'm going to try and get back to a more regular updating schedule now that summer is mostly here. Glad to be back, I missed this. **

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

**This is a direct continuation of the last one-shot, so there are some spoilers for Supernatural and very tiny (barely at all) spoilers of Age of Ultron. If you're past season 5 then you'll be good, it's not super big but I just wanted to tell you in case you weren't there yet. I don't think it would ruin anything but it might give away someone's identity before you're ready. **

**Okay, got that out of the way. There will be another note at the end just to explain somethings. Please let me know what you think, I tried really hard to keep everyone in character. I made it SUPER long to make up for no updates for such a long time. Hope you all like it! =D**

* * *

The next day I woke up and for second I freaked out, this was not my Asgardian bedroom. And I was not in my way too big bed with the green and gold blanket. But then I remembered the previous day's events, I was back on earth.

I was with Sam, Dean and Cas. Two hunter and an honest to goodness angel, they were a little intimidating but I liked them. There was something about them, the understanding when I told them about Peter and Steve. They knew what loss was like, and didn't pity me like many others had.

I smiled and got ready to go out of the room they'd provided me with. I hadn't felt this light for such a long time, feeling needed was something _I_ needed.

After doing my best to straighten the room, I headed out to the main area in search of the two brothers and the angel.

Finally finding the kitchen, I spotted Sam reading a book at the table and Dean starting the coffee maker.

"Mornin sunshine, hungry?"

I smiled at Dean, and started rifling through the fridge, looking for breakfast making materials. To my surprise it was full of usable things, this would work perfect.

"Actually I was gonna ask you the same thing. I make a pretty mean breakfast, I thought I'd show my appreciation for letting my stay the night."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance and then smiled.

"Go for it Anna, it's been a while since we've had something other than the grease bombs Dean brings back."

Glaring at his brother, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well it's better than all the rabbit food you try and force on me."

I grinned, ah I was back in my element. Breaking up petty arguments was something I thrived on.

"Boys, boys, that's enough! I think you'll both be fine. By the way where is Cas?"

I felt a whoosh of air behind me and the faint sound of wings.

"I am right here."

I jumped and almost dropped the bowl I had started to crack eggs into. Whirling around, I nearly bumped into the trench coated angel. He moved forward and put a hand on my shoulder to steady me, his large ebony wings curled around me protectively.

"Ah!"

Recovering from my fright, I frowned at him.

"Cas you startled me, don't do that."

Both Sam and Dean were doing a very bad job of holding back their laughs. Cas took a step back and his wings almost seemed to droop at my admonishment. Had I hurt his feelings? Maybe for all his outward stoniness Castiel wore his emotions on his wings.

"Ya know Sam, that is pretty funny when it's not happening to you."

I looked over at Dean and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah keep talking, I will have no problem eating all of this bacon. And don't think I don't see you snickering over there Sam."

Cas frowned at me, while Dean looked affronted that I would ever do something so cruel as to keep him from bacon.

"I am sorry if I caused you distress Anna, my deepest apologies."

I turned away from the brothers, and smiled at him.

"It's alright Cas, no big deal. You weren't trying to scare me."

He brightened and the black feathers once again reached out to me, forming a sort of wall between me and the amused brothers.

On my tiptoes to see over the feathery barrier, I glared at Sam, who was still holding back a laugh.

"Thank you Cas, at least one of you has manners."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh of course you'd say that, you've never seen him in a bad mood."

I scoffed, and smiled at Cas.

"Whatever Sam, Cas is better at being nice. You guys are jerks."

Then they both started laughing in earnest.

Ignoring them, I went back to making breakfast. As I pored the eggs into a skillet, I looked back at Cas.

I was still in a state of shock at how beautiful his wings were, I mean he was an angel but dang! Every different shade of black and dark grey was present, all blending together make it look like the color was shifting somehow. The white at the tips seemed to shine, it was almost breathtaking. I wonder if all angels' wings looked like this, or if they all looked different. They seemed too unique to be standard.

I turned around to face him, letting the eggs cook.

"Why do you do that?"

He furrowed his brows.

"Do what?"

I glanced at the midnight wings that were still loosely wrapped around me, mostly blocking Sam and Dean from my view. Although they could still see me, because they couldn't see Cas's wings.

"That, with your wings."

He quickly looked down and with an audible whoosh the wings were back behind him, away from me. I snorted as a burst of wind hit Dean in the face and Sam's book flipped to a different page. They both looked startled and then were grabbing for weapons. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey calm down it was just Cas."

Sam looked at me funny.

"Oh yeah that's right, you can see angel wings."

Then he frowned at Cas.

"Cut it out man, it's too early for this crap."

Sighing, Sam went back to his book. Dean just rolled his eyes and resumed fixing his coffee.

I looked up at Cas with a smile.

"What was that about?"

He looked uncomfortable but answered me anyways.

"I momentarily forgot you could see them, I apologize if I bothered you."

I laughed and pulled the now finished eggs off of the stove.

"You weren't bothering me, I was just curious why you were doing that. It's kinda sweet actually, it's like you were protecting me. Like in the alley last night, I thought those two trigger happy jerks were gonna attack me. You made me feel safe Cas, so thanks."

He looked back at me surprised, like he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Really?"

I grinned at him, paying no mind to Sam and Dean, who were now listening to our conversation with interest.

"Really. Big bad angel, who wouldn't feel safe with you?"

It was an instant reaction, he seemed to puff up at my words. His wings quivered with what I'm assuming was pride and he grinned at me. I smirked as he sat down next to Dean, who just crossed his arms and drank his coffee. Obviously Cas never really got the appreciation he craved, so seeing happy like that was nice.

I smiled at them and went back to coking the bacon, it wasn't going to take all that long. But since I wasn't paying enough attention to what I was doing a rather large spot of hot grease popped up and got me on the arm.

"Ah, oh crap that hurts!"

All three of them jerked around to look at me jumping around in pain, clutching at my arm.

"Burn yourself?"

I glared at Sam, biting my lip to keep from yelling again.

"What do you think Sam? Of course, I just love to jump around and yell in pain!"

Cas furrowed his brow and got up.

"Let me heal it for you."

I shook my head and let go of my arm, the pain already starting to fade.

"No, it's fine, it'll be gone in a second anyways."

This got Dean's attention, he narrowed his eyes and set the coffee mug down.

"What do you mean, it'll be gone?"

I sighed and looked down at the burn mark, it had slowly started to disappear. From so much time spent in Asgard, I had absorbed residual Tesseract energy making my healing factor faster. Over time I'm sure it would slow down again, but for now it was still abnormally fast.

Sam stood up and came over and grabbed my arm, inspecting it. The burn was now totally gone. He looked at me, shocked and suspicious.

"How did you do that?"

I looked up at all of them, I had hoped this conversation could wait.

"It's a really long story guys, let me finish breakfast first then I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Somewhat appeased, Sam nodded and sat back down while Dean warily went back to the table as well. But Cas stayed next to me, looking at me like I was a puzzle he couldn't solve.

As I very carefully finished the bacon, I turned around to see all of them looking at me expectantly. Sighing again I set everything on the table and sat down as everyone stated to eat.

Just as Sam started to ask me something I held up a hand.

"Wait, before you get all question happy I just want to say something first."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance and then nodded.

"Shoot Anna."

I smiled softly at them.

"I just…my story is kinda hard to believe."

They looked at me amused and Dean rolled his eyes.

"If anyone would, it'd be us. The unbelievable is our business sweetheart."

I raised a brow and frowned at him.

"I'm not your sweetheart Dean."

I wasn't ready to be anyone's sweetheart, not yet. Softening, I bit my lip and smiled.

"And you haven't heard unbelievable yet, you just think you have. Okay Sam you look like you're about to lose it, ask away."

He looked back at my now perfectly normal arm.

"How did you do that?"

I clenched my fist and frowned.

"Like I said, long story. But the short version is this: I'm cursed."

At the alarmed looks I was getting, I held up a hand.

"Whoa, calm down, figure of speech guys. Not really a curse, a blessing in disguise that feels like a cures sometimes. But not a real curse."

I looked down at my bracelet and traced a finger over the carved runes.

"This bracelet was given to me as a gift a very long time ago, I don't really remember a lot about it. But it changed my life forever..."

Sam cleared his throat, making me look up at him.

"What does it do Anna?"

Cas's wings fluttered in the edge of my vision, instantly making me feel a bit better. I wonder if it was because he was angel of if his wings had some type of mesmerizing calming property.

"Ah, it takes me where I'm needed. Whether it's a lonely little boy who needs a friend, a battle zone to nurse the dying, or to someone who just needs…needs to be loved. I jump throughout time and space, pulled where the universe decides I'm needed most."

I had successfully avoided the question of abnormally fast healing and hopefully it wouldn't come up again until it was back to normal.

There was a beat of silence and then Dean frowned.

"So you just get pulled away without notice?"

I laughed.

"Yeah, when you found me in that alley it had been over four years since my last jump. It was harder on me because of that."

Sam furrowed his brow and looked hard at the bracelet before meeting my eyes.

"So where were you before you came here?"

I faltered before realizing I said I'd answer whatever they wanted to know.

"I was living in Asgard. I did say my best friend was a Norse god didn't I? Actually it's been more than six months since I've been back on earth."

Before Sam could ask anything else, I grinned.

"Now it's my turn. What's your last name?"

Dean barked out a laugh.

"Really, that's what you want to know? Out of everything you could have asked you want to know our last name?"

I frowned at him.

"Yeah, I told you mine."

Sam smiled, even though he still looked a little shocked at what I'd told them so far.

"It's Winchester, Sam and Dean Winchester."

I smiled at him and stuck my hand out.

"Nice to meet you Sam Winchester."

He grabbed my hand and shook it, a smile teasing at his lips.

"You too Anna, now where did you get that necklace? Some of those sigils I've never even seen before."

My hand wandered up to touch it, playing with the stone filled with carved protection runes.

"My best friend Loki made it for me, he said every protection spell, sigil, and rune ever invented was on it. Nothing out there could be able to find me or get past it. We're very close and he's very protective of me."

Dean glared at nothing in particular at the mention of Loki.

"This Loki didn't happen to be short and have golden eyes did he?"

I looked at him confusedly.

"Um no, Loki is just as tall as you and he has green eyes. Why do ask that?"

He huffed and went back to shoveling bacon in his mouth.

"Nothin, forget I said anything."

Before I could ask more, Cas shot another question at me.

"Have you been in contact with your family in the time you've been in Asgard?"

I winced and looked down.

"Yes and no. I would go back for Christmas and…the anniversary but other than that not really. Things are still rocky with everyone, last time I was with my brother…it was hard. I thought distance would help, so I haven't talked to him in a while."

Sam and Dean looked at each other again, understanding in their eyes.

"But I try my best to keep in contact with my dad, he kinda disappeared and it's hard to track him down. It's been forever since I've seen him."

Another shared glance passed between the brothers.

I looked down at my lap, trying not to cry. I really missed my dad, I missed all of them. Sucking it up I looked back up a fake smile on my face.

"So, my turn again. Where are we? Like are we even still in the U.S.?"

I know they could probably see I was trying to change the subject and I was glad they didn't say anything about it.

"Kansas, that good enough for you?"

I smiled at Dean.

"Yeah, not New York but I can work with that."

I'm pretty sure Clint and Laura's farm was somewhere in the smack in the middle of America, no one really knew exactly where it was for safety reasons. It had been so long since I'd seen them, I bet the kids had grown like weeds.

"So you mentioned you had a large family, mind telling us about them?"

I snapped back to attention and looked at Sam.

"Uh, sure I guess it wouldn't hurt."

I smiled as I thought of my family, no matter how much it hurt sometimes I would always think fondly of them.

"Well you know about Tony, he was-"

I was cut off by my phone ringing, it started to blare AC/DC. Slowly I pulled it out of my pocket, I felt the blood drain from my face and I dropped the phone in shock.

Tony, speak of the devil. Why would he be calling me now? For all he knew I was still on Asgard.

Lucky for me Cas had quick reflexes and caught the phone before it hit the ground. He looked down at me and his wings fluttered around me showing his concern.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't answer him, I just kept thinking of why Tony would be calling me. How did he know I was back? Was he in trouble?

As the song continued to play, I felt eyes on me. Looking up I saw all three of them staring at me.

"Well, aren't you going to answer that?"

I looked up at Dean, not really knowing what to do.

"It's Tony…I haven't spoken with him in almost a year. Like I said, I thought distance would be good for us."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced up to see Dean smiling sadly.

"Answer it. Avoiding him isn't going to make things better, I promise you."

I nodded and got up from the table.

"Alright, maybe save me something for later."

Slightly afraid of what he would say, I stepped out of the kitchen and tapped the green answer call button.

"Hey T."

* * *

We all watched as she walked out, only as soon as I was sure she couldn't see me I started to follow her.

"Dean wait."

I looked back at Sam to tell him to shove it, but stopped short when he stood up and moved to go with me. He rolled his eyes and started to go out the door.

"What, you think you're the only one curious about her? I wanna know more about her. Anna seems like a nice girl but its weird how she just seems to trust us. Maybe this will give us some insight."

I nodded and motioned to follow her, Cas reluctantly bringing up the rear.

"I don't like this Dean, Anna is harmless."

I stopped and looked at him.

"What makes you so sure? You were all for zapping her at first, what made you so protective of her all of the sudden?"

Cas looked in the direction Anna had wandered off in.

"I'm bound to protect her, since her actual guardian is not here to do it I must. And…I like her, she has known pain but still carries a pure innocent soul."

I rolled my eyes and kept going, but he was right. Anna was like a breath of fresh air, Sam and me hadn't smiled like this in a long time.

But that didn't mean I trusted her just yet.

As we all came around the corner I spotted her in the library sitting on top of one of the tables. Looking back at Sam, I put a finger to my lips and crept closer, being careful to keep out of her sight.

Keeping behind one of the bookshelves, we got close enough to hear what she was saying. Sounds like we missed out on the opening pleasantries.

"Hold on Tony, I'm gonna put you on speaker phone the sound is making a weird buzzing noise. There that's better."

I could see Sam smiling, lucky us, now we could hear both sides.

"So how did you know I was back?"

A whiney male voice that must be the one and only Tony Stark came through the air.

"Thor told me, I asked him to tell me if you jumped again. Are you okay Lisey?"

Huh, Lisey must be a family nickname. Fits her pretty well actually.

"I'm fine, it was harder on me since it's been so long but I'm okay. You know I always land on my feet."

"Yeah you seem to do that pretty well. Where are you?"

Anna sighed and as I risked a peak over the shelf she looked unsure.

"I'm in Kanas, not sure exactly where though. But it's nice, I feel safe here."

Something about the way she said that made me think it was us she felt safe with and I liked that for some reason.

Tony sounded wary though.

"Who are you with? Are they good people? Do you want me to come get you? Cause I can, Pepper misses you. She'd love to see you again."

By this time Sam and Cas were next to me, all of us watching her. She frowned and looked sad.

"Is Pepper the only one who wants to see me again?"

There was a moment of silence.

"You know that she's not."

She just sighed.

"Sometimes I'm not sure Tony."

I almost jumped at the anger in his voice, almost.

"I hate this! We used to be so close! What do I have to do to fix this Lisey?"

Anna smiled sadly.

"You don't have to do anything T, this was my fault. It just took me a while to realize it I guess. I shouldn't have pushed you away, any of you. I miss you, so much. Can you ever forgive me?"

I glanced over at Sam, maybe this girl could relate to us a bit more than I thought she could.

"Of course I can sis, it's about time you came home. Now you never answered me, what kind of people did you land with this time? Gimme some names."

I smirked, sounds like this guy like chick-flick moments just as much as I did.

Anna laughed, a look of happiness that hadn't been there before taking over her face.

"Tony, I told you I'm fine."

"I don't care, I want names."

She sighed but looked fondly at the phone in her hand.

"Alright, I met a pair of brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester. And a-"

He didn't give her a chance to finish.

"Hear that JARVIS? You know what to do."

Then a metallic sounding British voice filled the air.

"Yes sir, running a background check now."

Sam looked at me a bit worried, we didn't have the cleanest past. Charlie had done her best to hide it but this was Tony Stark. I'm not sure he would like what he'd find.

Anna brought our attention back to the conversation with a scoff.

"You don't need to do that Tony, you know I'm a good judge of people and Sam and Dean are good people."

I felt a smile on my face, it was nice to hear someone say that. Looking over at Sam, I could tell he felt the same.

"Wait did you say Winchester? Lisey they have a rap sheet a mile long, and it looks like someone was trying to hide it and they did a pretty good job. Not as good as me of course, but still not bad. What I'm looking at says both of them died years ago, you need to get as far away from them as possible. Those two are dangerous."

The smiles fell off of both of our faces, he wasn't wrong. We were dangerous. Anna's reaction was unexpected though, she glared at the phone and looked downright scary.

"Now you listen to me Tony Stark! Everyone I've ever been close to is dangerous, my family has been comprised of superheroes, assassins, hormonal teenagers and idiot overprotective brothers for as long as I can remember and if that isn't a deadly combination then I don't know what is."

Tony sighed and I could hear shuffling through the phone.

"Guess you're right, you've never really made a bad call on anyone yet."

The glare melted off of her face at his chastised tone.

"No I haven't. I don't want you to worry about me, that's my job, to worry about you."

"I can try, that's the best you're gonna get. Now what do you want me to do with what I found?"

Her response was instant.

"Delete it, if you can find it so can someone else."

I glanced over at Sam, his mouth had fallen open in shock. Why would she do that?

"Trouble with the law is the last thing these boys need, the kind of good they do isn't always understood or taken well. I wan-"

Panic could be clearly heard in his voice as he interrupted her.

"You haven't made friends with a psycho hitman again have you?"

Anna smirked at that.

"Wade isn't that bad, you just have to get to know him first. He did save my life remember?"

Tony's voice hardened.

"Yeah, after he kidnapped you first! But you're right, he kept you alive long enough to save you. I guess I'll just have to trust you this time, it's not like I can stop you."

This chick was just full of surprises, sounds like she had some interesting stories to tell.

She smiled fondly.

"I guess so Tony. Now I want you to obliterate any trace of the name Winchester from the police database."

Sam elbowed me and I looked over to see he was just as shocked as I was. We hadn't even known Anna for two days and she was potentially saving us a lot of trouble. He leaned over, keeping his voice down so Anna wouldn't hear us.

"Did she really just do that?"

I just nodded and turned back to watch her. Any distrust of her I had melted away, someone with bad intentions wouldn't do something like that.

"Alright, done. I took the liberty of erasing them from every database, local and federal. I hope you know what you're doing Lisey, these two have a nasty history. When are you coming home?"

She paused for a second.

"I think I'm gonna stay here for a while, if I can anyways. If they kick me out, I'll head to the tower. I have some questions that need answering and I'm sure they still have some for me. Plus, I like them Tony."

She paused and looked over in the direction of where we were but I don't think she saw us.

"You'd like Dean I think, his car is beautiful. It's a black 67 Impala, in great condition too. And I think Dad and Sam would get along, from what I can tell he's research nerd too."

Yeah, I like her. Anyone who calls baby beautiful is okay in my book. From the look on his face I couldn't tell if Sam took that as a complement or an insult.

Tony started to laugh.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. I don't really like anyone you hang out with. Huh, you always were a sucker for a nice car Lisey. But really, are you okay?"

Anna smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've felt this okay T. I think I'm gonna be just fine, finally moving on so to speak. So how is everyone?"

Anna hopped off the table and started walking in a circle.

"Uh, I've been trying to talk Bruce into coming back, he's thinking about it. Nat's been in and out missions keep her away a lot, but she still hangs out with Pepper sometimes. And Katniss hasn't been around much, family keeps him busy. And you'd know more about what Thor's up to than any of us. Everybody misses you though."

Her hand wandered up to mess with the dog tags around her neck.

"Oh that's good, sounds like things are normal again. I miss you all too. Tony?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

She paused her pacing.

"I love you and I'm so sorry I let what happened get in the way of that."

I smiled, it was nice to hear her patch up things with her brother.

"Of course Lisey, I'm sorry to-"

A loud explosion stopped him from whatever it was he was going to say.

"Oh crap! JARVIS FIRE EXTINGUSHER NOW! Uh I've got to go, call you later sis!"

Uh oh, we needed to get back to the kitchen before she realized we were listening to her conversation. I shoved Sam and looked over to see that Cas had already disappeared.

Bitch, not like we could have used the help.

When we got back, Cas was already there sitting at the table like nothing had happened.

"Thanks for nothing Cas."

He just ignored me, but there was a smirk on his face. Little shit, picked up on a lot during his stint as a human.

"Shut up Dean, she's coming back."

Looking back at Sam, he was sitting back at the table reading his book like he'd never left. So I grabbed my now lukewarm coffee and pretended to look busy with something. Seconds later Anna walked in, smiling like she'd just won the lottery.

"Hey guys, sorry about that."

I glanced at her nonchalantly, trying to give off the vibe I'd been here the whole time.

"Nothing to be sorry about. So how'd it go, with your brother I mean?"

She grinned and sat down next to me.

"It went great! I think me and Tony are gonna be okay, you were right distance wasn't the answer."

I smirked at her.

"I usually am."

Sam looked up from his book and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no, you're not. So Anna, before you left you were gonna tell us about your family."

She looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I was wasn't I? Well I say family but I'm not actually related by blood to any of them, but if I've learned anything over the years, you don't have to be blood to be family."

Well if that wasn't our damm life story! I'm starting to like her more and more.

"I kinda found my own family, my real one died a long time ago. Genius scientist for a dad, queen of Asgard for a mom, a couple of kickass sisters, and a bunch of overprotective brother figures. Even a few nieces and nephews along the way. Most of them I can see pretty regularly but for some our time is over. Memories are all I have left."

I frowned. We knew that that was like, memories were mostly all we had.

"I love to add on though, family is something I can never have enough of. Ah, I was wondering…"

I had a feeling I knew what she was gonna ask, but to keep the pretense of not knowing I asked anyways.

"Wondering what?"

She looked down and started messing with the dog tags again, must be a nervous habit of hers.

"If I could stay here, just for a little while maybe get to know you guys a bit better. But if you want me to go I will."

I wanted her to stay. Anna was something we hadn't had in a long time, I wasn't quite sure what that was but I wanted her to stick around so I could find out. I glanced at Sam and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was, we both wanted her to stay.

But before Sam or I could say something, Cas beat us to it.

"No! You have to stay."

All of us looked at him surprised at his outburst. Anna looked up at him cautiously.

"Really?"

Poor guy, if I didn't know better I'd say he was embarrassed.

"I…I need to help you find your guardian."

He tried to give some lame ass excuse, but I saw right through that. Cas liked Anna. Maybe it had something to do with her being able to see his wings, or maybe the little dork just liked her.

Anna looked at me and then at Sam. Wow and I thought Sammy could do the puppy dog eyes.

"Is that alright with you guys too?"

I laughed. Damm it, how could someone look so freaking adorable. I'm a badass hunter, I don't think people are adorable. What is wrong with me?

"Sure why not? Whadaya think Sam?"

I stood up to dump out my now cold coffee, not waiting for his answer. I already knew what he'd say anyway. Leaning against the counter I watched as Anna turned to him and smiled real big, Sam just rolled his eyes playfully.

"Fine with me, I don't see a problem with it."

She jumped up with a grin on her face.

"Thank you so much!"

Since Anna was so short compared to Sam, she came up behind him while he was still sitting down and gently draped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Her nose scrunched up as Sam's hippy hair tickled it and a real smile appeared on her face. Sam froze for a second but then he softened letting her hug him.

Then she let go and turned towards Cas.

"Come here feathers."

Obviously Anna was a touchy feely person, cause she threw her arms around him. I tried not to laugh as Cas awkwardly hugged her back, patting her back and quickly escaped her grasp. She laughed at him as he backed away, then looked at me with a grin.

"You too tough guy."

I raised a brow at her.

"No way princess."

She just laughed and moving faster than I thought she could, almost tackled me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Get used to it Winchester, I'm a hugger."

Looking down at the tiny girl, I smiled and slowly put my arms around her too. She had her eyes closed, holding onto me like I was a long lost friend, somebody she really cared about and it…it felt nice. Like it reminded me of my mom, what I could remember at least. Not in a creepy way but the same feeling of warmth I remembered from her, I got the same thing from Anna.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You give nice hugs Dean. Sam's lucky to have you as a big brother."

Her words from earlier echoed in my head as she pulled away.

_"I love to add on though, family is something I can never have enough of."_

Instantly I realized what it was she had, the piece of the puzzle our messed up little family didn't have.

It was simple and uncomplicated love.

Everything was complicated with us, but for all the craziness that came along with her, all the crap she'd gone through, Anna was straightforward, a case of what you see is what you get. Something we hadn't come across in a very long time.

She was as simple as a good piece of pie.

Me, Sam and Cas, we'd gone through heaven, hell and everything in between. Something simple like Anna, maybe that was just our hand finally playing out right.

I smiled at her.

"Whatever you say. Now, what do you say to a tour? If you're gonna stay here you should at least know your way around the place."

She just laughed.

"Sure, but I'll find a way to get lost. Bad habit of mine."

I rolled my eyes, should have known. She looked like the type. Heading out, I motioned for her to follow me. Smiling to myself I glanced back at her, the carefree laugh on her face had me thinking that things were looking up for us if it was even just a little bit.

* * *

It had been a little over two months since I'd started staying with Sam and Dean, Cas wasn't there all the time but he popped in and out pretty frequently. Even though Cas really wanted to track down my supposed guardian angel, the boys convinced him to hold off until we knew who it was. So Cas declared he would be my stand in protector, whenever the boys were off on a hunt Cas would check up on me. It was sweet, but he still scared the crap out of me when he'd just appear out of nowhere. But I'd get used to it, eventually.

Over that time, Tony and talked on the phone pretty regularly. And as soon as he let it slip I was back, I started getting calls from Pepper and Aunt may as well. But it was the day I got a call from my dad that I felt whole again, my family was, piece by piece putting itself back together. And I finally let go of Peter and Steve, finished the process of moving on. Staying in the past wasn't what I wanted so it's not what is did.

I adjusted pretty fast to living with Sam and Dean, but they were wary at first. Like they didn't want to get too close, for fear of losing someone else. But after about two weeks, I could tell they started to let their guard down. Dean would let me hug him without protesting and Sam started asking me to go with him on his morning runs, a habit I'd grudgingly picked up in Asgard and was happy to continue with him.

I'd never really had big brothers, I was always the big sister even if they were older than me, as weird as that sounds that's how it'd been. So it was a new thing for me, letting them take that role, even if they didn't realize they were.

Sometimes Dean and I would go in the garage and he'd throw me a sponge and we'd wash the Impala together, singing to obnoxiously loud rock music and talking about whatever crossed our minds. And the occasional water fight that I might or might not initiate, always ending with both of us soaking wet and laughing. Although, if I thought Tony was overprotective, Dean was a close tie. Anytime I went out with them, celebrating over a case well done or whatever Dean wouldn't let anyone other than himself, Sam or Cas get within five feet of me. He tried to downplay it but I could see the dirty looks he would shoot at anyone who even looked at me.

It was new for Sam too, he'd always been Deans little brother so at first he was really awkward around me, not knowing how to act around me while Dean already knew how to be an older sibling. But I wasn't having any of that, so I asked him to teach me how to play poker. And as it turns out, I suck at poker but Sam wouldn't give up on me so we had poker night once a week. And when they weren't off taking down monsters, I'd meet him in the library and he'd quiz me on Latin and I'd fill in some of the blanks about magic, it wasn't _all_ evil. We bonded over books and teaming up to prank Dean, and in a short time we were thick as thieves.

And Cas was a constant in my day to day, he insisted it was only because he was 'bound to protect me' but I didn't believe him. When the boys were away and he wasn't busy, he would zap in and stay with me. I never got tired of having his beautiful black wings near me, and Cas seemed to crave the attention. So I made it a habit to run my fingers through the soft feathers whenever possible. But my favorite thing was when the boys were gone, me and Cas would have movie night, something I'd insisted upon after realizing he was utterly clueless in everything pop culture related. It took some convincing but he would always give in and sit next to me on the couch, and more times than not I would fall asleep curled up under his wings. He was usually gone when I woke up, making me laugh at the thought of him trying to get way without waking me up.

But I hadn't laughed as hard as the day Dean wanted to show me how to use a gun, just in case he claimed. Of course being trained by the world's best marksman off and on for over two years I had pretty good aim, nowhere near as good as Clint but still pretty darn good. But why tell them that? So the looks on their faces was priceless when after watching Dean's demonstration carefully, I emptied a cartridge into the target hitting near the center every time. I just smirked and walked out, leaving two shocked hunters in my wake. That night we played another game of twenty questions.

My relationship with all of them was so different but I found myself calling all three of them my brothers, if only in my head. I didn't want to freak them out, so I held off on that. But there was a time or two when they were introducing me to other hunters that they almost called me their little sister, always just catching themselves. I never said anything but it made me smile.

Even after proving I could handle myself, the boys were still vehemently against me going on hunts with them and I was fine with that. I really didn't have much of a desire to go out and kill monsters, but I did what I could to help out around the bunker. Since I was already pretty well versed in the supernatural, I helped them research cases and figure out what they were up against.

I also did my best to keep the place clean, it was a disaster when I first got there. And when the mood struck, I'd take care of making food, goodness knows home cooked food was a nice change for them. It was nice, the place was starting to feel like somewhere I could call home.

Right now they were on the way back from a run of the mill poltergeist hunt and I was in the library jotting down notes for another potential case I'd found for them. I jumped up when I heard the door slam open, they must be back early.

"Anna, we're back!"

I grinned and headed toward the sound of Sam's voice. Walking into the kitchen I saw a tired but relatively okay looking Sam and Dean. I sighed in relief, last time they got pretty beat up by the wendigo they'd been after. After scanning them for injuries and finding none, I smiled.

"How'd it go? You guys got back earlier than I thought you would."

Dean laughed.

"Piece of cake, son of bitch went down easy. Figured we'd just head back instead of staying the night."

Sam smirked.

"What he means, is he was hoping you would make good on that promise of pie."

I looked over at Dean, who was now glaring at Sam.

"No, I just didn't want to stay in that dump of a motel any longer than we had to."

Sam just rolled his eyes and collapsed in one of the chairs.

"Whatever Dean."

Dean just crossed his arms and sat across from his brother and started muttering about bitchy little narcs.

I moved over to the counter and pulled out a container.

"Well, it's not pie but I got bored and made some muffins. We had some old bananas so I figured instead of letting them go bad I'd make something out of them."

I tried my best not to laugh at the horrified look on Dean's face, and Sam's triumphant grin.

"Sorry Dean, pie next time okay?"

He just huffed and glared at the pile of muffins.

"Ugly cupcakes, that's all they are."

Sam smiled and grabbed a couple, smiling at me.

"Well I like muffins just fine Anna, thanks."

I hid a smile as Dean continued to glower, his hate for the healthier things in life evident on his face.

"No problem, you want some milk? Me and Cas went out shopping while you guys were gone."

Not waiting for him to answer, I got the milk out and poured him a glass.

Glancing back at the brothers, I frowned.

"Where is Cas by the way, he disappeared yesterday without saying anything."

Just as Sam was about to answer, there was a light fluttering sound behind me.

"I'm here."

I whirled around, startled by Cas's deep gravelly voice. Unfortunately in doing so I spilled milk all down my shirt. Like always his wings were instantly by my side, steadying me.

I narrowed my eyes at the two brothers who were barely holding in a laugh.

"Not funny guys! Cas, I thought we talked about this."

He backed away, he let wings stay around me though.

"Personal space, right. Sorry."

I really couldn't stay mad at him, he always looked so genuinely sorry. I smiled at him.

"It's alright Cas, I'll be right back I need to go get cleaned up or this is gonna get all sticky."

As I started to go back to the little room I had claimed as mine, Sam stopped me.

"Hey Anna, do you mind if I take a look at your necklace? I've been meaning to ask you, I'll give it back, I just want to copy down some of the warding symbols."

I glanced down at the stone covered in rune, symbols and sigils, I hadn't taken it off sine Loki had given it to me. But what could it hurt, Dean said this placed was the safest place they knew of. I shrugged and slowly took it off.

"Sure thing Sam, I'll be back in a little bit."

I tossed it his way and headed to go take a shower, I was already starting to feel sticky and gross.

* * *

After taking a quick shower I just put on one of the many plaid shirts the boys had laying around and a pair of shorts. Throwing my now somewhat dry hair into a loose bun I walked back toward the kitchen, but stopped when I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

"As much as I hate to say this…I need your help."

Whoever it was, they sounded upset. Obviously asking for help wasn't something they did often, at least not from the Winchesters anyway.

Dean started laughing, not a nice laugh but a 'you've got to be kidding me' laugh.

"Why would we do that? And why would you come to us in the first place?"

Peaking around the corner, I couldn't see who the new voice belonged to but I could see Sam. He looked tense, when he looked in my direction his eyes widened and ever so slightly as he saw me. Then he glanced to my necklace, still in his hand and then back to me, frustration clear on his face.

I don't know what he figured out but whatever it was he wasn't happy about it. I started to come closer but he shook his head, telling me to stay out of sight. I frowned and leaned against the wall trying to see into the room, I could hear Sam and Dean but where was Cas? Maybe he left before this new person got here.

Part of me wanted to go in and see who was there but something about the look on Sam's face made me do as he wanted. But I stayed where I was, so I could still see Sam.

An exasperated sigh came from someone, I'm assuming the stranger.

"Look, I helped you muttonheads save the world. I think you owe me one."

Sam frowned.

"He's right Dean, we couldn't have done it without him."

There was a beat of silence before Dean growled out a response.

"For what it's worth I still want to shove a stake through you, but Sammy's got a point. What do you want?"

Wow Dean must really hate this guy.

The unknown person chuckled.

"That's more like it. Now, I need help finding someone."

Dean scoffed while Sam shot me a worried look.

"So what do you want us to do about it?"

Seeming to ignore Dean the sarcastic voice continued on.

"I tracked them to this general location, Deano. But the wards around this place are keeping me from finding the exact location."

Now I could see Dean, well his back. He had moved closer to Sam and now I could see both of them.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, it's just us here."

The other voice turned hard.

"It's not a good idea to lie to me. I won't b-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a shriek.

My shriek.

I had been so busy paying attention to what was going on in the kitchen that it wasn't until the spider was halfway up my leg did I even realize it was there. Now I like to consider myself pretty tough but spiders freak me out and seeing one crawling on me was where I drew the line. In an effort to get it off of me I screeched and lost my balance, almost falling right on my face, only bracing myself with my hands at the last second. Better I scrape up my hands than mess up my face I suppose.

Heart still racing from my fright with the eight legged monster, I hastily stood up and glared at Sam and Dean, completely forgetting there was someone else there.

"You guys really need to exterminate! I freaking hate spiders, and that is the fourth time one of them invaded my personal space."

Before either of them could say anything, Cas appeared right in front of me, wings flaring up protectively around me, blocking the kitchen from my view.

"Are you alright? I felt your distress."

He grabbed my hand, frowning at the scratches. Even though they were already starting to fade, I could tell they upset him. He closed his eyes as I ran my other hand through his black feathers, giggling as they quivered under my touch.

"See, I'm fine Cas."

He just hummed contentedly.

Opening his eyes, he looked at me with a serious face.

"You need to be more careful."

In many ways Castiel was like a little kid, but at the same time he was a warrior of heaven. It could be confusing sometimes.

I grinned at him and reluctantly removed my hand from the soft feathers.

"I'll try my best."

The sound of someone clearing their throat made me remember what had been going on before my little adventure with the spider. I looked over at Sam and Dean, who were both looking at me funny and shrugged.

"What? Cas is a sweetheart, unlike some people who refuse to de-bug their place of living."

I could feel Cas's wings move away to a more relaxed position, and then I walked over to the brothers.

Just as I was about to say something, behind me someone drew in a ragged breath. Finally remembering that someone else was here, I turned around to see who it was that Dean wanted to stab.

Standing on the opposite side of the kitchen was a man, shorter than Sam, Dean and Cas but still taller than me. He had darkish blonde hair and wide golden eyes that were staring right at me. But that wasn't what caught my attention.

He was an angel.

If I thought Castiel's wings were mesmerizing then the strangers were absolutely spellbinding. First off he didn't just have one set, there were three. One set was bigger than the other two, splayed out above his head. The other two sets spread out from his middle and lower back, only slightly smaller. It's shocking that I didn't notice them right away, they were huge, easily twice the size of Cas's.

And the color! I was right in thinking that all angel wings were unique, because there was no way what I was seeing could ever be copied.

His wings were a mix of yellows, oranges, reds, and every shade of gold imaginable. All coming together to make the most amazing fiery gold I'd ever seen.

Without realizing it the whole time I'd been looking at him, I had walked closer until I was standing right in front of him. Close enough to touch the soft looking feathers.

I looked up into his amber colored eyes, something about him felt so familiar and…right. Like I'd known him all my life, even though I know for a fact that I've never seen him before. His eyes searched my face for something, what it was I'm not sure.

He must have found what he was looking for, because he grinned at me.

"It's you, you're really here!"

Then he lunged forward and threw his arms around me hugging tightly to him like I would disappear if he let go. At first I froze, but ever so hesitantly put my arms around him. As I relaxed into his embrace, he sighed in contentment, wings wrapping around the both of us, almost like he was shielding us from anything that might come between the two of us.

His jacket smelled like strawberries and chocolate, my two favorite flavors.

I could hear Dean yelling something but the sound of feathers fluttering all around me drowned him out. I pulled away just enough so that I could look at him, as our eyes met he smiled. And of course being the eloquent person that I am I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Gold is my favorite color."

As his smile turned into an amused smirk, I was mentally kicking myself. Why did I say that? Why do I ever say anything, I'd be better off not speaking all I ever do is put my foot in my mouth.

"Really?"

I just nodded, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

It was at that moment that Dean had enough and decided to do something. Just as I was about to ask him what his name was, I felt a hand grab my arm, pulling me away from the golden winged man. Now instead of mischievous amber, I was looking into worried green. Dean's eyes flited over me, checking to see if I was alright.

"You okay? Your face is really red."

I groaned, of course it was. Before I could tell him I was fine, Dean pushed me into Sam arms and glared viciously at the angel whose name I still didn't know. This reminded me of the time we are out, and this really drunk guy tried to hit on me, he only got so far as touching my arm before Dean lost it. Let's just say that guy won't be coming back to that bar ever again.

"What the hell man?! Keep your hands off of her!"

Sam in turn handed me off to Cas, moving to stand next to his brother. Instantly black feathers pulled me closer, until my back rested against his chest. But for some reason, as safe as Cas made me feel, I wanted to go back to the amber eyed angel.

An audible growl could be heard and the playful smirk that had been there only seconds ago, was replaced by a deadly looking stare. I felt a thrill of fear as his striking golden wings stretched out, showing just how angry he was as they trembled with fury. Dean just fixed him with a very similar look and held his ground. Then again he couldn't see them, if he could then he might have backed down a bit. But this was Dean, so probably not.

I looked up at Cas and furrowed my brows.

"What's going on? Who is that? Why is Dean so mad?"

He didn't answer, and as the room started to shake I made a snap decision. Seeing things were about to get out of hand, I jerked out of Cas's hold and walked between the two very pissed off looking men.

"Hey! All of you stop it right now!"

The death glares softened and Dean rubbed the back of his neck, while angel boy looked abashed. I glanced at Sam who seemed to be the only one who might be willing to give me any answers.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?"

Before Sam had a chance to answer me Cas spoke up.

"This is my brother…and your guardian."

Taking a step towards the angel who was supposed to be my 'guardian', I ignored Dean's protests to stay where I was. Still entranced by the gold wings, I found myself smiling just by looking at them…at him.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

I quickly averted my eyes, feeling my face grow hot at being caught staring…again.

"What's your name?"

He chuckled and brushed my arm with the tips of his feathers, making me meet his eyes.

"They call me Gabriel."

I had to hold back a gasp. Gabriel? Wasn't he one of the four archangels? Like heavens deadliest weapons, all wrapped up with a halo? Oh dear…

A hand on my shoulder made me break eye contact, I looked behind me to see Dean frowning.

"Or trickster mega-douche. Take your pick."

Wow, Dean really does not like him. I wonder what happened to make him hate Gabriel so much. His grip on my shoulder was starting to get uncomfortably tight and the hard glint in Gabriel's eye made it obvious that he'd noticed. Shrugging Dean off, I returned my gaze to Gabriel.

"Like the archangel Gabriel? That Gabriel? You're my guardian angel?!"

He laughed and snapped his fingers, causing a sucker to appear. I blinked stupidly, as he carelessly threw the wrapper on the ground and popped it in his mouth.

"The one and only babe! You're stuck with me now, not gonna lose you again."

I frowned, unsure of what he meant.

"Again? What do you mean?"

He sighed and smiled sadly.

"You and me kiddo, we've been together since the beginning. I thought you were lost forever, but here you are."

I wrinkled my nose in confusion.

"You keep talking about me like we know each other. But I've never met you before, I think I'd remember that."

I motioned to his wings, amazement clear in my eyes.

Smirking, he laughed.

"You'd think so, but it's new for you every time around. Your soul is bound to that trinket attached to your wrist, has been since time began practically, and I've been bound to you since then too. Power like that, what you've got, has to be protected and it was just luck of the draw really. You could have gotten stuck with one of my big brothers instead. Consider yourself lucky, they are such a drag. But reincarnation is kinda like bleach to the brain, so you know me you just can't remember me. Believe me, we were close."

Okay, that is a lot to take in. I took a deep breath, trying not to be overwhelmed by all this.

"You keep saying lost. What happened?"

Gabriel frowned, a deep sadness taking over his face.

"I never found out what happened or who did it, but someone thought the power of the bracelet was too much for this world. So it was cast out, you with it, sent somewhere I couldn't follow. It was like a part of my grace was torn out too, I thought I was dying and when I realized what happened I almost wished I had. But I tore heaven and earth apart looking for you, Cassie can attest to that."

Turning around both me and the brothers looked at 'Cassie'. He seemed uncomfortable having everyone's attention on him, his wings were tucked behind him making them look smaller.

"Yes, it was a terrible time for us all. I was still very young but I remember it. Gabriel, how would you put it Dean? Lost his shit, I believe is how you would say it. I just thought you were mad at Michael again but now it all makes sense, you were in pain. Overall a very tumultuous time on both heaven and earth."

Dean cracked a smile at that, Sam was trying and failing hiding a laugh. Jerks, it was obviously very upsetting for Gabriel they shouldn't laugh.

I turned my back on them and smiled shyly at Gabriel.

"So, I meant that much to you?"

His eyes lit up with an emotion I couldn't quite identify and the wing that had been hovering next to me tugged me closer to him.

"You have no idea sugar. Us angels get real protective of our charges, and I was just dumb enough to get attached too."

The way he was looking at me, it was like I was the most important thing in the room. I blushed and looked back at my feet.

Dean groaned, and grabbed my arm, making me look up at him.

"Please tell me you want him to leave. Cause the second you say that we're kicking his feathered ass out of here."

Smiling sheepishly, I shook my head and glanced back at Gabriel.

"Sorry Dean, I don't want him to go. I can leave for a little while if h-"

I was cut off by both Winchesters.

"No!"

Sam glared at Gabriel for a split second and then smiled at me.

"You don't have to go anywhere, we'll just get over it. Right Dean?"

Dean sighed exasperatedly and threw his hands up in the air.

"Sure we'll just leave our little si…just leave her with the psycho sugar addict, nothing to worry about there! Fine, just don't come crying to me when he traps you in Gilligan's Island re-runs."

Then he stalked out towards the garage, muttering about holy fire and deep fried wings as he left.

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose and rolled his eyes.

"I'll go after him, he's not mad. Dean just has a funny way of showing he cares."

With a warning glare at Gabriel, Sam rushed after his brother. Leaving me, Cas, and Gabriel in the kitchen. Cas came over to me, still wary of his big brother standing behind me. Hesitantly the tips of his feathers brushed against me, a lot like the way someone would gently touch your face. Tender and caring, but one look at his brother and he pulled away.

"I...I have to go for now. I will be back later, call me if you need me."

Before I could say anything, he disappeared with a flap of his black wings. Gulping down my sudden nervousness, I slowly turned around to face the gold wings and amber eyes.

"So…Uh, hi."

He just chuckled and snapped himself another sucker cause he'd finished the first one.

"Hi yourself. Now that all that's out of the way how about you tell me _your_ name?"

I grinned up at him, there was just something about him that put me at ease.

"I'm Annalise, but call me Anna."

He smiled and threw an arm around me, while at the same time gently draping his wings around the two of us.

"Well then Anna, we have a lot of catching up to do. I want to know everything, come on."

I let him lead me to the library, as he chattered all the way there. Thinking to myself that perhaps I had made my little family just a bit bigger today.

* * *

**Okay, just to explain a bit more. **

**Gabe is so happy to see her because they were bound in a very intimate way, his grace was tied to her soul. So losing that connection would be very painful and traumatic for him. Naturally angels are VERY protective of those they guard and Gabe even more so due to his relationship with her in the past. He's loved her in a platonic way and a romantic way, it varied from reincarnation to reincarnation. I left it open, so I might continue this AU later on. But I have other ideas for SPN that don't have such a sad backstory. **

**As for Dean, I hope he isn't TOO our of character, but I can see him really getting into the idea of a little sister. Sam too, he'd be a great big brother he just never had the chance. I can give you hundreds of reasons why I think those boys need a little more love, so Anna seemed to fit perfectly. **

**I left it open for more and didn't YET make any romantic parings. One because Anna isn't quite ready for that (I mean she lost Steve only two and a half years ago), two I'm much better at platonic relationships, and three not sure who it'd be in the first place. **

**I'm all for playing with the different pairings out there, I personally think Anna and Sherlock together would be interesting. Of course Steve and Anna will always win out in the main story. The next chapter of TTAD is halfway done and I'll try to have it out soon. **

**I love crossovers, so expect to see more of them down the road. **

**Ideas and requests are always welcome, just message me or leave it in a review. Enjoy! =)**

**OH...And Happy Mother's Day. If any moms out there are reading this, you guys are the real superheroes! Love mine to pieces and would be lost without her. **


	23. Wounded Bird

**Okay so I know this is not the update anyone probably wanted but this was half finished in my drafts and I thought why not? School's keeping me crazy busy and I'm trying my best not to get overwhelmed. But I promise I'll keep writing! Most likely another chapter for my Teen Wolf fic will be up in a little while cause its already almost finished. Anna is giving me trouble in the main story right now, I have a clear picture of what I want to happen it's just taking a while. But I'll get it finished sooner or later. **

**So here you go my first try at a DC crossover. I'd love to know what you guys think, so let me know! Thanks for reading! ^~^**

* * *

I sighed for the fifth time during my conversation with my brother, I appreciated his concern but it was getting annoying now.

"I'm on my way home now Tony, stop worrying."

I could hear him shuffling around, must still be in the lab.

"You better not be trying to tell you're just now on the way home, cause that's what it's sounding like. Do you even know what time it is?"

I stopped under a streetlight, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Yes, I know what time it is. I had extra hours tonight, but I'm almost back to the apartment, just two more blocks."

He slammed something and angry mumbling was heard.

"Dammit! You are in Gotham city Lisey, you can't just walk home at night. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

He had a point, Gotham was notorious for its violence, gang related and the more high profile criminals or supervillains. Of course there was Batman and Robin, they usually kept things under control but that didn't reassure Tony much.

I had been unsure of coming here in the first place but after seeing how terribly understaffed the hospital here was, taking the transfer offer was an easy choice. All I'd ever wanted to do was help people, make a difference like the rest of my adopted family.

Tony was one of the leading innovators in bio-prosthetics, Bruce, my adopted dad was the foremost in genetics specializing in the impact gamma radiation could have on curing cancer. Aunt Tasha was a Russian Diplomat, Uncle Clint and Uncle Steve were government agents, most of what they did was classified. And Thor and his wife Jane's work in the field of astrophysics was groundbreaking, they were well on the way to a Nobel Prize.

Needless to say, I wanted to make them proud. They'd done so much for me, taking in a mess of a two year old that was just barely alive after the car crash that killed my parents. I know I didn't make it easy all the time, but I grew up with people what made me want to be better. So I became a pediatric nurse, and this offer of a transfer was a big deal for me. I was getting a chance to start from scratch pretty much, the children's department left much to be desired and I was excited to make changes.

But Tony was the only one who was freaking out over it. He overprotective to a fault, always had been and I had had just about enough of it.

Even though I'd been here for almost four months now, Tony still hated the idea of me being here. He called me twice a day and sent me all kinds of self-defense gadgets even though I was red belt in Taekwondo. I could take care of myself but Tony insisted on installing a state-of-the-art security system in my little apartment, it was a sweet gesture but he was smothering me.

"No, that wasn't my plan. Look you've got to stop doing this, I'm fine."

He huffed, and I could just see him crossing his arms and glaring at the phone.

"No, as long as you're walking around Gotham you're not fine! Why can't you just come home?"

Just as I was about to snap at him and tell him just why I wasn't going to do that, I heard a loud crash coming from the alleyway closest to me.

"I'll call you back tomorrow, I've got to go Tony."

I hung up before he could start yelling, and put my phone on silent. Grabbing my pepper spray, I slowly walked over to the dark alley trying to see what had made the noise. It sounded like it came from the fire escape, so I looked up trying to see if anyone was up there. Just as I was about to get out my little pen light to get a better look, two figures fell from the lowest part of the fire escape on to the dumpster.

I jumped at the noise and quickly backed away as one of them rolled off right in front of me. It looked to be a man dressed in some type of dark green uniform with…

Oh crap! Those were question marks, this is one the Riddler's goons.

Just as I was about to take off and forget I heard anything, a hand shot out and grabbed my ankle. Surprised, I squeaked and tried to get him off of me but his grip was like iron. I felt a thrill of fear race through me as he started to stand up, looking at me with a leer.

"You picked the wrong alleyway girly."

Before I could spray him in the eye with pepper, a groan came from the dumpster.

"Why can't you just shut up?"

From the shadowy top of the dumpster, a much smaller person jumped off and landed a kick to the green clad man's head, promptly knocking him out. As the smaller person moved closer, I instantly recognized him as one of the hometown vigilantes that ran around Gotham saving the day. It was Batman's partner Robin, this was the first time I'd ever seen one of them this close. But upon a further look Robin didn't look so good.

He was bleeding in several places, there was a nasty looking cut on his chest. His black eye mask was ripped, a thin gash right above his eyebrow causing a trickle of blood to run down his face. If he wasn't carful it was going to get in his eyes. And he was cradling his left hand, probably sprained his wrist.

He laughed and walked closer to me, limping in just the slightest.

"Why do pretty girls like you always go in dark alleys?"

I smiled in spite of the situation.

"Curious I guess. Whoa, hold on there!"

He stumbled forward and just before he could fall, I caught him. I felt my heart clench, he couldn't be older than fifteen or sixteen and here he was out protecting the city.

"I'm fine, go home. It's not safe to be out at this time of night."

I scoffed and put my arm around him, supporting his weight.

"I don't think so, you need stitches on that cut and your wrist looks like its sprained."

He tried to push me away but hissed in pain when he moved his hand.

"I'm…I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes.

"No you're not. I'm a nurse, I can help you."

There was a second of silence before he sighed.

"Fine, but we need to leave before big green and ugly wakes up."

I shifted my arm to where I was supporting most of his weight.

"Sure, my apartment is right around the corner. I've got stuff there to patch you up."

He didn't respond but let me help him out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, I tried to be gentle and jostle him as little as possible. Slowly we headed towards my building, taking it easy as I didn't want to injure him further.

"So what's your name?"

Surprised I glanced down at him, he hadn't said all that much.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm Annalise Banner, but call me Anna. I guess it would be useless to ask for your name wouldn't it?"

He snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah no, not a chance. You can call me Robin, but I'm guessing you already knew who I was."

I smiled to myself, of course I knew who he was.

"Right, Robin okay. No names I get it. So how old are you?"

He raised a brow at me.

"Really? I'm sixteen."

Hmm so I was right, he was so young to be out doing stuff like this. Looking ahead, I could see my building only a few yards away, we were almost there.

"Just out of curiosity where's Batman? He isn't in another alleyway is he?"

Robin stopped short, his face paling.

"Shit! I forgot all about him."

Frowning I kept going, gently pulling him along with me.

"Language! Now what do you mean you forgot?"

He laughed nervously and started messing with the ripped cape connected to his red uniform.

"I…I didn't tell him I was going on patrol. Bats doesn't know I'm out here."

I rolled my eyes, it figures. All boys were irresponsible and reckless, at least all of the ones I'd ever been in contact with were. Before I could start scolding him we were arrived at my apartment building, and since it was so late the lobby was deserted. So as quickly as I could without hurting him I got us into the ancient creaky elevator. He slumped to the ground and I leaned against the wall wondering just how I get myself into these situations.

As the elevator slowly started making its way to the seventh floor I sank down beside the young hero and sighed. If I knew it wouldn't make things worse I would have hugged him, poor kid looked like he needed one.

I got up as we came to a stop, the doors squeaking open loudly.

"Alright, just a little further now."

Helping him up, I fumbled around for my key, clumsily unlocked the door and hastily turned off the alarm system. After making sure he sat down on my dumpy little couch I rushed to my room to grab my first aid kit, when I came back I stopped and gaped at him.

He was in the process of peeling off his mask and I was pretty dang sure he didn't want me to see him without it. I hesitated for a second, wondering if I should say something or not but the creaky floorboards spoke for me. He whipped around, wide blue eyes staring at me in horror.

Quickly I tried to cover my eyes by holding the first aid kit in front of my face but it was too late, I'd already seen his face.

"Perfect, just perfect!"

For a second it looked like he was contemplating jumping out the window onto another fire escape but then he sighed in defeat and slumped down on the couch. Silently I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. I frowned when he winced.

"I'm really sorry, about all of this. I won't say anything, I mean what would I say? I have no clue who you are anyways and even if I did I'm really good at keeping secrets. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Robin remained quiet as I started wrapping his wrist, I was right in thinking he'd sprained it. So as carefully as I could I bound his wrist tightly and had him put on my old brace from when I twisted mine. Just as I was about to grab some disinfectant for his cuts, his uninjured hand darted out and grabbed my arm.

"It's not your fault, I was stupid and took on too many at once. But thanks for doing this Anna, you didn't have to."

I raised a brow and scoffed.

"Yeah right. I'm not the type to just leave when I can do something to help, so yes I did have to."

A crooked grin crossed his face, blue eyes alit with mischief.

"So, you new to Gotham? Cause it's kinda a dumb move to be out on your own this late."

I rolled my eyes.

"I moved here about four months ago, I'm the new head of the children's wing at Gotham Hospital. And for your information I'm a red belt, I can take care of myself. Before you so graciously kicked that guy in the head I had things under control."

Flexing his hand, he gave me a disbelieving look.

"You looked pretty freaked out to me."

Digging through my bag for the disinfectant, I huffed.

"I never said I wasn't scared, I just said I could handle it. Now stay still, I need to clean this so it doesn't get infected."

Happy with how I'd fixed his wrist I decided to take care of the cut on his face next, leaving the larger cut on his chest for last because it would need stiches. After a closer look, I decided butterfly bandages would do.

"It might hurt a bit."

I took the slight nod as permission and started wiping the dirt and blood off of his face, he barely flinched at all. Kid was one tough cookie.

It didn't take long and as I was putting the bandages on when he startled me.

"So…you got a boyfriend?"

Shocked I looked at him as I finished with the sutures.

"W-what?"

Robin rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Boyfriend, do you have one?"

Blinking, I shook my head.

"Um, no I don't. Why are you asking?"

He smiled innocently, which instantly made me suspicious and batted my hands away from his face.

"Oh no reason. It's just that I'm surprised, you don't seem like the loner type."

I frowned at that.

"You're right, I'm not. I just want to wait for someone who feels as strongly about helping people as I do. My last boyfriend didn't work out all that well, he was…Johnny was a jerk, he cheated on me. And before that, Peter and I realized we were more like siblings, so decided to just stay friends."

He looked at me incredulously.

"Wow, you suck at dating."

I glared playfully as I put the rest of the butterfly bandages away.

"Well it isn't like it's easy. Hopefully the right guy will come around sooner rather than later."

I shifted uncomfortably as he studied me, like he was trying to figure something out, so I turned back to the first aid kit to find what I'd need for his chest. I'm sure I had some surgical thread in here somewhere…

Ah there it was, oh dear. He wasn't going to like this.

"You've got to be kidding me! Pink, is that the only color you have?"

I held back a snicker at his horrified face.

"Sorry kid, that's all I've got. Turns out little girls like pink, makes them feel like princesses. So it's pink or nothing and if you think I'm gonna let you leave without stiches then you've got another thing coming."

He snorted.

"You are just as stubborn as Batman, you know that?"

This time I did laugh, motioning for him to take off his shirt as I did.

Me stubborn as Batman? No way.

"No it's true, I bet you and Nightwing would get along."

Robin smirked and laughed softly, carefully taking off his shirt.

"He's such a dick."

I raised a brow, both at the word and what he seemed to be implying about me.

"And what does that say about me hmm?"

His eyes widened.

"No, you're great! I, uh it's an inside joke forget I said anything."

I just rolled my eyes and as soon as his ripped and bloody top was gone, I started wiping off the blood and dirt like I did on his face. I frowned as he hissed in pain, the cut on his chest was deeper than I thought it was. As I started to sew up the cut I tried to distract him by talking to him.

"Nightwing's the guy in black and blue right? I thought he was a Bludhaven hero."

He winced as I jerked a little harder on the thread.

"Ah, he is. At least he is now, used to be local."

I bit my lip in concentration and nodded absentmindedly, not paying as much attention to what he was saying as I was making sure I got the stiches straight.

"Hmm, do all you heroes have an annual meet up and divide territory or something? Some kind of spandex only club? Or is it like an email loop to keep you all connected? I mean you all obviously know each other."

I paused in my work as he started laughing, not wanting to accidently rip a stich I sat back and grinned at him.

He finally look at me after he stopped laughing.

"You're weird you know that? There is no spandex only club and its high density Kevlar for your information."

I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"So I've been told. I like to think it makes me unique. And excuse me, sorry for not knowing my superhero fabrics. Hold still I'm almost done okay."

He nodded and bit his lip as I quickly finished up the last few stiches and started to wrap his chest with the remaining bandages.

I only glanced up when he spoke again.

"Head of the children's department huh? You like it?"

I grimaced and sighed.

"Don't get me wrong I love my job, helping the kids is my everything. But most of the funds the hospital receives goes toward the more high profile wards, like trauma and reconstructive surgery, things like that. So we really don't have much in the way of room to improve in my ward."

Finished with everything I could do, I looked him over one more time just make sure I'd done all I could. Satisfied with what I'd been able to do, I sat on the couch next to him and closed my eyes.

"Wow that sounds really frustrating."

A smile crossed my lips.

"A bit yeah, but I wouldn't be anywhere else. This is where I'm needed. Some of those kids have no one and myself and a few others are the only love they are getting. No matter how heartbreaking it is, you couldn't make me leave if you dragged me away."

Opening my eyes I looked over at him and found he was staring at me strangely, but I continued even though his stare was starting to unnerve me.

"And I'm doing all I can, in fact I'm trying to get the hospital to go for my idea of throwing a benefit to raise money for a new MRI machine designed especially for kids."

I sighed, getting sad thinking about one girl in particular. Little Lydia was stage 4 Leukemia and it would be a miracle if she went into remission.

"So you just need more money? Why hasn't the hospital had a fundraiser or a benefit like you said?"

I nodded wearily, why indeed?

"Believe me I've been trying since day one, they just don't seem too keen on it, there's more priority for other needs first but I'm trying to get more people's attention. Although I'd really just love if we had more visitors, several of them are terminal and can't leave."

Robin settled back into the couch a bit more and shook his head.

"You really are something, not a lot of people would keep at it like you do. I'm sure you'll get your funding soon."

I smiled, keeping at it was what I was good at.

"Well what can I say, I'm not a quitter. Thanks, I sure hope so, the kids sure do need it. And I can say the same thing about you, don't know if you hear it much but we all really appreciate what you do out there. Honestly, not many sixteen year olds could do what you do."

I bit back a smirk as a light pink tint appeared on his face.

"Yeah well…I just…thanks."

This time I didn't bother hiding my smile as I remembered something from earlier today.

"You know, it's funny that we'd run into each other I was actually talking about you this morning."

He raised a brow.

"Oh really?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, you were on the news and all the kids wanted to watch. A couple of the more recovered boys found some gowns and tied them on as capes and tried to reenact what they'd seen you do on the TV. And several of the girls have huge crushes on you. It was absolutely adorable."

His blue eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Really?"

My smiled widened.

"Really, the kids just love the ever so famous Batman and Robin. I can't begin to imagine what they'll think when I tell them I met half of the dynamic duo."

He started to reply but a big yawn cut him off, causing me to look at the clock.

"Oh gosh! It's past one, you need to get some sleep."

As I got up to get him a pillow and blanket, he started to protest.

"I can't stay I have to get ba-"

I leveled my best 'oh no you don't' glare at him.

"No way, you'll bust your stiches and I don't want to have to track you down and fix them. You are staying put mister, superhero or not!"

He looked like he was gonna argue with me but then thought better of it and stayed put as I pulled a quilt out of my tiny linen closet.

"Okay, but I'll be gone before you wake up."

I smirked and plopped a pillow on one end of the couch.

"Whatever you say tough guy, as long as I know you aren't out there by yourself tonight."

I waited until he reluctantly, carefully lowered himself into a laying position and I draped the blanket over him.

Turning to go off to bed myself, I stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Thanks Anna."

Even though he couldn't see me, I smiled warmly.

"Any time hero, now get some rest so you can go back to kicking bay guy butt."

I heard him laugh quietly and then I headed to my room. Only making a quick stop in the kitchen to put an energy bar out in plain sight and write him a little note telling him to change to bandage on his chest as soon as possible and be careful with his stiches. Then as soon as I got in bed I about passed out from exhaustion.

My last thought was me wondering if I'd ever see Robin again. If I did, I sure hoped it was under different circumstances.

The next morning when I woke up, after dressing hastily I rushed into the living room to see if my patient was gone like he said he'd be. And the room was clearly empty, blanket folded sloppily and placed on the end of the couch. And in the kitchen both my note and the energy bar were missing, good thing at least he had something in his stomach.

Robin seemed like a sweet kid and I wished I could've done more. All I can do is hope he got home safely.

Glancing at the time, I realized I needed to get to work so I rushed out the door with a smile.

I couldn't wait to tell the kids I had met the one and only boy wonder. That would totally make their day.

* * *

About two and a half weeks later as I was finishing up with nighttime meds for the boys, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

Turning around I almost dropped my clipboard, it was the head of PR. What could he possibly want?

"Yes Mr. Evans what can I do for you?"

He cleared his throat and handed me a crisp white envelope.

"Mr. Wayne somehow heard about your attempts to raise money for the children's ward and has ever so graciously decided to hold a benefit. He's wants you there personally to receive the check. This is the formal invitation, I would've gotten it to you yesterday but I forgot."

Wayne…like Bruce Wayne? One of the most charitable men in Gotham City? I'd heard Tony and Bruce talk about him, apparently Mr. Wayne was in talks with Stark Industries to sponsor Tony's newest prosthetic for wounded veterans. Other than that and the little I'd seen on the news I didn't know much about him other than I knew that he'd taken two boys after their families died.

I had temporally lost my ability to speak. How on earth did this happen?!

Finally finding my voice, I stuttered out a thank you and watched as he left without another word. I don't think he really liked me, oh well.

Carefully opening the fancy envelope, I couldn't stop myself from grinning. Both the hospital's name and mine were on the invitation, this was like a dream come true! Bruce Wayne was friends with some of the wealthiest people in Gotham City, this was sure to raise enough money for that MRI machine and probably a lot more!

It was to be held on Saturday, two days from now just enough time to find something to wear.

I don't know who I had to thank for this but whoever it was, I couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

Tugging at my tie I glanced once more at the door, she should be here by now. Well nothing had started yet and I knew Bruce had sent a car to pick her up but I still couldn't wait for her to get here.

Who knows what could have happened if Anna hadn't helped me out that night.

When I finally got back to the Batcave I tried to sneak back in without anyone noticing but I'd run out of luck. Both Bruce and Alfred were waiting for me. After lecturing me for about an hour, Bruce asked me where I got the stitches and I told him all about Anna.

How she practically dragged me back to her apartment and insisted on fixing me up. I even told him about my slip up with my mask and how she tried to look away, promising she wouldn't say anything.

He was mad about that for sure and he gave me another lecture on the importance of protecting my identity. Like I hadn't heard that fifty times already.

But then I told him about the hospital and the kids, how I wanted to do something to help her after she'd helped me. Anna didn't have to help me no matter what she said, and I wanted to repay her somehow. Even if she did give me hot pink stitches.

I thought for sure Bruce would say no but shockingly enough he smiled and agreed with my idea of throwing her the benefit that the hospital wouldn't.

Maybe I could even convince him to go visit the kids as Batman and Robin, Anna would love that!

Then he grounded me from patrol for two and a half weeks and said I had to wear a tux for the benefit since it was my idea.

Great, my favorite thing…

At least by then my face would be mostly back to normal.

Before I knew it, it was the night of the benefit and here I was dutifully greeting our guests. All of the richest people in Gotham had been invited and were starting to arrive. But I didn't really care about them, I was waiting for Anna to get here. I was really excited to see her again and wondered what she would think of all this. And if she would recognize me, that could make for an interesting night.

"Are you just gonna stand around looking like a lost puppy?"

Groaning I turned around to see Bruce's other ward smirking at me.

Richard Grayson, or Dick the infuriating little shit. He was back in Gotham while I was grounded to help Bruce with patrolling and had been messing with me nonstop about the girly stitches. I wasn't so irritated about that, it was how he seemed to be annoyed that I was liked talking about her. Anna probably kept me from getting hurt a lot worse than I did, of course I was gonna talk about her. And she just had this...big sister vibe that was kinda cool.

Normally we got on pretty well, I really looked up to him most of the time. But right now he was living up to his name and being a giant dick.

Keeping the polite smile on my face, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Whatever _Dick_, you just don't know how great she is. Once you meet her you'll change your mind, Anna is really something."

He rolled his eyes.

Why I ever though about trying to set Anna up with Dick was beyond me. If anything I wanted to keep her away from him and his player ways.

"All you've talked about the last two weeks is this girl, it is really starting to bug me. She can't possibly be as amazing and perfect as you say."

"I never said she was perfect, but she is amazing. I was in bad shape and Anna really helped me out."

His eyes softened just a bit. Ha, I knew he cared.

"Yeah, those princess stitches sure saved your ass."

Leave it to him to bring that up again, jerk.

"Oh shut up already! I'm just gonna go wait over by the…door."

I trailed off as I looked over at the door and spotted the person I'd been waiting for.

Anna had just walked in the door and was smiling at the doorman as he escorted her in.

She looked amazing, the dark blue of her dress suited her. She had her hair pulled up with little whips around her face. Her dress was simple enough, rather plain not shiny or brightly colored like some of the other ladies here, but her bright smile and sparkling eyes made her beautiful.

"Who is that? She's a knockout!"

Now it was my turn to smirk as I looked back at Dick.

"That, is Anna."

His eyes grew wide and in a very un-Dick move his mouth dropped open.

"That's Anna?! You never said she was a babe!"

I smiled innocently.

"You never asked and I thought I was annoying you?"

Before he could find a comeback, Bruce grabbed my arm and tugged me toward her. With a smug wave at Dick I walked with Bruce over to her.

She smiled at us as we came up to her.

"Mr. Wayne I presume?"

Giving her one of his winning smiled, Bruce took her hand and kissed it. Oh brother…

"Call me Bruce, it nice to meet you Miss Banner. I think what you're trying to do for the children is fantastic."

She was beaming, with a slight flush to her face.

"If I'm to call you Bruce then you have to call me Anna. And I'm not all that extraordinary, I just want to do what I can. I really can't thank you enough, this is all so amazing!"

It was then Bruce shoved me forward.

"Well it was all Tim's idea, I just made a few calls."

Her green hazel eyes found mine and they widened ever so slightly.

She recognized me!

A smirk pulled at her lips.

"Well then I guess you're my hero Tim. Thank you so much."

Then to both Bruce's and my surprise she reached over and hugged me gently. Slowly I hugged her back, yeah she was amazing.

And I bet Dick was hyperventilating right about now and as she pulled away I saw him glaring at me from over her shoulder. This couldn't get any better! Shooting him a grin, I shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's a worthy cause, just doing what I could to spotlight it."

Bruce cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"Well I just saw the Mayor come in, I should go say hello. I'll leave you to mingle, Tim can show you around."

Then he walked off, with a warning glance at me and another winning billionaire smile at Anna.

She laughed and looked at me with a grin.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again.

I raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled mischievously.

"Oh nothing, you just remind me of another teenager I know. So Tim, would you mind showing me around I don't know anyone here except for you and Bruce."

I grinned at her.

"It'd be my pleasure Anna."

Just as I was about to say something else, mostly likely really witty, Dick came over to us.

"I don't think we've met yet, which is a shame. I'd like to get to know the most beautiful girl in the room."

Great, he was turning on the 'Grayson Charm'.

I rolled my eyes as he smiled at her, what a moron. Who uses lines like that?

Obviously it was working though because her cheeks were quickly turning red.

Oh god not this again…

Sighing I motioned to him, trying my best not to scowl.

"This is Dick Grayson, Bruce's other ward."

She smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anna. So are you two like brothers?"

Taking my chance, I threw my arm around Dick and clapped him on the back.

"Oh yeah, you could definitely say that. Me and Dick are super close. Isn't that right?"

His smiled tightened and he shrugged out of my grasp.

"Of course, close as can be. Now why don't I show you around, before everything gets started?"

She looked at me and then back to Dick.

"I'd love to."

Dick grinned at me victoriously and offered his arm to her.

"Great! The art gallery is right over here."

She pulled back with a reluctant smile.

"I'd love to, but Tim already offered to. So maybe I'll catch you later?"

I had to hold back a big fat 'in your face you dick' as he blinked confusedly. Not a lot of girls turned him down, which was why I savored this moment even more.

"Oh sure, of course. Make sure he shows you Bruce's collection of Japanese weapons, it's pretty cool."

As he turned to leave, she reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"It was really nice to meet you Dick. I hope we have a chance to talk some more later."

The cocky look returned somewhat to his face as he smirked at her.

"Count on it Anna, enjoy the tour."

When she wasn't looking he glared at me.

"You win this round, but don't except it to happen again."

I waited until Anna had turned to look at the tapestry for a moment, before I shot the original boy wonder the bird and grinned at him. He just rolled his eyes and headed back toward the party.

Turning back to Anna, I spoke up catching her attention.

"Sorry about him, Dick can be really annoying."

She looked down and smiled.

"Oh I don't know, he seems nice."

I groaned and put a hand to my face.

"You like him don't you?"

Eyes going wide, she started sputtering.

"N-no! What would give you that idea? I just met him!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say."

Glancing back in the direction he'd gone off in, Anna smiled…again.

"Well I don't not like him, that's for sure."

I grabbed her hand and tugged her away from Dick's retreating figure and toward the art gallery.

"Just promise me you won't go out with him? Please?"

Recovering well, she smirked wickedly and shook her head.

"Now Tim, I only make promises I know I can keep. And I take my promises very seriously."

I just sighed and started showing her around.

Stupid Dick and his stupid charming smile.

* * *

The benefit was mostly over, after dinner Anna had come up to speak about the hospital and the kids. More than twice what we'd been expecting was raised, now people were trickling out and back home. I'd tried to catch Anna after Tim had finished showing her around but he planned well because right as they were done with the gallery dinner had started. And when the floor opened up for dancing, I never had a chance. If it wasn't Tim, it was one of the many other single guys here. It was a disaster heavy on the dis.

I don't know what his deal was but he was being _really_ protective of Anna.

Yeah that's not gonna stop me from asking her out.

I don't know where he went but this was the first time I'd seen Anna alone all night, so jumping at the opportunity I walked over to her.

"Hey I think it's later."

She jumped and spun around, eyes wide.

"Don't' do that! You scared me!"

I bit back a snicker, she was really cute when she was flustered.

"Sorry, it's just this is the first time Tim hasn't been stuck to your side all night."

She smiled fondly.

"He's a sweet kid, but for some reason he didn't want me to talk to you."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Sounds like him, I think he just doesn't want me stealing you from him."

Grinning up at me, she raised a brow.

"Is that what you planned on doing? Stealing me away?"

Oh I liked her, she could play the game.

Taking a step closer I smirked.

"That was the idea, if you're game that is."

Not breaking eye contact, she blushed and let out a breathy sigh.

"Oh I don't know… You might have to convince me."

Moving even closer, I leaned down until our faces were only inches apart.

"You'll find I'm pretty convincing Anna."

Just as our lips were about to touch, she pulled back her eyes alit with mischief.

"Not that kind of girl Dick, you've got to work for it."

What a tease! I found myself liking her more and more.

"Oh, I intend to."

Before either of us could say anything else, the grandfather clock in the hall chimed, announcing it was very late.

Anna groaned at the sound.

"I have work in the morning, I'm picking up a shift for a friend so really have to go."

I frowned but walked with her to the door. We stopped after she said bye to Bruce, thankfully Tim was nowhere to be seen.

"Pulling a Cinderella on me? Not fair, you didn't leave me anything to find you with."

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not giving you my shoe, but will a phone number do?"

Grinning, I nodded as she pulled her phone out of her little clutch bag. After exchanging numbers, she turned to get in the waiting car but I stopped her.

"Anna."

Turning around she quirked a brow.

"Yes?"

Just as I was about to ask her what she was doing tomorrow night, Tim popped out from behind the car!

"There you are Anna, you almost forgot this."

In his hand was a silver charm bracelet and a way too innocent look on his face.

Anna gasped and rushed over to him.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it was gone! My brother gave this to me, you have no idea how upset I'd of been if it was lost. Thank you Tim!"

Then she hugged him!

Again!

"It must have slipped off sometime earlier."

And the look on his face as she hugged him told me it was no accident that he had her bracelet. Little brat must have lifted it off of her wrist without her notice.

Pulling away, she beamed at him.

"Well I'm sure glad you found it. My Hero once again, thanks Tim for all of this."

That little…

He just smiled at her and then opened the car door for her.

"I owed you one. See you around Anna."

Then he closed the door but before I could yell at him, she rolled down the window.

"Bye Tim, goodnight. And Dick?"

I straightened as she said my name.

"Call me sometime okay?"

I just nodded.

"Yeah, I'll call you. Bye Anna."

Then the window rolled up and the car drove off.

I looked over at Tim, who was glaring at me.

"You were right."

Suspiciously he narrowed his eyes.

"About what?"

I laughed.

"Anna is really something."

A reluctant smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, she sure is."

* * *

**Alright so there you have it! I hope everyone was at least kind of in character. I just love Dick Grayson and had to write him, although this became much more Tim centric than I planned. But I hoped you guys liked it. **

**Part two anyone? I have an idea for it and it includes a lot more of our favorite Grayson and his alter-ego Nightwing. So let me know, I might do it anyway but let me know if you'd like to see it or if you have any thing you'd like to see in a part two. **

**Also, I have an idea for a Flash one shot with Anna. Thoughts? I'm in a very crossover mood lately. **

**And if you haven't go check out the poll on my profile. **

**Thanks again for reading! ^~^**


	24. Irresistible

**Hey guys! This is a continuation to the last chapter, I had an idea for it and couldn't help myself. I hope you all like it, I tried to get everyone in character. Personally it feels a bit rushed, oh well...**

* * *

I fumbled, trying to get my phone out of my purse before I missed the call. Finding it just in time, I grinned as I saw who it was.

Dick Grayson.

We'd been dating for almost four months and I was having a great time with him. Ever since the benefit we'd really hit it off and had been seeing each other ever since. Although I hadn't yet introduced him to my family, I was trying to put that off as long as I possibly could despite his pushing to meet them.

It wasn't that I thought they'd scare him off, it was just that I wanted to take things slow. But I don't think that mattered anymore.

I think I might be in love with him, no I was pretty positive that I was. But I didn't want to freak him out, so I was just going to let things progress and see where it took us.

It was funny, at first Tim really didn't like us together, for some reason he thought Dick was gonna break my heart. But over time he seemed to be just fine with it, I think he just liked pissing Dick off when he said something about it. And since I was Dick's girlfriend we saw each other all the time.

Although I had a feeling even if I wasn't dating Dick, Tim would find a way to see me. If Robin showing up on my fire escape sporadically was anything to go by. At first I was worried he was hurt again but as it turns out he was just in the area and wanted to drop by, whenever there was major criminal activity nearby he would come by and warn me to be careful and not go out at night.

I really liked Tim he was so sweet, like a little brother. And while I thought it was hilarious how he tried his best to butt in on our alone time, Dick did not. It made for interesting times.

Picking up the phone, I smirked.

"Hey you, just couldn't wait to hear my voice could you?"

He laughed.

"Yeah, that's it. No I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight."

I frowned and opened the bank door with my other hand.

"Oh course we are, unless something came up."

Something always seemed to come up with Dick, not that it was all that surprising. Heroes tend to be busy. I'd figured out the secret identity thing a while back, I mean once you knew one of them it wasn't all that hard to put together.

And Bruce knew I knew, because in his roundabout kind of threatening way, right out told me he appreciated my not saying anything. Something about how a person with integrity was something he admired. I of course pretended to have no idea what he was talking about, which I think made him feel a little better about me knowing. Although I got the feeling he would've felt better if I didn't know at all and would be keeping an eye on me.

He had been out of town for the last two weeks, some big business deal in Japan. So Dick had been 'busy' a lot, his usual excuse was his friend Wally. It made me wonder if he was a hero too and they were teaming up. Bruce was expected to get home in the next few days, so maybe then I'd get a full date and not an 'I've got to go sorry babe' date. Oh well, he always made up for it.

I think the only one who didn't know I knew was Dick, and I never said anything so as far as I knew he had no clue. I wonder how he'd react if I told him?

Because I have to say, if he wasn't darn near irresistible normally, in his Nightwing suit he was almost sinful. Someday I wanted to see him up close and not just on TV. Like what girl can say they date a hero and a bad boy at the same time?

Dick's voice tore me out my musings.

"I'm sorry about the other night, Wally needed help moving his stupid couch and I promised him I'd help him out."

I rolled my eyes and got in the teller line.

"You know I think it's about time I meet this Wally, I'm beginning to think you just made him up."

Dick chuckled and I wished he was here, I loved his laugh.

"Believe me, no one could ever make up Wally. He says the same thing about you actually, thinks I made up a girlfriend so I'd have a good excuse to ditch him."

Snickering at that, my lip curled in a smile.

"Maybe we should both ditch you and exchange stories, I'm sure your best friend has some dirt on you."

I could practically see his blue eyes widening and shaking his head.

"No way, I can't even imagine what he'll tell you. All of it would be lies of course."

Huffing, I realized I was next and had to hang up.

"Of course. Well, I'll have to meet him sooner or later. Hey, I've got to go I'm next in line."

There was a slight pause.

"Wait, where are you?"

I frowned in confusion.

"Um, the bank I told you I had to get some cash for my aunt's birthday present."

Tasha's birthday was coming up and I was getting her a set of Russian calligraphy pens. But the seller only took cash, hence my visit to the bank. It was a big pain because the seller demanded I send the money to him, in Russian rubles. So I had to withdrawal the money and then switch it over before I could even place an order.

But the worry in his voice made me wonder what was wrong.

"Which one?"

This wasn't even my regular bank, but it was the only one that kept rubles on hand all the time. Apparently the Russian mafia did all their business here, well that was the rumor going around anyway.

Glancing at the sign above the teller, I repeated it to him.

"Gotham National, is something wrong Dick? You sound upset."

He sighed, almost in relief.

"No, everything's fine. I just thought you went to First Bank of Gotham and, uh there was a fire right next door."

Wonder what was up with him? Because that was obviously not the truth, I'd have heard about that. News travels ridiculously fast in Gotham.

"No fire here, nice smoke free boring old bank."

He hummed.

"I'm just glad you're safe. Pick you up at seven alright?"

I grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it, see you later."

I could tell he was smirking just by his voice.

"Yeah you will, until then sweetheart."

He hung up before I could say anything else. How did I end up with a charming but equally full of himself boyfriend? Yet I wouldn't change a thing about him, I really had it bad.

Shaking away thoughts of Dick, I walked up to the teller and quickly withdrew my money eager to leave.

It should have been a quick in and out thing.

And at first glance it was, I was putting the envelope full of cash in my bag and turning to leave when there was a loud bang behind me.

Whirling around, I saw several green clad men with guns rushing in the bank lobby followed by a tall lanky guy in a sharp green suit with purple accents.

Oh great, it was the Riddler and his goons.

How do I always get myself into these situations?

I mean really, all I wanted to do was finish my errands, enjoy my day off and then go get ready for my date with Dick tonight.

But my life is never simple and the universe just loves to overcomplicate things.

Who attempts armed robbery in broad daylight? How is that a good idea? I thought the Riddler was supposed to be the smart criminal in Gotham.

His head snapped around and his piercing blue eyes found mine.

Oh no, surely I hadn't said that out loud.

But judging the way the people near me looked horrified and he was looking right at me, I had indeed said it out loud.

Stalking over to me with a sinister grin on his face, I backed into the wall behind me.

"I know us redheads are fiery, but surely you didn't say what I thought you did. Would you care to repeat yourself my dear?"

He was dangerously close to me now, I could feel his breath on my neck and it made my skin crawl.

Trying my best not to let my voice shake, I leaned even closer into the wall.

"Not really, I don't want any trouble."

The smirk on his face made me nervous.

"Oh really? Riddle me this, what do you own but others will use it more than you ever will?"

Oh that was easy, Tony and I used to ask each other riddles all the time. Looking him right in the eyes, I confidently answered.

"My name."

A delighted grin crossed his face as he leaned on the head of his cane.

"That was an easy one. Tell me, what _is_ your name darling?"

I shivered at the way he said darling and started to inch away.

"Uh, I'm Anna."

Before I could get any further from him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the wall into his chest.

"And you already know who I am, obviously."

Struggling, I tried to escape his grasp but he put an arm around my neck and squeezed just hard enough to make breathing slightly harder to do. So I stilled and let him lead me over to the middle of the lobby.

"All of you good people will cooperate with my associates here and nothing will happen to the lovely miss Anna, if not well then…I don't think any of you want to see her come to any harm now do you?

There was no sound except that of his henchmen collecting the money from the safe.

With a catlike grin, the Riddler spun me around and hooked his cane behind my back trapping me in his arms.

"Let's try something a bit harder shall we? The Bay of Bengal is in which state?"

Oh I hadn't heard this one before. But I did know that Bengal wasn't in a state so it had to be talking about the water itself.

"It's in a liquid state."

He smirked.

"What does an Island and the letter T have in common?"

I frowned, this was another one I'd never heard and I had no clue.

"I don't…"

I trailed off at the victorious look on his face and thought harder.

"Wait! Both of them are in the middle of water! The T, it's in the middle!"

His eyes widened and he chuckled.

"Not just a pretty face I see, try this one. No matter how hard you try, I can open what you can't. If it wasn't for me, on your front porch you would stand. What am I?"

Back to the familiar at last, I remembered this one.

"A key."

Nodding he grinned and leaned in closer to me.

"If you have it, you want to share it. If you share it, you don't have it. What is it?"

I looked down and bit my lip worriedly.

I really hated that I knew the answer but at the same time I was glad. Who knows what he'd do if I got one wrong, but continuing to give him the correct answer would only keep his interest on me longer.

This was a lose-lose situation for me.

I started when he tipped my face up to look at him, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm waiting."

Scowling at him, I barked out my answer.

"A secret."

He nodded at me and then turned to one of his thugs who seemed to be finishing up.

"Hurry it up, we don't have all day!"

Then he looked back at me with a smile.

"Quite right. Since you guessed right I'll let you in on one."

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Ah, no that's alright. You don't need to tell me anything."

Man I really hoped the cops got here soon, or better yet my favorite heroes.

He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ah but I want to. You see, I started a rumor, a tip if you will that it was the First Bank of Gotham that was going to be robbed today. So all of Gotham's finest are on the other side of the city waiting for a crime that isn't going to happen. You see, I _am_ the smart one!"

I felt my face pale. So that was why Dick was asking which bank I was at, he must be waiting for the Riddler at the other bank. This was just wonderful.

Maybe if I could just find a way to contact Dick and tip him off that he was in the wrong place…

Swallowing hard, I looked back at my captor.

"Of course, how could I have ever thought otherwise?"

Before he could say anything else my phone started ringing.

Freezing, I glanced up at him and instantly wished I wasn't so close to him. He had narrowed his eyes and was sneering.

"Anna dear, I've another riddle for you. I am very easy to get into, but it is very hard to get out of me. What am I?"

I knew this, it was one of Tony's favorites. Breaking eye contact I looked at my hands.

"Trouble?"

Grinning maliciously, he nodded.

"Yes, very good! And that is what you'll be in if you even think about ratting me out. Now go ahead, don't let me stop you."

Then he let go of me and started barking at his men, with one last warning look at me. His eyes telling me not to go far or it wouldn't end well.

Quickly before I missed my chance I hurried to pick up my phone. I didn't even check to see who it was before I answered, thinking it was Dick calling me back.

"Hey babe, still at the bank the line was longer than I thought. What's up?"

Instead of the familiar voice I was expecting a rather excited sounding person answered me.

"Oh my god he wasn't lying, you're a real person! It's Anna right?"

I kept a neutral look on my face, so not to attract unwanted attention. But I was confused, not a lot of people had my number and this didn't sound like a wrong number. I mean they knew my name.

"Um, what?"

I bit my lip as the Riddler looked over at me and smiled menacingly, telling me he was listening to everything I was saying.

"Sorry, I'm Wally, Dickey boy's best friend. I lifted your number off his phone last week when he wasn't looking, didn't quite believe him when he kept talking about this amazing girl he was dating. Had to check for myself."

Amazing huh? I'd have to ask Dick what all he said about me. Later though, right now I had to get out of here.

"Oh, I've heard about you too. Not to be rude or anything, but why are you calling me now?"

He laughed, it was a carefree happy sound.

"I'm in town, planned on surprising Dick. But I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch or something, I figured telling his girlfriend some embarrassing stories would be fun."

In spite of the very unnerving gaze I felt on my back, I smiled. I had a feeling Wally was someone I would like. Maybe he could help me…

Thinking fast, I tried my best to tip him off that something was wrong with actually saying it.

"I'd love to, really I would. But uh _I'm in_ a bit of _trouble_, I mean the lines are _really bad_ not sure when I can get away. The _hold up_ here is taking forever, you know how Gotham is. Always something."

There was a beat of silence, then his voice suddenly sounded much more serious.

"What bank did you say you were at?"

Seeing the Riddler look in my direction, I gulped and tried to tell him without really telling him.

"Oh you know, it was a matter of _national_ importance apparently. I really should keep up with the news shouldn't I?"

Hopefully Wally would make sense of my random babble, realize where I was and call someone, like the cops. Or better yet my boyfriend.

Someone clearing their throat behind me startled me and I made this pitiful squeak sound. Of course it was the Riddler looming over me, with an irritated expression on his face.

"Are you okay? Anna!?"

Hating how scared I was right now, I sucked back the urge to cry.

"Oh_ I'm_ fine, _really not_ a big deal."

The Riddler crossed his arms and looked down at me in a placating manner.

"About done?"

I nodded quickly and stepped out of his arms reach but wasn't fast enough and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to him once again. Gosh he was such a creep! If I didn't know it was a really bad idea, I would've slapped him.

"Uh hey, I'm gonna have to call you later. They opened up another teller and can _help me_ now. Talk to you later."

Then I hung up without waiting for him to say anything. I could only hope Wally would get help and soon because the Riddler's men seemed to be done.

"Who was that?"

Sliding my phone in my back pocket, I tried to tug my wrist out of his grasp but he was much stronger than he looked and it was no use and it only made him tighten his grip. I'm sure I'd have bruises there later.

A bit short with him a bit out a reply.

"Just a friend."

He smirked meanly and his grip tightened to the point of where I gasped in pain. Okay I really hate this guy. Glaring at him, I tried once more to yank my wrist away from him.

"Ow, that hurts! You know, you don't need to keep grabbing me. I'm not exactly going anywhere."

Instead of getting mad he grinned, and only slightly loosened his grip.

"No you aren't are you? My apologies miss Anna."

Just as he was about to say something else, his attention was diverted to something behind me. I turned to see what it was and instantly felt my hope plummet as the Riddler stalked over to the poor guy with a furious look on his face, dragging me along with him.

"What did I say about cooperating?!"

He snatched the cell phone that the terrified looking man had been in the process of using and crushed it under his heel. Then with the end of his cane he knocked the man unconscious, and when I tried to help him, I was only pulled back towards the green clad goons by an irate Riddler.

One of the bigger ones, looked at us.

"Boss, we're ready to go."

And then I heard it. If there was ever a sound I'd never wanted to hear more, it was police sirens. Help was on the way!

And getting closer if the loudening cries of the sirens were anything to go by.

Snarling, he jerked me over to the door. I whimpered in pain and forgot about resisting, he looked mad enough already I didn't want to make him any angrier. I don't think my poor arm could take much more.

"Good, we may be having company soon."

Fully expecting him to dump me with the other poor unfortunate people and be on his merry way I sighed in relief. I even took a tiny step closer to the other frightened citizens, only to have the Riddler stop me.

"I'm afraid my dear, for that blatant uncooperative behavior you are going to have to come with me. Insurance you see."

My eyes grew wide, this was not happening!

"What?!"

He raised a brow and pulled me over to the door as the police cars got even closer.

"What eats crow, yells uncle, and tosses sponges?"

Really another riddle? Well I don't know why that would surprise me, he was the Riddler. Luckily this was also one I knew.

"A loser."

Eyes cold and a frown on his face, he nodded.

"Yes, right again. And I'm sure you don't want to come out as the loser in this situation now do you?"

Shaking my head, I looked away from his hard gaze.

"Good girl, just be quiet and this'll go smoothly."

Who the heck did he think he was calling me that?! And for who was this going to go smoothly? Ugh, from now on I was doing all my bank business online.

Without a word he pulled me outside with him and his thugs toward the van they'd just loaded with money. No pretense of being gentle, the Riddler roughly jerked me toward the open car door.

But now flashing lights could be seen and then I full out grinned as Robin and Nightwing's motorcycles raced into view. Just maybe this nightmare was close to being over.

I was wrong.

He moved so fast I barely even realized what was happening, in seconds he had my arm twisted behind me painfully, while my other arm was limply hanging my side still stinging from when he jerked me around earlier.

It shouldn't really have surprised me but the head of his cane came detached and was a very sharp dagger. One that was now at my throat, just hovering over my skin, making every movement dangerous.

My eyes darted over to the arriving police and a very pissed looking Nightwing and Robin, there was about three or four yards between us but I could still see Dick's death glare. Oh man he was really angry.

"Let the girl go Riddler!"

A thrill of terror crept through me as I felt the cold edge of the blade touch my neck.

"Now why ever would I do that? No, I think I'll keep her."

He jerked my arm even further behind my back making my eyes water from the pain.

Tim…um Robin took a step forward, fists at his side and fury all over his face. But as he did, I felt the knife press harder into my skin. My eyes grew wide and I let out a tiny whimper of fear.

Instantly Dick…I mean Nightwing, grabbed Robin and yanked him back. The Riddler cackled, while waving the dagger at them and wrapped his arm around my neck again making me gasp for air.

"Riddler me this bat brat! How do you keep a bird from singing in the morning?"

I watched as Nightwing thought for a moment, then grimaced and clenched his jaw.

"You kill it the night before."

I was the bird in this riddle. And I can't remember if I had ever been this scared in my life.

Another crazy laugh from the Riddler and I coughed as he loosened his choke hold just the slightest.

"Very good! I suggest not coming any closer or this little bird won't be singing ever again."

We were at a standoff, if any of them came any closer I was a goner but if they didn't I was stuck with The Riddler until he didn't need me anymore. Squeezing my eyes shut, I let one lone tear fall, absolutely terrified.

Then suddenly a gust of wind, accompanied by a…streak of yellow and red…whooshed by us.

"Sorry I'm late, I don't really live around here. You guys really need to work on zoning, it'd make getting around a lot easier."

Opening my eyes, I saw a guy with shocking red hair wearing a yellow and red body suit standing next to Nightwing.

Wait, I'd seen him on the news before! That was Kid flash, well I bet he wasn't much of a kid anymore. But there was already a big Flash so I guess he was just stuck with the name. Wasn't really something he could change, like say going from Robin to Nightwing.

Brandishing the dagger at the newcomer, the Riddler growled in frustration.

"A speedster! What are you doing here? This isn't your city!"

That must have been just what they were waiting for, because Robin's arm lashed out, throwing a boomerang looking thing and knocked the knife out of the Riddler's hand. It went clattering forward and before one of his men could reclaim it, in the blink of an eye Kid Flash was twirling it in his hand.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I smiled, I'd always wanted to see one of them in action.

But I was too busy screaming in pain to think about much of anything.

Snarling, the Riddler had twisted my wrist until there was a crack sound, either breaking or dislocating my wrist.

Then everything seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time.

I heard Tim yell my name, Dick bark out something and then chaos. As fighting broke out all around me, I cried out as the Riddler started tugging me towards the van by my now agonizingly pained wrist.

A blur of yellow zipped past us and before I knew what was happening, the Riddler was on the ground, dazed.

"I'm sorry, did that big head of yours knock you off balance? Oh wait, that was me."

I looked up at the grinning redhead and blinked owlishly.

"Thanks."

The intense throbbing all throughout my right hand was making it hard to focus on anything, I just bit my lip til it bled, trying not to cry out from the pain again.

I glanced behind him and saw both Robin and Nightwing beating the crap out of the rest of Riddler's men, while the police just kind of stood back and watched.

"No problem, hey I'll be right back."

Then he dashed off and I watched him wiz around cuffing all the unconscious or nearly unconscious bad guys that had already been taken down.

I tried to smile at Nightwing as he finished off the last thug and started over in my direction, but it came across more like a grimace.

"Don't even think about it!"

I jumped at the harsh very angry tone in his voice and turned to look behind me, which was where he seemed to me looking.

Behind me was the Riddler about to grab my arm, a look of fear in his eyes at the sight of a pissed Nightwing stalking towards him. I stumbled backwards, wanting to get as far away from the green suited creep as possible. What was with him and grabbing me anyway?

The moment Nightwing reached him, he wasted no time in clocking the Riddler and knocking him out.

Only when the Riddler was secured and no longer a threat, did he look back at me a torn expression on his face.

"Are you okay…miss?"

I nodded silently, wishing I could just run into his arms. But I couldn't do that no matter how much I wanted to.

He frowned when he saw how I was cradling my hand and nodded at me to Kid Flash, who must have understood what that meant because he turned to me with a smile.

"Let's get you out of here sweet cheeks."

And faster than I could see he scooped me up from under the knees, it was very disorienting and with a sharp intake of breath I used my other hand to cling to the speedsters arm. The next thing I knew he'd gently set me down and handed me off to one of the paramedics that had arrived on the scene.

Turns out it was a guy from my hospital that had showed up, how ironic is that? We didn't really know each other per say but we'd passed each other in the cafeteria a few times. But he gave off this shady vibe that was kind of unnerving, so I didn't initiate conversation. That and I was in too much pain to talk about much anyways.

Turns out my wrist was dislocated with a hairline fracture and severe bruising all around it, he was shocked I wasn't on the ground screaming. He was really great about it, being very careful when he was splinting and wrapping up my wrist.

"Ah!"

I winced as he shot me up with a large dose of something I didn't recognize which threw up red flags immediately. I knew there was a very strong pain killer that was still too strong for the average public going around, and I think that might have been what he just gave me.

Wonderful, never trust someone with a needle in Gotham.

The only reason it had gotten out before clinical trials were finished was because people were always in some kind of horrible pain due to some catastrophe or another.

He just smiled. I'm sure he genuinely thought he was helping and I could feel it working instantly, but I wasn't able to take too much of any pain med without it knocking me out. Benefits of being small I guess.

"Believe me, you'll be thanking me in a few minutes."

I was gonna be loopier than a hula hoop when it kicked in, until I passed out that is.

Then he finished up and gave me a shock blanket, saying I needed it.

A glance at the sky told me that much later in the day that it had been when I first went in the bank. I glared at nothing in particular, stupid riddle obsessed villains ruining my afternoon and fracturing my wrist. I guess it was just a hazard of living in Gotham.

So there I was leaning on the side of the ambulance, while the guy who helped me out was checking out the other people in the bank. I hissed as I pulled the blanket closer, accidently bumping my hand. Honestly I liked having the blanket because I was still shaking, whether from fright or pain I wasn't sure.

I looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps and saw my very worried looking boyfriend sprinting towards me. His hair was tousled and his eyes were wide, as he skidded to stop in front of me.

"Anna, are you okay?!"

I sighed contentedly as his hands lightly brushed over me, searching for any other injuries. Looking up into his concerned eyes, I finally felt safe.

Using my undamaged hand, I pulled his face down to mine and murmured into his lips.

"I am now that you're here."

Whether it was me or him that closed the gap between us, I couldn't tell you.

His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close, hands coming to rest on my back and I tangled my fingers in his hair, smiling as he deepened the kiss.

This certainly wasn't the first time we'd kissed, not by a long shot. But it felt different, there was a sense of desperation coming from Dick that hadn't ever been there before. His hands were gentle, just barely ghosting over me but there was an urgency in the way his lips moved against mine.

And it was over all too soon.

He looked down at me, chest heaving and his blue eyes dark.

"I was so worried, I thought…"

I let my hand fall to his cheek, blinking sleepily as the meds started to affect me.

"Hey, I'm okay. You saved me."

He smiled and put his hand over mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah I guess I did. Wait a second…"

I giggled at the shocked look on his face.

"You look really hot in that suit just so you know."

He ran his hand through his hair.

"How did you know?"

Then he furrowed his brow.

"Better question, how long have you known?"

I shrugged.

"I recognized Tim that night at the benefit and then it wasn't much of a jump from there. It only took me a couple days after that to put it all together. Playboy billionaire really is a perfect cover, makes sense if you think about it."

He blinked and shook his head.

"So this whole time…you knew? All of it?"

I smiled innocently.

"Yeah, pretty much. But I didn't want you to feel pressured to tell me or anything, so I just kept it to myself. I figured if you wanted to tell me you would."

He just looked at me for a second, an unfathomable look in his eyes.

"God I love you."

I felt my eyes go wide and I just knew there was a ridiculously huge grin on my face.

"I love you too."

It was a perfect moment, everything else faded away. It was just the two of us standing there and nothing else seemed to matter.

Dick smirked playfully.

"Yeah you do."

Then he moved to kiss me again, or he would have if we hadn't been interrupted by a rather amused voice.

"There you are!"

Dick sighed exasperatedly.

"Go away Wally!"

I hummed and untangled myself from his arms, much to his displeasure and looked around him to see who had interrupted us.

I almost laughed when I saw Wally, the red hair and his bright green eyes would've been a dead giveaway even if I hadn't recognized his voice. How the general public didn't figure out their identities was a mystery to me. I mean Dick's mask only covered his eyes, you could see his entire face.

I walked over to him, while Dick kept ahold of my arm never breaking contact.

"Hi, Dick talks about you all the time so it's nice to actually meet you."

He seemed a little surprised at my enthusiasm but grinned at me.

I knew it was the pain meds kicking in and they were beginning to make me a bit...happy.

I probably would have noticed it earlier but it wasn't drugs making dizzy and weak kneed a minute ago.

"Yeah, same here."

In the back of my mind I registered that the last time I was on pain meds this strong I acted like I was totally wasted and that I should probably stop talking before I said something stupid.

But I brushed it off and smiled brightly.

"Thanks for getting me here by the way, If I'd of had to wait my wrist could've been worse off. That whole speed thing is pretty cool. How fast can you actually go? Like supersonic?"

It was kind of funny watching him sputter and look at Dick in a panic.

"W-what are you talking about? Speed, whaaaaat?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, if the red hair and green eyes weren't a dead giveaway I could recognize your voice. Maybe you should consider a voice modulator. And I figured out Dick months ago, so don't worry I'm not gonna say anything."

He just stared at me while Dick snickered at the look on his face.

"Wait, hold up, you just _figured_ _out_ boy wonder's most guarded secret?"

I nodded, leaning a little more heavily on Dick because I was beginning to feel lightheaded.

Wally doubled over laughing at that.

"That is priceless! You forgot to say that not only is she totally out of your league but she's smarter than you! I don't even care that she knows, this is so great. I'm never letting you live this down!"

I gripped Dick's arm tighter as I suddenly felt really dizzy. He looked down at me and frowned, ignoring his friend.

"You okay?"

I closed my eyes, feeling sleepy.

"He gave me something really strong, I think it was that new drug going around. Still a bit too strong for the average person and I can barely take Advil without getting sleepy. I don't know what it'll do to me, but I should be fine. I think."

Then I yawned, and rubbed eyes.

"Mmm so tired."

Then I was in Dick's arms, he picked me up bridal style making sure my hand wasn't in the way.

This caught Wally's attention and he looked over at us having finally stopped laughing.

"Hey is she okay?"

Dick just continued to walk away from the ambulance and towards his motorcycle I'm guessing.

"She's hopped up on pain meds and it looks like she's gonna pass out any minute now. I'm taking her back to my place."

In my becoming fuzzier by the moment brain, a thought came to me.

"Hey, where's Tim? He's s'okay right?"

Dick nodded.

"Oh he's fine, I told him Wally was taking you to the hospital and that we'd meet him back home."

I giggled and my words started to slur together as I was slipping further and further into a medicated bliss.

"He gon be maaaaad! Ooh I should call him!"

Wally snorted.

"Your girlfriend is soooo drunk right now. We should totally let her call him."

Looking at his friend, Dick shook his head.

"Um no, you'd end up videoing her."

Then he stopped walking, we must have reached his bike because he set me down and I head the roar of the engine. I swayed where I stood and it was only Wally catching my by the arm that kept me from face planting.

"Whoa, I gotcha."

I smiled sleepily at him and put my hand on his face.

"You hava lota freckles, like stars on your face. Dick, Wally has a galaxy on his face!"

He chuckled and moved my hand off of his face.

"Yeah, look Dick. I have a starry face."

Dick scoffed and shook his head.

"More like you're always seeing stars from running into walls."

Muttering under this breath Wally handed me back over to Dick. I was basically like a limp noodle at this point and in the back of my mind wondered how he was gonna hold onto me and still be able to drive.

But I should've known he'd come up with something.

Instead of having me sit behind him and hold on like I normally did, he put me in front, facing him and draped my arms over his shoulders.

Vaguely I registered we had started moving and I waved at Wally as he disappeared from sight.

The thought of scolding him for not wearing his helmet briefly passed through my mind but I got distracted by the way his hair whipped around in the wind and I started playing with it.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Snuggling closer to him, I hummed contentedly.

"Mmm just glad you got here."

He kissed the top of my head.

"I've always got you."

Then I closed my eyes and let the steady sound of Dick's heartbeat lull me to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I groaned, a throbbing pain in my hand and wrist. All around my wrist were dark purple bruises but that was to be expected, I can't heal overnight. The wrist brace was new though, someone must have put it on while I was out.

Sitting up I realized I was in in a big comfy bed and for a second I didn't know where I was. But then the door to the room opened and I relaxed at the sight of an older white haired man come in.

It was Alfred.

Of course, Dick had brought me back to Wayne Manor.

He smiled once he saw that I was awake.

"Hello my dear, how are you feeling?"

Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I winced as I bumped my hand against the side of the bed when I moved to get up.

"I've been better that's for sure. What time is it? I feel like I've been sleeping forever."

Alfred offered me his hand, helping me to stand.

"Well Master Dick brought you here Saturday around five in the evening. It's Monday afternoon now."

I looked at him in shock. I can't believe I was asleep that long!

I was definitely going to be having a word with someone about making sure the dosage was adjusted before shooting up people with amounts meant for quarterbacks when they were actually petite nurses.

Noticing how disoriented I was Alfred cleared his throat.

"Why don't we go get you something to eat, you look a little pale."

I took the arm her offered me and followed him out of the room.

"Thanks Alfred, I am a little hungry."

He chuckled and led me downstairs.

"I thought you would be, so I had something ready for when you woke up."

As we reached the kitchen I inhaled the heavenly smell of something apple baking. Seeing the look on my face Alfred smiled.

"Apple pie is the young Masters favorite, he requested it for dinner tonight. I was thinking you might enjoy some tea and scones for now?"

That was one thing I was always up for, tea was my coffee. Sitting down at the little table in the corner of the kitchen I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. My hand was really beginning to hurt.

"That sounds wonderful, nothing a good cup of tea can't fix."

I watched as he pulled out a plate of delicious looking scones and set them in front of me.

"I knew I liked you Miss Anna. Shall I get you some aspirin as well?"

I smiled tiredly.

"These boys really don't know how lucky they are to have you Alfred. That would be great, thank you."

He must have already had a kettle on because he came back rather quickly with two cups and a couple of aspirin. After downing about three of them, I slowly sipped the tea and looked back at Alfred.

"So what happened last night? I must have passed out on the way here."

Passing me the sugar, he hummed.

"Well, Master Tim arrived here just before you and was in quite the state when he went to the hospital and couldn't find you."

I frowned, of course he would ignore Dick and go anyways.

"That's right, but we never went to the hospital. I don't really remember everything though, everything from yesterday is a little fuzzy. Besides the obvious that is."

Amusement colored his expression.

"Oh yes, I believe Master Dick received quite the earful last night. Apparently he didn't tell him that you were coming straight back here. Carrying you in unconscious gave Master Tim quite the fright, He's grown very fond of you."

I didn't want Tim to worry. I should go find him. But first I was going to finish this lovely cup of tea and take my time doing it.

"That sounds like him, I don't know why those two can't just get along."

A smiled played at his lips as he took a drink of his tea.

"Oh they do, quite well actually, just not when it comes to you."

I laughed.

"I guess heroes have more of a competitive streak than the average guy."

He raised a brow.

"I can't tell you how true that is."

Nibbling on the scone, I glanced at the door.

"Where are they? I don't want to worry them."

"Well, both of them were going to stay with you until you woke up, but I banned them from the room when they started fighting. I had a doctor come check on you, he said we just needed to wait it out and he gave you that lovely new brace. You are expected to make a quick recovery. But both of them are of the opinion that they could've done more and you getting hurt is somehow their fault."

I frowned and picked at the black wrist brace.

"But why are they fighting? It's not like either of them are at fault. The only person to blame is that crazy Riddler!"

Sighing he stirred his tea.

"Conflict gave them something to think about, they know it wasn't anyone's fault. Both of them care for you in very different ways, Master Tim looks at you like the sister he never had but always wanted. The boy talks about you all the time. And Master Dick, well I think you know how he feels about you."

Letting my thoughts drift to yesterday, or Saturday I guess, I felt a warm sensation run though me as I remembered Dick telling me he loved me. That was one thing that I remembered with perfect clarity, I'd never forget it.

Sitting there with him was nice, very peaceful. I always loved talking with Alfred, he had such a caring air about him. I never knew my grandparents but this is how I imagined spending time with my grandpa would have been like.

After a moment I smiled shyly and looked down into my cup.

"Can I tell you something Alfred?"

He nodded.

"I'm very good at keeping secrets."

I set my cup down, just bursting to tell someone.

"It's not really a secret but you'd be the first person to know. Yesterday, Dick finally said it, he told me he loved me."

A wide smile broke out on his face.

"Well, it's about time! That boy is head over heels for you, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

I was about to reply when I was cut off by a loud yell that seemed to come from upstairs.

"ALFRED! ANNA'S GONE, WHERE IS SHE?!"

I snickered as he rolled his eyes and followed him as he headed toward the distressed sounding voice. As we made our way out of the kitchen and into the massive sitting room, Tim came running into sight.

"Alfred, did you move her? Did Dick do something? I didn't see her and I-"

I stepped out from behind Alfred and waved.

"Hiya Timmy."

I very rarely called him that, only when I was being especially affectionate or when I was trying to cheer him up after a bad day.

His eyes lit up and taking me off guard he darted over, practically tackling me in a hug. But he was very careful to make sure he didn't bump my hand.

"Anna! You weren't in your room and I…"

I tried to pull back so I could smiled and tell him I was fine, but he just held on tighter. I always seemed to forget how young he was and the way he clung to me only reminded me of that fact.

Hugging him back, I smiled into his chest.

"It's okay."

He pulled back and frowned at me.

"No is isn't! You didn't see how you looked the other night, when Dick carried you in I thought you were…and then you weren't waking up."

I knew that in some of the heavier pain and sedative medications slowed breathing and pulse rate wasn't uncommon. In some cases it could produce an almost coma like state until it wore off. And I had been given a large dose of a new, probably unsanctioned, very strong one.

The shoddy medical procedures of this city never ceased to amaze. Taking away pain safely never seemed to be a priority, just as long as it got done then people were happy.

I shook away the lecture I was planning on giving whoever was in charge of stocking the ambulances and dosage checking. Then I smiled at Tim, trying to reassure him.

"Hey, I'm fine really."

I looked for Alfred to back me up, but he had conveniently disappeared. And Tim was still frowning, looking at me like I was going to break into pieces at any moment.

He was really shaken up, I'd only ever seen him like this once before. After a very close call with the one of the mob bosses that banged them all up pretty bad. I knew he had a fear of losing people he cared about after he lost his dad when he was little. So I did the same thing now as I did then.

I grabbed his hand and put it over my heart and took a deep breath, letting him feel my heartbeat.

"Look at me. You feel that?"

I felt so bad for making him worry like this but forged on with a firm look as he met my eyes.

"I'm fine Tim. Things happen, and I will get hurt. That's life, especially life in Gotham. But I'm a tough girl and I don't want you blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault. Okay?"

He looked at me for a second and then nodded slowly, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"I was just so worried about you, I mean you're kinda tiny."

Glaring playfully, I put my hand on my hip and took a few steps back.

"Dynamite comes in small packages Tim, it would do you well to remember that."

He laughed for the first time since he'd come in the room.

"Like I ever could. I feel sorry for Dick if he ever does."

I grinned.

"Good that. Speaking of where is he?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Down in the cave, been there ever since Alfred banned us from your room. Which was so not cool by the way, but at least I got to see you first. Take that Dick!"

I snorted and looked back at him, the gleeful look on his face making me smile.

"You know you don't have to try and one-up him all the time. Dick may be my boyfriend but you're my brother."

He smirked.

"Good to know sis, brothers come before boyfriends anyways. And…_I_ saw you first, so yeah I have to mess with him whenever I can."

Laughing at his skewed reasoning, I shook my head.

"I'm not even gonna try and argue with you."

Looking at me triumphantly he nodded.

"Smart move, you would lose. Now go find lover boy, he's been unbearable without you."

He must have been satisfied that I was okay, because before I could tell him I had no idea where the 'cave' was he ran off, most likely looking for Alfred to ask about that pie.

Shrugging I wandered off in the other direction, not that I thought I'd find it but maybe I would run into Alfred and I could ask him where the heck they had hidden a cave in the manor.

After about ten minutes of l halfheartedly looking, I found myself in the main entryway just gawking at the grandness of it all. I really should be used to it by now, but it always seemed to amaze me each time.

I jumped when I felt hands slide around my waist.

"You're awake."

Leaning into Dick's touch, I sighed.

"Yeah, I am."

Smiling at him, I put my uninjured hand on his arm.

"Are you okay? Tim was real upset and I felt bad for worrying him. I hope I didn't worry you too much."

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Of course I was worried, Anna you were out cold for almost two days! When you didn't wake up yesterday, I went back and tracked down that EMT and made him tell me what he gave you."

I raised a brow, curious.

"What was it? I've never passed out like that before."

His eyes tightened, and I could tell he was pissed.

"It was a highly concentrated version of your run of the mill hospital grade pain med. He thought he was doing you a favor, but if you'd of had too much more it could've been really bad."

Before I could say anything he kept going. His gaze now on my wrist, gently tracing his fingers over the brace and deep bruises all round my wrist.

"And seeing that sleaze ball with his hands all over you…hurting you. I haven't been that mad in a long time. Knocking someone out hasn't felt that good in years."

I shivered as his hand brushed the small of my back, pulling me closer.

"I knew you'd get to me before anything could happen."

He clenched his jaw and his grip around me constricted ever so slightly.

"But I almost didn't. And I will never let it get that bad again, you're too important to me."

He closed his eyes as I put my hand on his cheek, humming as I did so.

"I love you."

Opening his eyes, they were dark with something that made my heart race.

"Say it again, I want to hear you say it again."

I smiled up at him.

"I love you Dick Grayson, so much. Your turn now."

He smirked and leaned down where we were eye to eye.

"Annalise Banner, I love you."

Wow I could really get used to that. Something about him saying my full name made me breathless.

His smirk turned predatory and I gasped at he trailed his lips down the side of my face, breath hot on my neck.

"So, you think I look hot in the suit huh?"

Oh so he remembered me saying that, I had hoped he forgot.

"I hoped you wouldn't remember that. But yeah, it's a good look on you."

He chuckled and pulled away to look at me, there was a heated gleam in his eyes.

"Oh no, I'll hang on to that."

Feeling my face flush from his closeness, I tried to duck out from under his arm. But he wasn't having any of that and caught me around the middle. My hands splayed out on his broad chest, I looked up at him and stood frozen in his gaze.

"I don't think so sweetheart."

Then his lips were on mine and I forgot about any notion of escaping his hold. Arms wrapping around his neck, I felt his hand tangle in my hair and the other keep me pressed against him.

I lost myself in the kiss as he deepened it, making me sigh into him and try to get even closer. I drank in the way he made me feel, like I was the only girl who had ever been loved like this, like I was the center of his world.

Just as I was running out of air he pulled back at the sound of someone yelling.

"Hey! No making out in the hallway or anywhere I might see you for that matter."

Blinking to regain focus, I saw Tim standing there with a disgusted look on his face. Behind him was an equally grossed out Wally, who had his arms full of what looked like the contents of the entire refrigerator.

"Really man, one snack run and I come back to see that? I mean good for you and all but come on!"

Running a hand through his now messy hair, Dick licked his now somewhat red lips with an irritated look on his face.

"If I wanna kiss the woman I love then dammit I will!"

I would never get tired of hearing him say that.

I smiled at Tim, still in a bit of a daze. If Dick wanted to kiss me then I sure wasn't gonna stop him.

"Uh, I found him."

Tim rolled his eyes and I could tell he was trying to hide a grin at my blushing face.

"I can see that. Wish I hadn't but…"

Groaning, I buried my face in Dick's chest. PDA was never really my thing, I was an easy blush and I liked things better when it was just me and him. Tim always seemed to take great pleasure in catching the two of us in a private moment, making me blush and ticking Dick off. I think that was his favorite part of us being together.

I felt Dick's laugh wash over me.

"Aw, she can't help it if I'm irresistible. Right babe?"

I pushed him away and huffed, hoping my face wasn't as red as I thought it was.

"You know I'm right."

He was totally right, I had fallen for him so hard. Just one look and I was gone, putty in his hands.

But so was he, I knew exactly how to make him crazy and I was going to use that information to my gain.

Looking up at him, I swept my fingers though my hair and dragged my teeth over my bottom lip, biting it.

"Hmm, is that so?"

His eyes widened as I walked my hand up his abdomen, slowly making my way to his collarbone.

I leaned forward, my voice breathy.

"I think you need to reevaluate who the irresistible one in this relationship is, babe."

Then I turned on my heel leaving him hanging, as I walked across the hall to Tim and Wally, both of whom had been watching us like a tennis match.

I smirked when I heard him call after me.

"Tease!"

I laughed, it was always fun to get one over on him. I'm sure he'd get me back later though.

Wally was looking at me like I'd just done something rather spectacular.

"You are amazing! If you can out snark Dick then it was meant to be."

I raised a brow and smiled at him.

"It doesn't happen often."

Tim scoffed.

"You thinks that's great? You should see how stupid he acts when she's not around, it's priceless."

Wally grinned and glanced at Dick, who was now standing behind me.

"I bet it would if you knew even half of the dirt I've got on him."

Before I could say anything, Dick came up beside me and I didn't even have to look to know he was glaring at the redhead.

"Yeah, no way kid mouth. Not unless you want me telling Artemis about the lake incident."

All of us looked at Wally, who seemed to be weighing the consequences.

"Fine, you win."

Suddenly shoving all the snacks into Tim's arms and moving faster than any of us could process, he scooped me up in his arms with a smirk.

"Changed my mind, it's time I got to know Anna and what better way than embarrassing you?"

Dick took a step forward to stop him but it was too late, the hall blurred and we were gone.

When we stopped he set me down and grinned at me.

"I was thinking we'd start with the time boy wonder got ca-"

He was interrupted by an angry shout.

"WALLY!

In the distance, I could hear Tim laughing.

Looking back at the speedster, I smirked.

"You were saying?"

* * *

**Okay, I just thought I'd give you an idea of what's next one-shot wise. These are the three I have upcoming.**

**More of the Supernatural AU, I'm thinking Anna/Cas at the moment with a appearance**** from Crowley. **

**A Flash one-shot with a cute Anna/Barry pairing. I've already got an idea for it and am loving where it's going.**

**And how could I be a fanfic writer without a Harry Potter one-shot? Focus on the twins, with Asgardian!Anna/Loki pairing. Something with trickster gods and mischievous Weasley twins. Probably a time progression through the series. **

**So that's what is up next for the one-shots. Once again I'm always open to ideas/requests, it just may take me awhile to get to them. And I am working on the next chapter of TTAD, its just going a little slow. I just started working and school is super busy so I'm trying. **

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think! =D**


	25. The Littlest Wayne

**Okay so this is yet another part to the DC one shots, couldn't get it out of my head. Hope you guys like it! I'd love to know what you guys think so let me know! ^~^**

**Shout-out**** to my awesome friend Lyssa for giving me some ideas for the ending and for being so cool. **

* * *

I was nervous.

This was supposed to be a business pleasure trip up to New York City, and it still was I guess. I really hadn't planned on Dick finding out and insist on coming with me wasn't really part of my plan but he was…hard to say no to. It was about time he met them though, I mean we'd been together for the better part of a year and I think Tony would self-combust if I didn't let him meet my boy toy, his words not mine.

I swear, the one time I video chat with him after Dick drops me off at my apartment after a date and he has to notice how flustered I am. After that I hadn't heard the end of it and he even got my dad in on it, so this seemed like the perfect opportunity to get everyone together.

It was a miracle I even got our schedules to align in the first place, it was rare my family was ever all in the same place very often. By some act of god I was sent to New York City for a training seminar for the hospital and it just happened to coincide with one of my dad's visits to Stark Tower. I couldn't pass up a chance to get to see all my favorite science nerds at the same time, I mean it was rare that Peter, Tony, _and_ my dad were all together.

The excitement of seeing everyone didn't make me any less nervous though.

We'd come straight from the airport and were now standing in front of Stark Tower, but for some reason I hesitated in going inside.

"Hey what going on in that head of yours?"

I blinked and looked up into Dick's concerned eyes. Trying to play it off, I grabbed his hand and shrugged.

"It's nothing."

He raised a brow and intertwined our fingers.

"Trained by the world's greatest detective remember, you can't lie to me. Somethings bothering you, what is it?"

I smiled wryly.

"Like I could forget. I guess, I'm just nervous."

At that he frowned.

"Why? Do you think they won't like me or something?"

Eyes widening, I shook my head.

"No! No, it's not that I'm sure they'll love you. My family can be a little, overprotective of me and this isn't even half of them. I just, I don't want them scaring you off."

He rolled his eyes and tugged me toward the door.

"Babe, if you can take my crazy family and all that comes with it then I think I can deal with yours. And it'd take a little more than some overprotective family members."

Well that was true, his family wasn't exactly normal.

Grinning as he pecked my cheek, we walked inside.

"Besides, I kinda like you so I wanna stick around for a while."

I swatted at him as we made our way to the elevator.

"Well good for you, I kinda like you too."

Before he could say anything, a familiar British voice filled the elevator.

"Miss Anna it is good to hear your voice again. Shall I bring you up to R&amp;D or straight to the penthouse?"

I started laughing at Dick's reaction, as he jumped in front of me suddenly alert. Pushing him off, I out of habit looked up.

"It's nice to hear you too JARVIS, been too long. I think Tony said they'd meet me in the penthouse, so that will be fine."

I put my hand on my jumpy boyfriend's arm, a smile playing on my lips.

"Yes of course. Shall I alert Mr. Stark you have a guest with you?"

I shook my head.

"No, that's fine. He knew I was bringing Dick with me."

Looking up at the ceiling, Dick seemed to have calmed down.

"Very good Miss."

Curious blue eyes met mine.

"Who was that?"

I bit back a snicker and grinned as his arms snaked around me.

"You could say that was my version of Alfred. Tony invented his AI JARVIS years ago and he's been a part of Stark Industries for a very long time."

He just shook his head.

"Weird."

Leaning back into his arms, I smiled.

"But I'm weird, so you have to like weird a little bit."

He just hummed and turned me around where I was facing him.

"No, I love it."

Oh dear I knew that look.

Before I could tell him this was not the time nor the place, his lips were on mine. And while I knew I should probably push him away, I simply couldn't.

Smiling into his kiss, I responded with fervor as he pushed me against the wall. One of his hands were buried in my hair and the other holding me tightly. I let my arms wrap around his neck and melt into his touch.

Finally he pulled back, a devilish smirk on his lips.

"Dick, we can't do th- oh my god!"

I let out a gasp as his lips traveled down my neck, my eyes fluttering closed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He was making me forget why we were here in the first place.

I did try, I can at least comfort myself with that.

When he pulled away his arms curled around me and it was a good thing, Dick had a way of making me weak in the knees.

Smiling, he cupped my face in his hands.

"You are so beautiful."

Then he ran his thumb over my bottom lip before kissing me tenderly, only pulling back when I was breathless.

Dazed, I blinked up at him frowning slightly.

"You are a scoundrel."

He chuckled and pushed a stray wisp of hair behind my ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But you might want to, um cover that."

Looking the mirrored surface of the elevator doors, my eyes widened at what I saw. My reflection showed a flushed face, slightly red lips, mussed hair, and on my neck a couple of quickly darkening spot from Dick's…attentions there.

Aghast, by the fact that I let him do it and that I really enjoyed it, as well as knowing my dad would flip if he saw it, I looked up at him shocked.

"You didn't!"

He just smirked.

"Oh but I did."

Hissing out my reply I glared at him.

"Dick! You are about to meet my dad and brothers for the first time and you choose now to do this?!"

Still smirking, he leaned against the wall in a way that made him look even more attractive than he did previously.

"Don't be mad, look your scarf covers it just fine."

Huffing I adjusted my scarf and smiled reluctantly when I saw that he was right. But I put my hands on my hips and mock glared at him a dry tone to my voice.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. That's what I get for dating a hero that happens to be a bad boy at the same time."

He laughed loudly.

"Well you knew what you signed up for sweetheart. I'm incorrigible what can I say?"

This elevator ride was much longer than I remembered and for that I will be eternally thankful. It gave me time to smooth out my hair and try to get rid of the redness on my face and you know try and look like I hadn't just been kissed senseless.

Although Dick was less than helpful, all he did was wrap his arms around me and be adorable by resting his chin on the top of my head, not helping the blushing situation at all.

"At least try and behave yourself in front of my dad okay? Don't let anything any of them say rile you up alright?"

Just as he was about to comment, the elevator slowed to a stop and I pulled out of his hold right as the doors opened. Stepping out I didn't see anyone, hmm that was odd. Walking further into the penthouse with Dick's hand grasped firmly in mine, I looked around for anyone. Just as I was about to ask JARVIS to tell Tony I was here, a fluffy haired blur raced over to me and practically tackled me.

"Anna!"

Startled, I squealed and dropped Dick's hand as Peter picked me up and spun me around. Finally setting me down, the lanky brunette grinned down at me, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You're still a shrimp, good to see that hasn't changed."

I shoved him and crossed my arms intending to tell him off, but a patronizing voice stopped me.

"Aww Petey, you know she wouldn't be Lisey if she wasn't a shrimp."

Forgetting about Peter's dig at my height, I turned to see Tony and Bruce come in the room.

Tony! Dad!"

Dashing over to them, I buried myself in one of the only things in the world that could make me completely at home; a hug from my dad. He chuckled and pushed a stray strand of hair behind me ear and smiled softly.

"Missed you too princess."

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at a very pouty Tony.

"Hey what about me?"

Pulling out of my dad's hug, I smiled at him.

"Come here you."

After disentangling myself from Tony's clingy embrace, I sighed happily.

"It's so good to see you all again, I can't believe it's been this long."

For a split second I could've sworn both Tony and dad's eyes darted down to my neck, so discreetly I checked to make sure my scarf was still in place. It was, must have just been my imagination.

Then someone clearing their throat was heard behind me and I turned to see Dick smiling at me, while my boys looked at me expectantly.

"Oh sorry, um this is my boyfriend Ric-"

Tony cut me off and stuck a hand out for Dick to shake.

"Oh I know who he is. Richard Grayson, the ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, heir to Wayne Enterprises. Been holding out on me Lisey, never said you were with someone so high profile. Strange I didn't see any of this in the news."

Dick shook his hand and winked at me.

"We wanted to keep the press out of it, I didn't want paparazzi bothering Anna so we kept it quiet."

I blushed as Peter raised a brow and whistled, while my dad just crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Dick appraisingly.

"Bruce Banner, nice to finally meet you."

Hmm, I wonder if it was weird that both of our dad's names were Bruce. Never thought about that until right now.

And of course being the charmer he is, Dick smiled politely and stuck his hand out like Tony had done. Dad just kept his arms crossed and looked at him hard, which left Dick hanging awkwardly.

"Um, it's a pleasure. My little brother is a huge fan of your work, as am I. Great things you're doing."

It was true, Tim was the biggest science computer nerd I knew outside of the men in this room. I was so proud of him, he graduated high school early at seventeen and was starting at Stanford in a few months. If here were here I'm sure he'd be freaking out.

The silence was killing me and it had obviously gotten to Peter too because he smiled at Dick.

"I'm Peter Parker, Anna's unofficial brother. You can call me Pete, so you don't get confused with Quill."

Jumping at the opportunity Peter had presented him with, Dick eagerly shook his hand.

"Great to meet you Pete, call me Dick. Uh, Quill?"

I stepped in then, still nervous about the way dad was staring at him. And Tony looked like he was torn between giving him the death glare and trying not to burst out laughing at the name Dick, what a child. Though I'm not at all surprised.

"I guess I forgot, I've got two Peters in my life. Peter Parker my resident smarty pants and then Peter Quill my smart mouth pilot, he just entered the space program, the youngest to ever do so."

Dick just raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, cool. I forgot what a big family you have."

I tensed as my dad took a step forward, the beginnings of a very deadly look on his face.

"You have a problem with big families Dick?"

Here it was, the reason Johnny and I didn't work out (besides the fact he was a huge jerk) was that he wanted nothing to do with my huge family. Dad hated that and so did everyone else, it was half the reason I broke up with him. Being a cheating lying douchebag was the other half.

But I didn't need to worry about that with Dick, he loved family and everything it stood for.

His blue eyes lit up and he smiled lovingly at me before looking my dad dead in the eyes.

"The only problem I've ever had with big families is that I didn't have one as a kid. I think it's really special what you guys have, I know I'd do anything for my brothers."

I sighed in relief as my dad smiled slightly and uncrossed his arms.

"Hmm, nice to know."

Maybe this wasn't going to be the disaster I thought it would be.

Glancing at Tony and Peter before looking back at me, my dad smiled in a way that instantly made me suspicious.

"Anna, I think Peter had something he wanted to show you."

I crinkled my nose in confusion. He was definitely up to something.

"Okay, then let's go."

I reached for Dick's hand but Tony stopped me.

"Ah no, your dad and I are gonna stay here and have a little chat with Dick. You go on with Petey, we'll catch up with you later."

I spoke too soon. This could potentially be a train wreck in the making. Peter laughed, covering quickly with a cough and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the elevator while Tony smirked at me.

This was all a setup, they'd planned on doing this the whole time! I should have known better, I mean it was Tony of course he'd come up with something like this.

I stood firm and didn't let Peter pull me any further, catching Dick's eye.

"No, I'm sure it's fine if you want to come with us."

I glared at Tony and my dad.

"Isn't that right?"

Dad pointed looked away and Tony just met my glare with a determined stare. Dick smiled at me reassuringly and waved me off.

"Its fine, I've got no problem getting to know your dad and brother a little better."

It was the look in his eyes that made me waver and agree to go, like I could deny him anything. And I knew he'd been wanting to meet my dad for a while now, so what could it hurt?

"Okay, see you in a bit. Love you."

I blushed as all three of them gaped at me, and Dick grinned like it was his birthday.

"Love you too babe."

Then he left with the two dumbstruck scientists, while Peter dragged me off with him.

Interrogation was in both of our futures I'm sure.

* * *

I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face, hearing her say she loved me, in front of her dad and brothers no less, was still amazing.

Like how did I end up with Anna? It still blew my mind that she stuck around.

I followed her dad and brother into what looked like another part of the huge penthouse suite, sitting at the bar after they did. Banner, it would be weird to call him Bruce, just stared at me while Tony went behind the bar and started pouring some kind of alcohol. After he finished, both of them looked at me, Tony speaking first.

"Alright talk, how did you two meet? Lisey wasn't very forthcoming with details."

Okay no beating around the bush with these two. Leaning back in the barstool I smiled thinking of how crazy it was that we even met at all.

"My brother Tim got mugged and Anna was the one who found him in an alleyway close to her apartment, he would have been in a lot of trouble if she hadn't come across him that night. After he got home and healed up, he wanted to do something to thank her and throwing a benefit for the hospital was all his idea. That's where I met her, at the party and we hit if off pretty well. Been together ever since."

Well that was mostly the truth, although if Tim ever knew that was what I was telling people he wouldn't be happy.

Tony slammed down his glass and narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm, okay why do you like Anna?"

I frowned at him.

"I don't just like Anna, I love her."

I could still feel Banner watching me and Tony looked like he was trying to hide a smile.

"Okay then, why do you love Anna?"

I pursed my lips, a little frustrated that they wanted me to explain myself. But I didn't want to have her family hate me so it was honesty time.

"There's no one reason, everything little thing about her is just…Anna. I love how selfless she is, always wanting to help everyone. I love the way she cares so much about everything, never holding back from loving those kids she works with even if she can't save them. I love how she always knows just what to say, even if I don't want to hear it but I need to. I love it when she finds a way to turn the worst day into the best one just by being her, even if it's only her getting turned around in the manor and being silly. I just…I love everything about her."

Both of them just looked at me in something like shock.

Tony frowned, suspicion appearing his face.

"So her being a knockout has nothing to do with it? Or the fact she has a trust fund that will never run out?"

Wow Anna wasn't kidding when she said they were overprotective. Whoever she'd dated before must have really messed up. But now I was starting to get mad, I could never be that shallow! And did they not just hear any of what I said?

"For the record I didn't know about a trust fund until you said something about it and do you really think I would want to be with someone for the money? I'm not gonna lie, Anna is stunning, gorgeous, and beyond beautiful. Like I'm the luckiest guy on earth that someone as amazing as her is with me. None of that is why I'm in love with her though. Anna's personality and everything that make her who she is, that is what I love."

An excited grin crossed his face.

"My god, you really mean it don't you?"

I ground my teeth and frowned. How hard was it to believe I was in love with Anna? She was easy to love and even easier to fall in love with.

Growling out a response, I did my best not to yell at the smirking inventor.

"For the last time yes! There is no agenda here, I just want to be with the woman I love!"

And that was the truth, I wanted to be with her. End of story.

Banner who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up.

"And I wouldn't accept anything less than that. She deserves someone like you."

My eyes widened as I turned to look at him and to my surprise a very genuine looking smile was present on his face.

"Really?"

He nodded, while Tony was practically bouncing around with excitement behind the bar.

Then his hand darted out and grabbed my arm and he scowled at me. If I hadn't grown up with the bat glare I'd almost say it was scary.

"But you better be planning on marrying her someday. Because if you're not then I swear to everything holy that if you leave and hurt my little princess…well you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Maybe just a little scary.

"No! I mean yes, oh god…I would never leave Anna."

He just kept looking at me, brow raised.

"And I guess someday, but I don't think either of us are ready to get…married. But I don-"

Thank god Tony stopped me or who knows what I might have said next.

Huh, is this how Anna feels? She's always blurting stuff out like that.

"Oh cut it out Brucie, you're scaring the kid."

Banner smirked at both of us.

"Well that was the point, but I think he passed. You're a good kid Dick, if Anna wants to be with you then I'm fine with that. You'll treat her right."

It wasn't a question but more of a command, but I caught the hidden warning there.

I treat her right or I'd have him to answer to.

Like I would ever treat Anna any less than the angel she was. Feisty, clumsy little angel that is.

Tony grinned and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you're alright. If not a bit unfortunate with the name, bet you had a hell of a time in school."

I rolled my eyes and smiled glad for the change of topic.

"Yeah, you have no idea."

For as crazy overprotective as they were, Anna's family was pretty great. I had a feeling that we would get along just fine.

Although, I can't begin to imagine how holidays are gonna go down. That'll be interesting for sure.

* * *

I was on the plane back to Gotham, flying commercial. I'd refused the use of the Wayne private jet that Dick had been fighting for me to use, didn't see the use of it really and my flight was pretty quiet anyways. Gave me lots of time to think about how the weekend had gone. And as first meetings go, I thought it went as best as could be expected.

It had gone a lot better than I thought it would, but being my family it was equal parts embarrassing for me and interrogative for Dick.

But overall I thought the trip had gone pretty well. When Dick told me about his 'chat' with dad and Tony I had a feeling he left a lot out. But as long as they hadn't scared him off I was fine and everyone seemed to really like Dick. So I was glad he came and met my dad.

But I was really glad that the other half of the family hadn't been there. Clint, Tasha, Steve, and Thor could wait until next time. It would have been like throwing him to the lions if they'd been here too.

Smiling as I remembered the fun couple of days we had before Dick had to leave, I sighed contentedly. After that initial meeting, we'd all had a great time. Tony insisted on showing Dick all my old haunts, and I just barely stopped him from pulling out some very embarrassing photo albums. No one ever needed to see my awkward middle school pictures, something like that should never see the light of day again.

But I hated secrets, which was why was frowning deeply at my bag of stale complementary pretzels at the moment.

Anyone who knew me knew how I felt about secrets, but I understood the importance of them and necessity they sometimes were. That didn't stop me from hating them though and I almost had a sixth sense when it came to being able to tell if someone was lying to me. So when Dick told me he had to leave early to head back to Gotham because Bruce needed his help with some kind of bust, I knew it was total crap.

Honestly he should know better by now, I might have believed him in the first couple months of our relationship but not now. There were a couple of things that tipped me off.

One, I don't think Bruce would ever openly ask for anyone's help for anything. At least not for something as commonplace as the average Gotham drug ring. And as I'd come to learn, the Batman was more of a 'trick you into helping' kind of guy.

And two, there was no way Dick would ever leave something as important as this early for anything less than an emergency. He'd been after me _forever_ to meet my dad and when I finally put it together he leaves? Yeah it wasn't some run of the mill drugs bust, whatever it was it had to be really important to take precedence over this.

But all in all the trip was really great, Dick leaving early withstanding. I was sad it had to end but I was ready to go home.

And Gotham had really become home for me.

_"Please fasten your seatbelts as we begin our descent."_

At the announcement from the pilot, I looked out the window and watched as we approached the smog covered skyline, grinning as it got closer.

I hadn't told anyone to pick me up at the airport, I kinda wanted to surprise Dick since he took off so suddenly. In fact I told Dick I was staying an extra day because I knew he'd want to pick me up, although he'd been strangely quiet since he left New York. Only a couple of texts and one call, it was a little weird.

Dick was always texting me, especially after the whole Riddler thing. I thought it was sweet and I never had a problem with it, so it felt off when he didn't. Honestly I loved how affectionate he was always some kind of touching with him, his hands were never far from mine. No complaints from me, it was just one of the many things I loved about him.

But I'm sure everything was fine, Dick would let me know if something was wrong. At least I hope he would.

So I hopped a cab back to my apartment and wondered if I should listen to Tony and get a car, it did was tiring to always have to get a taxi. But the rate of carjacking's and auto theft in Gotham didn't make it seem like a good idea. The only place I really went that I couldn't walk was Wayne Manor anyways, so I was fine for the time being.

Once I got home I unpacked my stuff. Since I had an earlier flight, it was right about lunchtime so I made a little something to eat, changed into some comfy clothes and flopped on the couch. Plane rides always made me tired for some reason, so a power nap didn't sound too bad.

But before I could close my eyes, my phone rang. Glancing at it, I saw that it was Tim so I answered.

"Hey Timmy, what's up?"

It had been a while since I'd seen him, a couple of weeks at least. I knew he was super busy getting ready for the move to California, so I figured we could get together before he left.

"Oh I wasn't expecting you to answer, I thought you'd be busy doing stuff in New York."

Putting the phone on speaker I set the phone on my chest, tucked my hands into my hoodie and laid back on my couch with a smile.

"Never too busy for you Tim, what's up?"

By comfy clothes, that meant all my superhero stuff. It started out as a joke, getting a batman t-shirt and wearing it when I knew I'd see Bruce. But then it turned into a game of how much Bat related stuff I could find. Dick was ticked that I couldn't find any Nightwing stuff to wear, I thought it was hilarious and so did Tim. Right now I was wearing the Robin hoodie he got me with some black leggings that had little bats at the ankle. Maybe I'd send him a picture of me wearing the hoodie, Tim always got a kick out of it when I had it on.

"Um well, I wanted to tell you something."

I frowned, he sounded off.

"Are you okay, did something happen?"

He sighed.

"You could say that."

I sat up, suddenly very worried.

"Tim, talk to me what is going on?"

There was a beat of silence before he answered me.

"I'm leaving for California early, like today."

Thank god! I thought he was hurt or something really awful.

"Oh, why the sudden decision? Thought you weren't leaving until it was closer to the start of the semester. I wanted to get together before you left, not cool of you to just up and leave Tim."

There was a beat of silence before he answered me.

"I'm sorry Anna, I wanted to hang out too. But a breaking my leg and a couple ribs made it seem like a good idea, get out of Gotham for a while."

I leapt up from the couch and exploded.

"WHAT?! Timothy Drake you tell me everything right now or so help me I will…well I don't know what I'll do! Talk, right now!"

I fumed, pacing around my little living room. I held back a cry of indignation when he started laughing, this was not funny.

"Calm down Anna, I'm fine. It was just a fight gone wrong and Bruce thought going to California early would be good. Settle in, heal up in time for classes. Take a break from being Robin for a while, in fact I was thinking of a name change, breaking off from Bats. What do you think of Red Robin?"

Suddenly a thought came to me and I stopped, frozen in the middle of the room ignoring his question.

"Tim, did Dick know about this? Is that why he came home early?"

His silence was answer enough and I growled.

"He is in so much trouble! How could he keep something like this from me?!"

Tim quickly jumped in trying to calm me down.

"Hey, I asked him not to tell you! I didn't want you rushing back here and working yourself into a panic like you are right now. If you want to be mad be mad at me."

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and rubbed my face.

"Tim I'm not mad, I'm livid. But not at you, not really. It's just the fact that it happened at all and I wasn't here to fix you."

He sighed.

"You can't always fix everything Anna."

Opening my eyes, I glanced at my forgotten lunch now too upset to eat anything.

"I know, but I just wish I could. God I want to hit something right now!"

He chuckled, and it only slightly put me at ease. If he could do that, then his ribs weren't as bad off as I was thinking they were.

"That's unusually aggressive for you, guess we're a bad influence on you."

I smiled wryly.

"The worst, the absolute worst. Although you and Dick insisting on making sure I could at least fend off the average mugger wasn't a bad idea."

He huffed and I could just see him rolling his eyes.

"You shouldn't have to worry about that kind of thing at all, but since you won't move out of the cruddy section of town that you insist on living in, what choice did we have? And if I remember correctly, you still have a lot of work to do if you want to be able to go out at night by yourself without giving Dick a heart attack."

Sitting back down, I played with the trim on my throw pillow absentmindedly.

"Working on it, I'm not a superhero like you guys. But really, you're okay?"

His voice grew exasperated.

"I am fine, stop worrying about me. I've got a sweet setup waiting for me in Cali, and yes I will take it easy."

I smiled, like he or anyone else could ever stop me from worrying over the people I cared about.

"Okay then, but don't surprised if I show up at your apartment to check up on you. Got it?"

He snorted.

"It'd shock me if you didn't. I've got to go, I'll call you later okay?"

"Alright, talk to you soon. Bye Tim."

Then he hung up and I let my phone fall out of my hands back onto the couch.

Mad at the fact he'd been hurt and I hadn't been there, I got up and put on my beat up old tennis shoes and grabbed my bag.

I was still really upset at the whole thing and a good workout would probably take my mind off of it. So I headed to Wayne Manor, intending to take advantage of the invitation to use the very nice gym they had. Besides, Dick did tell me to practice what he'd taught me.

Not that it was anything your run of the mill defense class wouldn't have taught me, but he insisted on being the one to teach me. As it turns out, if you don't keep up practicing the red belt you claim to have isn't all that effective.

I think it had more to do with his peace of mind, knowing that I was capable of handling myself more than anything. That and he just loved it when he got the upper hand (which was always) and pinned me to the mat. Like I said he is such a scoundrel, not that I minded all that much.

I was at the manor all the time, either hanging out with Alfred and Tim or spending time with Dick. I mean why go to the movies when you have your own private theater in house? Many a date was spent curled up in the movie room in his arms, though most of the time the movie was forgotten entirely.

Although, I hadn't been up there as much lately, the past two months had been extremely hectic. I was either busy with work or I'd meet Dick somewhere else, strange now that I thought about it.

Putting that out of my mind I called another cab, and was soon dropped off in front of the enormous place. I thought it was odd when Alfred wasn't there to let me in, but because I knew it was okay I came inside anyways.

After a while I'd finally figured out the twists and turns and could find the gym without getting lost. So I went straight there without looking for Dick, I was a little peeved with him for not telling me about Tim even if he'd been asked not to. If I ran into him now, I'd probably get frustrated and yell at him. I didn't want to do that, not after such a great trip in New York.

So I channeled my anger into the punching dummy, imagining it to be the person who'd hurt Tim. I usually wasn't like this but something about Tim (or anyone I loved really) getting hurt turned me into a person that I didn't really like. I was like this with my kids at the hospital too, any time I had to deal with a rather insensitive coworker or some of the just awful parents, I lost it. Makes me wonder how much more protective I'd be of my own kids.

Forgetting most of what Dick had taught me in my frustration, I attacked the standing dummy sloppily.

I was no batgirl, that was for sure but I tried my hardest. Accentuating each hit or kick with a little cry, I kept it up until finally I felt most of my anger slip away.

Breathing heavily, I leaned against the punching dummy that I had been whaling on.

I froze when I felt someone's eyes on me. Turning around slowly, I expected to see Dick watching me but it wasn't him, in fact I had no idea who I was looking at.

Behind me was a boy, he looked to be about nine or ten. He had dark tanned skin, like that of someone from the Middle East and tousled jet black hair. I wasn't that much taller than him, he was not even a foot shorter than me. He held himself with rigid posture and his green eyes swept over me as if trying to figure something out.

If it weren't for the darker skin tone and intense green eyes I would have said I was looking at a younger Bruce Wayne.

I smiled brightly at him, and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before."

He tilted his head, studying me for a moment before replying.

"I am Damian Wayne. Who are you?"

My eyes widened, now everything made sense. Dick insisting on going out and not spending time here at the manor, Tim meeting me for lunch in the city instead of just coming here. For some reason they had wanted to hide the boy now staring at me. Why was the question though? Unless there was something else going on I didn't know about.

And he was certainly Bruce's son, there was no doubt of that.

Ignoring his question, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Namely how much like his father he looked.

"You look just like him, like Bruce I mean."

He raised a brow and I could tell he was pleased with my observation.

"You know father?"

I shrugged.

My relationship with Bruce was…interesting. I knew that at first he hadn't really liked that I knew about the family's nighttime activities. But over time, and many, many visits to the manor he'd warmed up to me. I think how happy Dick and I were was a big factor in that, he really loved his sons and only wanted the best for them.

"You could say that, I'm well acquainted with the inhabitants of this manor. Your father is the one who told me I could use the gym anytime I wanted. I'm not all that good though, my teacher is easily distracted you could say."

For the first time something akin to a smile played at his lips, it was more like a smirk though.

"That is an understatement, your form is awful."

Wait a second…

I looked at him and put a hand on my hip.

"Were you watching me?"

I smirked as I spotted a flash of embarrassment in his eyes.

"Tt, I was merely looking to see if you were a threat and you clearly are not."

I bit back a laugh, he seemed so serious and I felt that laughing would make him mad.

"Well why don't you show me what I'm doing wrong? I know I could use the help."

Frowning suspiciously, he didn't move.

"You wish me to teach you? Why?"

Brushing back the stray wisps of hair that had escaped my bun, I grinned.

"You look like someone who knows what they're talking about and I have no reason not to trust you."

For a split second he looked completely shocked but it was gone before I could confirm it. His eyes brightened and he took a step forward.

"Of course I know what I'm talking about! I was trained by the best, I will be far superior to the dolt that was teaching you previously!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm, but wondered what I had just agreed to when I saw the positively devilish look on his face.

"Then let's get started, just tell me what to do Mister Wayne."

I swear he puffed up in pride like a balloon inflating, it was adorable.

And he was just a kid, how much could he have to show me anyways?

* * *

A lot. I should have known better than to underestimate a Wayne.

It had to have been at least thirty to forty five minutes later and I landed on my back once again. The small boy standing over me with a smirk.

I groaned and laid there looking up at his smug face.

"Ugh, I think you need to walk me though what I'm doing wrong one more time."

Damian just shook his head. I'd lost count of how many times I'd landed on my back only to look up at that look, smug and frustrated at the same time.

"You keep making the same mistake each time. It is a simple matter of you miscalculating the timing and not applying what I've showed you. That and you just can't beat me."

The haughty look on his face was hilarious, it didn't belong on a kid his age. But I didn't dare laugh at him, instead I slowly got up and stretched my arms behind my back.

"And I doubt I ever will, but I can at least I can handle myself when I have to walk home in the dark."

Watching me as I walked over to my bag and pulled out a water bottle, he furrowed his brow.

"Why would you be walking home in the dark?"

I held up a finger as I downed a good three fourths of the water and then dumped the rest on my head, sighing at how good it felt.

"I work at the hospital and I live only a couple block away, so I just walk there. But sometimes I have to work nights and I end up walking home really late at night and Gotham isn't the safest place to be after dark."

He looked at me with a new light in his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"You are a healer. You should not have to worry about things like that."

My lips quirked upwards and I came to sit on the floor next to him.

"And just what is that supposed to mean? I can't take care of myself because I'm a woman?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't twist my words. I merely mean that as a healer you should be protected, where I come from people of your status are protected most highly for the knowledge they possess."

I smiled at him fondly, deciding right then that I liked him. I wonder how much he knew about Bruce's night job, because I could see him wanting to be completely involved in all of it. In fact, now knowing that Tim was out of commission and the fact I'd read an article on the latest Batman and Robin sighting on the plane ride home made the suspicions I was beginning to have about him very plausible.

"That is really sweet, you're a good kid Damian. And I like that, healer. No one's ever called me that before."

He didn't look at me but nodded. I don't think he knew what to make of what I said.

"Well it fits, because you are obviously not a fighter."

I rolled my eyes and was about to tell him to tone down the tude but I got a better idea.

Maybe I could take him surprise and get the jump on him. That would knock him down a peg for sure.

I tried to actually use what he'd been attempting to teach me and swiped my leg under his feet in an attempt to knock him down. It only slightly knocked him off balance and I'm sure it was only because he wasn't excepting me to try, but it was enough for me to leap up and try to tackle him.

It was a valiant attempt, one that failed miserably.

For someone so small, he was very strong and extremely fast. I thought that because I was bigger than him I'd be able to win this one but no, in seconds he's twisted around and had gained the upper hand. He just hovered over me with yet another smirk.

I had seen that look too many times in the last hour and it was getting old.

Growling playfully I lunged upwards and threw him off, jumping up into the defensive stance he'd corrected earlier.

"I can be a fighter if I want to, just try me."

Green eyes snapping, he dashed forward without saying a word and in one smooth move he had done a front handspring over me, now having the advantage of attacking from behind.

Still in shock from the whole flipping over me thing I turned slowly, too slow as it seemed. Using a move that I could never even begin to counter, I found my feet knocked out from under me and I was falling backwards again.

I recognized he was being very gentle with me and totally holding back. I could've hit the mat a lot harder but something he did made it a lot softer of a landing.

Crying out in surprise as he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand, his other arm at my throat.

I tried to yank out of his grasp but he was firm in his hold.

Wow for a kid he was really strong, then again I wasn't Superman.

So I smiled up at him in defeat, panting and out of breath.

"Worth a shot."

Still holding my arms down, he took most of the pressure off of my neck (not that there had ever been much to begin with) and rolled his eyes but I could see a small smile playing around the corner of his mouth.

"It appears you may have potential after all."

I got the feeling there was a lot to him that I didn't know, and that his childhood hadn't been anything close to normal. No kids his age should know half this stuff and the stiff way he talked was a tip off for sure. Now I was ninety nine percent positive that I was looking at the newest Robin, it all fit and it wasn't like it was hard to piece together. With Tim out Bats would need a Robin; Damian was, with the skills he so obviously possessed was the logical choice.

Just as I was about to tell him it was only because I had a good teacher, the sound of a something crashing to the floor startled both of us.

"Oh my god! Get off of her!"

In an instant Dick had grabbed the back of Damian's shirt and tossed him off of me. In seconds I was off of the floor and in the arms of a very upset worried boyfriend. His hands ghosted over me, looking for injury.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

When I didn't answer immediately and just blinked confusedly at him, his eyes grew wide.

"You have a concussion don't you?"

I just frowned at him, still out of breath from a minute ago. Before I could tell him to calm down, Dick rounded on Damian with a snarl.

"I know you don't get the whole right and wrong thing just yet but this is on the list of thing you never under any circumstances do ever! What did she even do, look at you wrong so you decide to attack her?"

Damian had picked himself up from where Dick had thrown him and the look on his face was murderous, he was the very picture of pissed off.

"Only Drake's face can make me that mad, but your voice comes a close second. If my intent was to harm her then it would already be accomplished, and if you ever do that again I will cripple you!"

I could see things escalating quickly and I took a step forward to stop anything from getting out of hand.

But Damian had to open his mouth.

"Not like you could stop me anyways."

It was only when Dick lunged at him, did I snap out of it. Dashing between them, I shoved Damian behind me and glared at Dick.

"Hey! Stop that right now!"

Dick looked at me in total confusion as Damian peaked out from behind me. I don't think he appreciated my pushing him but he didn't say anything.

"But he was hurting you."

I rolled my eyes and frowned at him.

"No he wasn't, he was just helping me."

His face flushed in anger and his eyes grew comically wide.

"Helping you!? It looked like he was trying to kill you!"

Glaring, I crossed my arms in frustration.

"I think I'd know if someone was trying to kill me Dick. Damian was being nothing but helpful, he's a really good teacher if a little full of himself. And he doesn't see the need to go so easy on me."

I'd had the feeling for a while that Dick was more than soft in our training sessions, and it obviously hadn't done me any favors.

Caught red handed there, Dick pointedly looked away and I frowned at him again.

Stepping forward, the shorter boy looked at Dick with disdain.

"Unlike you, I wasn't raised in a barn Grayson. Teaching our healers to protect themselves is not something to play with, unless you don't really care for her safety."

I could tell Dick was just about to snap.

"Why you little…"

I turned and looked at the boy with a disapproving glance.

"You stop antagonizing him, that's not helping."

Damian looked up at me with a petulant pout on his face and opened his mouth as to protest but I raised a brow.

"I said cut it out."

Then looking back at Dick, I ignored the huff from Damian.

"And you, calm down. Honestly I don't see what the problem is here."

I watched as Dick started waving his hands in the air, something he did when he was agitated.

"Calm down? Problem? My problem is he had you on the floor and could've seriously hurt or killed you!"

I narrowed my eyes as he took a threatening step forward and grabbed Damian's shoulders, pulling him close to me protectively.

"Richard Grayson if you so much as lay a hand on him you're going to regret it! He's just a kid and I will not tolerate you acting like this! What is wrong with you?"

His mouth dropped open and he just stared at me in shock. Maybe because I never called him that, or maybe because he realized how mad he was making me

Either way he wasn't taking the hint.

"You can't be serious! He's a little monster and oh my god you are not doing this!"

I was starting to get fed up at how ridiculous he was acting.

"Doing what? Keep you from attacking a nine year old?"

We both ignored Damian's indignant cry that he was in fact ten.

"No, that thing where you go all mama bear over someone you just met! And him of all people!"

While Damian had managed to take my mind off of why I was mad in the first place, Dick brought all that anger right back. I saw red and snapped at him.

"Well I'm sorry if it's such a problem for you but I'm not gonna stand here and listen to this right now."

Grabbing Damian's wrist, because I wasn't about to leave him here alone with Dick, I started tugging him towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?!"

Not stopping I called over my shoulder.

"Away, before I say something I'll regret later."

He didn't say anything else to stop me so I stalked out with Damian and kept walking until I was far enough away for my vision to clear. Stopping I sighed and let go off Damian's wrist and rubbed my face in embarrassment.

Looking at the boy I'd dragged with me, I bit my lip.

"I swear I'm not normally like that."

He tilted his head and looked at me strangely.

"You defended me, why? You just met me today."

I frowned.

"I may have originally been upset about something else but Dick was way out of line. He was wrong to say what he did."

His face hardened and his fists clenched.

"Was he? You don't know anything about me."

If there was anything to snap me out of a bad mood it was a kid hurting, and there was obviously a lot of hurt in this boy's life. Smiling softly at him, I cautiously put my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't need to Damian, you're a kid not a monster. Whatever it is that makes you think that or whatever you've done in the past doesn't matter to me. Every day is a new day, your past may shape you but it does not define you. And besides, I trust you."

For the first time since meeting him his face showed true shock and if I wasn't mistaken a little bit of awe. He just looked at me for a moment before replying.

"How can you be so naive and simpleminded?"

I shrugged and laughed quietly.

"My dad liked to say that I wore my heart on my sleeve and could fall in love in an afternoon. Simplicity and naivety at its finest. I've always been like that, and I don't really take well to people getting picked on. That's just who I am I guess, can't help it."

He shook his head and I'm positive there was small smile on his face.

"I suppose that's not a bad thing. As father keeps telling me…love is not a weakness. And although definitely not physically strong, you seem to be strong of heart."

Grinning, I reached down and as I'd wanted to all afternoon, ruffled his hair much to his displeasure.

"Not all of us can be superheroes little bird, maybe you can help me with my technique again sometime?"

His eyes grew wide and I once again tried not to laugh as he schooled his expression to a cool look of disinterest. His reaction confirmed my suspicions, and I hated that I was right. He was still so young! Being Robin wasn't a safe job, and I could only hope Bruce would keep him safe.

"Of course, as if I could let that imbecilic peasant continue your training. I will have Pennyworth contact you on when your next lesson is."

Watching as he marched off down the hall, I decided to head back to the gym and clean up. Sticking my head around the door I sighed in relief when I saw that Dick was gone and I had some time to think of what to say to him. I'd really gone off on him and needed to apologize or at the very least tell him why I was so angry and that it wasn't really directed at him.

So without looking back I walked into the locker room, quickly showered and changed into the Robin hoodie I'd taken off when I got here along some jeans.

Sitting on one of the benches I began to brush out my hair, with the intention of going to find Dick after I was done. Humming to myself I detangled my hair and quickly braided it. Wasting no more time I jumped up and went out to look for my boyfriend, but I found someone else instead.

Right as I turned the corner I saw Bruce coming out of what I'm assuming was his office and he spotted me right away, a twinkle in his eyes as he saw what I was wearing. Now that I couldn't slip away, I walked over to him with a panicky smile. As great as he was about me and Dick, Bruce still made me a little nervous.

He was the gosh darned Batman for goodness sake! I'd be crazy not to be a little intimidated by him. But as it was he smiled warmly at me.

"Anna, back from New York I see."

It wasn't a question or observation, it was a statement. He already knew I was back, because I'm pretty sure there was some kind of bat tracker on my phone.

I started playing with the damp end of my braid and nodded.

"Yeah, we had a great time. My family really seemed to like Dick, not that I thought they wouldn't."

Not willing to beat around the bush, I asked him what I'd been wondering all afternoon.

"How bad was it?"

His eyes hardened but I didn't look away.

"You talked to Tim."

"I did, he called me earlier. But all he would say was that it was a fight gone wrong."

I put a hand on my hip expectantly, losing my hesitancy as he raised a brow.

"He'll be fine Anna, Tim's tough. But he will be taking a break from our nightly activities for a while."

That wasn't really what I wanted but judging by the look on his face that was all I was gonna get. Sighing I shook away the many questions about Tim and changed topics.

"So I met your son, Damian I mean. He took it upon himself to show me what I was doing wrong in the gym. He's a good teacher, if a bit demanding."

His eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I'm sure he is, Damian is…different. I hope he wasn't too rough with you, he can forget himself sometimes."

Shaking my head I smiled.

"Oh no, I could tell he was being very careful. It was sweet really, we were having fun. Well we were until Dick came in."

Alright I was still irritated with Dick, both for being absolutely terrible to Damian and for going so soft on me. I just didn't understand what he was thinking.

At his questioning look, I told him what had happened in the gym earlier. After I finished an understanding look entered his eyes.

"Ah well, as I'm sure you've noticed Damian isn't like most kids his age. His…mother raised him on a very different set of values, one's that didn't teach him much about being careful not to hurt others."

What was he raised by assassins? Wait, no I don't want to know, knowing this family he probably was.

"But he overreacted right? I mean Damian wouldn't have actually hurt me, he was only trying to help me."

He just raised a brow.

"And that's fantastic, but he's…still learning. Every day is better but some habits are hard to break. So when Dick saw what he did…"

Now I was starting to feel guilty for blowing up at Dick the way I did. Rubbing the back of my neck I looked up at Bruce.

"Dick had a good reason to be worried, didn't he? And I just went off on him."

This time Bruce smiled fondly at me.

"Anna, something you have to know about Dick, is that he is fiercely protective of the people he loves. And he loves you very much, so don't be too hard on him."

I'm such a bad girlfriend, he was only trying to protect me and I went and chewed him out. Drooping with guilt I frowned up at Bruce.

"Wow, I am the worst aren't I?"

Then to my surprise and shock he started laughing. I furrowed my brow and waited for him to stop.

"I know what the worst looks like Anna, and you are not it. It was just a misunderstanding."

I grinned at him, a new side of the mysterious Bruce Wayne revealed to me.

"I'm…I'm gonna go find him. Thanks Bruce!"

I only slowed as he called after me.

"And Anna, thank you for what you said to Damian."

I looked back at him over my shoulder and stopped short at the grateful look in his eye.

"He needed to hear it from someone without bias and I appreciate it."

I smiled warmly at him.

"I meant every word, he's a great kid. Plus I think he's appointed himself as my new self-defense teacher, so I'm sure I'll get to spend lots of time with him. At least I hope he meant it, I'd like to get to know him better."

He smirked and I was once again struck by the resemblance between him and Damian.

"Good luck with that, he won't go easy on you."

Returning the smirk I started walking again.

"I'm counting on it. None of you boys have ever made it easy on me, wouldn't have it any other way."

As I left the hallway, I could hear him chuckling and I could've sworn I saw a flash of bright green eyes watching me before heading off to find Dick.

Shrugging it off, I made my way outside to the enormous gardens thinking Dick might be out here as he often was when he wasn't hidden away in the Batcave.

After a few minutes of looking and enjoying the carefully sculpted rose bushes, I gave up and started to go back inside.

"Hey."

I jumped at the sudden sound and spun around. How he does that I'll never know, maybe it has something to do with the acrobat in him. Only about two feet behind me was Dick standing there with his hands behind his back and a sheepish smile on his face.

"Um here, these are for you."

Thrusting his hand forward, he shoved a very large handful of fragrant white flowers in my hands. Gardenias, my favorite flower. He was trying to apologize when I was the one needing to do it. He wasn't making this easy for me. Smiling briefly at the flowers, I looked up at him guiltily.

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry, you were just protecting me and I practically bit your head off. I'm sorry."

He looked down and moved closer to me ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted. It's just the last time I saw him on top of someone like that, he put someone in the hospital. I was afraid that…"

He stepped closer, making the gap between us very small as I let the hand holding the flowers fall to my side. Looking up at him, I bit my lip before replying.

"I'm sorry, never meant to scare you. Honest Damian was only trying to help me, he's a sweetheart, deep, deep down."

Dick raised his brows and snorted.

"Yeah, like subterranean deep. But if anyone could get him to act less vicious then it'd be you, god knows someone needs to."

I smiled playfully.

"Well I like him, he's certainly a better teacher than you are.

He smirked and edged closer still, to where the space between us was nonexistent.

"Is that so?"

The sparkle in his eyes told me that everything was fine with us, so I grinned.

"Mmhm, you've got nothing on little bird. I think I'll let him take over any and all self-defense training from now on."

For a fraction of a second I saw surprise in his eyes then understanding.

"Don't let him hear you say that or I will never hear the end of it. He already thinks he's the best Robin, hearing someone say it will just make his ego even bigger."

I laughed.

"Well Tim will always be the best Robin to me."

An affronted look appeared on his face.

"What about me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I didn't live here or know you when you were Robin and without Tim I never would've met you, so he's my favorite."

He frowned and huffed.

"Definitely don't let Damian hear that, he hates Tim. Rivalry and all that. But I can't believe I'm not your favorite."

Letting my hand come to rest on his shoulder, I leaned forward.

"If it's any consolation Nightwing is my favorite hero hands down, there's just something about him that's..."

I dropped the flowers as he bent down, our faces now just inches from each other.

"That's what?"

Smirking I brought my other hand and wrapped it around his neck, as his arms circled my waist.

"Just something incredibly thrilling knowing the man behind the mask is mine."

His eyes darkened, and he licked his lips.

"Hmm, mine I like that."

Then his lips crashed onto mine, tender and passionate. As my eyes drifted closed and our foreheads pressed against each other, I felt him smile as I tangled my hands in his hair. I took a shaky breath as his fingers started rubbing small circles on my lower back.

Every time he kissed me, it was like falling in love all over again. I would never get enough of it, he was addictive in the best way. His touch did things to me, total ecstasy in his arms, the world just faded away.

But everything has to end, even a moment this wonderful.

Still reeling, I kept my eyes closed as he pulled away and reveled in the wonderful aftertaste of mint, cloves and a sharp bitterness that so encompassed Dick.

The sound of grass rustling behind us told me we were no longer alone, and reluctantly I disentangled my hands from his now gloriously messy hair.

Only at the sound of an exasperated sigh did I open my eyes, and I felt torn between laughing and wanting to disappear from embarrassment.

Looking at us with an amused sparkle in his eyes was Alfred.

"Oh dear, did I interrupt you?"

Rolling his eyes, Dick shook his head.

"Not at all. Was there something you needed Alfred?"

The butler smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I was looking for Miss Anna."

Then he looked at me, as I tried to beat down the flush on my face.

"Master Damian wishes you to know that, from now on every Saturday you are to meet him in the gym at precisely three o'clock."

Dick ran a hand through his hair.

"And he couldn't wait to tell her later?"

If there was a way of politely smirking, Alfred had it down.

"He also said to mention that Master Bruce extended an invitation to dinner, if you wanted that is."

I smiled at just how sweet that was, while Dick just looked confused.

"But Bruce always has an open invitation on dinner, why would Damian want you to tell her that?"

It looked like Alfred was about to laugh, but he contained it to a nonchalant smile.

"If I may offer an explanation, I think the young master may have a crush on Miss Anna. He looked positively smitten and I believe I heard him asking what the policy on betrothal was in Gotham."

I stifled a giggle at the expression of alarm slowly growing on Dick's face as he turned to look at me

"Hell no…what did you say to him?! How on earth could this happen?!"

I shrugged innocently and grinned.

"You know how I am with kids, I love them and they love me. I think it's kinda cute."

This time I did laugh at the absolutely horrified look on his face, and I could hear a snicker from Alfred as well.

"Cute? He could try and murder me in my sleep in a crazy ploy to get rid of competition! Or…or he could randomly show up while you're at work! Oh god you didn't tell him where you work did you?"

I just shook my head and followed Alfred back inside.

"No, we need to talk about this! Come back here!"

I could hear him coming up behind me so I dashed forward before he could catch me. Snickering, I darted down one of the many halls and hid behind the corner as he ran by.

"Come on my life could be in danger thanks to your adorableness, you gotta do something about this!"

As soon as I knew he was out of ear shot, I let out another laugh. I knew he was joking around…mostly.

Realizing I was close to the library I decided to see if I could find something to read until dinner. I hadn't had much time lately and was going to take advantage of the vast Wayne library.

"Are you going to stay?"

I jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Damian leaning on the wall behind me. What was with these batboys and their sneaking up on me?

I smiled at him, and nodded.

"I'd love to Damian, thanks for asking."

Straightening, he inclined his head.

"It was Father who asked."

I held back an eye roll at the stiff front he put up, and resumed my pace.

"Well thanks anyways. I was just about to go in the library, would you like to join me?"

A curious look crossed his face.

"You like to read?"

I glanced over at him and nodded.

"I love to read, the classics are my favorites. That and poetry, I really enjoy that as well. There's something so beautiful about the way words can flow so smoothly."

I smiled fondly, thinking of how Aunt Tasha made sure I was well read and Uncle Steve taught me how to draw.

"My Aunt and Uncle both wanted me to have a well-rounded upbringing, they would read to me as a kid. All sorts of things, but I really latched onto poetry, especially in other languages. It always sounds the best in the original tongue it was written in."

Lips twitching upwards, he fell in step beside me. It was as close as a smile as I would get, so I took it.

And then almost slyly he looked over at me, once more surprising me as he opened his mouth.

"في كل مرة أتحدث أقل عنك أعتقد المزيد عنك"

I stopped short at the lilting words and raised my brows. While I didn't know the language, I could tell it was some dialect of Arabic. It was a far cry from the Romanian Dick would sometimes slip into when he was rather distracted or riled up, but beautiful all the same.

"What does that mean?"

He didn't answer my question but asked me one instead.

"Have you ever read any of Nizar al Qubbani's works?"

I shook my head and smiled as he looked up at me.

"I haven't, but if that was what you were quoting I'd like to."

He hesitated only a moment.

"I could show you, if you want. Father has several original copies."

Reaching the huge room filled with books I stopped at the door and looked at him meeting his piercing green eyes with a soft smile.

"I'd like nothing better. Lead the way little bird."

As he took off in the maze of shelves, I saw Dick in the hall rubbing his face exasperatedly. He must have heard the exchange between Damian and me.

"You just had to encourage him didn't you?"

I grinned as he walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"You know there are two things I can never resist. Cute kids and good literature, sorry babe."

He rolled his eyes and smirked

"Sure you are. But it's good for him I guess, so you do your thing and I'll see you at dinner?"

Surprised he wasn't asking me to leave with him, I darted forwards and pecked him on the lips.

"Wouldn't miss it hot stuff."

Just then there was a shuffling sound in the shelves and Damian's voice drifted towards us, interrupting whatever Dick had been about to say.

"Are you coming Annalise? I found it and a few more I think you might like, as well as the translated versions."

Only after he planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek with a grin, did he release my hand allowing me to go find Damian. It didn't take long at all, I found him surrounded by a pile of old leather bound books at one of the tables spaced throughout the large room.

"I'm here, just got caught up for a second."

Looking up with a slight frown he watched as I sat in the chair next to him.

"Grayson."

Biting back a laugh for the hundredth time today, I smiled at him again.

"Yeah, he'd been looking for me but he knows I can't refrain from new reading material. I'll see him later at dinner anyways."

A pleased look appeared on his face and he reached for one of the many books in front of us.

"This one is called بلدي الحبيب يطلب مني. It was one of Mother's favorites."

Loving the smooth way the words flowed, I sighed happily. I wonder just how many languages he spoke, probably several.

A thought came to me as he opened the book.

"Oh and Damian?"

He didn't say anything but looked up at me expectantly.

"You can call me Anna if you want, most people do."

He rolled his eyes.

"I am not most people مثل القمر."

Chuckling quietly, I trailed my finger lightly across the spine of the book closest to me.

"No you are not, much too modest for that. That thing you said at the end, what did it mean?"

Smirking he ignored my question and leafed through the pages of the book until finding the one he was looking for.

Oh well I'd try and look it up later, right now I had some reading to with the littlest Wayne.

* * *

**Okay first off, I am working on the next chapter of TTAD. It's just giving me trouble but it is in the works. And you know midterms...so yeah. **

**Secondly, I feel that Damian may have been out of character so I apologize to any hard core fans of batman for OCCness. I just thought it was cute so that's were it ended up.**

**And thirdly, I had so much fun with these Batman one shots. As of now I'm leaving this open ended (can you say Jason Todd?) for more but if I don't want to end up writing an entirely different story I need to move on. So there is room for more just not right now. **

**What is currently in progress for the one shots are as follows. **

**Harry Potter crossover, is in the same AU of Anna as Thor and Loki's little sister. Featuring the twins. **

**Flash one shot**

**And a Sherlock one that I'm outlining. **

**Once again, I am always open to ideas and requests. And I love to toss around ideas so feel free to PM me whenever. **

**Now then, here are the translations in order of appearance. **

**Every time I talk less about you I think more about you. - Quote from one of Nizar al Qubbani's poems.**

**My Beloved Asks - Absolutely beautiful poem by ****Nizar al Qubbani I highly recommend checking him and his works out.**

**Like the moon - means you are found to be quite beautiful.**

**Thanks to jayctivst on tumblr for help and advice on the poems and translations. Go check her out runs a fab batfam blog. Oh and if you haven't go check out all the cool fanart of Anna and Dani on my tumblr at Finding Beauty In My Pain, there should be a link on my profile. **

**Thanks for reading! ^~^**


	26. A Mexican Food Emergency

**Okay this is inspired by the awesome fan art of Anna and our favorite merc that Dinosaur-Ghosts sent me. It's up on my tumblr and you should all check it out! She is also a hella fine writer and you should all go read her Quicksilver/OC story because it is bomb! Like wow I am in love! **

**Hope you enjoy! ^~^**

* * *

Ordinarily on a Saturday night you could find me with one of my brothers or Steve. But tonight I was in the messiest apartment I'd ever seen watching an assassin try and teach me how to make chimichangas.

That wasn't how the night started though.

I was on my way home from running an errand for Peter and it was getting close to dinner time, I was so ready to get home. But just as I came into sight of Stark Tower I felt someone grasp my wrist.

Now since being kidnapped and almost dying, Tasha and Clint had taken it upon themselves to make sure I'd have a fighting chance if someone tried something like that again.

So using what they'd taught me, I twisted my wrist out their hold and grabbed their arm with both hands. Just as I was about to ram my shoulder into them and try and flip my assailant a familiar voice stopped me.

"Whoa hold up Kitten, it's just me."

I looked up, confused and slightly irritated.

"Wade? What are you doing?"

He was in civilian clothes, jeans and a hoodie with the hood flipped up. But he still had the mask on, I'd never actually seen without it on. Although knowing him he probably had the suit on underneath it all.

"Well I was in the area and spotted you, so I figured it was time for you and me to visit the best Mexican food place in New York!"

I tilted my head and smiled at him.

"You wouldn't mean the place over on 61st would you?"

I didn't have to see his face to know that he was grinning.

"That's the one! How did you know?"

This time I laughed.

"Well, you mentioning it every time I see you has something to do with it. I hate to break it to you, but due to some damage in the last Avenger fight it's closed. I know because I was gonna check it out the other day and well…It should be open again in a week or to, Tony is covering the cost of rebuilding."

Very dramatically he fell to his knees and hugged my legs almost making me topple over.

"Noooooo! Kitten say it ain't so! Oh the humanity!"

I shifted, hoping he would let go.

He didn't.

Patting his head awkwardly I sighed.

"You could always make it instead."

He sniffed and looked up at me.

"Really, you can do that? Sweet, c'mon!"

In an instant, he'd jumped up and grabbed me around the middle picking me up.

"Well don't we make quite the picture, someone should capture this on paper so the readers can see how cute we look."

I let the nonsensical prattle go without comment and glared at him.

"Wade I swear, let go of me!"

He smirked and shook his head.

"No can do, this is a Mexican food emergency!"

I rolled my eyes, it was better to just go with it when it came to Wade Wilson.

And that was how I found myself in Wade's dumpy little apartment on the other side of town watching him try and fail to make anything you could even call edible.

I snorted as he kept stirring the almost bubbling over pot on the tiny gas stove. The heat was on way too high and the flame was beginning to worry me.

"Wade I don't think it works like that. You're gonna set the kitchen on fire."

He grinned at me, his mask pulled up over his nose and mouth.

"Why do you think I have one of these?"

He pulled a fire extinguisher from out of nowhere and I lost it. I started laughing so hard I almost cried.

Yeah the pink frilly kiss the cook apron really made it all that much more hilarious.

"You are…really something else you know that?"

He smirked and flipped the tortilla he was warming up so high it almost hit the ceiling.

"That's what all the girls say. Oh and I want one of those shirts, think you can hook me up?"

I looked down at my Stark Industries shirt and then back up at him. Before I could respond my phone went off, buzzing with a text notification. Puling it out I smiled, it was Steve.

"I guess you gotta go huh?"

Surprised I looked up at Wade, he seemed to droop as he fiddled with the dials on the stovetop.

"No way! Steve will understand, I'll just tell him I'm having dinner with a friend."

Perking up, he spun around with a smile on his face.

"Really?"

I wrinkled my nose in confusion.

"We're really friends?"

I took a few steps closer in the tiny kitchen and frowned.

"Of course we are! What would make you think we weren't?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and started messing with the hem of his mask.

"Well, I thought that maybe you just thought I was the weird guy that sometimes kidnaps you. Lot of people just put up with me till I go away."

It was odd to see this side of Wade, it didn't come out often, but for all the confidence he seemed to have I knew he was insecure about a lot of things. And in the beginning I did just tolerate him, but over time I'd really come to see him as friend even before he saved my life.

Smiling at him, I put my hand on his arm.

"Wade, you saved me from bleeding to death. And you're the only person I know that can get past JARVIS to get me away from my overprotective family, Tony still doesn't know how you're doing it, drives him crazy. I don't just put up with you believe me, you're my friend no question about that."

A stupid grin made its way onto his face.

"Knew you couldn't resist me Kitten! Now let's get this party started!"

Turns out by party he meant catching his stove on fire and making me put it out with the fire extinguisher. Which of course I ended up get the white foam all over both of us as well as the kitchen. Luckily there were some barely salvageable tortillas and a little bit of the beef that was supposed to be the base for chimichangas. So it was fajitas for us, and amazingly they weren't that bad.

Sitting across from Wade at the rickety card table that served as a dining area, I watched as he pretty much inhaled his food.

It was a strange thing, me and him. We had a rough start what with him kidnapping me and all, somehow though Wade had wormed his way into my life even with all the craziness that came with him. I still attest that he reminds me of a schizophrenic golden retriever, but there was something just about him, the whole 'not really a good guy but not a bad guy either' thing it just made me wish everyone could see the side of him I seemed to catch.

A sudden thought came to me and without thinking I blurted it out.

"Hey, what color are your eyes?"

He looked up mid chew, mouth hanging open.

"What?"

Feeling that I'd crossed one of those invisible lines, I hurried to backtrack.

"Well, it's just that I've never seen them and I was wondering, sorry didn't me-."

He shook his head and frowned in thought.

"No…it's just that no one's ever asked me that before. It's usually more along the lines of 'go away' or 'MY EYES!' no one ever _asks_ to see my face."

I frowned, hoping I hadn't ruined what had been a fun night.

"If you don't want to show me you don't have to."

He just looked at me for a second before reaching up and pulling of the red and black mask, never saying a word.

The scar tissue was really bad, but it wasn't the worst I'd ever seen. A couple weeks working in the burns unit proved that. No this looked more like blisters that had popped and were trying to heal over but couldn't.

I studied him for a moment before speaking. He had deep hazel colored eyes, full of mischief and pain.

"You know, you kinda do look like Ryan Reynolds…minus the hair though."

A shocked look flashed in his eyes before he scoffed and smirked.

"Yeah, crossed with a Shar-Pei maybe. Dude better do me justice in the movie or the executive's at Fox are gonna get really angry letter filled with itching powder."

And there's the crazy, sometimes I wondered if he even knew what he was talking about. I raised a brow at him.

"What are you talking about?"

He brushed it off.

"Forth wall thing, forget about it. So whatdya say, same time week after next? But actually go get food that isn't covered in the bird crap looking extinguisher stuff, good job by the way."

I glared playfully at him.

"I'm not the one who set the stove on fire!"

He reached across the table slowly and grabbed something out of my hair. It turned out to be a big blob of the white foam. How long had that been there?! I thought I had gotten it all out.

"Yeah, sure all my fault. Your fantastic aim had nothing to do with it."

Without hesitating I scooped up some of the excess foam on the floor and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face.

"How's that for bad aim?"

He sputtered and I got up and ran into the kitchen to get more ammo with him hot on my heels.

"Getting into this with me isn't your smartest idea Kitten. I am reining champ of the annual X-men snowball fight."

I just threw more of the soapy white stuff at him, barely missing his head.

"Oh that's it, come here!"

I took off giggling, as he started chucking loads of the foam at me while he chased me through his apartment.

So began the start of a bi weekly tradition for the two of us.

Mexican food and making messes.

Sounds like us.

* * *

**Short but sweet, hope you guys liked it! I am working on the next chapter of TTAD as well as several one shots. I still love getting prompts and ideas so feel free to PM anytime! **

**I'm gonna shamelessly self promote here, I entered a few of my one shots in a fanfiction writing contest over on Inkitt dot com. It would mean the world to me if you guys would go vote for me. **

**They are posted under "Falling For A Hero" the DC crossovers **

**"Supernatural Healing" the SPN crossovers **

**"Anything But" Asgardian Anna lil sis to Loki and Thor**

**Thanks you guys! ^~^**


	27. The Great Merchandising War

**Hi guys! So this is _much_ shorter than most things I post but it's the first of many in this little idea. Hope you like it!**

* * *

It all started because of a simple comment, the kid wasn't trying to start anything but then again she never tries to cause trouble. At least not like this, she did love to get in on messing with Stark.

We were all chilling in the penthouse, Tony and I were flopped on the couch watching some crappy show he liked. Nat was posing for Steve who wanted to try sketching her and Bruce was reading some science thing. Thor was in Asgard for the week, taking care of some thunder god stuff I guess.

It was only when the elevator dinged and opened did anyone look away from what they were doing. Anna stepped out, her hair coming out of the bun she had it up looking pretty worn out.

Tony paused the TV, Bruce looked up from his book, Steve paused his drawing and Nat stretched out taking advantage of the break.

Anna smiled tiredly at us.

"Hey guys, I found out I have an early shift so I can't stay and hang out. Just thought I'd say goodnight."

Tony got a pouty look on his face.

"Aww Lisey, come on just stay for a little while. I was just about to make Cap watch Princess Bride for the first time."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Sorry T, it's late and I have to get up early. Oh but you'll think this is cool, I saw a ton of Avengers stuff today. Shirts, hoodies, you name it. I think it was Avengers day at work and I just didn't get the memo."

At this Tony perked up again.

"Really?"

Nodding, Anna started to get back in the elevator.

"I guess you guys are a brand name now. That's pretty awesome if you ask me."

Then with a parting wave the elevator doors closed and the redhead disappeared.

"Bet they were all in Iron Man stuff, the coolest choice obviously."

I looked over at Stark and raised a brow.

"Oh yeah?"

He smirked.

"Yeah, who the hell would want to wear a shirt that says 'Boy do I love arrows'? I mean get real Legolas, I'm way more marketable than any of you."

Sitting up I glared at him, while everyone else ignored him and went back to what they were doing.

"Okay then, if you're so sure how about a little contest?"

Grinning at me Tony nodded.

"I like winning so sure. What're your terms?"

Thinking for a second, I smiled as the answer came to me.

"The kid, whoever can get her to wear more of their stuff wins."

Stark frowned at me.

"You want me to use my sister as an unwitting judge in a game of who is better?"

A devious smirk appeared on his face as he nodded.

"I am so in! Oh and you automatically lose if you tip her off got it?"

Reaching over, I stuck out my hand.

"We give it until she figures it out and then tally up who the winner is."

Shaking my hand Tony smirked again.

"Get ready to lose Merida."

Like hell I will! Time to take him down a peg.

Nat looked over at us and rolled her eyes.

"You are both idiots."

* * *

This was gonna be harder than I thought, the sneaky bastard had already made his first move. It hadn't even been two days since Stark and I had made our little bet and here he was getting a jump on it.

"Tony I love it!"

Peering around the corner I could see little red and Tony in the hall outside of one of his labs. He had a shit eating grin on his face when he spotted me.

"It's nothing, I just figured you since you have the coolest brother ever that you should look the part."

I watched as she held up a shirt in front of her, scrubs with matching pants to be specific. They looked just like Tony's Iron Man armor, he'd even rigged the arc reactor to glow somehow.

"Well they're awesome! The kids are gonna love it, thanks so much T!"

I couldn't help but smile at how excited she was, stupid kid and that megawatt smile of hers.

They started to walk off, but Tony looked back at me and smirked at me as if to say 'give up now'. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off before heading the other direction.

He may think he has a leg up but I had an idea that would blow him out of the water. Shell head has another thing coming if he thinks he can beat me.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**So begins the great merchandising war! There will be lots more of varying length in all the different avengers point of view, including some other Marvel people we all know and love. So if you've got any special requests for this that you'd like to see let me know! **

**Props to my girl Dinosaur-Ghosts for giving me this idea and for being awesome. Ya'll should totally go check out her story Deeply Yours because it is awesome! And her Avengers story is totes the bomb and is very much worth a read, so go and give her a look. **

**Also, if you guys have any ideas for one shots, new or continuations of old ones let me know! Always open to ideas and requests. **


	28. Number One Fan

**Okay so this is based off of the amazing fan art that The girl with no life sent me. You guys should totally go check it out, I put it up on my fanart page on my tumblr. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Being a freelance photographer I took all kinds of pictures for the paper, most of them ended up being of Spiderman but occasionally I was brought along with a reporter for specific pictures JJ wanted.

Today was one of those times, I was just about to leave after dropping off my latest folder of Spiderman shots when I heard someone yelling at me. Or about me, more like.

"Just take Parker, he's not totally useless. I want some good shots, this is the first interview she's agreed to do in almost a year and she picked us. I want details, something nobody else has! Now get the hell out of my office!"

A very worn down looking Anderson, lead reporter for the celebrity news section at The Bugle, walked out of JJ's office with a sigh. Scanning the room, he smiled when he locked eyes with me.

"Parker, you're with me. Come on."

His tone left no room for argument so I followed him to the elevator.

Once the doors had closed he turned to me with an appraising look.

"I've seen your work, you're pretty good kid. Too bad Jameson hates Spiderman so much, the shots you get of him are almost unbelievable. Could make for a great story of New York's underdog hero."

I grinned. He would never believe me if I told him how I got them, so I guess they were a bit unbelievable. And he didn't seem to blindly bend to JJ's opinion that I was, erm Spiderman was a menace to society.

"Thanks. I like to believe that someday he'll come around and see that Spiderman isn't all that bad. So what am I supposed to get pictures of? I could hear him yelling about an interview with someone but that's about it."

Anderson snorted.

"Kid, I think the entire building could hear him. But yeah, apparently he somehow landed a one on one with probably the most private celebrity in New York."

I raised my brows, wow that's pretty big.

"Who is it?"

He smirked as the elevator doors dinged and we stepped out into the lobby.

"Anna Stark. She's a recluse compared to her brother, so the fact that she agreed to do an interview is almost unheard of. Every paper in the city has been asking since she got back from helping in Sokovia with the relief effort and that was four months ago."

Everyone in the city knew who she was, New York's darling as the celebrity fluff pieces liked to call her. There was always some kind of story about her in the magazines and tabloids, her volunteer efforts, the latest party she'd been spotted at, and of course speculation on who she was or wasn't dating.

I can't imagine growing up in the spotlight like she did, it would have drove me crazy.

I looked up as Anderson whistled sharply, hailing a cab.

"Look alive Parker, time to go."

Shaking my head, I jumped in the cab with him as he told the cabby to take us to Avengers Tower and step on it.

"So it's a big deal then?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"In the grand scheme of things? No. But in the world of celebrity obsessed who are dying to get even a sound bite from this girl, yeah it is. You ever done something like this before?"

I grabbed the door as the cab took a very sharp turn and the cabby started yelling at the car who just cut us off.

"No, but how hard can it be? Just a few shots and we're done right?"

He laughed.

"Cute, you obviously never had to deal with bratty socialites and stuck-up divas. Lucky for you she's supposed to be the exact opposite of her brother. But yeah shouldn't be that difficult, a few shots of her smiling or something and we're golden."

Didn't sound too hard, should be a piece of cake.

I smiled at him as the cab screeched to a halt in front of the large imposing building that was Avengers Tower.

"Sounds easy enough, let's do this!"

Grinning at me, Anderson slapped me on the back.

"Your optimism is nauseating Parker, but it might just get you places."

I just followed him inside as he made a beeline for the receptionist at the large desk in the lobby. She didn't even look up at us but pointed to the elevator on the other side of the room.

Muttering under his breath about rude women, we got on the elevator.

"You must be from the paper; Miss Anna is expecting you. I will direct you to the meeting room."

I jumped at the sudden voice coming from nowhere.

Anderson just chuckled.

"Stark's AI, practically runs the place. It's weird at first but you get used to it. Freaked me out when I came here to interview Pepper Potts a few years ago."

Okay, that actually really awesome. Nodding I started fiddling with my camera, making sure I'd be ready, while Anderson went over his notes and list of questions.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the disembodied British voice broke the silence.

"Miss Anna wishes me to inform you she's running a bit behind and will be meeting with you on her floor instead of the conference room. If you'll wait just one moment."

We stepped out and the first thing I noticed was the huge wall of glass that led out to a balcony loaded with plants. Before either of us could say anything, a hurried female voice could be heard.

"JARVIS are they here yet? Tell them I'm sorry, got caught up with Tony and I completely forgot."

A short redheaded blur whipped around the corner.

"Miss Anna, I implore you loo-"

Before I could move out of the way she slammed into me, knocking both of us to the ground.

The AI sighed exasperatedly, was that even possible?

"Look out…A useless endeavor I suppose. The men from the paper are here, as you can see. I'll leave you to it, let me know if the boy you just trampled is in need of medical assistance."

I could hear Anderson laughing and started to get up but a weight on top of me kept me from doing so.

Blinking I looked up at her and met golden brown eyes that seemed to sparkle.

Oh wow…

She was sprawled on top of me with a dazed expression, her hands spread out on my chest as she slowly realized what had happened. Very quickly she scrambled off of me, as a horrified look spread across her face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

Taking the hand Anderson offered I stood up and checked to make sure my camera was okay. Seeing that it was I looked back at her and nodded, hiding a smile at how worried she looked. It was kinda cute, she was really cute actually.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries."

She frowned and took a step closer.

"Are you sure? I can't believe I did that, really I am so sorry."

As I was about to tell her one more time that I was fine, Anderson cleared his throat catching her attention.

"Trey Anderson, The Daily Bugle. Now that you and my photographer have been acquainted, how about we get started?"

He eyes widened and a slight flush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh right, of course. You don't mind if we go out on the balcony do you? It's such a nice day after all."

She motioned to the large glass wall that had first caught my eye and started towards it, the sliding door opening as she did. Anderson and I followed her outside and he sat down on the nice outdoor couch, while I strayed closer to the edge of the large balcony so I wouldn't bother him. And that way I could get some pictures without interrupting them.

"Once again I'm really sor-"

Cutting her off from apologizing once again, Anderson started his recorder.

"So why now? Why agree to an interview now when the press has been begging for one for months?"

Somewhat taken aback at his abruptness she raised her brows in surprise.

"Well, I…I'm not as outgoing as my brother but I'm not a hermit. I've been incredibly busy since I got back from Sokovia helping organize benefits and put together the rebuild relief and then time just kind of got away from me. Tony kept telling me I'd have to talk to the press sooner or later, I guess it just ended up being later."

Anderson nodded.

"Understandable Miss Stark, now I'd like t-"

She smirked and stopped him.

"Call me Anna."

He grinned.

Okay then, Anna, tell me about your time in Sokovia."

Her eyes lit up and without any more prompting she started talking about the people of Sokovia, waving her arms and motioning with her hands. I snapped several pictures of the animated look on her face, half of them ended up blurry due to her moving around so much but the other half weren't bad.

As they talking about Sokovia and her other volunteer and charity work, I kinda zoned out and just looked at her.

She was a lot shorter than both of us, had to be just over 5 feet tall. Her wild red hair was down, a strip of gold peeking out from behind her ear as she constantly pushed it back out of her face. Very minimal makeup, the dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks and full pink lips not needing it.

I smiled looking at how she was dressed, jeans and a plain green shirt. So much for stuck-up diva, she seemed so down to earth.

She was a knockout.

I kinda wished I'd at least been able to introduce myself but Anderson was quick to get down to business.

It was only later after all the bases had been covered, that I tuned back in when Anderson brought up something that made me perk up.

"So, because the entire city wants to know, are you currently dating anyone?

I don't know why I was so interested in her answer, but I looked up to see what she'd say.

She rolled her eyes.

"Why is that always what people want to know? Who are you wearing? Are you dating anyone? It's ridiculous!"

Anderson grinned.

"What can I say? The people want what the people want. So any juicy details you wanna divulge?"

She shrugged and I snapped a picture right as she smiled.

"Sorry to tell you, I'm single. And kinda boring, so there really isn't much to tell. I stay in and binge watch Netflix and eat pizza just like everybody else."

He looked at her skeptically.

"Okay but what about the guy you've been spotted with in Hell's Kitchen? Some tabloid got a fuzzy picture of you two arm in arm coming out of a diner. What about that?"

She frowned for a second and then laughed.

"That? Oh that was my friend Matt, we meet for lunch every once in a while. I met him when I was visiting a friend of mine from med school a couple years ago."

"I dunno Anna, you two looked pretty cosy."

Narrowing her eyes, she looked over his shoulder at me and smirked.

"Did I forget to mention? Matt is blind. I was helping him get back to his office, he's one of the founding partners in a law firm just a few blocks from the diner we were at."

I held back a laugh as she seemed to be enjoying the uncomfortable look on his face. She grinned at me and I snapped another picture as she winked at me.

Anderson looked a bit embarrassed at his blunder and quickly moved on.

"So no boyfriend, got it. The boys of New York will be happy to know you're still on the market."

She just groaned and shook her head.

He clicked off his recorder and stood up with a smile.

"I think that's about it. If you'll just let Parker here, get a few more pictures of you then we'll be out of your hair."

She snapped around to look at me, recognition in her eyes as she stood up.

"No problem! This wasn't nearly as bad as Tony always makes it out to be."

He laughed and shook her hand.

"Okay off the record, I gotta know. Why did you pick the Bugle out of all the papers asking to interview you?"

She looked down as a slight flush came over her face.

"You really wanna know?"

He nodded, curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah, not that I'm complaining but the Times and the Sun were just as eager to have this interview. Why us?"

She bit her lip and glanced at the city below us with a small smile.

"Well, the Bugle always has the best pictures of Spiderman and I kinda have a little crush on him so…"

Wait, what?

I froze as her gaze turned to me, a huge smile on her face.

She had a crush on me?!

Well Spiderman, but still!

Ignoring the amused smile Anderson was sporting she walked over to me.

"You're the one who takes them all? Peter Parker right? I see your name in the Bugle all the time. I'm a big fan, the shots are amazing, and the angles you get are incredible!"

I found myself at a loss for words, she really didn't have much of a sense of personal space because she was about a foot from me and anything I would have said flew out the window with her big honey brown eyes staring up at me like that.

She really was pretty, I wonder if…nah no way I stood a chance with a girl like her.

Finally finding something to say I stuttered out an answer.

"I…uh, y-yeah that's me."

She leaned ever closer, excitement on her face.

"Have you met him? Like talked to him?"

I couldn't concentrate because she was way too close to me to think straight.

Before I could try and answer her, Anderson cut in.

"Wait, you live with superheroes why the fixation on the web slinger?"

She tilted her head in thought as she moved away from me.

"Well I guess when you live with someone they don't seem as fantastic when you see them every day, not to say my family isn't awesome. But really, once you see Thor with bedhead you can't un-see it."

Chuckling at the thought, Anderson spoke up again.

"So you like Spiderman because he's mysterious and different?"

She shook her head and furrowed her brow.

"No it's not that. Of course that is cool but I like how he sticks up for the little guy, the Avengers save the world one catastrophe at a time but Spiderman is out there stopping crime every day. I just admire that and think he shouldn't get as much crap from the media as he does.

She grinned again, looking smug.

"And you can quote me on that."

I just looked at her in shock, did she really just say that?

I finally found my voice as we all walked inside, Anderson already heading for the elevator while Anna waited for me.

Smiling at her I messed with the strap on my camera.

"Not many people would say that about Spiderman, I'm sure he'd appreciate knowing you felt that way."

She blushed and looked away.

"I bet not, I'm just one girl out of an entire city."

I felt the corner of my lips turn up in a grin.

"Nah, I think you're wrong, everyone likes knowing they're appreciated."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Maybe you're right. Gosh knows Tony likes it, he adores the high he gets from being Iron Man."

I laughed and ignored Anderson's look when she put her hand on my arm.

"Yeah, what's that like? Having Iron Man for a brother I mean."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's never boring that's for sure. I've been kidnapped a few times, that's always fun. Um, let's see, Tony likes to go flying and scare the crap out of me by bringing me with him. Oh and we both make it a game to try and steal Cap's shield when he's not looking. Always something with him, usually something loud and explosive but it keeps things interesting."

Surprised at the info dump, I picked up on one thing that didn't seem to fit her vibrant personality.

"You're scared of heights?"

She playfully shoved my arm and laughed.

"No, I just don't like flying with Tony. It's too loud and he likes freak me out by almost crashing into stuff. I'd love it if it weren't for that, heck I went wing suiting in Rio for my birthday last year. I'm a bit of an adrenaline junkie."

Anna Stark was just full of surprises.

Getting an idea, I innocently looked down at her.

"So swinging around like Spiderman would be more your style?"

Her eyes sparkled and she grinned.

"Absolutely! He makes it look so easy and smooth, gliding around like that, swinging around the city would be a dream come true! Much better than how my brother buzzes around in a tin can."

My eyes widened in surprise and I bit back a laugh.

She gasped and looked up at the ceiling.

"JARVIS don't you dare tell Tony I said that! He'd flip out!"

That same British voice with a very amused tone answered her.

"If he asks, my programing prevents me from hiding it from him. But until then your secret is safe with me Miss Anna."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Well let's just hope he doesn't ask. Wouldn't do for him to find out he's not my favorite hero right?"

It was nice to have someone say I was their favorite. Especially someone as cute and funny as Anna.

I grinned and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah, can't have Iron Man being jealous of Spiderman."

Her eyes seemed to glint with mischief and she put a finger to her lips.

"Our little secret then, I'll trust you not to rat me out to Tony."

Just as I opened my mouth to reply both of us jumped at the barking voice of Anderson.

"Parker! Time to go, we've taken up enough of the lady's time. JJ's gonna want this as soon as possible."

I looked over at him and felt a flush on my face as he nodded at Anna and smirked at me.

Oh great, I'm sure I'd be hearing it from him on the way back.

Turning back to Anna, I saw her smile fall as she looked down.

"Oh, right. I'm sure you both have more important things to be doing. I'll let you guys get going."

I frowned at Anderson, of course he would ruin the moment.

Looking back at Anna, I sighed.

"I guess he's right, we should go."

I really didn't want to go, here was a beautiful girl that was actually giving me the time of day and I had to leave. And unless she agreed to do another interview with the Bugle then we most likely wouldn't cross paths again.

Life just wasn't fair.

The elevator dinged cheerily and I wanted to glare at it for getting here so fast. Anderson stepped inside and as I moved to follow him I stopped short as Anna's hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"Peter wait! I mean, uh…I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out again? I'd love to see your pictures sometime and um…oh I could show you around the tower! The view from the penthouse is amazing! I mean if you wanted, like we could just go for coffee or something too."

It was like she was trying to convince me when I totally didn't need convincing to want to hang out with her. I felt a stupid smile cross my face as she continued to argue her case.

It was adorable.

Then as if just realizing her hand was still on my arm, her eyes widened and she trailed off with a flush on her face.

I smiled, trying my best to not be an awkward dork as I answered her.

"Yeah! Uh I mean sure, we could totally hang out sometime."

And there was the awkwardness, way to be cool Parker.

She beamed at me and all but shoved her phone in my hand that she had whipped out of her back pocket.

"Really?! Awesome, just give me your number and we can go from there."

Almost dropping it as I handed her my phone, I typed in my number saving it with a camera emoji next to my name. That wasn't lame was it? Oh well, too late to take it back now I'd already handed her phone back to her.

Before I could check and see what she'd saved her number as, Anderson grabbed the back of my collar yanking me into the elevator.

"Thanks for your time Anna."

I glared at Anderson and looked back at Anna as the doors started to close.

"See you around Peter, bye Trey."

I waved at her, smiling as she laughed. Then the doors were closed and I could feel Anderson staring at me, so I looked at him just waiting for it.

He only grinned and slapped my back.

"When you 'totally hang out' be sure to tell me how it goes okay?"

I just rolled my eyes and shoved his hand off as I started looking for her number in my contacts.

I grinned as I saw her name, this was turning out to be a really great day.

* * *

Stepping outside to water my plants, I looked out at the skyline of New York City and sighed.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss Anna?"

Letting my little rose bush have a drink I frowned.

"On a scale of one to Tony when he's drunk how stupid did I sound today?"

"I'm assuming you mean when Mister Parker was here correct?"

I could feel the amusement in JARVIS's tone and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my brother to create a sassy AI.

"Yeah that's what I meant."

Walking to where I'd put my night lilies, I stood next to the rail of the balcony as I poured water over the soil.

"You came off more endearing than anything, nothing to worry about I'm sure. If I may ask, why are you so bothered about this?"

I set the watering can down.

"I don't know, something about Peter…he was different. He seemed real, not faking it because of what my last name is or who my brother is. I guess I just really liked him that's all."

"Well, if his flushed face elevated heart rate was anything to go by I think he likes you too."

Smiling at the thought, I felt a blush come over my face as I leaned on the rail looking out over the city.

"And oh my god he was so cute, like what a babe! That whole sexy nerd thing _really_ works for him."

I heard JARVIS sigh.

"This sounds like a conversation Miss Potts would be better suited for, shall I get her instead?"

Laughing I shook my head.

"No, just let me ramble."

"Very well Miss."

Sighing dreamily at the thought of the adorable photographer, I wondered if I should wait for him to text me first.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Not looking up I bit my lip and smiled.

"Oh I was just thinking about a very cute photographer and hoping he'd call me."

Wait a second…there wasn't anyone out here but me and that wasn't JARVIS.

Looking up I scrambled backwards at the sight before me.

Spiderman was lazily sitting on the side of the building, looking at me.

I'm sure I looked ridiculous, standing there with my mouth hanging open just staring at him.

"I um…you're Spiderman!"

He chuckled and hopped of the glass window and onto the balcony with me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But I was swinging by and heard you talking to yourself and wanted to check it out."

I could feel my face turning bright red.

"I wasn't talking to myself! H-how long were you there?"

He shrugged and I got the sense he was smirking at me.

"Not long. I didn't know nerds could be sexy though, guess you learn something new every day."

Oh god this is so embarrassing! But I wouldn't let him get the best of me, hero crush or not I wasn't just gonna stand here like a star struck dork.

Channeling Tony I beat down the blush on my face and grinned at him.

"I guess I have a type, what can I say?"

He took a few steps closer, as if testing to see if I would back away. I didn't move, watching him as he moved closer.

"Everyone does, like I've always had a thing for redheads."

My eyes widened.

Was he flirting with me? No, he couldn't be I had to be reading into things.

Shaking off the idea that Spiderman could be flirting with me I smiled.

"Okay so I met your personal photographer today, and I have to say he really knows how to catch your good side."

While I couldn't see his face, I got the distinct feeling he was grinning.

"Did you now? He wouldn't be the aforementioned photographer now would he? Cause if he then he's one lucky guy."

Looking out at the city so he wouldn't see the blush that was threatening to take over, I ran a hand through my windblown hair.

"Well I don't know about that, but I think there's something there."

Watching him in my peripheral vision, I tensed as he got a little closer.

"What makes you say that?"

He sounded curious, like he genuinely wanted to know so I answered him.

"I don't know really, I'm probably over thinking things and I literally just met him today but I feel like we were supposed to meet each other."

Shaking my head, I looked back at Spiderman and smiled.

"You're pretty nosy for a superhero you know that?"

He laughed.

"Don't you know us hero types live on gossip?"

Snorting, I grinned.

"Makes sense, my brother is the worst. Always wanting to know everyone's business and be a part of it."

Surly he knew who I was, I mean it's not like my face wasn't all over the tabloids with stories about Iron Man's little sister. It was highly unlikely Spiderman didn't know who I was.

Pausing, I smiled thinking of how caring my brother really was.

"Not in a bad way though, Tony just wants to help most of the time, make sure everyone is okay. He's actually a lot softer than his Iron Man persona would lead you to believe."

There was a beat of silence before he responded.

"Yeah, the few times we've crossed paths he did come off as a bit of a busybody to be honest but I'll take your word for it."

I snorted, Tony definitely had some busybody qualities to be sure. Before I could say anything, he spoke up.

"So how some come you aren't out there flying around in a suit of your own? You strike me as the type of girl to want to be out there with him."

I turned to look at him and wished I could see his face

"Well Tony would never in a million years give me the tools to go out and do crazy dangerous stuff like he and the team do. But you're right, I would be out there with him if I could. So I do what I can, the Sokovia relief organization has been my main focus lately."

I grinned at him, remembering my conversation with Peter earlier today.

"And it's not like I never get to fly around, Tony takes me with him sometimes. Not that I particularly enjoy it, what with his suit not being the most comfortable ride, but the flying thing is pretty cool."

I started as he hopped up on the balcony rail, somehow balancing perfectly as he stretched his hand out to me.

"Well I can't fly per say but I bet I can show you a view of the city you've never seen before. Whadaya say, wanna see New York like I do?"

I looked at his offered hand in shock.

Here was Spiderman, my hero crush offering to take me swinging around the city. Was this not exactly what I'd been talking to Peter about earlier?

This was crazy!

But there was no way I was gonna turn him down, so I slowly took his hand with a raised brow.

"Bring it on web head."

Laughing he pulled me up on the rail with him making me cling to him so I didn't fall. Not that I thought he would let me fall, but oh god this was high!

He raised the hand not securely wrapped around me and shot a web at the next building over as I put my arms around him.

"Hold on."

Just as I was about to give him a sassy retort he jumped off the rail and we were freefalling.

Squealing in excitement, I gasped as the web went taunt and we swung upwards.

It was so exhilarating! The wind whipping through my hair and the city blurring around us was absolutely amazing.

Effortlessly he switched arms, now holding me with the other and had shot another web yanking us in a different direction.

"Okay check this out."

Before I could ask him what he meant, he'd swung over to where we were parallel to one of the glass buildings a block over from the tower.

"You ready?"

I furrowed my brow even though he wasn't looking at me as I felt his arm tighten around me.

"For what?"

He just laughed and suddenly we were running on the side of the building. I looked down at out reflections in the mirrored windows and couldn't believe this was really happening.

Letting out a whoop of pure glee, I stretched my hand out feeling the wind rush through my fingers. This definitely beat anything I'd ever done before, what a rush!

And then before I could catch my breath we were back in the air, gliding through the city.

I got the idea he was showing off a bit and I didn't mind one bit because this was beyond amazing.

It was only later when he landed us on top of one the taller buildings in the city, that I realized we had circled back around and were pretty close to the tower, I could see my balcony from here.

Looking out at the city I couldn't help but be blown away at the view, it was just starting to get dusky out and the sunset was fantastic.

"So what'd you think? Cool right?"

Spinning around to look at Spiderman who was a yard or so away from me, I threw my hands up in the air motioning to the view around us.

"Are you kidding me?! This is way beyond cool! I can't believe you get to do this whenever you want, like I'm so jealous!"

He snickered and rubbed the back of his neck, something about it reminded me of someone but I couldn't place who.

"It's not a bad gig that's for sure, bad press aside I wouldn't trade it."

I wrinkled my nose and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I don't get that, like all you do is help people, the fact that you get such crap from the press is unbelievable! All of them are idiots, don't listen to word they say. I think you're amazing."

Realizing I just said that out loud, I felt a blush starting to appear on my face and I once again wished I could see his face. If only to see what his expression was.

"Haters gonna hate right? But really, thanks. I know not everyone believes what they say about me but it's nice to hear. And it never hurts when a pretty girl says they think you're amazing."

I blinked owlishly, was he flirting with me again? Deciding not to think about that I focused on something else.

Grinning at him, I raised a brow.

"Did you just quote Taylor Swift?"

He held up a hand and I could imagine him to be smiling under that mask of his.

"Hey don't be hating on my girl T Swift!"

I giggled and shook my head.

"Oh never, I love her! But you didn't strike me as a Swiftie."

He snorted and tilted his head.

"I'm a surprising guy, and I have to _shake off _most of what's said about me so… Besides, I'll have you know that under the mask I'm rocking some hella good hair myself."

I doubled over laughing, while he crossed his arms, rolling his eyes most likely.

"Oh my god, you are such a dork!"

Looking up I tried to compose myself but the thought of Spiderman swinging through the city rocking out to Shake it Off was too much and I couldn't stop laughing.

"You know I could just leave you here."

Wiping my face to get rid of the tears that had leaked out when I was laughing, I smirked at him.

"But you won't, for one my brother would probably start a city wide spider hunt for leaving his baby sister on the top of a building, and two, you like me too much to just leave me here."

Hey who says I wasn't allowed to flirt back?

He sighed and started walking towards me.

"I guess you're right, having Iron Man out for me isn't on my list of thing I really need to happen. You being really cute doesn't have a thing to do with it."

I was about to reply when he darted forward and grabbed me by the waist and jumped off the roof, completely taking me off guard.

I shrieked in surprise, latching onto him as he chuckled, swinging us over to my balcony.

As we landed he very gently let me down and perched on the rail about at eye level with me.

I glared playfully at him.

"Jerk."

He just shrugged and if I had to guess, I'm pretty sure he was grinning.

"You know you love me."

I snorted and smiled at him.

"Just call me your number one fan."

He leaned forward and was suddenly very close to my face.

"I wouldn't mind that."

I flushed at how close he was but I didn't back away.

While I still had a bit of a crush on the masked hero in front of me, thoughts of a fluffy haired brown eyed photographer lingered in the back of my mind. Maybe my thing for the web slinger was more of an infatuation because I found myself wishing it was someone else's face I was this close to.

Smiling, I tapped him on the forehead pushing him back in just the slightest.

"Hmm, well it's too bad you aren't my type. You sure know how to impress a girl though, this was amazing!"

He seemed like he was holding back a laugh.

"Right, that nerd of yours has no idea how lucky he is. Looks like I'll have to settle for number one fan."

I smiled softly.

"I don't know about that. But I'll always be the president of your fan club, guess I'll just have to get in more trouble so this isn't a one-time thing."

He shook his head.

"That won't be necessary, I think I can make an exception for you. See you around red!"

With that he stood up and back flipped off of the balcony rail and started swinging off to who knows where.

As soon as he was out of my line of sight I felt my phone start to vibrate in my back pocket, pulling it out I felt a sappy smile on my face.

It was Peter.

While I had the time of my life swinging through the city with Spiderman and would do it again in heartbeat, Peter Parker was the one I couldn't stop thinking about.

Grinning I answered my phone.

"Hey Peter, you're never gonna believe what just happened to me!"

* * *

**Alright, so that was my first try at Peter/Anna as something other than a brother/sister relationship. I really liked how it turned out, they were fun to write. So maybe I'll do more of them sometime, or add on to this one who knows? **

**This is dedicated to The girl with no life for inspiring me to write this, hope you like it! **

**I hope to have an update on TTAD soon, I'm not abandoning you guys don't worry! Thanks for your amazing support and continuing to make this a fun experience for me. Ya'll are so awesome, love you all bunches! ^~^**


End file.
